Seis Anos E Uma Noite
by Lab Girl
Summary: Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram. Cenas perdidas  6x22 e 6x23  e mais alguma coisa.
1. Uma Noite Apenas

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler do episódio 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Eu sei, to toda atolada, atrasadíssima com as minhas fics :horror: mas foi inveitável escrever isto depois de assistir ao último episódio :surtando:

Dedico esta fanfiction à Josy, como presente de aniversário atrasado ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~1~<strong>

**Uma Noite Apenas**

* * *

><p>Por um instante hesitei em fechar a porta. Vê-la ali, do lado de fora do meu quarto... se preparando para passar a noite no meu apartamento... não era certo.<p>

Não era certo que estivéssemos de lados opostos. Eu por trás daquela porta. Ela do outro lado.

Do outro lado...

~.~

Eu entendi o que estava errado. Quando ela entrou no meu quarto, me fazendo despertar de um sono agitado, todos os sentidos em alerta, pegando a arma, pronto para atirar.

Mas o desespero do meu coração e o fluxo de adrenalina foram lentamente diminuindo quando eu percebi que não havia perigo e ela se sentou ao meu lado, na cama.

Os olhos dela... exibiam tristeza e uma dor genuína. A tentativa de compreender o que havia acontecido naquela plataforma, mais cedo, evidente na expressão dela.

E o meu próprio coração começou a se sentir apertado quando me dei conta do quanto aquilo estava mexendo com ela.

Eu já havia encarado a morte dezenas de vezes. Perdido companheiros na guerra. Eu sabia como era. O que se sentia. Levava tempo para assimilar, para aceitar.

E Bones precisava do tempo dela.

Eu fiz o que podia ter feito. Eu a confortei com minhas palavras – embora já soubesse que palavras não aliviariam a dor. Mas então as lágrimas dela levaram a melhor, e meus braços não conseguiram evitar – eles a envolveram como por vontade própria.

E eu a puxei comigo, deitando nós dois contra os travesseiros enquanto eu murmurava palavras de conforto, sentindo o corpo dela tremer, ouvindo o choro incontido dela.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo ficamos assim, abraçados. Por quanto tempo fiquei sentindo o calor do corpo macio contra o meu... ouvindo a respiração leve que foi se tornando mais e mais compassada. E minhas mãos, que a envolviam carinhosa e possessivamente, foram tomando consciência de nossa proximidade.

Uma que nunca tivemos antes.

Eu e ela.

Bones e eu.

Juntos.

Abraçados...

Deitados...

Na minha cama...

Deus! Nesse momento – em que eu tomei plena consciência disso, todo e qualquer resquício de sono, cansaço ou pesar por Vincent foram esquecidos – meu pensamento foi invadido pelas lembranças do quanto eu desejei um dia estar assim com ela.

Nós dois unidos, sozinhos... juntos...

Tão perto e tão longe... assim sempre fomos nós dois.

Sempre que acreditava estarmos a um passo do inevitável, ela ou eu recuávamos.

No entanto, enquanto a segurava nos braços, deitados na cama, a madrugada correndo... eu a senti se mover. Levemente. Suavemente. E inspirar.

Esse pequeno movimento e o pequeno som produzido pela respiração já tranquila dela fez tudo mudar. Como num passe de mágica, eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar.

Eu a queria.

Não restava duvida.

Não ao meu coração. Nem aos meus pensamentos.

Se algum dia a desejei, me dei conta de que foi _sempre_.

Eu sempre quis Bones comigo. Como um homem deseja uma mulher, e de todas as formas que um coração é capaz de querer alguém.

Meu rosto se virou para o lado, para ver o dela, que – para minha surpresa – estava voltado para o meu. Os olhos dela... aquelas duas esferas azuis brilhantes que me tiravam o chão cada vez que me fitavam intensamente como naquele momento, me encaravam, mais acordadas do que nunca.

Senti o coração dar um salto em meu peito.

Eu não queria dizer nada naquele momento. Apenas fazer...

E por sorte ela tampouco disse alguma coisa, e foi a primeira a agir.

Bones me beijou.

A mão delicada segurou meu rosto, os dedos roçando meu restolho de barba levemente, enquanto meus olhos se cerravam e eu sentia o calor e a maciez dos lábios dela mais uma vez.

Depois de tanto tempo...

Foi apenas um roçar, no começo. Nossas bocas, no entanto, já se conheciam um pouco – o suficiente para desejarem explorar mais uma da outra.

Não pude evitar que uma de minhas mãos descesse até a curva delgada da cintura dela. E ela moveu o corpo de leve para se ajustar melhor, encaixando-se perfeitamente em minha mão... o côncavo e o convexo.

Foi um misto de sensações e emoções que se seguiram... e como de comum acordo, como se houvéssemos ensaiado durante seis longos anos para esse ato, nosso beijo se tornou mais forte. Nossas mãos buscaram mais um do outro.

E suspiramos.

E inspiramos.

Quase ao mesmo tempo. Quase aos mesmos toques.

Minha mão deslizou da cintura para o quadril dela.

A mão dela percorreu minhas costas, voltando-se para o meu abdômen, levantando lentamente a camiseta que eu vestia. Assim os dedos longos e precisos passearam pelos músculos do meu abdômen, me arrancando sussurros de desejo.

Ela deslizou os lábios docemente em meu queixo, numa carícia que lembrava muito um beijo... e em seguida se transformou em dentes raspando e uma língua quente e suave percorrendo meu pescoço e abaixo.

Eu me deixei levar, apertando-a ainda mais pela cintura, sentindo minha natureza masculina desperta roçar o ventre de Bones.

Ela gemeu.

Mordiscou meu ombro por cima da camiseta.

Eu a abracei com mais vontade.

Nossas pernas se enlaçaram, e a sensação me fez gemer, mesmo com nossas roupas no caminho.

Eu a queria. Muito. Completamente.

"Bones..." sussurrei, os olhos cerrados enquanto minhas mãos puxavam o moletom enorme que havia emprestado a ela e lhe cobria o corpo. "Temperance..."

Ela se afastou um pouco. E eu abri os olhos.

Ela me encarava, muda, mas a expressão de desejo no rosto era inegável.

Me dei conta de que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu usava o primeiro nome dela. No entanto, me saiu tão naturalmente, que não fui capaz de conter. Ela sempre será _Bones_ para mim. A única e eterna. Temperance _Bones _Brennan... é quem ela é para mim.

Nossos olhares não se desviaram quando eu me atrevi a puxar mais alto o blusão que ainda a cobria. Buscando no olhar dela ou em sua expressão algo que me indicasse que era hora de parar, não detectei nada. E finalizei a tarefa, puxando a roupa. Bones separou momentaneamente o corpo do meu para erguer os braços, permitindo que eu a despisse.

Foi maravilhoso e inesperado ver que ela não usava nada por baixo da minha velha blusa de moletom. Os seios generosos e claros chamaram a atenção dos meus olhos, deliciosamente arredondados, coroados por mamilos delicadamente rosados.

Uma de minhas mãos tocou um deles, com cuidado e quase medo. Como se ao fazer isso ela fosse quebrar, ou desaparecer diante de mim.

Mas ela não apenas se mostrou completamente sólida e real, como calorosamente receptiva... o corpo feminino se ondulando, colocando-se mais dentro do meu toque. E eu apertei, delicado, o seio que ela me oferecia. Como uma dádiva, eu aceitei e acariciei a maciez perfeita, a suavidade quente, e logo a ponta delicada se arrepiou... quase instantaneamente dentro da minha palma.

O rosto dela se transfigurou numa máscara de desejo e eu senti meu corpo arder.

Por ela...

Sem conseguir esperar mais, afastei a mão do corpo feminino para arrancar a camiseta que usava – e que parecia fazer minha pele queimar. Mas o fogo não diminui quando a peça se perdeu em algum lugar no chão do quarto.

Muito pelo contrário.

As mãos de Bones deslizaram sobre meu torso nu, tocando e pressionando de leve, o suficiente para fazer minha mente girar cada vez mais rápido.

"Oh, Bones..." eu tornei a segurá-la pela cintura.

A parte superior de nossos corpos estava livre, e quando senti o calor do abdômen dela contra o meu, foi como lava incandescente... e num abraço, os seios fartos se comprimiram contra meu peito, arrancando gemidos baixos e repetidos de nós dois.

Eu beijei delicadamente a orelha dela, inspirando o perfume natural da pele macia. Meus lábios desceram pelo pescoço esguio, percorrendo um ombro perfeito, enquanto as mãos dela envolviam minhas costas, me puxando, me levando para uma nova posição... nos viramos, de modo que ela ficou abaixo de mim. E foi como entrar no céu... ou em um sonho perfeito.

Nosso calor, nossas peles... o simples toque do corpo de um no outro era incrível o bastante para nos fazer delirar, murmurando coisas sem nexo. Mas nem eu nem ela queríamos entender. Naquele instante, apenas de olhar para o brilho profundo dos olhos dela, eu soube que queríamos absolutamente o mesmo – sentir.

E eu senti as mãos dela me despirem da última peça... o short largo de algodão que eu usava como pijama, e meus dedos puxaram a calça de moletom que ela ainda usava, arrancando junto a calcinha por baixo, para meu delírio.

Quando não havia nada mais entre nós, foi inevitável a sinfonia de gritos e murmúrios diante do primeiro contato pele a pele... corpo a corpo.

Nossos corpos nus. Nossas resistências abaixadas.

Nossos corações abertos.

E pulsando em sintonia – num ritmo acelerado e sem volta.

Engoli em seco ao fitá-la, logo abaixo de mim. Tudo o que eu mais queria era mergulhar nela... mas ainda precisava de autorização – de confirmação.

"Bones...?"

"Tudo bem, Booth" ela sussurrou, meneando a cabeça de leve. "Tudo bem... eu também quero. Muito..."

Aquilo foi o que bastou – e o que eu precisava para continuar. E de repente, foi como se sempre houvéssemos feito amor... minha anatomia encontrou a dela em questão de instantes, e o encaixe perfeito foi fluido e natural...

Ambos gememos, cerramos os olhos por alguns segundos, provando a sensação de estarmos um no outro pela primeira vez.

Quando tornei a abrir as pálpebras pesadas, ela respirava, ofegante. Um pequeno brilho de suor molhava a franja escura de Bones. Eu me inclinei, afastando com os lábios o cabelo na testa dela, deixando um pequeno beijo no caminho.

As mãos dela seguraram meus braços com força. Eu sorri, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

"Eu quis isso por tanto tempo..." ela soltou, num murmúrio quase rouco.

Meu sorriso se ampliou.

"Eu também" sussurrei.

Ela nem sonhava o quanto.

Mas então, ela ergueu os quadris, tomando minha excitação ainda mais fundo, e todo o pensamento que não fosse nossas anatomias estreitamente conectadas me escapou...

Eu a queria com ânsia e intensidade. Mas o fio de razão que ainda me restava me puxou de volta à realidade.

"B-Bones..." ofeguei, forçando meus olhos a ficarem abertos. "Eu não tenho... oh, Deus!" gemi sem querer ao sentir as paredes internas dela me apertarem um pouco mais. "Não tenho proteção... aqui..."

As pernas esguias me envolveram, prendendo meus quadris numa espécie de armadilha sensual.

"Não se preocupe..." ela murmurou, gemendo um pouco as palavras. "Não estou no meu período fértil."

Por um instante ela me pareceu soar um pouco triste. Mas logo o corpo perfeito de Bones começou a se mover contra o meu, e a impressão se desfez, ficando apenas a consciência do meu imenso desejo por ela.

Como era bom estar finalmente assim com ela... e fomos os dois, nos movendo e traçando um ritmo nosso. Uma parceria física e emocional.

Foi quase um êxtase observar, maravilhado, Bones jogar a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço branco perfeito, gemendo meu nome...

"Booth!"

Foi um momento de delírio, vê-la tão entregue em meus braços. Beijei o pescoço levemente suado, provando o gosto natural da pele dela, mesclado com o gosto salgado de suor.

E toquei os seios perfeitos com os lábios – um após o outro – roçando, beijando... sugando delicadamente.

Ela então virou a cabeça de lado, os olhos ainda cerrados, apoiando-a no travesseiro. E eu a apreciei... admirei os traços bonitos, cansados e satisfeitos.

Ela suspirou. E abriu os olhos novamente, bem devagar.

Ao encontrar o azul claro e distinto, mergulhei naquelas profundezas, e meu corpo voltou a se enterrar nela... uma e outra vez... e minha respiração ofegante encheu o ambiente, se misturando aos suspiros e sussurros dela, me incentivando e me empurrando cada vez mais rumo ao precipício.

De onde me joguei, sem amarras, sem qualquer cuidado...

Eu me atirei nela. Dentro dela.

Derramei meu corpo e meu coração na mulher que mais amei na vida.

Segundos depois, estávamos ainda unidos, os corpos suados... saciados.

Respirei fundo, forçando-me a romper nossa conexão – a contragosto. Deitei ao lado dela, e a puxei delicadamente para o meu abraço, exatamente como fiz quando ela havia começado a chorar.

Só que, dessa vez, estávamos livres... desnudos. De corpo e alma.

Bones aconchegou-se ao meu corpo, e eu puxei as cobertas sobre nós. Inspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume dos cabelos macios dela, que se espalhavam no meu peito suado.

E meu coração ainda batia apressado... voltando devagar ao ritmo calmo.

Quando meus olhos se abriram, encontraram o teto, levemente iluminado pela luz do abajur.

Agora o som do relógio na mesa de cabeceira se repete insistentemente, sobressaindo e se misturando ao ressonar da mulher nos meus braços.

E à minha própria respiração.

E aqui estou, com tudo o que mais quero na vida. Com meu peito cheio de um amor que nunca me deixou, mesmo quando eu pensava que havia ido embora.

Mesmo quando eu me convenci de que já o havia superado.

Mesmo então, esse sentimento nunca deixou de estar aqui... comigo... dentro de mim.

Virando o rosto devagar, com cuidado, eu a vejo. O rosto tão calmo repousa contra o meu peito, uma das mãos delicadas no meu abdômen... os olhos fechados enquanto ela dorme tranquila.

Sinto o coração acelerar uma batida.

E o calor que sobe pela minha garganta se desfaz quase de imediato, por si só. "Eu te amo, Bones... sempre te amei..."

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdoem qualquer erro - também sei que não ficou das melhores - mas a minha mente ainda está sob o efeito surtante de que B&amp;B finalmente... <em>oh, God <em>! *.***

**Por favor, comentem e façam uma autora em estado de chilique ainda mais feliz =)**


	2. Mais Uma Noite

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler do episódio 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 2/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **É, eu sabia que isso ia render... não faço ideia de quando a fic vai parar, mas sei que ainda tem coisa por vir. "Bones" entra em hiatus e esta fic vem para preencher alguns espaços.

Espero que sigam lendo - e comentando *.* - e que gostem. Desfrutem de mais uma das minhas loucuras enquanto setembro não vem ;)  
><strong><br>* Linha do tempo: **A seguir, cena perdida depois do final do episódio 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), quando, após se despedirem de Vincent com uma canção, todos os amigos vão saindo... e B&B juntinhos

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 ~<strong>

**Mais Uma Noite**

* * *

><p>Seis anos.<p>

Uma noite...

Uma noite foi suficiente para que eu soubesse que valeu a pena esperar até aqui.

Meu sorriso é inevitável enquanto a observo, o rosto apoiado em meu braço, nós dois percorrendo juntos o caminho até o carro.

Nos aproximamos do veículo e ela se afasta - o rosto e o corpo, mas não os olhos - de mim.

Páro aqui, diante dela... um sorriso (com certeza bobo) ainda no meu rosto. Os olhos dela... o brilho azul, cristalino, tão franco e iluminado me prende. E eu não consigo me soltar do momento.

Até que ela sorri. Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Eu tenho vontade de abraçá-la.

E não resisto.

Não depois da noite anterior.

Dando dois passos para a frente, eu a envolvo com os braços, e sinto Bones render-se ao conforto de imediato, sem resistência... para minha absoluta surpresa e completo deleite.

Por um instante cerro os olhos, absorvendo apenas o cheiro dela, do cabelo macio que meus lábios tocam num beijo pequeno e carinhoso. Absorvendo o calor que vem dela, que *é* ela.

Eu tinha muitas coisas para dizer. Mas neste instante, tudo perde o sentido. Quero apenas estar com ela, como agora.

Estamos tão próximos, mas ela logo se afasta, olhando para mim outra vez. Apenas deixo que uma das minhas mãos deslize pelo rosto branco e delicado, e ela aceita meu carinho tão prontamente... que uma onda de emoção me aperta a garganta por um instante.

"Vamos embora?" faço um convite sussurrado.

Meu coração pula uma batida, temendo agora um afastamento, uma rejeição. Mas Bones me surpreende, uma vez mais. Ela meneia a cabeça, e percebo uma sombra de sorriso no canto dos lábios que me atormentaram em sonhos durante anos.

Poderia beijá-la aqui mesmo. Apenas me inclinar e tocar os lábios dela com os meus.

Mas sei que não é prudente.

Estamos no estacionamento e já fomos longe caminhando até aqui como um casal – o que, não vou negar, me trouxe um imenso contentamento. Ir mais além em público... acho que não é o momento.

Então, em vez de beijá-la, eu ofereço um leve sorriso e afasto minhas mãos dela para abrir o carro.

Dou a partida em silêncio. Mas assim que saímos do estacionamento, olho de relance para ela. Bones está com os olhos no caminho à frente, na rua longa e iluminada. Ela não me parece mais tão triste quanto antes. Não como ontem, ao entrar no meu quarto no meio da madrugada.

A lembrança me faz apertar o volante um pouco entre os dedos, sorrindo e voltando a me concentrar no caminho à frente. Não posso evitar, as imagens dela, de nós dois... na minha cama... ainda estão muito nítidas em minha mente.

Em meu coração.

Torno a desviar os olhos um instante da via para espiá-la. Para minha surpresa, ela também está olhando para mim.

"Tudo bem se formos para sua casa?" ela me pergunta.

O pedido me acelera o coração.

"Claro... claro, Bones" eu digo, a voz quase um sussurro.

Ela então volta a olhar através do pára-brisa do carro, e eu faço o mesmo, tentando me concentrar no caminho.

"Eu me senti mais aliviada com essa despedida" a voz de Bones chama minha atenção de volta a ela por um minuto. "Cantarmos a música preferida do Sr. Nigel Murray... foi bonito nos lembrarmos dele assim."

"Eu concordo" digo, meneando a cabeça e me concentrando no trânsito. "Essa é a melhor forma de guardá-lo nas nossas lembranças. Recordando o melhor dele, o que o deixava feliz."

"Obrigada por ter ido se despedir também" ela então murmura. "Sei que não tinha uma grande ligação com ele, mas quero que saiba que... foi importante para mim."

Tenho que desviar os olhos mais uma vez do caminho para fitá-la. "Eu também senti a perda, Bones..." digo com sinceridade.

"Eu sei" ela sussurra. "Você fez tudo o que pôde, eu estava lá."

E a vejo menear a cabeça suavemente. E eu sei que já tivemos essa conversa. Já disse a ela que perdas não são fáceis. Ela já me disse que eu fiz o que pude.

Mas parece que essa reafirmação é necessária para nós dois. Para o encerramento desse ciclo. Que nos trouxe perdas, mas também ganhos... se por um lado perdemos alguém que não queríamos que partisse, por outro lado nós dois nos encontramos.

~.~

"Eu tenho medo..."

A voz dela, suave e insegura, chega até os meus ouvidos.

Aperto um pouco mais meus braços em torno dela. Roçando o queixo nos cabelos macios, eu fecho os olhos. "Do que tem medo, Bones?"

Ela hesita por um segundo apenas. E eu sinto o corpo dela se mexer um pouco. Ela está de costas para mim, nós dois sentados em meu sofá, a TV ligada num volume quase inaudível em um programa qualquer, ao qual já não prestamos atenção desde que terminamos o jantar e nos abraçamos, silenciosamente aconchegados, isso há pelo menos meia hora.

"Você tem medo de que o que aconteceu entre nós só aconteceu..."

"...por conta da carga emocional pela morte do Sr. Nigel Murray, sim" ela completa.

Eu não sou capaz de reprimir um suspiro. Saber disso não é difícil. Afinal, eu conheço Bones.

A minha Bones.

Mas eu fico feliz que ela tenha verbalizado isso agora.

"Bones..." eu começo, acariciando de leve o braço que repousa sobre o estômago dela. "Eu sei que você tem medo de deixar as emoções dominarem você. Entendo que tenha essa dúvida agora. E é uma dúvida válida" ressalto, querendo deixar claro que dou a devida importância ao medo dela. "Mas, escuta..."

Eu viro o rosto dela para mim.

"O que nós tivemos..." minha voz sai num sussurro. "O que fizemos..."

"Amor" ela murmura, sem deixar de me encarar. "Fizemos amor."

Meu coração dispara.

"É, Bones" meu sorriso desponta, e corro um dedo pelo queixo dela. "Fizemos amor, e fazer amor é experimentar emoções. Viver essas emoções. E não é algo ruim."

"Não foi nada ruim" ela sorri por uma fração de segundo, antes de prosseguir. "Mas eu confesso que tenho medo de que só tenha acontecido por toda a onda emocional recente e..."

"Bones" eu a interrompo com um dedo nos lábios. "Lembra quando queimamos aqueles papéis? Bem aqui?" eu faço um gesto amplo com a mão, abarcando a sala onde estamos, o sofá onde nos encontramos sentados juntos.

Ela meneia a cabeça em afirmação.

"Lembra do que dissemos naquela noite?"

Bones então se vira, de modo que agora está de frente para mim. Ela olha dentro dos meus olhos, e eu percebo essa mente linda que tanto amo trabalhar evocando as imagens em questão.

"Dissemos basicamente que quando estivéssemos prontos..."

"Aconteceria" meneio a cabeça para ela. "Naturalmente. Sem pressa. Sem planos."

Ela meneia a cabeça também. "Podemos resumir assim."

"Então o que aconteceu... aconteceu. No momento certo. No nosso tempo" eu digo, murmurando as palavras.

"Como sabe que foi o nosso tempo? Se fui eu que entrei no seu quarto, fragilizada e..."

Coloco o dedo sobre os lábios dela outra vez. "Bones, você se sentia triste e eu estava aqui. Você desabafou. Eu também. Como teríamos feito em qualquer outra ocasião."

Ela concorda com a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu depois..." deixo a língua correr rapidamente sobre meus lábios. "Bem, o que aconteceu depois já estava para acontecer. Cedo ou tarde. Acho que não resta dúvida entre nós de que ambos quisemos."

"Eu sei" ela murmura. "Eu quis. Muito."

"Eu também" sorrio, acariciando o rosto dela com a mão, levando os dedos até a parte bem próxima a orelha dela. "E se nós dois quisemos, nós dois acertamos."

Os lábios dela desenham uma linha de sorriso, que vai se abrindo à medida que minha mão escorrega por entre os cabelos escuros e cheirosos... meus olhos presos aos dela.

"Eu só... tive medo. Por um momento..." ela me confessa num sussurro.

"Eu sei" digo, compreendendo as verdades do coração dela. "Mas esse não é mais o tempo de ter medo."

"Desde que você esteja comigo..." ela diz, pegando o pulso da minha mão que lhe acaricia os cabelos "...eu acho que posso vencer o medo desse terreno desconhecido pra mim."

Eu não sei se ela sabe o quanto significa o que ela acaba de me dizer. Acho que ela não faz ideia. Meu coração me dá a impressão de querer saltar do peito. E a única forma que eu tenho para exprimir o que sinto com essas palavras é olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

"Não quero que tenha medo, Bones. Eu amo você..."

Talvez eu tenha me precipitado dizendo as palavras – é o pensamento que me ocorre instantaneamente. Não sei se ela está preparada para ouvir isto agora. Mas simplesmente não posso mais segurar dentro de mim.

E antes que ela se assuste ou sinta-se pressionada, eu trato de segurar o rosto dela com minhas duas mãos.

"Por favor, eu não quero que tenha medo de sentir, Bones. E eu não estou aqui esperando que me diga o mesmo que eu acabo de lhe dizer..."

"Não?" ela me interrompe, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Oh, Deus! Me ajude a acertar aqui... enquanto eu busco as palavras certas para fazê-la entender que não espero que ela me diga o mesmo, que apenas quero que ela me deixe amá-la e que me ame em troca – do jeito dela, como ela é – Bones me surpreende, afastando minhas mãos do rosto.

"Porque eu queria dizer que eu sinto o mesmo por você" ela murmura, olhando para mim.

Céus...

Meu coração acelera o ritmo alucinadamente.

"Bones..." é o que eu consigo dizer.

Meu sorriso é maior do que tudo, e eu não consigo pronunciar mais nada.

E é ela quem rouba qualquer resquício de intenção que eu ainda tenha de encontrar alguma palavra enquanto aproxima o rosto do meu.

Sinto a respiração quente e suave dela sobre mim, o cheiro conhecido e gostoso que vem dela... e nossos lábios se tocam. Num encontro calmo e reconfortante.

Minhas mãos voltam ao rosto dela, segurando com cuidado. Respiro fundo, e é aqui que tudo se intensifica. Os cheiros, os sons, as texturas...

Com delicadeza nossas bocas mudam o ritmo da dança, assumindo passos mais ousados. Sinto as mãos dela no meu corpo, deslizando pelos meus braços, dando a volta e envolvendo minhas costas... nos aproximando.

Meu corpo e o corpo dela se acercam, criando um calor bem vindo. Sinto os seios macios contra meu tórax e os meus batimentos parecem dobrar de intensidade. Tento segurar um pouco a vontade de apertá-la contra mim, mas é em vão. Meus dedos são mais rápidos do que o meu pensamento, e sinto Bones gemer e estremecer quando pressiono a cintura curvilínea.

Ela morde meu lábio inferior por um breve instante, arrancando um murmúrio de desejo do fundo da minha garganta. Minha resposta é interromper o beijo para focar a atenção da minha boca no pescoço exposto pela blusa dela.

É como provar algo incandescente... a pele de Bones quente e me fazendo arder a medida que meus lábios deslizam pela garganta, descendo até a parte onde a blusa faz um 'v' acima dos seios. Ela me incentiva com os dedos roçando meu cabelo e a outra mão dela me apertando pelo ombro.

"Booth... eu quero..." ela ofega por um instante. "Quero sentir você de novo..."

Ela não precisa falar duas vezes. Me afasto o bastante para começar a abrir os botões da minha camisa. Bones, no entanto, é mais rápida do que eu e ocupa as mãos com a tarefa. Dentro de poucos segundos a peça é história, voando para algum lugar da sala.

Os dedos longos, ágeis e quentes dela correm pelos músculos do meu peitoral, descendo por meu abdômen, que se contrai involuntariamente ante o contato. Ela exerce a mágica dela sobre mim, tocando, deslizando, arranhando... pressionando.

Os lábios macios e perfeitos beijam meu ombro. Depois o outro. Minhas mãos fazem o mesmo trabalho que as dela fizeram com minha roupa pouco antes. Descendo a peça de linho pelos braços dela, eu interrompo o contato de Bones com meu corpo. Apenas por um instante.

Apenas o suficiente para que eu possa me desfazer do obstáculo que me priva da visão única dela num sutiã branco. Simples. Sem apelos. Mas perfeito... envolvendo o contorno arredondando, o volume tentador.

Ergo os olhos para o rosto dela, onde encontro uma expressão tão bonita – a mesma de quando nos amamos pela primeira vez.

E tudo volta... à minha mente, ao meu coração.

Meus braços a tomam num abraço. E eu preciso beijá-la novamente. E repetidamente.

Nossos lábios continuam essa dança torturante e necessária para nós dois. Nossas respirações se misturam, nossas mãos se perdem no corpo um do outro...

E nos despimos.

Do resto de nossas roupas e do resquício de qualquer possível reserva que ainda exista entre nós.

E é o meu calor para o calor dela. O meu desejo para o desejo dela.

A ânsia dela pela minha.

E o nosso amor...

_Nosso._

Sem pressa, as carícias de exploração vão cedendo à necessidade de conexão. Uma maior e mais intensa.

Tento controlar a respiração assim que a deito sobre o sofá, meu corpo cobrindo o dela. E eu poderia me perder uma vida inteira para encontrar palavras que descrevam essa sensação tão perfeita... de tê-la comigo, nos meus braços, debaixo de mim.

Meu coração bate forte contra o peito, e assim que pressiono nossos corpos, sinto os batimentos dela também.

Gemidos, sussurros, murmúrios. Meu nome se une ao dela – ao verdadeiro e ao apelido que se tornou um segundo nome para mim.

E por um momento eu me seguro e, ofegando, peço a ela um momento para puxar meu casaco num dos braços do sofá. Com rapidez – a que consigo no instante – alcanço o bolso que quero. Meus dedos sentem a textura da embalagem plástica e eu agarro o objeto, sacando-o do esconderijo.

Vejo os olhos dela em mim, a expressão cheia de desejo adquirindo um ar sério. Tento sorrir, parecer natural - o máximo que eu posso.

"Fiz uma viagem rápida à farmácia antes de encontrar com você e os outros do Jeffersonian. Eu..." um riso nervoso me escapa. "Não me culpe por ter alimentado a esperança de que isto se repetisse."

Ela então balança suavemente a cabeça. "Eu não o culpo. Eu mesma desejei que se repetisse, mesmo que num primeiro momento tenha sentido receio de ter sido tudo apenas um momento de fragilidade."

Eu me abaixo novamente para beijar os lábios dela de leve.

"Eu só quis me prevenir. Realmente não tinha por que me preocupar com isso meses atrás. Mas agora..." meu sorriso brinca no canto dos meus lábios.

Ela então desvia o olhar para a minha mão que segura a embalagem do preservativo. Tento fazer parecer que não sinto um pulo de hesitação no peito.

"O que foi, Bones?" minha voz sai murmurada. "Se você não quiser... se quiser paramos agora. É só me dizer."

Ela então ergue os olhos azuis para o meu rosto. "Não é isso..."

Eu a sinto hesitar.

Mas eu não quero que ela hesite. Seja o que for, quero que ela me diga, que se abra comigo.

"Ei, pode me dizer" sussurro, roçando o nariz no queixo dela com carinho. "Seja o que for."

Então me concentro apenas nos olhos dela.

Mas ela os abaixa, como se não conseguisse falar me encarando. "Eu estive pensando... pensando muito nas últimas semanas."

"Sobre o quê?" eu a instigo.

A língua de Bones desliza pelos lábios antes que ela volte a falar. "Vendo Angela e Hodgins tão felizes com a chegada do bebê... eu não consegui evitar me lembrar de quando... bem, de quando eu quis ter um também."

Oh, meu Deus...

Me sinto tremer um pouco por dentro.

"Bones, você... tornou a pensar naquela história toda de inseminação?" não consigo evitar o tom de insegurança.

Mas só de pensar que ela pode estar cogitando retomar essa ideia tento não perder a voz.

Ela ergue o olhar para mim, tornando a me encarar. "Eu quero ter um filho, Booth. Eu não posso esperar muito mais. O tempo está passando para mim e..."

Minha cabeça roda. Desesperadamente. Oh, Deus!

"Bones..." murmuro, nossos olhos conectados.

O tempo também está passando para mim. Talvez não seja tudo como eu esperei, como eu gostaria – mas a vida não é feita de sonhos. E às vezes a realidade pode ser melhor do que o que imaginamos.

"Bones, vamos fazer como fizemos até aqui" eu digo, sentindo o peito arder com um calor renovado. "Sem pressa. Sem planos. Vamos apenas... deixar acontecer, está bem?"

Ela me olha enquanto deixo a embalagem de preservativo no chão.

"Booth, não vai fazer diferença. Mesmo que não use proteção, eu não estou no meu período fértil como eu disse ontem quando..."

"Shhh!" eu a silencio com um pequeno beijo. "O que eu disse, Bones? Vamos deixar acontecer... começando agora."

Os lábios dela desenham um sorriso.

E eu sorrio junto com ela. Inclino o rosto para beijar o nariz, o queixo, o pescoço de Bones. E as mãos dela sobem pelas minhas costas, as pernas deslizando pelos lados do meu corpo, meus quadris.

Novas carícias, novos murmúrios... sussurros se perdendo no ar. Mãos tocando e provando. R provocando. Em tantas partes de mim eu sinto Bones. Eu a amo. E em segundos faço parte dela outra vez – fisicamente. Deslizo para dentro do corpo dela, sinto o calor estreito me receber.

E o mundo se renova.

Outra vez.

Nos movemos devagar, saboreando de novo o momento de união. Mas claro, isso dura apenas breves instantes. Nossos corpos se instigam, desafiando um ao outro - a sentir mais, a tocar mais. E assim fazemos.

Beijos.

Toques.

Pele deslizando sobre pele. Lábios e língua.

Nos beijamos. Nos mordemos.

Lambemos.

Saboreio os seios dela como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ela geme. Eu suspiro.

Eu dou, ela recebe.

Ela me prende, eu mergulho nela.

Preencho os espaços dela, e ela preenche os meus.

Somos dois corpos movendo em sintonia, numa busca em comum. Dois corações batendo com força, sentindo... vivendo um ao outro.

E apenas um sentimento.

Um amor...

...tudo o que eu esperava encontrar no fim dessa jornada. Do outro lado da nossa barreira invisível, que já nem existe mais.

Que se rompeu, como tinha que ser.

Foi um lance duplo. Meu e dela.

Apostamos. E ganhamos.

Ganhamos seis anos - de cumplicidade, de sintonia, de preparação.

Ganhamos esses seis anos... em uma noite.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero muito agradecer a recepção desta fic. Recebi reviews maravilhosas, que me deixaram muito feliz por saber que a história agradou tanto - mesmo a quem não acreditava que havia acontecido algo mais físico entre B&amp;B no 6x22. De qualquer modo, fics são para explorar possibilidades... e eu não pude resistir explorar esse mundinho novo que "The Hole in the Heart" descortinou para mim.<strong>

**No próximo capítulo... **

**...o que perdemos entre o 6x22 e o 6x23? Mais cenas perdidas vêm por aí... aguardem!**


	3. Manhãs

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler do episódio 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 3/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E aqui estamos de novo... a fic está rendendo!

*** Linha do tempo: **Este terceiro capítulo começa com uma sequência do anterior - tem início exatamente na manhã seguinte à segunda noite que B&B passaram juntos :hummm: E depois, um breve salto no tempo. Enfim, aqui retratamos algumas coisinhas que poderiam ter se passado entre nosso casal preferido e talvez nunca sejam exibidas na tela XD

* * *

><p><strong>~ 3 ~<strong>

**Manhãs**

* * *

><p>Mais uma noite.<p>

E agora, uma manhã.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir enquanto dois dedos correm lenta e levemente sobre a pele macia do rosto adormecido dela.

Bones, em minha cama.

Novamente.

O corpo perfeito repousando, tranquilo, debaixo das cobertas. E eu não consigo deixar de olhar para ela. De admirá-la. De me convencer de que não é mais um sonho.

É real.

É ela, aqui.

Em carne e _ossos_.

Minha Bones.

Ela se mexe um pouco, o que me faz interromper a carícia no rosto dela, não querendo acordá-la... mas não dura muito tempo - ela inspira e torna a ressonar.

Meu sorriso volta - ou talvez não tenha deixado meus lábios um segundo sequer desde que despertei e me pus a observá-la.

A noite passada ainda preenche os espaços da minha mente, e as lembranças - uma em especial - me enchem de calor.

Ela voltou a falar em ter um filho.

Mais do que isso. Um filho comigo.

Meu e dela.

Nosso.

Agora sinto o sorriso bobo aumentar no meu rosto, e levo a mão novamente até ela. Uma carícia suave nos cabelos que se derramam sobre um dos ombros brancos e desnudos... perfeitos... tudo em Bones é perfeito para mim.

O corpo. A alma dessa mulher.

Ela é tão incrível que, tenho certeza, não faz a menor noção do quanto. Por menos modesta que ela seja, estou certo de que ela não tem ideia do quão especial ela é.

Inclinando meu rosto, deixo um beijo suave nos lábios dela e levanto da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la.

Vou direto ao banheiro, e depois de lavar o meu rosto e fazer a barba, acabo decidindo que uma ducha é bem vinda.

Fecho os olhos, enfiando a cabeça debaixo da água morna. E de repente levo um susto ao sentir algo me prender pela cintura.

"Bones!"

Abro os olhos e o rosto dela surge, risonho, diante de mim.

Como não sorrir?

Meus braços a enlaçam carinhosamente pela cintura e ela inclina o rosto para o meu.

"Bom dia..." a voz sussurrada aquece meu coração.

E nos beijamos.

Devagar, sem pressa...

Esta manhã é nossa. Eu a puxo comigo para debaixo do chuveiro e saboreamos a companhia um do outro.

Eu a tive por duas noites. Agora, ela me dá uma manhã completa.

"Dormiu bem?" eu pergunto, esticando um dos braços para alcançar a esponja e o sabonete.

"Muito bem" ela responde, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, terminando de molhá-los sob a ducha.

Eu a viro de costas para mim - ela não protesta. Começo então a deslizar a esponja, já ensaboada, pelas costas dela... para o meu próprio delírio. Vou descendo pelo vale esguio e sinuoso que desenha a espinha delicada, a linha da cintura, do fundo das costas.

Bones tem um corpo perfeito. Meus olhos e minhas mãos confirmam isso, seguindo a extensão que leva à curva do quadril...

Ela joga a cabeça um pouco para trás, relaxando. Aproveito para beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto minha mão viaja para a parte frontal do corpo dela, deslizando a esponja pelo abdômen reto e delgado.

Sinto quando os músculos dela se contraem, minha mão alcançando o baixo ventre dela... e a esponja escorrega dos meus dedos, caindo sobre o azulejo frio.

Um suspiro.

Dela.

Um gemido.

Meu.

E meus dedos buscam abrigo no calor que se esconde entre as coxas torneadas, tão perfeitas...

Um, dois dedos. Ela os recebe prontamente.

Sem querer meus dentes cravam no pescoço dela.

Ela geme e uma de suas mãos se enterra no meu cabelo molhado.

A água cai sobre nós, e meus dedos dançam dentro dela, sendo aquecidos, envolvidos. E ela geme repetidas vezes meu nome.

_Booth..._

Como eu gosto de ouvi-la me chamar de forma tão apertada e urgente.

Meu corpo se arrepia, o dela treme.

E em poucos segundos ela emite não mais gemidos, mas um grito de prazer que ressoa pelo meu banheiro, preenchendo meus ouvidos e meu coração.

Eu a seguro contra mim, ignorando meu próprio desejo, minha própria excitação. Apenas esperando que ela se recupere.

Quando os espasmos terminam e a respiração dela volta ao ritmo normal, Bones se vira em meus braços, ficando de frente para mim.

"Se quiser que eu retribua..." ela começa.

Mas eu a seguro delicadamente pelos ombros. "Não, Bones. Essa foi pra você."

"Mas você está num estado visível de excitação" ela diz, sem cerimônia alguma, abaixando os olhos para a minha anatomia.

É, algumas coisas não mudam nunca!

Eu aperto os ombros dela com carinho, fazendo-a subir o olhar para meu rosto novamente.

"Bones, não significa que toda vez que eu fizer algo assim por você é porque vou estar interessado em uma retribuição."

Ela olha para mim, franzindo levemente o cenho, numa expressão adorável.

"Eu pensei que quisesse..."

"Eu queria dar prazer a você" digo, massageando os ombros dela com minhas mãos. "E se ainda não sabe... ver você tendo prazer me dá prazer também. Eu não preciso necessariamente ter um orgasmo pra isso."

Ela ri.

Agora quem franze o cenho sou eu. "O que foi?"

"Você disse orgasmo" ela ainda ri um pouco.

"Disse. Por quê? Isso é engraçado?" pergunto, ainda confuso.

"É engraçado, considerando como você evita dizer certas palavras relacionadas a sexo."

"Bones, eu não sou nenhum puritano. Vou precisar repetir quantas vezes?" deixo minhas mãos descerem dos ombros pelos braços dela.

"Não sei. Acho que ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse seu outro lado" ela diz, sorrindo.

"Então é bom ir se acostumando..." murmuro, chegando bem próximo ao ouvido dela antes de dizer algo que nenhum puritando diria.

"Booth!" ela grita, rindo em seguida.

E minhas mãos se prendem à cintura dela, enquanto eu a faço gritar de novo... e de novo.

~.~

4 semanas...

E mais uma manhã.

Eu e ela.

Entre as cobertas. Juntos.

Nossos corpos abraçados, nossos corações batendo ao mesmo ritmo.

Não sei precisar como foi que chegamos a esse acordo mútuo - porque na verdade nunca nos sentamos para discutir nossa relação. Ou melhor dizendo, essa nova relação que estabelecemos.

Simplesmente aconteceu.

Desde aquela madrugada em que ela entrou no meu quarto.

A partir dali, as coisas se deram por si mesmas. Eu não estabeleci parâmetros, nem ela.

A única conversa sobre isso que tivemos ocorreu na nossa segunda noite - em minha sala... e depois fizemos amor no sofá.

Ela me disse que quer ter um filho. Eu disse que deixaríamos acontecer.

E desde então passamos nossas noites sempre juntos. Algumas no meu apartamento. Outras no dela.

Como a noite passada.

Dou um sorriso, aconchegando mais nossos corpos, sentindo o perfume de Bones que vem não apenas dela, mas da cama dela. Do quarto dela.

"Bones" eu a chamo pela quinta vez, olhando de relance para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

7:15 A.M.

Já devíamos estar fora da cama há tempo.

"Bones?" torno a chamar, sacudindo de leve o corpo quente preso ao meu.

"Hummm?" ela murmura.

E me faz rir.

"Vamos, dorminhoca. Hora de levantar."

"Já vou" ela murmura, sonolenta.

"Eu sei. Você vem dizendo isso há uma hora, mais ou menos."

Meu tom de voz é divertido, mas ela parece não pegar a brincadeira.

"Ok. A senhorita pode se dar o luxo de ficar mais tempo na cama, mas eu tenho horário a cumprir" eu digo, me desvencilhando - a contragosto - dela.

Puxo o cobertor, levantando da cama.

Estico o corpo, alongando e ouvindo meus ossos estralarem audivelmente. Ao contrário do que poderia esperar, não a escuto fazer nenhuma observação quanto a isso.

Viro os olhos para ela, que continua caída sobre a cama, apagada. Balançando a cabeça, rio sozinho, dirigindo meus passos até o banheiro dela.

Dentes. Barba. Banho.

Meu ritual matinal para despertar.

Ao contrário do que normalmente ocorre, eu termino a ducha sem que ela apareça no meio do meu banho.

Por um lado, não posso reclamar - já estou atrasado, e se ela se juntasse a mim embaixo d´água... seria uma manhã de serviço perdida.

Saio do banheiro já vestido na muda de roupas de trabalho que trouxe comigo na noite anterior.

Bones continua dormindo.

Ela deve andar mesmo exausta. Nos últimos dias ela tem demorado para se levantar, mas hoje parece ser um recorde.

Inclino meu corpo para sussurrar no ouvido dela.

"Acho que eu arrasei com você noite passada, hum?" brinco."Quer que eu chame um guindaste para tirar você da cama?"

"Hummm..." ela grunhe, totalmente alheia ao que eu falei.

O que me faz rir.

Beijo o topo da cabeça dela, antes de me afastar. "Eu também te amo."

Caminho até a cômoda que fica a um canto do quarto e pego a gravata que ela retirou - puxou - de mim ontem à noite assim que pisamos no dormitório. Com um sorriso bobo, coloco a peça em torno do pescoço, fazendo o nó.

Dando uma última olhada para ela, esparramada e adormecida na cama, deixo o quarto.

"Bons sonhos, Bones" falo comigo mesmo ao fechar a porta do apartamento, rumando para mais um dia de trabalho.

* * *

><p><strong>AMEI os comentários do capítulo passado . <strong>

**Muito obrigada pelo retorno adorável de vocês!**

**O que teremos no próximo capítulo? Continuem lendo e saberão :)**


	4. E Outra Noite

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler do episódio 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 4/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Mais um capítulo... e eu ainda não faço ideia de quando vou parar XD

*** Linha do tempo: **Este quarto capítulo situa-se antes dos acontecimentos do 6x23... e da surpresa que vem com ele ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ 4 ~<strong>

**E Outra Noite**

* * *

><p>Entro no apartamento com a chave reserva – ela me deu na última semana – e um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas não posso evitar; nos últimos dias tenho sorrido mais do que no último ano, ao que parece.<p>

Equilibrando as embalagens de comida em um dos braços, uso a mão livre para fechar a porta assim que entro no calor do ambiente.

Silêncio.

Eu sei que ela está em casa. Vou me afundando pelo interior do apartamento impecável e a vejo sentada à mesa de jantar. Ela está de costas para mim, e mal posso acreditar que não tenha me ouvido entrar.

Pelo visto ela está muito concentrada nos papéis sobre a mesa, que ela analisa e rabisca. Chego perto sem fazer muito barulho e a observo. Ela parece estar trabalhando em alguma coisa, não consigo entender direito do que se trata, mas à distância em que me encontro, às costas dela, posso ver claramente vários números no papel que ela risca.

"Oi!" me atrevo a dizer, finalmente anunciando minha presença.

Bones larga o lápis de imediato e se volta para mim, no semblante uma expressão surpresa. "Booth!"

"Desculpe, eu não queria assustar você" digo, à guisa de desculpa.

Então me aproximo mais alguns passos no intuito de fechar a distância que ainda resta entre nós para um beijo, e antes que eu consiga fazê-lo, Bones recolhe os papéis e os guarda dentro de um caderno.

"Eu estava concentrada, não percebi quando você entrou" ela murmura, se levantando da mesa.

Com ela de pé, aproveito para beijar os lábios suaves rapidamente.

"Trouxe comida" ergo as sobrancelhas, exibindo no braço as embalagens do restaurante chinês preferido dela.

"Que horas são?" ela franze o cenho.

"Já são quase sete da noite, Bones" eu informo, colocando as embalagens de comida sobre a mesa de vidro.

"Eu acho que perdi a noção do tempo quando sentei aqui" ela murmura, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos e se inclinando sobre a mesa para pegar o caderno com as anotações em que trabalhava até a minha chegada.

"Estava fazendo contas?" pergunto, curioso enquanto a vejo se afastar levando o caderno com as notas até a estante onde ela costuma deixar as coisas importantes de trabalho.

"É, alguns cálculos" ouço a resposta dela.

Balanço a cabeça, abrindo as embalagens de comida. "Você devia estar mesmo bem concentrada nesses seus cálculos... não me ouviu entrar, esqueceu da hora..." eu digo, mais para provocá-la.

O cheiro bom da refeição desperta meu estômago e a fome fala mais alto. Retiro o paletó, colocando sobre o espaldar de uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa e vou correndo até a cozinha para lavar as mãos.

"Você trouxe bastante comida" ela diz, parando em frente à mesa e inspecionando as caixas.

Eu me aproximo por trás dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Sinto o corpo de Bones dar um pequeno salto. "Assustei você de novo" murmuro, sorrindo e beijando o pescoço delicado.

Ela solta um pequeno suspiro.

"Que foi?" pergunto, sussurrando bem próximo à orelha dela. "A Cam me disse que você pediu a tarde de hoje de folga."

"Ela disse isso pra você?"

"Não foi fofoca, Bones. Eu fui procurar você no Jeffersonian essa tarde, queria sequestrá-la para um café..." mordisco a orelha dela, fazendo-a estremecer de leve "...e não encontrei a senhorita na sua sala, esbarrei em Cam na saída e ela me disse que você tinha pedido a tarde de folga. Algum motivo especial?"

"Não... eu só estava cansada" ela me diz, envolvendo meus braços com os dela.

"Você anda cansada demais ultimamente, não acha?" mordo outra vez a orelha de Bones, fazendo-a estremecer de novo – e adorando isso! "Que eu me lembre a senhorita não era nada preguiçosa."

Ela parece não perceber a brincadeira e se afasta dos meus braços, sentando-se à mesa e pegando uma das caixas de comida chinesa. "Eu só precisava de umas horas para dormir, a noite passada tive insônia."

Eu me sento à mesa também, em frente a ela. "Eu só estava brincando, Bones. Sei que você dormiu mal a noite passada... desculpe."

"Está tudo bem" ela diz, tentando sorrir – e eu percebo que é uma _tentativa_.

"Não queria chatear você" digo, começando a me sentir seriamente mal.

"É sério, Booth. Não me chateei com seu comentário" ela diz, começando a comer.

Minha mão alcança o braço dela que leva o hashi em direção aos lábios abertos; eu impeço o movimento, chamando a atenção de Bones.

"Então fala isso olhando pra mim" minha voz sai grave e calma.

Os olhos azuis finalmente se erguem para mim. Sinto o coração vibrar um pouco mais rápido, consciente disso. Ela mexe comigo. Não há dúvidas...

"Booth, eu não estou chateada" ela repete, olhando para mim.

E eu solto um sorriso. Minha mão, que segura o braço dela, desliza, acariciando a pele enquanto eu a liberto para finalmente levar a comida à boca. Não sem antes me inclinar e beijar o rosto dela.

Bones sorri. Dessa vez um sorriso de verdade, inteiro.

Eu finalmente me permito cair de boca na refeição.

"Hum, já que nosso café essa tarde não saiu, que tal amanhã um almoço no Diner? Passo para pegar você perto do meio dia, que tal?" pergunto, animado.

"Amanhã? Não posso" ela me diz, segurando o par de palitinhos no ar enquanto me olha com jeito de quem pede desculpas. "Marquei uma consulta para o horário do almoço."

"Consulta? Está tudo bem com você?" eu solto os meus próprios hashis dentro da caixa de comida e olho diretamente para ela.

"Está. É só uma consulta de rotina" ela diz, voltando a se concentrar na refeição.

"Está tudo bem mesmo, Bones?" insisto.

"Sim. Está tudo bem comigo, Booth" ela me diz com um leve sorriso que me faz esquecer todo o resto.

Me inclino sobre a mesa e a beijo. "Então podemos marcar o nosso encontro no Diner para a noite. Que tal?"

"Ótima ideia" ela passa a mão com carinho pelo meu rosto.

Fecho os olhos, esfregando o queixo na palma quente onde deposito um beijo suave.

~.~

A partida de futebol está quase no fim – depois do jantar, de um bom banho, me joguei no sofá da sala com Bones ao meu lado. Enquanto eu assisto ao jogo, ela começou a ler um livro, deitada no meu colo.

Ainda estamos aqui, meus dedos correndo pelos cabelos dela... desvio os olhos da tela e a vejo de ressonar, o livro esquecido sobre a barriga. A visão é encantadora e me faz sorrir. Eu me inclino para deixar um beijo nos cabelos dela.

Os olhos azuis se abrem, piscando e me fitando.

"Oi, dorminhoca!" sussurro, afastando a franja da testa de Bones.

"Eu cochilei" ela diz, esfregando um dos olhos.

"Percebi" rio, pegando o livro sobre a barriga de Bones e colocando em cima da mesinha de centro à nossa frente. "Você está cansada, não está?"

"Vou para o quarto, deixar você assistir ao resto da partida" ela diz, se levantando do meu colo e do sofá, pegando o livro na mesa.

Antes que ela saia da sala, puxo a mão dela para um beijo. Ela sorri e se afunda pelo apartamento.

Fico mais uns quinze minutos diante da TV apenas para ver meu time perder. Suspirando, pego o controle remoto sobre a mesinha e desligo. Caminho até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água, e enquanto faço isso meus olhos encontram as caixas do nosso jantar amontoadas sobre a bancada da pia – assim que terminamos de comer Bones fez questão de arrumar a mesa enquanto eu ia para o banho. Só agora percebo que a maior parte da refeição quem comeu fui eu... porque as caixas sobre a bancada são justamente as minhas.

Curioso, abro a geladeira e encontro mais duas caixas – intactas. São as dela. Bones praticamente não comeu.

Talvez ela estivesse sem fome... mas isso não é um bom sinal, eu vivo dizendo a ela que tem que se alimentar bem. Às vezes me sinto tão paternal quanto a isso como sou com Parker.

Vou até o quarto dela e já da porta avisto o corpo de Bones deitado sobre a cama.

"Dormindo?" pergunto, entrando.

Ela ergue a cabeça para me ver. "Não, só estava descansando um pouco."

"Você tem andado muito cansada ultimamente" digo, sentando na beirada da cama e acariciando o cabelo dela. "Acho que é bom você ir nessa consulta... será que eu preciso começar a me preocupar com você?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem" ela diz, os olhos distantes, suspirando. "É só que... acho que estive um pouco desligada de mim nesses últimos tempos. Do meu próprio corpo."

"Por que está dizendo isso?" eu pergunto, receoso, sentindo uma ruga de preocupação se instalar na minha testa.

"Acho que a morte do Sr. Nigel-Murray me afetou mais do que eu supunha" ela murmura, a expressão um pouco triste.

"Ei! Psiu" seguro com carinho o rosto dela, fazendo-a me encarar. "Estamos bem. Foi um momento difícil... especialmente pra você, eu entendo. Mas está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui, com você. Você está aqui comigo..." meus polegares correm pelo rosto dela e um pequeno sorriso se abre em meu rosto. "Nós estamos juntos agora."

Ela acaba sorrindo também, quase sem querer - eu noto.

Então eu me inclino e beijo os lábios dela. Ela corresponde, deixando o beijo se aprofundar, deslizando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, me puxando para cima dela, na cama.

E é assim... tão fácil e tão naturalmente que nossos corpos se juntam... e se procuram. Se envolvem de uma maneira incrivelmente única.

Fazer amor com Bones é diferente de fazer amor com qualquer outra mulher... ela é especial, intensa. E tudo com ela é igualmente especial e intenso. Sem comparação.

Nossas roupas se perdem, algumas peças sobre a própria cama, outras pelo chão... nossos membros, músculos e ossos se encontram... trabalham juntos.

Eu a beijo. Ela me beija.

Nós nos beijamos, e nossos corpos dançam juntos, uma vez mais... e mais uma vez fazemos amor. Bones e eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fechamos mais um capítulo... no próximo, cenas perdidas do 6x23 "The Change in the Game". Aguardem! .<strong>

**Ah, e claro: não posso deixar de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas do capítulo anterior. Vocês fizeram meu dia :)**


	5. Fazendo De Conta

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 5/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Quando vou encerrar esta fic? Não me façam perguntas difíceis XD

*** Linha do tempo: **Este quinto capítulo traz algumas cenas perdidas do 6x23... Espero que gostem! E, por favor... comentem *.*

* * *

><p><strong>~ 5 ~<strong>

**Fazendo De Conta**

* * *

><p>"Ok, então estamos entendidos, certo?" falo, já começando a me levantar para sair do Diner.<p>

Porém, meu gesto é interrompido pela mão de Max Keenan, que me olha enquanto desliza a outra mão sobre a mesa.

Percebendo o sinal, eu torno a me acomodar na cadeira, ciente de que o homem à minha frente tem algo – sério – a me dizer.

Eu o encaro, meneando a cabeça em sinal de que estou ouvindo.

"Você e Tempe vão estar disfarçados" Max diz, como se eu não soubesse.

"Vamos" eu resisto à vontade de revirar os olhos por um instante. "Acabamos de repassar o plano, não?"

"Sim. E é quase perfeito."

"Quase?" estreito os olhos.

Passamos os últimos vinte minutos, Max e eu, repassando as coordenadas do plano para a investigação. Eu e Bones vamos estar disfarçados como um casal, vamos nos infiltrar entre as pessoas que costumam frequentar o boliche e Max vai ser nosso apoio – nossa fonte de informação ali dentro, já que ele conhece o lugar. Fiz questão de me reunir sozinho com ele antes de iniciarmos o show a fim de explicar os detalhes, pegar mais algumas informações de última hora e, claro, pressionar de um modo básico para que ele se mantenha na linha durante a minha investigação.

Pensei que ele tivesse entendido tudo e estivesse de acordo. Mas esse _quase_ agora me deixou confuso.

"Achei que estivesse de acordo com o plano. Qual o problema, Max?" eu questiono.

"Vocês dois não deviam fingir que são namorados."

_Hã?_

"Hã?" minha testa começa a franzir. "Concordamos que seria mais fácil uma infiltração no grupo se eu e Bones fingirmos ser um casal... como irmãos não convenceríamos ninguém" faço piada, tentando não sorrir, mas é inútil.

"Irmãos?" Max torce o nariz de leve. "Ninguém cairia nessa."

"Pois então..." digo, tentando parar de sorrir feito bobo e desviando o olhar do rosto sério de Max; ele mal faz ideia de que se antes eu não conseguiria fingir ser 'irmão' de Bones, agora muito menos...

"Noivos" ele diz a palavra naturalmente.

Agora eu o encaro. Mais confuso que antes.

Certamente lendo essa confusão refletida na expressão do meu rosto, Max aproxima da minha a mão que antes havia deslizado sobre a mesa. Meus olhos seguem seu movimento e então ele a afasta... revelando um pequeno objeto brilhante.

"Um anel?" murmuro, erguendo os olhos para ele.

"Acho que seria mais apropriado" Max diz. "Vocês já não estão mais na idade de brincarem de 'namorados'. Ninguém levaria a sério" ele revirou os olhos. "Querem convencer? Façam a coisa certa."

Eu olho de Max para o anel sobre a mesa... e novamente para Max.

"Acha mesmo que se dissermos que somos noivos..."

"Vai ser muito mais convincente" ele meneia a cabeça, cruzando as mãos.

Torno a olhar para o aro dourado que repousa diante de mim sobre a mesa. É simples, mas bonito. A ideia não é ruim... e por um instante me evoca lembranças que eu quero evitar. Chances que busquei tanto criar em minha vida... com mulheres que acreditei que estivessem prontas para me aceitar assim como eu estava pronto a aceitá-las...

Ou pensava que estava.

Mas isso agora é passado.

Faz algum tempo decidi viver meu presente sem criar expectativas, sem esperar por mais do que o hoje pode me oferecer. E eu não posso me queixar. Bones está nesse presente.

Ela é meu presente. Meu cotidiano.

Sinto um pequeno sorriso que mistura uma pontada de melancolia e ao mesmo tempo de alegria e compreensão tocar o canto dos meus lábios. E eu volto ao entorno, olhando para Max.

Pego o anel sobre a mesa. Ele sorri para mim. "Sábia decisão."

**~.~**

"Nomes. Precisamos de nomes..." a voz dela, vinda do banheiro, chega até os meus ouvidos dentro do quarto.

Remexo uma das sacolas no canto, perto da cama, à procura do boné que comprei.

"Hmmm... tive algumas ideias, mas se você já tiver algo em mente pode sugerir" digo, finalmente encontrando o que procuro.

Sorrio, triunfante, levando o boné à cabeça. Dou dois passos na direção do banheiro da suíte quando a vejo sair de lá, já completamente vestida.

"Uau!" deixo escapar, admirando o 'novo' cabelo dela e a cor vibrante do batom.

Bones não faz ideia, mas me excito sempre que nos disfarçamos e a vejo usar essa cor nos lábios. Ela fica simplesmente linda... de uma forma provocante.

"Buck e Wanda" ela diz, com um sorriso.

Já usamos esses nomes antes. E eu me lembro exatamente da ocasião.

Eu gosto.

Dando meu sorriso de aprovação, me aproximo dela e a enlaço com um dos braços ao redor da cintura.

"Oi, Wanda!" digo, com voz maliciosa.

Ela amplia o sorriso que já exibe, e fica ainda mais bonita. Nem eu acredito que é possível, mas... _oh, irmão_! Sim, é!

Não resisto à vontade de beijá-la. Eu me permito, e coloco nossos lábios em contanto... lentamente, num beijo apaixonado, enquanto minha mão desce pela cintura dela, fazendo o contorno de uma das nádegas perfeitas... que eu aperto gentilmente antes de me afastar.

Ela ri, esticando os dedos para limpar minha boca. E eu me delicio vendo que a meticulosa maquiagem dela agora se resume num borrão vermelho...

"Sexy!" eu digo, em tom sussurrado, piscando para ela.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo de você com esse cabelo... _Buck_!" ela ri, entrando na brincadeira.

Dou um tapa de leve no traseiro dela antes de entrar no banheiro para ajeitar o boné na frente do espelho. E então o rosto dela surge por trás de mim no reflexo.

Ela se aproxima da bancada da pia, pegando novamente o batom vermelho para retocar a maquiagem. Aproveito para limpar melhor os vestígios dele na minha boca, lançando um meio sorriso safado para ela pela imagem refletida no espelho.

Assim que ela termina de repassar o batom, retorna ao quarto. Eu ainda ajeito a peruca por baixo do boné, tentando parecer um desses caras que não liga muito para aparência, mas ainda assim consegue manter um certo charme. Sorrio para a minha imagem refletida, satisfeito, ajeitando a camisa.

Entro novamente no quarto dela. E a encontro de um jeito surpreendente... sentada na cama, afagando as enormes orelhas de um coelho de pelúcia.

É impossível não sorrir.

"Você gostou mesmo desse coelho" digo, andando para perto dela.

Bones ergue os olhos para mim, um sorriso doce nos lábios pintados... o semblante me parecendo um pouco... emocionado?

Sento devagar na beirada da cama, meus joelhos quase tocando os dela.

"É, eu gostei" ela me diz, voltando a fazer uma carícia nas orelhas do bicho de pelúcia. "Foi uma ótima escolha."

"Foi sim" eu murmuro, deslizando uma das mãos sobre o colchão até chegar perto da coxa macia que o vestido estampado recobre e eu acaricio de leve. "Fizemos uma ótima escolha."

Não tínhamos planejado, mas no meio das compras dos nossos disfarces acabei me perdendo de Bones na enorme loja de departamentos. Quando então, para minha surpresa, eu a encontrei numa seção infantil. Na hora não contive um sorriso, e aproveitei para observá-la entretida no meio de pequenas roupas e brinquedos.

A visão mexeu comigo e foi inevitável. No meio da loja me peguei lembrando de quando ela me pediu, dois anos atrás, para ser o pai do filho dela. Um mero doador, melhor dizendo. O que então me levou a lembrar da minha internação em seguida, da cirurgia e do coma... do sonho estranho que tive... tão real...

E então me lembrei de nós. Atualmente.

Da nossa nova relação que se estabeleceu há pouco mais de um mês. E me lembrar da nossa segunda noite juntos foi inevitável... quando ela me disse que quer ter um filho... que ver Angela e Hodgins felizes, à espera do bebê, a fez perceber que o tempo não para.

Olhando para ela agora, tenho certeza de que quero isso tanto quanto ela.

Por ela.

Por mim também.

Por nós.

Torno a sorrir. Apesar do nosso 'desvio de rota' nas compras para os nossos disfarces, tenho que reconhecer que foi providencial ela ter se perdido naquela seção infantil. Acabamos escolhendo esse coelho como presente para o bebê dos nossos amigos.

Quanto a nós... bom, ainda penso como disse a ela naquela nossa segunda noite. Vamos deixar acontecer. No momento não quero pensar muito nisso. Não quero criar expectativas para nenhum de nós dois. Quero apenas viver os nossos momentos, como temos vivido nesse último mês. Sem planos e sem pressões.

"Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos" ela diz, deixando o coelho de pelúcia sobre a cama e se levantando.

"Ainda não" eu digo, me levantando também. "Falta uma coisa."

Ela me olha, desconfiada, enquanto eu me afasto indo até a cadeira onde joguei meu paletó enquanto me trocava. Buscando em um dos bolsos, encontro sem dificuldade o que procuro. Torno a me aproximar dela, e Bones franze as sobrancelhas de leve.

Pego a mão direita dela na minha... olhando nos grandes olhos azuis.

"Buck acaba de pedir Wanda em noivado..." murmuro, deslizando o anel dourado no dedo anelar da minha parceira.

Bones solta uma espécie de suspiro. Seus olhos correm para o anel.

"Booth... onde...? Como..."

"Buck!" eu a corrijo, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para o meu rosto. "Buck e Wanda acham que já é uma boa hora para serem mais do que meros namorados."

Dou uma piscadela, querendo deixar claro para ela que se trata apenas dos nossos personagens para a investigação.

"É apenas um incremento no nosso disfarce" digo, por fim. "Seu pai deu a ideia e achei que ele estava certo... estamos meio velhos para um casal de namorados. Noivos vão ser mais convincentes."

"Meu pai deu a ideia?" ela repete, olhando para o anel e tornando a olhar para mim.

"O próprio" digo, acariciando a mão dela que ainda seguro na minha. "E então? A Wanda aceita o pedido do Buck?" eu faço uma cara engraçada, tentando fazê-la sorrir.

O que consigo é um pouco melhor. Ela avança sobre mim em um beijo.

Seguro o corpo dela contra o meu, minhas mãos deslizando pelas costas esguias. Quando Bones se afasta, exibe um sorriso que eu realmente não imaginava ver no rosto dela com essa ideia.

"Wanda aceita o pedido do Buck!" ela diz, ainda sorrindo.

Uau!

Essa foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.

"Ótimo!" digo, beijando o pescoço dela rapidamente, correndo até o banheiro em seguida para limpar a boca manchada de batom. E Bones se retoca pela segunda vez.

Quando me viro para ela diante do espelho, abro um sorriso inevitável.

"E então? Pronta para o show?" pergunto, sem conseguir disfarçar a excitação.

"Pronta e ansiosa" ela sorri feito menina.

E eu me esforço para não cair outra vez sobre os tentadores lábios vermelhos...

* * *

><p><strong>Eis algumas ceninhas perdidas do episódio 6x23 :)<strong>

**Sei que era uma outra _missing_ que vocês esperavam... e antes de começar a escrever eu também (risos). Mas a medida que fui tecendo este capítulo me surgiram esses momentos narrados hoje. Algo leve para nossos corações sofridos (e como sofremos nessa sexta temporada), pequenos momentos doces para alimentar nossa paixão por esses dois... (suspiro!).**

**Estou escrevendo sem grandes planejamentos esta história, está sendo um passatempo delicioso e que estou tocando de acordo com as ideias que estão vindo na minha cabeça. Fico super feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando do que está saindo... não sei quando vou encerrá-la, mas sei que ainda vêm mais capítulos por aí (quantos eu nem tenho ideia)!**

**Então, vocês que estão curtindo... espero que continuem acompanhando porque ainda vem (muito) mais por aí ) Vamos ver se eu acerto a mão!**

**Aguardem, pois no próximo capítulo vem "The Change in the Game" pra valer ^^**


	6. Vivendo O Sonho

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 6/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E era pra ser uma one shot... talvez _two shots_... to ficando com medo!

*** Linha do tempo:** Este sexto capítulo traz uma das cenas perdidas mais esperadas do 6x23... adivinham qual é? *.*

* * *

><p><strong>~ 6 ~<strong>

**Vivendo O Sonho**

* * *

><p>Eu a vejo vacilar por um instante – e eu sei que ela quer me dizer alguma coisa... uma coisa importante.<p>

Espero, olhando nos olhos dela. Esperando que ela entenda que estou pronto a ouvir. Seja o que for.

"Eu estou... eu estou grávida. Você é o pai."

Correção - eu não estava pronto para isso.

Definitivamente não.

Mas mesmo contra o espanto dessa revelação inesperada, sinto um sorriso enorme se abrir no meu rosto.

E ela finalmente sorri também.

"Meu... Deus..." a voz me escapa junto com um riso nervoso. "Bones!"

É tudo o que eu consigo dizer antes de me aproximar alguns passos dela. Meus braços se estendem para alcançá-la, tocando-a nos ombros.

"Você não está chateado?" ela me pergunta, de repente.

"Chateado?" a mera ideia me faz rir. "Não. Como... por que estaria, Bones? Não era... não era isso o que você queria?" por um breve instante fico confuso.

Ela abaixa o olhar para o chão, o sorriso se desfazendo. "Sim, mas... eu estava errada."

"Hã? Como assim?" totalmente perdido, ergo o queixo dela com uma das mãos.

Ela me encara e posso perceber sem dificuldade a sombra de nervosismo nos olhos dela.

"Quando começamos a ter relações eu disse a você que não estava no meu período fértil..." por um segundo ela morde os lábios, antes de prosseguir.

"E daí?" eu digo, completamente concentrado no rosto dela.

"E daí que eu estava errada. Naquela ocasião eu estava muito abalada com o que aconteceu com o senhor Nigel Murray, com o caso Brodsky... acho que meu estado nervoso pode ter atrapalhado meu ciclo. Muito embora nem todos os especialistas concordem, alguns estudos demonstram que o estado emocional pode interferir no..."

"Bones... Bones!" eu a interrompo, apertando gentilmente os ombros dela.

Minha parceira se cala e apenas olha para mim.

"Não importa. Agora nada disso importa" ouço minha voz escapar num tom baixo e emocionado. "Você está grávida..." as palavras saem juntamente com um novo sorriso. "Vamos ter um filho... juntos!"

"Na verdade eu vou ter um filho. Você pode até assistir ao parto, mas sou eu quem vai ter o bebê..." de repente ela pára de falar; simplesmente se cala, rindo das próprias palavras. "Sim, vamos ter um filho, Booth!"

Eu não consigo parar de sorrir. Um calor indescritível toma conta do meu peito. E eu tenho vontade de rir. E gritar.

E é o que eu faço.

Começo a rir feito um bobo, no meio da rua.

E solto um grito de alegria.

Bones me olha, surpresa de início... mas logo ela está rindo junto comigo.

Meus braços a envolvem, apertam o corpo macio contra mim. Fecho os olhos, encosto a cabeça num dos ombros dela, e deixo a sensação enorme de felicidade se expandir... aquecer meu corpo inteiro.

Vou ser pai.

Vou ser pai novamente.

De um filho de Bones...

De Temperance Brennan...

Da mulher que eu mais amei no mundo.

Eu me permito ficar assim, abraçado a ela por mais algum tempo, que nem sei precisar. Apenas o calor que emana do corpo dela me aquecendo ainda mais e confirmando que desta vez não se trata de um sonho.

E agora, mais do que nunca, eu sei que nada acontece a não ser que seja primeiro um sonho.

O meu sonho.

Que acaba de se converter em [i]_nosso[/i]_ sonho.

Só percebo que estou chorando quando sinto o cabelo molhado dela contra meu rosto. Eu inspiro, me afastando do abraço para me recompor.

"Desde quando sabia?" eu pergunto, por fim, quando finamente me atrevo a encará-la de novo.

"Eu comecei a desconfiar nas últimas semanas" ela confessa.

"Por isso a consulta no início da semana" concluo.

Ela meneia a cabeça. "Eu não contei nada porque nem eu mesma conseguia acreditar. Não tinha certeza... refiz as contas e mal podia aceitar que tinha perdido o controle sobre o meu ciclo, mas... assim que meu período não veio, marquei a consulta para confirmar as suspeitas."

"E você não me disse nada" falo em tom baixo, sorrindo de leve, sem nenhuma acusação na voz.

"Eu estava em dúvida ainda, e envergonhada porque havia dito a você que eu não estava no meu período fértil... por isso mesmo eu disse que você é o pai. Porque realmente não teve outro homem com quem eu tenha mantido relações sexuais nesse último ano."

"Eu nunca duvidaria de que o filho é meu, Bones" digo, com toda a convicção. "Conheço você."

Ela me oferece um sorriso... lindo. E eu não resisto, me inclino para beijá-la, aqui mesmo, no meio da rua, nesta noite fria.

Seguro o rosto dela com carinho entre as mãos. E nos beijamos. Ela segura meus braços... e de repente não existe mais nada nem ninguém além de nós dois. E este momento.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos, o ar frio da noite agita de leve os cabelos de Bones e eu percebo que ela estremece um pouco. Estendo os meus braços e trago o corpo dela para junto do meu.

"Frio?" sussurro próximo à orelha dela.

Bones apenas encolhe o corpo, aconchegando-se a mim. Deixo uma risada leve escapar, envolvendo-a com os meus braços, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto.

Começamos a andar devagar pela rua, a passos lentos, mas no mesmo ritmo. O calor que vem dela se mistura com o meu. E a sensação de que tudo está perfeito toma conta de mim. Do meu coração.

~.~

Meu corpo se amolda ao dela... ou é o dela que se amolda ao meu?

Eu já nem sei mais.

Me perco toda vez que estamos assim, juntos... fazendo amor.

Sei que meu sorriso é enorme e talvez seja bem estúpido neste momento, mas eu não me importo. Continuo sorrindo sem a menor vontade de parar... enquanto meus dedos roçam delicadamente o cabelo de Bones, correndo pelos fios sedosos e colocando alguns atrás de uma das orelhas dela.

Ela também sorri para mim. Acho que vejo o meu sorriso refletido no dela.

Somos dois.

E agora um.

Somos nós dois e um pequeno futuro. Um que nos resume... em um conjunto de genes, como ela definiria; em um novo e só coração, como eu definiria.

"Eu te amo, Temperance..." as palavras deixam os meus lábios sem que eu as impeça... de uma forma inesperadamente natural.

Mas eu não posso e nem quero contê-las. Ela sabe que a amo. Eu já lhe disse antes. Mas agora é diferente. Agora é mais especial.

Tudo o que eu tenho para dizer a ela – obrigado, perdão – se resume nessas pequenas palavras.

"Eu sempre te amei" sussurro, acariciando a orelha dela.

Bones ainda sorri para mim. E eu não resisto... ergo a parte superior do meu corpo do colchão, lançando os lábios sobre o sorriso perfeito dela.

E sinto a boca macia se misturando com a minha, numa fusão quase imediata. Nos beijamos, enquanto minhas mãos percorrem as costas nuas e levemente suadas. Eu a puxo gentilmente comigo, encostando a cabeça outra vez no travesseiro, fazendo os seios fartos e deliciosos se comprimirem contra o meu peito... onde meu coração salta, acelerado ante a mera consciência de que estou aqui, com ela. Na minha cama.

Na minha vida.

Agora de uma maneira indissolúvel e eterna.

Um vínculo mais forte e mais duradouro do que uma parceria, do que uma amizade nos une... crescendo dentro dela.

Rolo na cama, virando-a comigo, de modo que ela agora está abaixo de mim. Interrompo nosso beijo para encará-la um instante. De lábios semi abertos, a respiração ligeiramente ofegante, ela olha de volta para mim.

"Eu também te amo, Booth" ela sussurra, os olhos azuis focados nos meus.

"Eu nunca duvidei disso" murmuro, e então começo a rir da minha própria declaração. "Ok, houve um tempo em que duvidei disso. Mas hoje não duvido mais. Não mais..."

Sorrindo, fecho a distância entre nossos rostos, tocando os lábios dela com os meus... que deslizam, sem pressa, numa carícia lenta e provocante. Até que os dentes de Bones prendem a carne do meu lábio inferior, me fazendo gemer entre um sorriso.

Ela me solta em seguida, passeando a língua pelo local, enviando um arrepio sensacional pela minha espinha. Mexo o corpo de uma forma quase involuntária sobre o dela, o que a faz gemer de modo longo e sensual.

E então Bones segura meus ombros, virando nossos corpos e invertendo as posições novamente. Eu me entrego, sem qualquer resistência. Deixo ela deslizar o corpo deliciosamente sobre o meu, numa provocação indecente... e eu adoro!

Minha anatomia, já em absoluto estado de alerta, me faz sentir como um adolescente ansioso. Mas Bones não me faz esperar. Pondo fim a nossa meia hora de provocações mútuas, ela se posiciona, sem dificuldade, me encaixando perfeitamente nela.

Oh, e como isso é bom!

Deliciosamente exato.

E delirante.

Fecho os olhos por um pequeno instante, levando as mãos automaticamente aos quadris dela. Quando torno a abri-los, encontro Bones me encarando, já iniciando um movimento lento e rítmico com a pélvis.

Solto um grunhido de prazer quase sem querer, meus olhos e minhas mãos nos quadris dela acompanhando o passo que a deixo ditar. E eu apenas sigo, sem pressa... prontamente.

Nós dois sempre tivemos essa dinâmica intensa, e mesmo quando um aparentemente não quer uma direção, o outro fatalmente acaba seguindo. Mas por livre e espontânea vontade, no fundo. Tem sido assim em nossa parceria, que aos poucos se transformou nessa intricada e maravilhosa relação que temos – e que nos trouxe até aqui, neste novo patamar – e que eu não trocaria por nada!

Nada em todo este mundo é melhor ou mais exato – mais perfeito – do que isto que compartilhamos.

Eu me deixo levar pelos gemidos que Bones libera no mesmo ritmo das investidas que os quadris dela arremetem contra os meus. É um som maravilhoso... único... ouvir o delírio dela toda vez que nos encontramos assim. Como uma música que eu nunca me canso de escutar.

Mas eu logo percebo que ela não é a única a criar uma sinfonia para o nosso encontro. Uma série de sons escapa do fundo da minha garganta e se misturam às vocalizações de prazer dela.

Nossas intimidades se encaixam... se conjugam, se definem nesse espaço quente e estreito onde nossos desejos consumam seis anos de busca, de entrega e paixão - tudo se encontrando e se resumindo nessa junção incrivelmente perfeita.

Eu sou dela.

Ela é minha.

Somos um do outro e nos completamos de uma maneira que palavras jamais vão ser capazes de descrever.

Por um segundo meu coração salta de forma mais apressada, e sinto Bones acelerar um pouco os movimentos. Sinto meu sexo pulsar dentro dela... sinto as paredes internas dela, quentes e macias, se fecharem em torno de mim.

"Ah, Bonesss!" eu murmuro, apertando os dedos contra a pele macia e clara dos quadris dela enquanto nossos corpos dançam praticamente por vontade própria.

"Booth, mais forte! Mais forte... assim!" ela geme as palavras de forma rouca... para mim, deliciosamente sensual.

Não tenho a menor intenção de desobedecê-la, então jogo o quadril para cima com mais intensidade, acelerando os movimentos. Ela me recebe com um pequeno grito de prazer, o que me arranca um sorriso vitorioso.

Inclinando a cabeça, sem resistir, deixo minha boca capturar um dos seios perfeitos que balançam, suaves, diante dos meus olhos... tentadores demais para resistir.

Circulo gentilmente uma auréola rosada com a ponta da língua. Ela geme e se contorce, o movimento produzindo uma fricção delirante entre nossas anatomias, que me faz grunhir de excitação. Minha boca finalmente se fecha em torno do seio delicado, saboreando a textura da pele quente... sentindo a ponta se arrepiar contra minha língua ávida.

Bones se mexe de maneira extremamente sinuosa sobre mim, e me sinto prestes a entrar em nirvana. Minhas mãos que apertam os quadris dela descem pelas nádegas firmes, apertando e aumentando nosso contato íntimo.

Ela solta um grito...

Uma espécie de gemido alto...

E se derrama sobre mim, o corpo caindo contra o meu, interrompendo o contato da minha boca com o seio macio. Bones ofega, o rosto em meu peito enquanto as mãos apertam com força cada um dos meus ombros, e ela estremece. Da cabeça aos pés.

Eu me seguro um instante, apenas desfrutando do seu orgasmo... mas não consigo permanecer parado por muito tempo, porque ela torna a se mexer comigo dentro dela. Bones ergue a cabeça do meu peito e vejo os olhos semicerrados, as pálpebras pesadas, mas as duas esferas perfeitamente azuis insistem em me fitar.

O rosto afogueado é uma visão perfeita demais... linda demais, e o estímulo que me faz seguir o ritmo dela outra vez, desejando dar a ela uma nova onda de prazer. Trabalho para isso, segurando outra vez os quadris tão femininos, tão tentadores – como um apoio para os meus movimentos.

E em segundos, minutos, não sei... o corpo dela se joga sobre o meu outra vez, trêmulo. E o meu próprio corpo se aperta e estremece... e somos dois, sendo mais uma vez um só... numa explosão de prazer simultânea.

É aqui que eu sei que não se trata mais de um sonho. Mas da mais pura realidade.

_Nós._

Em alguns minutos as nossas respirações e o nosso equilíbrio retornam. Bones se ergue do meu corpo, desfazendo nossa conexão úmida e quente, deitando-se ao meu lado. A sensação de frio dura pouco, puxo as cobertas sobre nós dois, nos aconchegando num abraço.

Enterro o nariz entre os cabelos dela, roçando levemente a têmpora suada. Com a mão, afasto uma mecha molhada do rosto bonito, ainda quente de paixão.

Deslizo os lábios pela face dela até chegar aos lábios, depositando um beijo leve, mas demorado.

Quando me afasto, são dois céus brilhantes que olham para mim... e sinto que atravessam direto por meu coração.

Uma das mãos dela se ergue e toca meu rosto. Devagar. Com carinho.

Fecho os olhos um instante, saboreando o toque suave. Torno a abri-los e vejo o sorriso no rosto lindo que me encara.

"Você está feliz?" ela pergunta, a voz pequena, e eu detecto uma pequena nota de insegurança.

Sem hesitação beijo a palma que ela roça contra o meu rosto. E olho dentro dos olhos azuis.

"Meu mundo está completo agora..." murmuro.

Sim, está completo.

E ela então me beija, selando as minhas palavras.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes... meu agradecimento especial a quem comentou o capítulo passado. Eu AMEI as reviews recebidas, de verdade ^^<strong>

**E aí está! A cena mais esperada por vocês nesta fic *.***

**Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera e que tenham gostado. A partir daqui eu sinceramente não sei para onde a história vai. Tenho algumas ideias, de fato. E pretendo utilizá-las aqui. Mas de um modo geral eu realmente não tenho noção de pra onde elas vão me levar.**

**Pensei muito se finalizava ou se prosseguia. Decidi deixar a própria história me levar, e vamos ver aonde isso vai dar. Será que daqui para a frente tudo serão flores? Não, não se preocupem que eu não pretendo separar B&B jamais! Mas existem algumas questões que eles vão precisar resolver. E o interessante é _como_será que eles farão isso?**

**De quebra também posso usar algumas das minhas pequenas ideias pra acrescentar alguma emoção inesperada... o que será? Bem, vocês vão ter que continuar lendo pra saber... e de preferência comentando, assim eu vou poder saber se estou indo no caminho certo ;)**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Despertando

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 7/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E a fic cada vez aumenta mais XD

*** Linha do tempo: **Este sétimo capítulo é uma sequência da noite narrada no anterior ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 7 ~<strong>

**Despertando**

* * *

><p>Batidas na porta.<p>

Dou uma gemida, virando na cama e tentando fingir que não ouvi nenhum barulho. Mas as batidas retornam, e dessa vez mais insistentes.

Solto um grunhido, e ergo - a contragosto - a cabeça do travesseiro. Abro os olhos.

E me deparo com uma cascata de cabelo castanho esparramada no travesseiro ao lado... as costas nuas, o corpo esguio coberto apenas da cintura para baixo pelo edredom branco.

Bones continua dormindo placidamente. Como se as batidas na porta nem fossem ali, no meu apartamento.

"Como você consegue?" eu sussurro, incrédulo.

Balançando a cabeça, rio sozinho e me inclino para um beijo suave na parte superior das costas dela. Puxo a coberta e saio da cama.

Pego o roupão estrategicamente jogado sobre uma das poltronas do quarto e vou me arrastando até a porta de entrada.

Com o sono ainda nos olhos, murmuro um "Já vou" que nem sei se sai audível o bastante para quem está do lado de fora.

Aliás, quem pode estar do lado de fora a essa hora da manhã de um sábado?

Quando minha mão consegue destrancar a fechadura e girar a maçaneta, o rosto que vejo do outro lado me faz abrir melhor os olhos.

"Rebecca?"

"Oi, pai!" a voz excitada do meu filho me chama a atenção e eu olho para baixo.

Parker ostenta um sorriso de 100 kilowatts para mim.

"Oi, filhão!" eu digo, tentando não soar muito sonolento... mas é evidente que eu acabei de me levantar.

Puxo meu filho num abraço. Tinha me esquecido completamente que neste final de semana ele é meu.

"Esqueceu que dia é hoje, Seeley?" a voz de Rebecca sai baixinha, mas perfeita o bastante para que eu possa ouvir.

Ainda abraçando Parker, com uma das mãos bagunçando os cabelos loiros, ergo os olhos para a mãe dele, tentando disfarçar.

"Claro que não" murmuro.

Não que eu tenha me esquecido de propósito, mas a noite anterior foi... um misto de emoções grande demais, a revelação de Bones sobre o nosso filho me fazendo esquecer momentaneamente do resto do mundo.

Vejo Rebecca estreitar os olhos daquela maneira que ela sempre faz quando não acredita muito no que eu digo... mas, bem... o que importa é que meu filho está aqui e vamos passar o final de semana juntos.

Afasto meu garoto para olhá-lo nos olhos. "E aí, amigão? Animado pro nosso fim de semana?"

"Sim, senhor!" ele brinca fazendo uma continência pra mim, rindo em seguida.

Eu também rio, bagunçando mais os cabelos dele, que se encolhe, fugindo de mim. Ele vai correndo na direção do quarto dele e só então eu me dou conta... Bones está dormindo no meu quarto, a porta aberta...

"Amigão, amigão! Epa, calma aí!" chamo a atenção dele, que se volta para mim no meio do corredor do apartamento. "Já tomou café da manhã?"

"Já" Parker responde, retirando a mochila dos ombros.

"Ok. Mas eu ainda não" digo, esfregando as mãos. "Que tal me ajudar a preparar umas panquecas, hã?"

"Legal" ele sorri, animado.

"Então coloca sua mochila aqui" eu digo, apontando para o suporte na parede ao lado da porta de entrada. "Depois levamos suas coisas pro seu quarto, ok?"

Bom, é a minha única chance de pensar e agir antes que ele afunde pelo apartamento e dê de cara com minha parceira nua dormindo debaixo do meu edredom. Sinto o rosto arder por um instante.

Vejo Parker pendurar a mochila no suporte, conforme eu disse. E tento pensar rapidamente no que fazer. Esta é uma situação completamente nova para mim. Parker nunca conviveu com nenhuma mulher assim na minha casa. Mesmo Hannah... quando estávamos juntos meu filho esteve aqui, passou algumas horas conosco, mas apenas um contato superficial, ele nunca dormiu nos finais de semana como costumava fazer quando eu estava sozinho.

Não sei bem por que... acho que no fundo sempre tive um certo receio de que aquele relacionamento ainda não era forte o bastante... que não resultaria numa família de verdade.

Ouço um pigarrear vindo da porta e me viro novamente para Rebecca - por um minuto me esqueci completamente dela.

"Espero que você não esqueça de entregá-lo na minha porta no domingo à noite" ela diz, mais para me provocar do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu dou um sorriso amarelo. "Pode deixar, Rebecca. Não vou me esquecer."

"Bom final de semana para vocês, então" ela diz, acenando para Parker. "Comporte-se, hein?"

"Sim, senhora" ele faz sinal de continência outra vez.

Não consigo deixar de rir.

Aceno para Rebecca, fechando a porta.

"E então...?" ergo as sobrancelhas, encarando meu filho e me perguntando por dentro: o que eu faço agora?

Tenho uma rápida iluminação. Pego a mochila de Parker do suporte e entrego a ele.

"Que tal você ir arrumando as suas coisas no seu quarto enquanto o seu velho pai aqui lava o rosto, escova os dentes e põe uma roupa bacana?"

"Mas você não disse que eu podia guardar as minhas coisas depois, que a gente ia fazer panquecas primeiro?" Parker franze levemente as sobrancelhas.

Bom ponto, filho.

"É, eu disse... mas acabo de mudar de ideia" meneio a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele e empurrando-o gentilmente pelo corredor. "Organização vem em primeiro lugar."

"Isso é o que a mamãe sempre diz" Parker solta um grunhido.

"E ela tem razão, amigão" dou leves batidinhas nas costas dele quando paramos na porta do quarto infantil. "Vai lá, arrume suas coisas e já, já eu estou de volta."

"Certo" Parker diz, com um pequeno muxoxo.

"Seja um bom garoto, ouviu a sua mãe!" digo, sorrindo e apontando para ele antes de tomar a direção do meu quarto.

Entro rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho enquanto fecho a porta. Eu me viro e vejo Bones ainda adormecida na cama. É simplesmente inacreditável como ela parece ter adquirido um sono pesado nos últimos tempos... e eu me auto critico por não ter percebido antes que esse era um dos sintomas da gravidez.

Gravidez...

Um sorriso bobo nasce no meu rosto. Olho para ela, embevecido... Bones grávida... grávida de um filho meu... _nosso_...

Nosso filho.

Com essa ideia fazendo festa na minha mente e no meu peito, me aproximo da cama devagar para não assustá-la. Deito no colchão e estico meu corpo, chegando próximo ao ouvido dela.

"Ei, dorminhoca" sussurro bem de leve, uma das mãos afastando uma porção do cabelo escuro do rosto bonito.

Roço o nariz no contorno da orelha dela. Bones se encolhe ante o gesto, a pele das costas se arrepiando.

"Bones, meu amor... acorda" torno a sussurrar, dessa vez com um sorriso.

"É cedo, Booth..." ela murmura, a voz rouca e sonolenta.

Deixo um beijo no pescoço dela, sentindo a pele suave se arrepiar de novo com meu toque.

"Eu sei, mas Parker está aqui" eu murmuro.

De repente sinto os ombros dela ficarem tensos... e Bones vira o rosto para mim em seguida. Eu percebo a surpresa nos olhos azuis que se abrem para mim em alerta.

"Eu me esqueci por completo que hoje era o meu fim de semana com ele" confesso, sem jeito. "Rebecca acabou de trazê-lo. E... bem, ele não sabe que você está aqui comigo."

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" ela pergunta, incerta.

"Não... não, não!" digo, decidido, sentando sobre a cama. "Não é nada disso, Bones. Eu quero que você fique, sim. Quero que passe o final de semana aqui com a gente" digo, por fim, só agora me dando conta do quanto eu quero isso. "Se estiver tudo bem pra você, claro."

Ela respira fundo, puxando a coberta contra o corpo enquanto se senta na cama. E me encara. "Parker ainda não sabe que você e eu..." ela começa, sem saber muito bem como completar a pergunta.

Mas não é preciso. Eu sei exatamente o que ela quer saber.

"Não, ainda não" meneio a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não sabia se você aprovaria a ideia de contar ao meu filho que nós... bem, que estamos juntos agora."

Nossos olhares se sustentam neste instante, e eu não sei bem o que mais dizer. Nem o que esperar dela. Só agora, à luz do dia e passado o momento de euforia pela notícia do bebê eu me dou conta de que existem coisas ainda a serem discutidas entre nós. Muitas coisas.

Mas agora a minha preocupação se resume a Bones e Parker. E como nós dois, eu e ela, ficamos agora diante do meu filho.

"Você acha que já é prudente contar a ele?" ela questiona.

"Eu acho que a sua hora vai ser a minha hora" respondo, absolutamente sincero.

Os olhos azuis parecem brilhar neste instante, e eu sinto como se eles fossem capazes de me atravessar, vendo através de mim.

"Então a hora é agora" Bones declara, para minha surpresa.

Tenho um sorriso besta surgindo no rosto - tenho certeza. Mas não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

"Mas não vamos contar ainda sobre a gravidez" a nova declaração dela faz meu sorriso murchar.

"Não?"

"Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco, Booth" ela deixa escapar um mal disfarçado suspiro. "Ainda é cedo... e assim Parker vai ter tempo para se adaptar à nossa nova situação. Além do que, creio ser mais seguro contarmos a ele e aos outros - nossos amigos e família - só depois do primeiro trimestre. É mais seguro."

Eu sei o que ela quer dizer com isso... e tento afastar um pequeno aperto do meu peito. Ergo a mão para o rosto dela, num carinho.

"Vai correr tudo bem, você vai ver" murmuro, mantendo meus olhos firmes nos dela. "Nosso bebê vai vir ao mundo. Tão saudável e tão perfeito como o de Hodgins e Angela. Vai ver..." roço o polegar no queixo dela, oferecendo um sorriso. "Só que mais bonito!"

Ela ri. Eu também, enquanto aproximo nossos rostos, apoiando minha testa na dela.

~.~

Encosto o corpo no batente da porta do quarto do meu filho. Observo em silêncio enquanto ele remexe numa prateleira cheia de heróis de brinquedo.

"Tudo pronto?" minha voz o pega de surpresa, fazendo Parker virar-se para me ver na porta.

Sorrio para ele, que corresponde.

"Já tirei as roupas da mochila e guardei no armário" ele anuncia.

"Bom garoto" dou uma piscadela.

Parker vem em minha direção. "Já vamos fazer panquecas?"

"Não, eu tive uma ideia melhor" digo, colocando as mãos num dos pequenos ombros assim que meu filho para diante de mim. "Que tal se você nos acompanhar enquanto tomamos café da manhã no Diner? E depois podemos todos ir visitar o bebê da Angela e do Hodgins que nasceu ontem."

"Já nasceu?" Parker se espanta.

"Sim, senhor. E tava demorando muito, se quer saber" comento, sem resistir.

Mas então vejo meu garoto franzir as sobrancelhas... meu convite surtindo o efeito desejado. Tento disfarçar o sorriso.

"Você falou no plural... quem vai tomar café da manhã com você no Royal Diner e visitar o bebê além de mim?"

É a nossa deixa...

Não tento mais esconder meu sorriso, dou um passo para o lado, o suficiente para que ela apareça atrás de mim.

"Bones?" a voz de Parker ecoa com surpresa pelo apartamento. "A Bones vai com a gente?" ele ergue os olhinhos esperançosos para mim.

"Hum-hum" murmuro.

"Oi, Parker!" Bones sorri para ele também.

"Que beleza!" meu filho exclama.

Permanecemos os três aqui por um instante, parados na porta do quarto - Parker do lado de dentro, eu e Bones do lado de fora.

"Então... não vai me dar um abraço?" a pergunta repentina dela me surpreende.

Mas nem tanto ao Parker, que se aproxima e a abraça sem hesitação.

"Senti sua falta" meu filho murmura.

Vejo, embevecido, os braços de Bones envolverem o corpo do meu garoto enquanto ela sorri. "Eu também senti a sua."

"Vou pedir pro meu pai me levar pra sua piscina qualquer dia desses. Podemos passar uma tarde lá com você, não podemos?" Parker pergunta, se afastando do abraço, encarando minha Bones. "Apesar de ainda não ser verão o seu prédio tem sistema de aquecimento na piscina, é maneiríssimo!"

"Claro que vocês podem ir passar uma tarde comigo" ela diz, afastando uma mecha do rosto de Parker. "Ou mesmo um final de semana, se quiserem."

"Sério?" os olhos de Parker chegam a brilhar.

"Muito sério" Bones meneia a cabeça, um sorriso de menina persistindo nos lábios que eu tanto adoro.

Fico aqui, assistindo a cena em silêncio... protagonizada pelas duas pessoas que eu tanto amo.

"Você ouviu, pai?" Parker se vira para mim, animado. "A Bones disse que nós dois podemos passar um final de semana na casa dela. Não é demais?"

"Demais mesmo, amigão" dou um sorriso para ele, me aproximando e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, o que o faz rir enquanto afasta a minha mão, brincando.

"Vocês dois são muito bem vindos na minha casa, Parker" Bones nos chama a atenção de volta para ela. "E também na minha vida" ela completa, sorrindo de leve. "Quero que saibam disso."

Apenas para registro... Temperance Brennan sabe como deixar os homens Booth derretidos.

"Bom, depois dessa declaração..." começo a murmurar, meio sem jeito "...não temos mais por que esconder do Parker" dou uma piscadela para Bones.

"Me esconder o quê?" meu filho olha para mim, curioso, e em seguida para ela.

"Que nós dois estamos..." ela começa a dizer.

"Namorando" completo, sem conseguir esperar mais. "Eu e a Bones, amigão... agora somos namorados."

Parker estreita os olhos, dando dois passos para trás, nos encarando.

Me sinto engolir em seco.

"Vocês não vão começar a ficar melosos e se beijando na minha frente agora, vão?" meu filho pergunta com a maior naturalidade.

"Acho que esse não é o nosso perfil" Bones responde, tão sincera quanto o garoto.

"Então ta certo!" Parker balança os ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Sinto uma onda de alívio varrer sobre mim.

"Bom, filhão..." começo a dizer, agora mais sério. "Isso é uma coisa que, pelo menos por enquanto, deve ficar só entre nós, tudo bem?"

"Por quê?" ele me questiona. "Você não quer que ninguém saiba que ta namorando a Bones? Ela é bonita, inteligente e bem divertida."

Esse é meu filho... meu orgulho!

"Claro que não, Parker" trato de dizer, meus olhos procurando o rosto dela enquanto falo. "Eu adoraria que todo mundo soubesse que a Bones é a minha garota" dou um sorriso bobo; e, para minha sorte, ela retribui. Então volto os olhos para o meu filho. "Só que nós ainda não contamos para os nossos amigos nem para as nossas famílias. Mas eu e a Bones decidimos que você devia ser o primeiro a saber."

A informação parece enchê-lo de orgulho. Ele sorri, cúmplice, para mim e em seguida para Bones.

"Ok... o segredo de vocês está seguro comigo" ele pisca e sai andando em direção à porta do apartamento. "Agora vamos logo tomar esse café da manhã!"

Eu e Bones começamos a rir, olhando um para o outro.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei" murmuro, colocando um dos braços em torno dos ombros dela, nos guiando em direção à porta.

* * *

><p><strong>E então? Sigo, não sigo...?<strong>

**Façam suas avaliações, por favor ^^**

**Os comentários de vocês têm sido um belo incentivo para as minhas ideias! Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho.**


	8. Realidade

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 8/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Demorou mas saiu mais um capítulo! =)

*** Linha do tempo: **Este oitavo capítulo é uma sequência do anterior - depois que B&B e Parker foram tomar café da manhã no Royal Diner. Pulamos a visita ao bebê Hodgela e começamos a partir do ponto que interessa para a relação do nosso casal do coração s2

* * *

><p><strong>~ 8 ~<strong>

**Realidade**

* * *

><p>Com uma das mãos no pequeno ombro de Parker, a outra em torno dos ombros dela, vou guiando os dois enquanto saímos da maternidade.<p>

Sei que concordei com Bones em esperar para contar ao meu filho sobre o nosso bebê, mas a oportunidade me parece tentadora para saber o que Parker vai achar da novidade daqui a alguns meses...

"E então, amigão? O que achou do bebê da Angela e do Hodgins?" pergunto, como quem não quer nada.

"Ele é engraçado" Parker responde.

Troco um olhar com Bones.

"Engraçado?" pergunto, curioso.

"É, bebês são engraçados" Parker diz, sorrindo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. "Eles têm uma cara meio amassada e ficam fazendo uns barulhos estranhos."

"Essa é a forma que eles encontram para se manifestar já que ainda não sabem falar" Bones explica.

Bom, acho que é uma boa hora para aproveitar a deixa.

"Quando o seu tio Jared nasceu eu também achava ele engraçado" rapidamente torno a olhar para Bones e dou uma piscada; ela parece entender minha intenção e sorri de leve. "E você, amigão... já pensou em ter um irmão?"

"A minha mãe já disse que não quer ter outro filho tão cedo" meu garoto dá de ombros. "Então eu vou ser o único por muito tempo."

Continuamos andando pela calçada e eu volto a olhar para Bones ao meu lado.

"E se eu tivesse um outro filho? Você gostaria de ganhar um irmão... ou irmã?" sinto ela apertar minha mão e eu murmuro baixinho um "Confie em mim."

Parker para de andar e se vira para mim, franzindo o cenho. "A Hannah me disse que não queria ter filhos."

"O quê?" a informação é uma surpresa para mim, e me dou conta de que conhecia aquela mulher menos do que pensava.

A verdade é que tentei tanto fazer dar certo o meu relacionamento com Hannah na tentativa de superar a rejeição de Bones que sequer percebi que nunca quisemos a mesma coisa... estávamos andando em direções opostas o tempo todo.

Percebo a tensão no corpo de Temperance só pelo braço que tenho em torno dos ombros dela... e que agora estão rígidos como pedra ante a menção inesperada do meu filho à Hannah.

Corro meus dedos carinhosamente por um dos braços dela, trazendo-a para mais junto do meu corpo.

"Você sabe que eu não estou mais com a Hannah, não sabe?" eu falo, olhando para Parker. "Eu estou com a Bones agora."

"É, eu sei. E pra falar a verdade, eu gosto mais da Bones do que gostava da Hannah" meu menino sorri, arrancando um sorriso dela também com essa declaração; então ele olha para mim, tornando a ficar sério. "Mas por que você está me perguntando sobre bebês e irmãos... você e a Bones estão pensando em ter um filho?"

Os ombros dela ficam tensos de novo. Eu a aperto de leve contra meu corpo "Por quê? Você não gostaria se isso acontecesse?" eu pergunto, incerto.

"Não sei..." Parker responde com sinceridade, fazendo cara de quem pensa na situação. "Acho que por enquanto to muito bem sendo filho único" ele dá de ombros e retoma o passo, andando em frente.

Olho para Bones, sentindo insegurança pela primeira vez. A atitude do meu filho me deixa confuso. E enquanto olho para a minha parceira e voltamos a andar, tento não me preocupar antecipadamente com o que está por vir.

~.~

"Ele passou muitos anos como filho único. É normal que ele tenha medo de perder a sua atenção, que terá que ser dividida quando tiver outro filho."

Escuto as palavras de Bones tentando me tranquilizar. O modo como Parker reagiu diante das perguntas sobre possivelmente ter um irmão não foi exatamente o que eu esperava. Mas agora que estamos aqui no quarto, só eu e ela, meu filho já dormindo há meia hora... acho que é o momento de esclarecermos algumas coisas.

"Tem razão. Talvez eu esteja exagerando na minha preocupação sobre o Parker aceitar o bebê..." eu me viro melhor na poltrona onde estou sentado, bem em frente a dela, apoiando a mão no joelho.

E a encaro com intensidade. Respiro fundo. E digo o que preciso dizer...

"Eu quero se o pai dessa criança que você está esperando, Bones."

A expressão dela muda lentamente, as sobrancelhas arqueando muito de leve. "E você é. Eu disse isso quando contei que estou grávida. Eu nunca dormi com outro homem desde que você e eu começamos a manter relações sexuais, Booth... e mesmo antes, já fazia praticamente dois anos que eu não..."

"Eu sei, Bones" eu me apresso em dizer, levando um dedo aos lábios dela. "E eu nunca, nem por um minuto, duvidei de que esse filho é meu" um sorriso brota nos meus lábios, de leve. "O que eu quero dizer é o mesmo que eu disse quando você quis ter um filho e me pediu para ser o doador... lembra?"

Ela meneia a cabeça bem de leve, segurando meu braço com a mão, o polegar feminino traçando a pele do meu pulso, enviando pequenos arrepios por meu corpo.

"Naquela época eu disse que não podia fazer aquilo porque eu tinha que _ser_ o pai da criança que você teria. Porque eu não podia ser simplesmente um doador de esperma para gerar um filho e não ser o pai desse filho... e eu sinto a mesma coisa agora" as palavras começam a sair de uma vez, sem que eu consiga impedir. "Bones, eu quero... eu preciso ser o pai dessa criança que você está esperando. Eu preciso existir na vida dele ou dela como uma presença constante, eu preciso participar, acompanhar o crescimento, educar, mimar, ensinar... fazer todas as coisas que um _pai_ tem que fazer por um filho."

O polegar dela para de roçar meu pulso, e eu sinto um pequeno nó se formando na minha garganta. Mas agora que comecei não posso deixar de concluir, de fazê-la entender como eu me sinto a respeito disso tudo.

"Sei que ainda não conversamos sobre isso, Bones... mas eu acho que agora é a hora... eu preciso ser um pai e não apenas alguém que de vez em quando aparece para dizer 'oi'... eu quero ser uma _presença_ na vida do nosso filho. Uma presença constante. Não um mero espectador. Eu não quero apenas ficar assistindo de camarote enquanto você gera esse bebê... enquanto ele ou ela cresce e aprende a andar, a dizer as primeiras palavras..." sinto os olhos começarem a arder "...eu quero ver tudo isso, acompanhar tudo isso de perto... ensinar tudo isso ao nosso filho."

Ela me encara em silêncio, e de repente vejo uma lágrima solitária escapar de um dos olhos claros e a mão dela se estende e toca o meu rosto.

"Booth... eu não quero outra coisa de você" ela sussurra em meio a um sorriso e uma outra lágrima rola pela face clara e delicada. "Foi por isso que eu quis que você fosse o pai dessa criança... porque eu sempre soube que você jamais seria menos do que um _pai_."

Sinto o coração querer arrebentar meu peito, batendo de forma desesperada. Ela arranca um sorriso de mim e percebo que também estou chorando.

Aproximo nossos corpos, me inclinando e encostando nossas testas, enquanto fecho os olhos e respiro fundo... inspiro o perfume familiar e inconfundível dela... que me invade, que me preenche... me aquece.

Eu me levanto e a faço se levantar também da poltrona onde ela está, puxando-a para junto do meu corpo. Ela se encaixa em meu abraço como se fosse minha outra metade.

E ela é.

Sorrindo, deixo meus lábios buscarem os dela, e tudo o que eu quero – tudo o que eu preciso – se resume num beijo.

Minhas mãos a envolvem pelas costas e vão descendo lentamente, deslizando pelo contorno da espinha. Eu sinto que ela treme de leve e isso me dá uma indescritível sensação de poder – não como num senso de dominação, mas como uma noção de que eu posso deixá-la assim com apenas um toque... a forte e resistente doutora Temperance Brennan, tremendo ao ser tocada por mim. É perfeito e delicioso!

Só que as mãos dela logo me demonstram que esse poder é recíproco... assim que ela me toca o pescoço, os dedos deslizando e se perdendo na base da minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto dela... provocando uma sensação elétrica em mim – com um gesto tão absurdamente simples.

Mas essa é Bones... tudo o que ela faz me provoca de uma maneira única... nova... algo que nunca experimentei antes dela.

Toque, textura, cheiro, calor... tudo isso se mistura enquanto nossas bocas se aquecem, mesclando nossas respirações. E nossas mãos despertam cada pedaço de pele que vão encontrando, removendo os empecilhos pelo caminho.

Sem pressa, nossos corpos vão se buscando... logo pele a pele... e nos jogamos sobre a cama, ela por cima. Me rendo sem qualquer resistência, deixando que ela estabeleça a posição, o ritmo...

"Booth..." ela sussurra, esfregando o nariz no meu pescoço, me enlouquecendo.

Seguro os cabelos dela e gentilmente a faço erguer o rosto para me encarar. Os olhos azuis, grandes e brilhantes, me fazem sentir desejado... mais do que isso – amado.

"Você é o melhor homem que eu conheço" ela sussurra, sem deixar de me encarar. "Queria que soubesse."

Sinto o rosto arder com essa declaração repentina e enterro mais as mãos nos cabelos macios.

"Não faça assim comigo" consigo gemer entre um sorriso.

"Assim como?" ela pergunta, assumindo repentinamente um ar provocador.

Bones então abaixa o rosto sobre mim, deixando pequenos beijos no meu rosto.

"Eu amo você..." ela murmura entre um beijo e outro.

Volto a segurá-la gentilmente pelos cabelos, fazendo-a erguer o rosto novamente para mim.

"E você acha que eu não sei disso?" brinco com ela, tentando descontrair - afinal, as palavras dela ainda têm o poder de me deixar absolutamente sem jeito.

Ela sorri para mim. Um sorriso lindo, que vai se expandindo aos poucos enquanto ela me olha de uma maneira que faz meu coração acelerar dentro do peito.

Não resisto... eu me inclino e a beijo. Capturo seus lábios macios com os meus, e vamos novamente restabelecendo essa espécie de dança que nos une. Nossos corpos e nossos corações trabalhando no mesmo ritmo, imprimindo intensidade a cada toque, a cada movimento.

E eu sei, sem sombra de dúvidas, que a minha realidade não poderia ser melhor do que neste exato instante... nestes braços... e nestas pernas que me envolvem e me prendem no melhor lugar do mundo - nela!

* * *

><p><strong>Estou em dívida com vocês e meu débito está só aumentando, eu sei... faz mais de uma semana que não atualizo nenhuma das minhas fics, mas por pura falta de tempo pra escrever.<strong>

**Tinha planejado postar nesta aqui no sábado - e até tentei, consegui escrever uma boa parte do capítulo. Mas eu tava cansadona e o sono foi maior... acabei praticamente dormindo em cima do pc!**

**No domingo tive compromissos, então não tive como terminar o capítulo e postar.**

**Mas hoje finalmente saiu :)**

**Embora o capítulo não tenha ficado bem como eu queria, resolvi postar assim mesmo, já que se eu fosse esperar ficar no ponto que a minha auto-exigência me cobra sei lá quando ia sair... então, espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém. Comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam, por favor ;)**

**Ainda estou na correria, mas quero avisar que li cada um dos comentários deixados sobre a fic e preciso dizer que me deixaram imensamente feliz ^^**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando aqui. Vocês e seus comentários são minha maior recompensa e motivação!**

**Muito obrigada :)**

**Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Ares De Mudança

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 9/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E a fic vai aumentando, aumentando... :assustada:

*** Linha do tempo: **Este nono capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior. Bones ainda está com um mês e pouco e gravidez .

Trilha sonora para a segunda parte do capítulo (altamente recomenada): http:*/*/www*.youtube*.com/watch?*v=ZzmTFBPMhk8 - tirem os * ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 9 ~<strong>

**Ares De Mudança**

* * *

><p>Escuto uma melodia suave tocando. A luz da sala não está acesa, apenas um leve brilho dourado vem do abajur ligado. Fecho a porta com cuidado, evitando barulho. A sensação de estar chegando em casa me abraça como um cobertor quente.<p>

É impossível não me sentir assim agora, toda vez que entro em meu apartamento e encontro um sinal de que _ela_ está aqui.

Sorrindo, avanço pelo corredor e antes mesmo de atingir a sala eu a vejo... de costas para mim, ela arruma algumas coisas na mesa de centro. Logo percebo que se trata de comida, vejo alguns pratos. O que ela está aprontando?

Colocando as mãos com o embrulho para trás, ando mais alguns passos. Ela não parece ter notado a minha chegada, ainda. Meu sorriso aumenta. Aproveito a oportunidade para incrementar a surpresa.

Cuidadoso para não assustá-la, murmuro a melodia que toca no meu estéreo...

"Booth!" ela vira o rosto, surpresa por me ver.

E ela abre um sorriso lindo, que quase me tira o fôlego.

Antes que ela vire o corpo de frente para mim, meu braço livre envolve um dos quadris torneados e eu beijo seu rosto com carinho.

"Oi, meu amor..." sussurro, roçando o queixo no ombro dela.

Bones sorri. Ela sempre sorri quando a chamo assim.

"Não ouvi você entrar" ela diz, acariciando meu braço sobre o quadril dela.

"Deve ser por causa da música" eu digo, beijando-lhe os lábios levemente.

"Certamente" ela volta a sorrir.

"Hummm... o que eu estou vendo aqui? Um jantar especial?" pergunto, sem soltá-la.

Bones olha para a mesa de centro junto comigo. Sobre ela uma embalagem de pizza grande e dois pratos com talhares dispostos sobre uma toalha vermelha.

"Pedi uma pizza para o jantar" ela anuncia.

"Ora, ora, a super saudável Dra. Temperance Brennan pedindo pizza para jantar?" eu provoco com uma pequena risada.

"Eu não acho que seja a melhor das opções alimentares, mas se for de vez em quando..." ela se justifica.

Volto a rir, mordendo a orelha dela com carinho, e a sinto encolher-se, arrepiada.

"Eu estou só brincando, Bones. Além do mais, sei que não é você, mas o meu filho quem está com vontade de comer uma pizza enorme" deslizo a mão do quadril para a barriga dela.

Bones ri. "Ainda é muito cedo para esse tipo de coisa... como desejos de grávida."

"E quem disse isso?" tento parecer indignado, o que a faz rir de novo. "Pois saiba desde já que eu vou satisfazer todo e cada desejo que a senhorita tiver durante esses nove meses" retiro a mão do abdômen dela para tocar-lhe a ponta do nariz, arrancando mais um sorriso dela.

Então aproveito para levar minha mão com o embrulho para a frente, surpreendendo-a.

"O que é isso?" Bones me pergunta assim que o papel azul entra em seu campo de visão.

"Um presente..." murmuro, aproximando mais os lábios do rosto dela. "Mas não é pra você."

Ela vira um pouco para me encarar, as sobrancelhas franzidas. O que me faz rir com gosto.

"Vamos, abra" digo, meneando a cabeça na direção do embrulho.

Ela desfaz o laço branco que amarra o presente e revela o conteúdo. Um pequeno suspiro escapa dos lábios dela e eu observo Bones admirar o brinquedo... ela pega nas orelhas de pelúcia, acariciando de leve.

"Um carneirinho" ela murmura, enternecida.

"É o primeiro presente dele... ou dela" eu digo, passando agora minhas duas mãos em torno de Bones e tocando seu abdômen ainda plano.

"Booth... é uma graça!" ela me diz, ainda tocando o bichinho de pelúcia.

"Que bom que gostou" sorrio, acariciando de leve sua barriga. "Eu devia ter desconfiado que não foi por acidente que a senhorita foi parar na seção infantil daquela loja quando fomos comprar os disfarces de Buck e Wanda?"

"É verdade" ela acaricia outra vez a orelha do carneiro de brinquedo. "Eu devo confessar que já sabia. O resultado do exame havia chegado naquela manhã... mas eu quis esperar o momento certo para contar a você."

Eu me lembro da noite em que ela o fez. Da forma insegura e trêmula, de início, para me dizer que estava grávida. E de como eu me senti praticamente explodindo de alegria no meio da rua.

Sorrio, olhando para ela. "Foi a melhor notícia que já me deu."

"Mesmo?"

"Tem alguma dúvida?" pergunto num tom murmurado, roçando o pescoço dela com meu nariz.

Ela sorri, encolhendo os ombros ao se arrepiar com o meu carinho.

"Foi a melhor noite da minha vida" sussurro contra sua orelha, apertando-a gentilmente em meus braços.

"Eu amo você..." ela diz.

E meu coração para por um segundo. Apenas para voltar a bater com força em seguida. Cada vez que ela me diz essas três palavras, é como se minha vida começasse outra vez.

Abro um novo sorriso, intrigado por como esta mulher é capaz de mover meu mundo com apenas isso... palavras.

Mas não são apenas palavras. São também seus gestos. Seu jeito de dizer que me ama através de cada pequena atitude, de um olhar ou um toque... ela me ama, eu sei. E eu a amo de uma forma que nunca me imaginei capaz de amar alguém.

Apoio meu queixo em seu ombro. Ela esfrega o rosto com carinho no meu. Sorrio feito um bobo, beijando o queixo dela.

E começo a balançar nossos corpos ao ritmo lento da música que começa a tocar.

~.~

"A pizza estava ótima" eu digo, beijando os lábios dela.

Bones sorri, deixando o prato de lado e se aconchegando a mim no sofá. Eu a envolvo com os braços, sentindo as costas dela contra meu peito. Fecho os olhos um instante, respiro fundo. O cheiro dela me conforta.

Ficamos assim, escutando a melodia que vem do aparelho de som ligado. Abraçados.

Então eu torno a abrir os olhos. E encontro o pequeno carneiro de pelúcia sobre uma das poltronas. Um sorriso leve toca meu rosto. Mas junto com a sensação gostosa vem uma de responsabilidade. Uma consciência de que por mais perfeito que tudo entre nós esteja agora, existe algo sério a ser tratado.

Ela parece ler meus pensamentos, pois logo se mexe em meus braços. "O que foi, Booth?"

Eu poderia dizer que não é nada e adiar essa conversa. Mas uma hora ou outra vamos ter que encarar o assunto. Talvez seja melhor o quanto antes.

"Você sabe que as coisas vão mudar daqui por diante... muitas coisas" eu digo, deslizando o dedo indicador ao longo do braço dela, sentindo a pele arrepiar, o que me arranca um pequeno sorriso, quase sem querer.

Mesmo sentindo que coisas sérias estão por vir, sinto uma enorme segurança por dentro. Estou seguro do nosso amor, do que construímos e do que temos hoje. E sei que com Bones ao meu lado, posso enfrentar seja o que for.

"Eu sei..." ela diz, dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

Sinto as mãos dela correrem até um dos meus braços, que está passado sobre a frente do corpo dela, e apertá-lo levemente.

"Bones..." murmuro, deslizando o queixo pelo topo da cabeça dela. "Tem algumas dessas coisas que não podemos evitar e que me preocupam um pouco."

"Você fala do Parker? Sei que ficou preocupado com a reação dele quando tocou no assunto de um irmão..."

"Eu não sei se o Parker vai aceitar muito bem a ideia de ter um irmão agora, depois de tanto tempo sozinho..." confesso meu medo. "Mas ele é um bom garoto, quero acreditar que vai acabar aceitando o fato de que eu vou ter outro filho além dele. Mas, para além disso..." respiro fundo antes de continuar. "Além disso temos um ponto bem sério para enfrentar. O FBI."

O corpo de Bones fica tenso. Eu a aperto, envolvendo-a com os meus braços.

"Eu não gosto dessa política que impede os consultores e os agentes de se relacionarem" ela diz, a voz bem séria e eu detecto uma ponta de tristeza.

"Eu também, não" digo, beijando-lhe os cabelos. "Mas nós precisamos decidir qual vai ser nossa postura a respeito."

Ela se vira em meus braços, o suficiente para me encarar. Vejo os olhos azuis preocupados, uma sombra de medo pairando sobre eles. "Eu não queria que nada entre nós mudasse. Mas acho que é impossível."

Envolvo o rosto dela entre as mãos. Olho bem dentro dos olhos enormes, e agora marejados, que são a minha perdição.

"As coisas já mudaram entre nós, Bones" eu digo, com um leve sorriso. "E foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu."

Ela então sorri também. "Eu sei... o que nós temos hoje é especial, de muitas formas. Mas eu não queria ter que deixar de ajudar você nos casos, não queria desfazer outra vez o nosso time."

Sinto o remorso na voz dela. Quando Bones decidiu partir para a Indonésia não só nossa parceria, mas o nosso grupo foi desfeito.

"Nós somos o centro" ela volta a dizer, olhando para mim. "Nós mantemos todos juntos... e eu não queria que isso acabasse."

"Talvez não acabe" eu murmuro, deslizando os polegares pelo rosto dela. "Talvez alguns elementos apenas mudem de lugar. Como eu ou você."

"Mas eu não quero me afastar de você" ela diz, quase desesperada, agarrando minhas mãos que seguram seu rosto.

O gesto de vulnerabilidade de Bones me toca o coração, me faz sorrir.

Eu aproximo meus lábios dos dela e a beijo. Com carinho. Com vontade. Deixo que uma das minhas mãos migrem do rosto para os cabelos macios dela... se perdendo na suavidade perfumada.

Minha língua contorna de leve seu lábio inferior, que se abre prontamente e me permite passagem. Nossas respirações se misturam, agitadas.

Quando me afasto, ela ofega. Eu abro os olhos e meu sorriso reaparece... Bones também abre os olhos azuis para me encarar.

"Você nunca vai precisar se afastar de mim" sussurro. "Nós estamos unidos para sempre, Bones."

Deixo minha mão descer até o ventre dela. E eu tenho certeza de que, venha o que vier, nós seremos capazes de enfrentar. Juntos. Como estamos desde o começo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ei, pessoal! Antes de mais nada, meu muito obrigada pelas reviews deliciosas do capítulo anterior ^^ Sei que a reação do Parker sobre o irmãozinho foi diferente do que alguns esperavam... mas tentei ser fiel a reação de um menino de 10 anos que passou esse tempo todo sendo filho único. Geralmente crianças pequenas passam por uma fase em que querem muito ter um irmão, mas depois, quando estão maiorzinhas, a ideia já não é a mesma. <strong>

**Bom, se o Parker vai ou não vai aceitar bem a ideia de que vai perder o posto de filho único vocês vão saber mais pra frente :) agora começarão a surgir alguns pontos sérios que a nova relação de B&B vai exigir que eles encarem. **

**E eis uma questão que eu fiquei pensando como B&B vão resolver agora que estão gravidíssimos ( . ): a parceria de trabalho deles. Será que o FBI vai aceitar numa boa? Será que vão querer separá-los? **

**Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como vão tratar isso na série, mas vou seguir meu instinto e trabalhar a situação conforme as minhas ideias mandarem ;)**

**Comentem e me deixem seus palpites a respeito... além, é claro, de me dizerem o que estão achando da história.**

**Ah, a trilha sonora que eu rocomendei lá no início é a canção "To Make You Feel My Love" da cantora Adele - é a música que toca no episódio final da sexta temporada, até a cena em que a Bren conta ao Booth que eles vão ter um filho *.***


	10. Perspectivas

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 10/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Taraaan! Mais um capítulo pra vocês :D

*** Linha do tempo: **Este décimo capítulo se passa alguns meses após o anterior... quantos? Vocês ficam sabendo no meio da leitura ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 ~<strong>

**Perspectivas**

* * *

><p>"Não, Booth! Eu preciso entrar aí para examinar a ossada."<p>

"Não precisa, não. Eu posso muito bem mandar isso pro Jeffersonian e você analisa no laboratório como uma boa _squint_."

"Vai mandar um pântano pro Jeffersonian?" ela lança um olhar indignado na minha direção.

"_Drenar_, Bones. Vou mandar drenar o pântano e a ossada vai pra lá."

"Não é preciso drenar o pântano, os ossos não estão na parte mais profunda, eu posso perfeitamente entrar aí, me abaixar e fazer um exame..."

Eu seguro o braço dela – talvez com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário – mas não consigo sequer me imaginar deixando-a fazer isso.

Ela me olha com reprovação, mas eu não me importo.

"Bones, eu não quero que você se arrisque sem necessidade" eu tento manter a voz baixa, ciente de que outros agentes estão ao redor. "Vou mandar drenar e envio o esqueleto pro seu laboratório."

Ela lança um olhar firme para a minha mão que segura seu braço, em seguida se liberta do meu aperto e me encara, séria. E eu não preciso de mais nada para saber que _sim_, ela vai resistir.

"Booth, eu posso perfeitamente fazer meu trabalho sem a necessidade desta sua intervenção exagerada" ela se vira na direção do aguaceiro à nossa frente. "E além do mais, esta investigação também é minha. Pare de agir como um mandador!" ela dá dois passos, disposta a se afastar.

"É mandão, Bones" reviro meus olhos, pegando no braço dela novamente – mas desta vez apenas tocando de leve. "E você está errada, eu não estou agindo como se a investigação fosse só minha."

"Está, sim" ela vira o corpo para mim novamente, me encarando. "Você está dizendo como eu devo fazer o _meu_ trabalho."

Eu fecho a expressão, apertando a mandíbula por um segundo. "Se eu estivesse agindo como se fosse apenas _meu_ caso, pode ter certeza de que eu nem estaria me preocupando" então lanço um olhar rápido e incisivo ao ventre dela.

Bones leva a mão quase que instintivamente à barriga. E ela me entende. Eu sei que agora ela me entende.

"Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa deliberadamente para arriscar o nosso filho?" ela sussurra, uma pequena ruga se formando na testa alva.

Não posso evitar... um sorriso vem automaticamente nos meus lábios. _Nosso filho_. Eu ainda me arrepio toda vez que ela diz isso.

"Bones, meu bem..."

"Não me chame de meu bem!" ela chia, olhando disfarçadamente para os lados.

Mas eu sei que no fundo ela não está chateada, apenas envergonhada – afinal, nossas demonstrações de carinho não costumam ser públicas, apenas quando estamos sozinhos, só nós dois.

Sei que falei baixo o suficiente para que ninguém mais tenha ouvido o termo de carinho além de Bones, mas contenho o riso e deslizo minha mão pelo braço dela, sentindo a maciez do casaco que ela veste e desejando poder sentir a textura da pele delicada sem nenhum obstáculo.

"Bones, eu não acho que você faria nada para arriscar nosso filho" eu digo as palavras com um nó de orgulho na garganta. "Mas você ainda não se deu conta que nestes últimos três meses não alterou em nada a sua rotina?"

"E eu deveria? Não estou doente, Booth. Apenas em estado gestacional" ela fala baixinho, com a maior naturalidade.

"Não era você mesma quem estava preocupada com o primeiro trimestre?" eu sussurro, quase sem querer.

Vejo a expressão de Bones mudar em um segundo, o rosto decidido adquirindo uma nota de insegurança. Não que eu queira causar isto de propósito, mas acho até bom que ela fique preocupada, quem sabe assim ela me dá razão?

Então ela abaixa a cabeça, desviando os olhos dos meus.

"Pode mandar drenar. Espero os ossos no Jeffersonian" ela murmura, se afastando na direção do carro.

Deixo um suspiro escapar, me sentindo mal. Consegui o que queria – frear o ímpeto dela e fazê-la pensar na gravidez antes do trabalho. Mas não me sinto bem por deixá-la desse jeito, com a carinha triste e emburrada. Tomo uma nota mental de que tenho que consertar isto assim que possível.

Viro o corpo na direção do guarda local, que cuida da reserva onde estamos e ficou esse tempo todo a alguns metros de distância, esperando pelos meus comandos.

"Drenem a parte onde o esqueleto está, depois quero que os ossos sejam levados para o Instituto Jeffersonian!" anuncio, falando em voz alta para que toda a equipe de agentes escute.

O meu pessoal começa a se movimentar a fim de executar o comando. Já o guarda local, um sujeito careca e magro, coloca as mãos nos quadris e me olha com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"É sempre assim?" ele pergunta.

"O quê?" eu devolvo, sem entender do que ele está falando.

"Com vocês dois" ele sorri ainda mais, meneando a cabeça na direção do Sequóia preto estacionado a quase dois metros do local, onde Bones me espera.

Volto a olhar para o guarda, mas antes que eu possa sequer pensar em algo para dizer ele torna a falar.

"Eu adoraria ter emoções assim no meu trabalho, se é que me entende... com uma parceira dessas, de gênio forte" o sujeito ri, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Deve ser divertido!"

Eu não respondo. Apenas fecho a minha expressão, colocando as mãos ameaçadoramente nos quadris.

O guarda interrompe a risadinha maliciosa e pigarreia. "Bom, acho melhor voltar ao meu posto enquanto a sua equipe faz a drenagem."

"Também acho" é tudo o que digo, curto e seco.

O sujeito dá de ombros e vai se afastando.

Solto um novo suspiro, pensando que esse cara nem faz ideia do quão pouco eu estou me divertindo bem agora, enquanto olho outra vez para a minha parceira, recolhida no carro.

~.~

"Você tinha razão" a voz dela chega até os meus ouvidos inesperadamente, me arrancando do comentário esportivo do telejornal.

Ergo os olhos para vê-la parada na porta do meu quarto. Sinto o coração dar um pequeno salto... não sei se algum dia vou me acostumar a vê-la assim, tão à vontade dentro da minha casa... da minha vida. Com os cabelos soltos, caindo de leve nos ombros, uma camiseta acinzentada, uma calça de algodão e descalça, ela nunca me pareceu tão linda... tão perfeita!

O dia hoje foi puxado, o trabalho nos separou – enquanto eu fiquei em campo fazendo as _minhas coisas_ ela ficou no laboratório, fazendo as _coisas dela_. Assim que cheguei em casa a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar os sapatos de lado, pegar uma cerveja na geladeira e me jogar no sofá para assistir a primeira coisa que me apareceu na TV. De forma que eu nem percebi que Bones já estava aqui - pelo visto ela resolveu me fazer uma surpresa.

Eu a observo dar três passos, entrando na sala. Então ela suspira, me encarando.

"Eu devia ter sido um pouco mais prudente em vez de insistir em me abaixar na beirada daquele banhado para examinar a ossada" ela torna a falar, olhando de maneira séria para mim. "Principalmente porque os três primeiros meses são os mais críticos."

Finalmente eu entendo a que ela se refere... à nossa breve discussão de hoje cedo. Não tivemos tempo de falar sobre isso, assim que a equipe do FBI terminou de drenar o pântano e remover o esqueleto para enviar ao Jeffersonian eu corri para o carro a fim de deixá-la no laboratório e durante o trajeto ela decidiu falar apenas do caso. Para evitar maiores discussões, aceitei o acordo implícito e também mantive o foco na investigação. De modo que depois de deixá-la no laboratório, não nos vimos mais... até agora.

Eu deixo a cerveja sobre a mesinha de centro e pego o controle remoto, tirando o som da televisão. Então me levanto do sofá e fico de pé, parando em frente a ela.

"Desculpe se eu falei e agi de uma forma meio autoritária hoje cedo, Bones. Eu só estava pensando em você. Em você e no bebê..." digo, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe a barriga.

Meus olhos encontram os dela, e Bones morde os lábios rapidamente antes de voltar a falar.

"Foi bom que tenha feito aquilo" ela murmura, pousando de leve uma das mãos sobre a minha, que repousa em sua barriga. "Apesar de detestar quando você fica todo controlador, sua atitude me fez lembrar que agora eu preciso pensar duas vezes antes de agir."

Eu meneio a cabeça, feliz que ela tenha compreendido a minha posição.

"Eu sei que você me entende, Bones" murmuro, acariciando de leve seu ventre ainda bem pouco volumoso. "Afinal, é assim que funcionamos... aparentemente indo em direções diferentes, mas chegando sempre no mesmo lugar. É apenas uma questão de perspectiva... vemos a mesma coisa de maneiras distintas."

Ela sorri e meneia a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu sei" ela desliza os dedos pelas costas da minha mão que passeia em sua barriga. "Como eu disse, mesmo que sua atitude tenha me irritado, foi bom para me fazer pensar nas prioridades..." Bones olha para nossas mãos e as aperta de leve sobre o ventre, e eu faço o mesmo. "Além do que, também me fez lembrar que tenho uma consulta marcada para a próxima semana... para ver como está o desenvolvimento do feto. Vai ser feita a primeira ultrassonografia. Se quiser ir comigo..."

"Se eu quero?" ergo os olhos para ela e deixo um riso de satisfação escapar. "É claro que eu quero, Bones!"

Não contenho a minha felicidade e envolvo o rosto dela entre as mãos. O que eu mais quero é participar de cada passo desta gravidez. E ela nem imagina a enorme felicidade que toma conta do meu peito bem agora.

"Obrigado" eu sussurro.

"Por quê?" ela pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas de um jeito adorável.

"Por me deixar ir com você na consulta" deslizo os polegares pelas bochechas dela, sentindo a textura da pele suave contra os meus dedos.

"Você é o pai. É natural que os pais acompanhem as mães nas consultas pré-natais..."

"Repete" murmuro, um pouco rouco.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, sem entender.

"Que é natural levar o pai nas consultas pré-natais..."

Meu sorriso deve ser tremendamente idiota, mas quem disse que eu ligo? Quero desfrutar deste momento com tudo o que eu tenho direito.

Bones ri. E o som faz meu coração saltar dentro do peito.

"Eu disse que queria que você participasse, não disse?" ela me pergunta com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Disse, mas eu não pensava que seria tão bom ver isto acontecendo" deslizo uma das mãos pelo rosto de Bones e levo a outra para envolvê-la pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de mim.

"Então é bom ir se acostumando" ela enlaça meu pescoço com os braços, ainda ostentando um sorriso vibrante.

E eu me deixo contagiar por ela, sorrindo mais abertamente enquanto aproximo nossos lábios. E em questão de segundos, meus olhos se fecham e nós nos beijamos... minha boca desfrutando do sabor sempre inconfundível dela... Bones! _Minha_ Bones!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I´m back, babies <em>=D**

**Demorou, mas cá estou! Quero aproveitar para dizer que não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics, mas peço paciência a vocês porque irei retomando aos poucos. Tive problemas com tempo - e eles ainda continuam - por esta razão vou ter que ir retomando as fanfics com calma... e começarei por esta aqui. **

**Quero também aproveitar a oportunidade e agradecer demais a todos vocês que não desistiram de mim ainda, que comentaram, que cobraram, que pediram mais... e é por vocês que eu estou de volta. Obrigada de coração pelo carinho, vocês são sem dúvida os melhores leitores que uma escritora de fanfictions pode ter *.***

**Como eu disse na N/A, neste capítulo já se passaram alguns meses. Mas foram apenas três, afinal eu não queria privar vocês de acompanharem um pouco melhor a gravidez mais esperada dos últimos seis anos... nosso baby B&B ^^**

**Pois é, acho justo que os fãs tenham - pelo menos no mundo das fanfics - acesso àquelas coisas que eu sei que HH nunca vai nos dar (intimidades entre B&B) e outras que eu ainda estou na dúvida _se_ e _como_ ele vai nos proporcionar (B&B evoluindo como pais e no relacionamento a dois). Espero estar conseguindo isto através desta fic... vocês, o que me dizem? **

**Sei que deixei minhas leitoras e leitores meio órfãos nos últimos tempos, mas se não for pedir muito... comentem, sim? *.* vou esperar ansiosa os comentários de vocês! **

**Beijos,**

**Lab**


	11. Expectativa

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 11/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E a esta altura só os deuses das fanfics sabem pra onde esta história ta caminhando!

*** Linha do tempo: **Este décimo primeiro capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior... lembram da consulta pré-natal que a Bren mencionou para o Booth? Pois é, _here we go_ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 11 ~<strong>

**Expectativa**

* * *

><p>"Com licença" eu educadamente retiro a revista aberta e abandonada no assento ao lado de uma senhora que aparenta estar com alguns meses de gravidez.<p>

Ela sorri para mim, o que eu retribuo, sentando ao lado de Bones no sofá da sala de espera do consultório de ginecologia e obstetrícia.

Eu sou o único homem por aqui, mas não me sinto incomodado. Pelo contrário. Nunca estive tão à vontade.

"É o primeiro filho de vocês?" a mulher ao nosso lado me pergunta.

Antes que eu abra a boca para responder, Bones é mais rápida.

"Por que presume que eu esteja esperando um filho?"

"Bom, geralmente quando vemos um homem por aqui é porque ele está acompanhando a esposa nos exames pré-natais" a mulher sorri gentilmente.

"Não somos casados" Bones diz, direta e simplesmente.

Sinto meu rosto queimar.

"Oh!" a mulher ao nosso lado parece ficar sem graça.

Pigarreio, lançando um rápido olhar a Bones. Então me volto para a mulher e tento amenizar a situação com um sorriso. "Já sabe se o seu é menino ou menina?"

A expressão no rosto da mulher se fecha completamente. "Eu não estou grávida!"

_Ai!_

Abro a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa – nem eu sei bem o que, uma desculpa? – mas para minha sorte a secretária chama um nome neste exato momento e é justamente o nome da mulher que se levanta bufando para entrar no consultório.

"Que alívio" eu sussurro baixinho assim que a dona gorda some de vista.

E escuto uma risadinha.

Olho para o meu lado e flagro Bones com a mão sobre a boca, tentando disfarçar. Sem sucesso algum, claro!

"Isto não é legal, Bones" murmuro, sério.

"Desculpe... mas..." ela torna a rir, mesmo tentando se conter. "Mas foi engraçado!"

"_Há há!_" eu murmuro, sem o menor humor.

Mas em seguida não consigo aguentar... acabo rindo de verdade. E Bones me acompanha.

Depois do pequeno acesso de risos dela eu tenho que acabar confessando... foi engraçado. Constrangedoramente engraçado.

Acabo dando um sorriso para ela, que retribui lindamente. Meu coração salta uma rápida batida e então levo a atenção a um cesto de revistas ao lado do sofá onde esperamos sentados. Pego um exemplar para dar uma olhada enquanto não somos chamados.

Mas fecho a revista, deixando de lado assim que a secretária se levanta e se aproxima de nós com um sorriso.

"Temperance Brennan."

Sinto o coração pular um instante. A mão de Bones, para minha surpresa, procura a minha antes que a minha procure a dela.

Dou uma olhada rápida para a minha parceira, agora mãe do meu filho mais novo, e ofereço um pequeno sorriso. Ela meneia a cabeça apontando na direção que eu devo seguir.

A secretária vai na nossa frente e nos leva por um corredor tão branco quanto a recepção e a sala de espera. Então ela para diante de uma porta imaculadamente branca e gira a maçaneta, sorrindo de novo e fazendo sinal para nós dois entrarmos.

Dou um sorriso de agradecimento para a simpática secretária, entrando logo atrás de Bones.

"Olá, Temperance!" uma mulher de cabelos pretos presos no alto da cabeça e com óculos de armação refinada cumprimenta Bones com um sorriso.

"Olá, doutora Taylor!"

Vejo uma placa com o nome Margareth Taylor e vários títulos e diplomas diversos pendurados na parede atrás da mesa da doutora.

"E esse deve ser o seu..." a médica começa a dizer.

"Ele é o Booth. É o pai da criança que estou esperando" Bones a interrompe antes que ela tenha a chance de terminar a pergunta.

Olho rapidamente para Bones, assustado com a rapidez que ela teve para responder.

Ela me olha de volta e eu vejo o silencioso _'O que foi?'_ no olhar dela.

"Oh... ah, sim. Claro" a médica murmura, percebendo o clima de constrangimento.

"Seeley Booth" eu me apresento, ainda sentindo a pequena pontada de desapontamento na boca do estômago.

Eu já esperava por algo assim, mas não imaginava que me sentiria tão desconfortável... _o pai da criança..._ então para Bones eu sou apenas _o pai_... sequer um companheiro?

Não posso evitar a sensação desconfortável que se instala no meu estômago. Mas sei que estamos aqui por algo mais importante do que o status do nosso relacionamento. Assim, eu volto o olhar novamente para a médica diante de nós.

Nos sentamos nas poltronas na frente da mesa da doutora Taylor. E os próximos minutos passam numa espécie de aula sobre o fenômeno da gravidez e os cuidados com a saúde da gestante. Confesso que acompanho tudo mecanicamente, no fundo minha atenção completa não está aqui. De alguma forma eu me sinto meio... estranho.

"Imagino que estejam ansiosos para verem o bebê de vocês" a doutora Taylor finalmente diz.

E são estas palavras que me fazem focar completamente no meu entorno. Na minha realidade.

Eu apenas meneio a cabeça, empolgado demais com a mera ideia de ver nosso bebê para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

Bones também está excitada com a ideia, vejo na carinha dela, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

"Temperance, pode ir se trocando enquanto eu preparo o equipamento."

Bones se levanta e sorri para mim antes de ir se trocar.

Eu espero ansioso, com as mãos começando a suar.

"Antes da ultrassonografia vou fazer um exame na Temperance" a doutora Taylor fala, olhando para mim. "Se ficar incomodado e quiser se retirar, eu mando chamá-lo no momento do ultrasom."

"Não, está tudo bem pra mim" eu me apresso em dizer.

"Ok" a médica sorri e volta a se concentrar na mesa de exame.

Fico sentado na poltrona, esperando e ansiando cada segundo mais pelo momento. Bones sai do banheiro do consultório já vestida na camisola própria para a consulta.

"Venha, Temperance. Vou fazer um exame clínico em você antes da ultra" a doutora Taylor a chama para a maca.

Bones olha para mim e eu sinto um repentino nó na garganta. Será que ela vai me pedir para sair agora?

Mas por sorte, e para o meu imenso alívio, ela me oferece um leve sorriso e então se dirige para a maca, para ser examinada.

Continuo sentado enquanto a médica faz o exame clínico, sem querer atrapalhar ali em cima delas. Mas estou me roendo por dentro de ansiedade.

"Bem, vamos então ao procedimento da ultrassonografia" a doutora exibe um breve sorriso, olhando para mim. "Pode vir, senhor Booth."

Eu me levanto e me aproximo da maca onde Bones está deitada, o coração batendo às pressas.

Assim que chego perto o suficiente, ela olha para mim e pega minha mão na sua. Eu só posso sorrir diante do gesto. Aperto de leve os dedos dela na minha palma, sentindo como eles estão gelados. Ela está nervosa, como eu.

"Então vamos finalmente dar uma olhada no bebê de vocês..." a doutora Taylor passa o gel sobre a barriga de Bones, que ri diante da sensação.

"É gelado!"

"Pronto" a médica pega então o aparelho para fazer o ultrassom.

Assim que a doutora desliza o equipamento sobre a barriga ainda pouquíssimo volumosa de Bones, eu sinto o coração bater mais depressa – se é que isso é possível!

Quando uma imagem cinza e distorcida começa a aparecer no visor, o som de batidas ritmadas enchem a sala, como num eco do meu próprio coração apressado... tomado pela emoção indescritível de ouvir pela primeira vez um som que atesta a existência do meu filho... do _nosso_ filho.

Desvio os olhos da imagem por um instante para Bones. Ela está emocionada... um brilho molhado nos grandes olhos azuis que não desgrudam da tela onde o bebê aparece.

"O bebê está muito bem. Os batimentos estão normais, o tamanho e o desenvolvimento dentro do esperado para as 14 semanas" a voz da doutora Taylor se faz ouvir.

E as palavras da médica fazem meu coração bater mais forte. Não resisto... pego a mão de Bones que seguro na minha e aperto com carinho, trazendo-a aos lábios num beijo. Ela olha para mim. Nós dois sorrimos. Sei que estamos sorrindo como bobos, mas isto não importa! Somos pais e estamos vivendo esta experiência juntos. É tão maior do que tudo e pouco interessa o resto do mundo!

E o meu sonho é real. Hoje mais do que antes...

A imagem no visor do aparelho de ultrasonografia me confirma isso. E eu só posso agradecer aos Céus por terem tornado meu sonho possível.

"Vocês querem saber o sexo do bebê?" a voz da doutora me arranca dos pensamentos.

Olho para a média e em seguida para Bones – estou mais do que ansioso para saber se vamos ter um menino ou uma menina, mas vou respeitar a decisão dela caso não queira saber agora.

"Claro que sim!" Bones dá um sorriso enorme e aperta minha mão que ainda segura a sua.

Beijo-lhe de novo os dedos antes de voltar a atenção à imagem do nosso bebê crescendo dentro dela. Sinto a ansiedade vibrando no peito. Respiro fundo.

"Bom, acho que não vai ser possível..." a médica fala, de repente.

"Por que não?" me ouço perguntando. "Algum problema?"

"O bebê está com as pernas cruzadas. Vejam" a doutora aponta para a tela. "E não descruza por nada."

"Vamos lá, bebê... tira essa perninha daí" eu falo para a imagem.

"Booth, o feto não pode te ouvir..."

"Quem disse que não?" pergunto, indignado. "Eles escutam, não escutam, doutora?" peço um apoio profissional lançando um olhar na direção da médica.

"Bem, existem estudos que comprovam que em determinada altura os bebês podem escutar os sons do ambiente externo e até reconhecer vozes."

"Ouviu só, Bones?" olho para ela com ar de vitorioso, então desço os olhos para a barriga onde o aparelho de ultrasonografia está, murmurando. "Vamos lá, bebê! O papai quer saber se você é um garotão ou uma menininha... vamos lá, tira a perninha da frente..."

"Eu acho que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para descobrir o sexo" a médica informa, sorrindo. "Ele ou ela não quer nem saber de mudar de posição."

"Que pena..." ouço Bones murmurar; olha para ela e a vejo enrugar de leve a testa, desapontada.

"Eu também queria saber o sexo do nosso bebê, Bones" murmuro para ela. "Mas acho que vai ser bom esperar mais um pouco... a ansiedade vai fazer tudo valer mais a pena."

"Acho que sim" ela me oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Antigamente os pais só ficavam sabendo o sexo da criança no momento do nascimento. Então acho que vai ser um pouco como voltar no tempo."

"E isto para uma antropóloga deve ser bem excitante, hein?" eu brinco, cutucando o ombro dela com um dedo.

"Temperance, já pode se vestir" a médica anuncia, quebrando nosso momento.

"Certo" Bones murmura, preparando-se para se levantar da maca e recolocar as roupas.

~.~

Passo a mão pelo cabelo molhado, saindo do vapor quente do banheiro. Assim que paro no batente da porta meus olhos a avistam, lendo concentradamente um livro sentada sobre a minha cama.

Onde tudo começou. Três meses e meio atrás.

Uma batida mais rápida me atinge o peito involuntariamente diante das lembranças.

Brennan ergue para mim os olhos que estavam concentrados na leitura. Ela sorri de leve.

Eu suspiro, passando mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos molhados do banho e entro de vez no quarto, caminhando até o armário, onde escolho uma velha calça de moletom para vestir.

"Está tudo bem?" a voz dela me chega pelas costas.

"Sim, por que a pergunta?" questiono sem me virar, enquanto visto a calça por baixo da toalha amarrada na cintura.

"Não sei... você está tão calado desde que chegou do FBI. Costuma ser mais falante toda vez que chega em casa e nos encontramos. Esperava que estivesse assim, especialmente hoje."

Sinto uma fisgada no peito. Jogo a toalha sobre uma cadeira do quarto e me volta para ela, me aproximando da cama.

"Bones, não é que eu não esteja feliz... hoje foi um dia muito especial para mim. Para nós" eu me sento na cama ao lado dela. "O simples fato de você ter me deixado estar lá... ira a consulta com você... significa muito."

"Mas tem alguma coisa incomodando você, não tem? Eu consigo perceber, Booth."

Eu dou um sorriso cansado, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe a cabeça.

"Você me conhece, não é?"

"Já conheço o suficiente para perceber as pequenas alterações de humor, suas expressões, sua postura..."

Eu sorrio. Desta vez pra valer. É incrivelmente bom escutar isto. Realmente ela me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Por isto mesmo eu preciso ser sincero com ela. O mais sincero possível.

Solto um suspiro, aconchegando-a melhor ao meu peito.

"Bones, eu estou feliz pela nossa primeira consulta, mas... aquilo que você disse... a forma como disse... me incomodou."

"O que foi que eu disse?" ela se vira em meus braços para me encarar melhor.

Vejo nos olhos dela uma nítida preocupação, aquela expressão de quem busca entender o que está acontecendo.

"Sobre eu ser o pai da criança" finalmente confesso o que me aborrece.

"Mas você é o pai, Booth" ela se apressa em dizer, os olhos azuis adquirindo um tom de surpresa e dor.

"Eu sei, eu não quis ofender, Bones" trago o rosto dela com as mãos para perto do meu e beijo suavemente uma das bochechas. "Me desculpe, eu preciso me explicar melhor."

"Por favor" ela murmura.

"O que acontece é que me surpreendi com a sua rapidez em responder quando aquela paciente gorda achou que fôssemos casados, e também quando a médica começou a comentar que eu devia ser o seu companheiro. Você a cortou tão rápido fazendo questão de me colocar apenas como o pai do bebê."

"Mas eu disse a verdade" ela protesta.

_Sim, e quem diz a verdade não merece castigo_, a minha consciência ecoa.

"Eu sei, não foi isso o que me incomodou."

"Booth, eu não entendo. O que queria que eu dissesse? Você é o pai do bebê, mas não somos casados e nem vivemos juntos..."

"E o que temos, então?" a pergunta sai da minha boca sem que eu tenha planejado ou sem que eu tenha o menor controle sobre ela.

E é a primeira vez que eu verbalizo isso. Desde que começamos a compartilhar esse algo novo que temos juntos decidi que não apressaria nem planejaria nada, apenas que deixaria tudo acontecer. Pra mim já era o bastante tê-la comigo, poder amá-la sem restrições... mas parece que no fundo não é mais assim...

"Desculpe. Me desculpe, Bones" me apresso em dizer "Eu não quero cobrar nada de você, não estou pedindo nada além do que já temos, mas é que... droga, às vezes você me confunde!" suspiro, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos ainda molhados.

Ela me olha, parecendo ela a confusa agora.

Suspiro outra vez, tentando controlar minhas emoções. "O que eu quero dizer é que nós temos alguma coisa... tem algo aqui entre nós, e eu não estou falando em termos científicos, Bones. Eu quero dizer que nós temos partilhado alguma coisa há meses já... e eu não sei... a verdade é que eu não sei o que isso que temos significa pra você. Mas eu sei o que significa pra mim."

Ela me olha. "Booth..."

"Me deixa terminar" eu peço, já com a voz mais controlada, erguendo uma das mãos. "Para mim nós temos um compromisso. Um vínculo. Alguma coisa que, embora ninguém saiba ainda, significa que você ocupa um lugar importante demais na minha vida. Eu só não sei o que _eu_ significo na sua."

Um momento de silêncio. Um suspiro escapa dela enquanto abaixa os olhos por um instante antes de voltar a me encarar.

"Booth, você é o meu melhor amigo. O pai do filho que eu espero. O homem que eu escolhi para compartilhar esse elo. Para mim isso é muito. Muito mais do que eu já tive com qualquer outra pessoa. Pensei que soubesse."

_Burro!_ Estúpido. É assim que eu me sinto bem agora.

Eu a puxo novamente num abraço.

"Perdão" sussurro contra os cabelos dela. "Perdão, eu devia saber melhor."

Ela desliza as mãos sobre as minhas costas.

Sinto a pele arrepiar e meu coração se aperta um pouco.

"Eu só não consegui lidar muito bem com a insegurança que a sua reação no consultório me causou, Bones. Por um momento eu me senti deslocado nessa história toda de nós dois."

"Booth... quando começamos a... quando aprofundamos nosso relacionamento eu disse a você que eu não conhecia muito bem esse território. É algo novo pra mim. Embora eu já tenha me relacionado com outras pessoas, cheguei até mesmo a dividir o meu antigo apartamento com um namorado por um breve período, não acho que aquela experiência sirva de parâmetro para o que nós temos."

Esfrego o braço dela com a mão e lhe beijo a testa.

Ela desliza o rosto contra o meu ombro. "Para mim o que nós temos é novo... é bom e me satisfaz. Para ser sincera até hoje nunca me preocupei pensando em como a sociedade vê a nossa relação. Muito embora eu saiba que necessariamente todo e qualquer relacionamento cobra uma posição perante os outros membros da sociedade e..."

"E blablabla" eu a interrompo, rindo e ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Não me importa. Esquece o que eu disse, Bones. Eu repito: não quero que isto pareça nenhum tipo de cobrança. Eu estou feliz com o que temos, você está feliz... é o que basta."

Sorrio para ela, afastando-lhe o rosto do meu corpo o bastante para fitá-la.

E nos beijamos.

Um beijo doce, suave. Reconfortante.

Quando nos afastamos, ela suspira, apoiando as mãos no meu peito nu.

"Eu queria muito saber se é um menino ou uma menina" Bones solta.

Eu sorrio.

"Eu também. Mas acho, no fundo, que vai ser emocionante a espera" digo, sentindo o coração bater forte abaixo das mãos dela, como numa confirmação das minhas palavras.

* * *

><p><strong>Depois de uma eternidade... eis aqui mais um capítulo!<strong>

**Bom, não sei se ficou bom o bastante para compensar a longa espera de vocês, mas torço para que pelo menos alguma coisinha nele tenha valido a leitura.**

**Preciso aproveitar para agradecer** **muito pelos comentários de vocês! Podem ter certeza que eles são um incentivo e tanto pra mim. Agradeço os elogios e vou continuar me esforçando para escrever sempre a altura dos comentários de todas as leitoras que têm acompanhado esta história e comentado - saibam que assim vocês não apenas me incentivam como também me ajudam a tentar melhorar sempre :)**

**Beijos,**

**Lab**


	12. Divergência

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 12/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Continuem lendo... porque eu agora sei ainda menos no que isso vai dar!

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo segundo capítulo se passa vários dias após o anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 12 ~<strong>

**Divergência**

* * *

><p>Assim que ouço o <em>click<em> da chave na fechadura consigo soltar a respiração que nem me dei conta de estar prendendo. Entro de uma vez, fechando a porta atrás de mim e já estou no corredor com o coração na boca.

"Bones?" chamo por ela. "Bones!"

Silêncio no apartamento imaculado.

Meu coração dobra o ritmo das batidas.

"Aqui, Booth... no quarto" a voz dela, um pouco abafada, chega até os meus ouvidos, colaborando pouco com o meu alívio.

Atinjo o quarto dela em segundos, mas a visão que encontro me devolve a aflição em dobro.

Ela... deitada na cama, encurvada.

"Meu Deus, Bones!" corro para o lado dela. "O que aconteceu?"

Desde que ela me ligou, dez minutos atrás, dizendo que precisava que eu viesse até o apartamento dela, meu coração já ficou em estado de alerta. A voz dela parecia meio fraca ao telefone, e embora eu tenha insistido em saber o que estava acontecendo ela só me pediu que chegasse logo e desligou.

"Eu... eu caí..." ela murmura, a mão sobre a barriga.

"Você... o que...? Como isso aconteceu, Bones?" pergunto com preocupação incontida na voz, sentando ao lado dela, sem saber direito se posso tocá-la ou não.

Um desespero sem nome se instala dentro de mim.

"Eu escorreguei depois que saí do banho..." ela começa a se desencurvar na tentativa de sentar sobre o colchão.

"Calma, deixa eu ajudar você" falo, puxando com cuidado o corpo dela pelas costas. "Você está sentindo alguma dor? Machucou em algum lugar?"

Ela solta um suspiro assim que eu termino de ajudá-la a recostar contra um travesseiro. "Eu... na verdade, não. Machuquei um pouco a perna, mas acho que o pior foi só o susto."

"Tem certeza, Bones? Quando cheguei você estava encurvada, com a mão na barriga... pelo amor de Deus, me diz a verdade!" consigo sentir meu sangue gelar de desespero.

"Eu só fiquei assustada, Booth... com medo... eu..." as palavras escapam dela numa voz trêmula.

E então eu percebo que ela está com os olhos marejados. Assustada.

_Meu Deus..._

Eu a abraço gentilmente, tentando confortá-la um pouco.

"Ah, Bones... por que insistiu em ficar aqui sozinha hoje? Podia ter dormido no meu apartamento. Ou podia ter me deixado ficar aqui com você."

"Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha para escrever. Meu novo livro ainda não saiu do lugar e minha editora está me cobrando alguma coisa ainda para este mês."

"Bones, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você disse que ia considerar as prioridades antes de mais nada, lembra?" minha voz sai um pouco alta, mas não consigo controlar.

"Booth, eu sei o que eu disse, mas eu não vou parar a minha vida profissional em função da gravidez" ela protesta.

"Ok. Então você considera certo se impor todo esse estresse para cumprir uma droga de prazo e olha só no que resultou! Você querendo ficar sozinha pra escrever e levando uma queda sem ninguém por perto para ajudar."

Eu sei que estou praticamente gritando. Mas não consigo evitar. Ela está tremendo nos meus braços pelo maldito susto que levou com a queda e eu me sentindo um merda por não ter insistido para não deixá-la sozinha. Ela está grávida, afinal, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não podia ter concordado nem por meio minuto com essa ideia.

"Desculpa, Bones. Eu não quero deixar você ainda mais nervosa, mas eu também estou assustado. Esta situação me deixou fora de controle."

Ela respira fundo, meneando a cabeça.

Afasto o corpo dela do meu por um instante, fitando-a. "Vamos. Vou levar você ao hospital."

"Hospital?" ela me olha ainda mais assustada.

"Sim, ao hospital. Você precisa ser examinada. Levou uma queda, não sabemos se..."

"Eu não quebrei nenhum osso. E não estou sangrando."

"Sem chance de protestos, Bones" me levanto da cama e ergo uma das mãos para impedi-la de tentar argumentar comigo. "Eu vou levar você ao hospital de qualquer jeito. E agora."

Então me inclino, estendendo os braços.

"Booth, não precisa me carregar. Eu posso..."

"Você pode ficar caladinha por um momento e ser uma boa menina?" olho para ela com expressão séria.

Bones não diz mais nada, apenas coloca os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Obrigado" murmuro, erguendo-a da cama e carregando-a para fora do quarto.

Quando passamos pelo hall de entrada do condomínio o porteiro da noite me olha assustado e pergunta se está tudo bem. Eu meneio a cabeça e digo que sim, agradecendo.

Chegamos no carro e eu a coloco com cuidado no banco do passageiro, afivelando o cinto. Então corro para o lado do motorista e arranco, ligando a sirene.

"Booth, não é preciso..."

Lanço um olhar duro para ela. "Bones, o que eu disse? Sem protestos, por favor."

Ela me encara como se quisesse me morder de raiva, mas eu nem ligo. E no fundo ela também está assustada o suficiente para se calar e concordar comigo que um exame vai ser nossa melhor opção para tirar qualquer dúvida.

O caminho para o hospital é feito em total silêncio, meus olhos concentrados no tráfego noturno, minhas mãos apertando o volante tão forte que os nós dos dedos chegam a estar brancos.

Mas não consigo evitar a sensação que embrulha meu estômago. Tento controlar a respiração.

Assim que chegamos na quadra do hospital desligo a sirene. Entro pela parte da frente, estacionando e saltando do carro antes que Bones possa fazê-lo sozinha. Abro a porta do lado dela e a pego no colo novamente.

Desta vez ela nem tenta dizer nada em protesto. Fecho a porta do carro com o pé e vou andando em direção à entrada do hospital. Vou direto à área onde ficam as cadeiras de roda.

Assim que Bones vê minha intenção, ela começa a protestar. "Booth, realmente não é preciso..."

"Bones" eu a interrompo. "Por favor, me deixe fazer as coisas do meu jeito, só desta vez."

Ela olha para mim e acaba cedendo.

Eu a coloco sentada numa das cadeiras de roda e vamos entrando no hall do hospital. Estaciono a cadeira onde Bones está sentada diante do balcão da recepção.

"Ela está grávida e levou uma queda no banheiro. Precisamos que um médico a examine" vou logo dizendo, sem me preocupar com apresentações.

A recepcionista, uma mulher ruiva dos alto de seus quarenta anos, olha para nós dois.

"Sua mulher se machucou, senhor? Tem alguma lesão ou fratura?"

"Não! Não, ela só... caiu... escorregou e precisamos saber se está tudo bem com o bebê" eu falo, meio que atropelando as palavras de nervosismo.

"Calma, Booth. Eu não estou sentindo nada" sinto a mão de Bones tocar o braço da minha jaqueta.

Olho para ela rapidamente e tento me acalmar um pouco.

"Mesmo assim, é importante que um médico a examine, senhora. Só para certificar que não houve nenhum dando interno e que o bebê de vocês está bem" a recepcionista fala, e eu agradeço internamente pela adesão à minha campanha.

"Preencha estes papéis enquanto peço para localizarem o ginecologista de plantão, senhor."

A mulher me estende um formulário. Eu mal pego as folhas e a mão de Bones as toma de mim.

"Posso fazer isto" ela diz.

Pego uma caneta em cima do balcão e estendo a ela, revirando os olhos. Em menos de um minuto ela completa o formulário e me devolve.

A recepcionista volta para o nosso lado e eu estendo os papéis de volta para ela.

"Podem atravessar o corredor e entrem na primeira porta à direita. Logo o médico irá examiná-la" a mulher nos diz.

A mão de Bones aperta meu braço através da manga da minha jaqueta de couro. Coloco uma das minhas mãos sobre a dela e dou um leve aperto, tentando confortá-la.

Dou um meneio de cabeça como agradecimento e vou empurrando a cadeira de rodas, levando Bones na direção do corredor.

Assim que entramos na sala indicada fica claro que é uma sala de exames. Há um balcão com alguns aparelhos médicos, uma maca a um canto e um biombo branco ao lado. Meu coração pula uma batida. Assim que paro de empurrar a cadeira de Bones sinto a mão dela na manga da minha jaqueta de novo.

Abaixo os olhos para vê-la com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Engolindo em seco, eu me abaixo, ficando agachado ao lado da cadeira de rodas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bones. Eu prometo" murmuro.

"Este não é o tipo de coisa que você pode prometer, Booth" ela me diz, rápida e certeira como sempre.

Eu sei que não é.

E por esta exata razão me sinto ainda mais nervoso... impotente. E eu detesto me sentir assim. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era poder ter a certeza de que está e de que vai ficar tudo bem com o nosso bebê.

"Mesmo assim, Bones" volto a falar, a voz baixa. "Eu posso prometer que haja o que houver, eu sempre vou estar aqui. Do seu lado."

Vejo os olhos azuis marejarem. Sei como ela está nervosa e frágil bem agora – aspectos que Bones raramente expõe. E por um instante tenho vontade de abraçá-la, de aconchegá-la ao meu peito. Mas minha vontade é interrompida por passos de alguém entrando na sala.

"Boa noite. Sou o doutor Kress, ginecologista do plantão noturno."

"Boa noite, doutor" eu me levanto, ficando outra vez de pé. "Seeley Booth. Esta é a Temperance. Ela está grávida e sofreu uma queda no banheiro há mais ou menos meia hora."

"Me informaram brevemente que não há lesões nem fraturas aparentes."

"Não, eu não quebrei nenhum osso" Bones se pronuncia. "E não sinto nenhum tipo de dor, a não ser na perna, que bati com a queda. Mas o Booth quis ter certeza de que está tudo bem internamente."

"E ele tem razão" o doutor Kress diz enquanto se aproxima do balcão e começa a mexer em algumas coisas. "É bom sermos prevenidos, muitas vezes uma queda pode não deixar nenhuma sequela externa, mas precisamos nos certificar de que está tudo bem internamente, em especial quando se tem um bebê na equação" o médico sorri ao terminar de falar.

O sujeito é na verdade bem simpático, um tipo não muito alto, de cabelos escuros e dentes perfeitos.

"Quanto tempo de gestação?" o médico pergunta para Bones.

"15 semanas e três dias" ela responde de forma precisa.

"Bom, vou examiná-la agora, está tudo bem?" o doutor fala com tranquilidade na voz, o que me ajuda um pouco a relaxar – mas só um pouco.

Bones apenas balança a cabeça em sinal positivo.

"Seu marido pode ficar, vou mesmo precisar da ajuda dele."

"Booth não é..."

"Bones, eu vou ficar e vou ajudar no que puder" eu a interrompo rapidamente antes que ela tenha tempo de dizer que não sou seu marido.

De certa forma me sinto melhor sem dar explicações desnecessárias a estranhos.

"Por favor, senhor Booth, quero que a ajude a subir aqui na maca" o médico me pede.

"Claro" eu digo, já me colocando a postos.

Bones me facilita o trabalho, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros. Apesar disto, ela não perde a oportunidade e murmura, "Eu posso me levantar sozinha."

"Eu sei" digo, simplesmente, conduzindo-a até a maca e ajudando-a a subir nela.

O doutor não demora a começar o exame. Ele apalpa a barriga e as pernas de Bones, perguntando se ela sente dor aqui ou ali. As respostas dela são sempre negativas, o que me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo. Então, depois de uns dez minutos de exame superficial, o médico diz que vai fazer uma ultrasonografia para ver o bebê.

Meu coração dispara.

"Vou preparar o equipamento para o ultrasom. Enquanto isso pode ir vestindo a camisola atrás do biombo, senhora Booth."

_Senhora Booth..._

Agora sim meu coração salta diversas batidas seguidas.

E eu espero o segundo em que Bones vai rebater a suposição do médico. Mas, para minha total surpresa, tal segundo não vem. Ela simplesmente se senta sobre a maca e apóia uma das mãos no meu ombro, tentando descer.

Eu a ajudo, claro. Logo ela desaparece atrás do biombo, a alguns passos da maca, para se trocar. Fico de lado, esperando enquanto o médico prepara o equipamento para a ultra.

Demora pouco e Bones reaparece diante dos meus olhos, já vestindo a camisola do hospital.

"Tudo pronto" o médico anuncia.

Então nos aproximamos da maca, onde ajudo Bones a se deitar novamente. O doutor Kress ergue discretamente a camisola – o que mesmo assim me deixa um pouco incomodado – e coloca um pano branco sobre a parte de baixo, passando o gel sobre a barriga exposta.

"Ainda não sabemos o sexo do bebê" sinto a necessidade de falar.

O médico olha para mim.

"Na primeira ultrasonografia o bebê estava com as pernas cruzadas, então decidimos esperar um pouco mais para saber" eu explico.

O doutor Kress meneia a cabeça, entendendo a questão. "Certo. Vamos dar uma olhada se está tudo bem com o bebê de vocês."

Bones procura minha mão, apertando-a. Eu retribuo o aperto, sentindo um certo frio no estômago.

"Ok... aqui estamos..." o médico começou a dizer, passando o equipamento sobre a barriga de Bones, a imagem surgindo na tela.

Silêncio.

E de repente, aquele mesmo som que ouvimos antes na consulta pré-natal enche a sala. O coraçãozinho do nosso bebê.

Olho para Bones, oferecendo um sorriso reconfortante e sentindo o meu próprio coração batendo, agitado. Ela dá um sorriso apertado.

"Tudo bem com o nosso filho, doutor?" pergunto, me voltando para o médico que olha atentamente o visor onde a imagem do útero de Bones aparece.

O doutor Kress se vira para nós e sorri, meneando a cabeça. "O filho de vocês está em perfeitas condições."

Deixo um suspiro de alívio escapar junto com uma risada. "Graças ao bom Deus!"

Bones também ri, aliviada, apertando outra vez minha mão.

"Têm certeza de que não querem saber o sexo do bebê?" o médico então pergunta.

Eu olho para Bones. Ela me olha de volta, agora com a expressão séria e eu a vejo balançar de leve a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"Não hoje. Não aqui... nestas condições" ela murmura baixinho.

Eu meneio a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Entendo as razões dela. Esta é uma situação atípica, emergencial... eu insisti em trazê-la aqui apenas para ter certeza de que está tudo realmente bem com ela e o bebê. Mas posso entender o nervosismo dela. Também não foi assim que imaginei descobrir se vamos ter um menino ou uma menina.

"Tudo bem" beijo a mão dela rapidamente e me volto para o médico, que espera nossa resposta. "Preferimos esperar até a próxima consulta pré-natal."

"Ok" o doutor Kress meneia a cabeça e desliga o aparelho. "Mamãe e bebê passam muito bem. Minha receita: uma pomada para dor na perna esquerda, o local vai ficar um pouco roxo por alguns dias... mas nada além disso."

Solto um suspiro de alívio. Então ajudo Bones a descer da maca e ela caminha até o biombo para se trocar.

Aproveito o memento para agradecer a atenção do médico e ele me diz que entende perfeitamente a minha preocupação.

"Agiu corretamente, senhor Booth. Sua esposa e o bebê de vocês têm sorte por tê-lo por perto."

Sinto um aperto involuntário no peito. O problema é justamente que dessa vez eu não estava por perto.

Quando Bones sai de trás do biombo, já vestida em suas roupas, eu me aproximo e estendo o braço para ajudá-la a andar de volta à cadeira de rodas.

"Não é preciso. Você viu o que o doutor disse, eu estou bem" ela fala, ignorando meu braço. "Vamos embora. Quero ir para casa."

"Ok" murmuro, tentando ignorar o fato de que me sinto um idiota bem agora.

"Boa noite" o doutor Kress se despede de nós.

Eu aceno e Bones responde um rápido boa noite, andando para fora da sala como se fosse a coisa que mais quer no mundo. E eu sei que neste momento _é_.

Vou andando atrás dela.

"Você se recuperou rápido do susto" murmuro discretamente para que apenas ela me ouça enquanto atravessamos o corredor rumo à saída.

"Eu disse que você estava exagerando com os cuidados, Booth. Nada aconteceu."

"Mas você não teria toda essa certeza se eu não lhe tivesse forçado a vir para cá."

Ela me lança um olhar gelado e segue andando. E eu sigo atrás dela.

Dou um rápido aceno para a recepcionista que nos atendeu. Quando atingimos a frente do hospital vou correndo para o carro abrir a porta do lado do passageiro, por onde Bones entra.

"Posso abrir a porta sozinha, Booth" ela _tem_ que dizer.

"Eu sei disso" respondo, seco.

Dou a volta no carro e entro também, dando a partida.

"Bones... eu acho que é hora de pensarmos em um lugar comum para vivermos. Morarmos juntos. Pra valer" eu não planejei dizer isto, mas não consigo pensar em outra coisa no momento.

"Booth..." ela começa a dizer, me interrompendo.

Mas eu sou mais rápido. "Eu sei que você tem certa resistência a esse tipo de coisa, mas eu estou pensando na sua segurança e na do bebê agora."

Ela fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu não acho que esta seja uma boa decisão. Não neste momento" ela diz.

E eu sinto o coração se rebelar.

"Droga, Bones! Você viu o que aconteceu hoje" esbravejo, esmurrando o painel.

Ela dá um breve salto no banco do passageiro, mas não consigo – simplesmente não consigo me conter.

"Estamos juntos há meses e eu nunca me opus a nada. Mas agora será que não vê que não é apenas em nós que temos que pensar? Temos um filho a caminho, por Deus do céu! Hoje foi só um susto, mas e se você acordar no meio da noite amanhã ou depois de amanhã se sentindo mal? Eu não quero que nada parecido se repita. E mesmo assim é tão difícil pra você assumir uma vida em comum comigo?"

"Booth, você sabe que eu sempre prezei a minha independência. Eu não vou suportar se você passar os próximos meses me aparando a cada passo, eu ainda posso fazer coisas sozinha."

"Ok, Miss Independência" digo, sem olhar para ela, encarando furiosamente a via. "Eu já entendi sua posição. Aliás, eu sempre entendi! Só que por um louco segundo achei que você fosse capaz de abrir uma exceção a essa sua racionalidade e independência radicais! Que tolo da minha parte, não?"

Desabafo.

Talvez eu não devesse ter dito tão alto, talvez não com a voz tão chateada, mas não deu para evitar. O desespero que eu senti ao encontrá-la encolhida na cama, a angústia que passei até o médico dizer que está tudo bem com ela e com o bebê... e Bones parece que simplesmente não percebe isso! Ou não quer perceber.

O resto do trajeto até o prédio dela é feito em silêncio. Eu não digo mais uma palavra, ela tampouco se pronuncia. Assim que chegamos diante da fachada do condomínio eu estaciono calmamente.

"Está entregue. Boa noite" murmuro as palavras num tom surpreendentemente suave.

Sem ser frio, mas sem ser caloroso também.

Ela não me diz nada. Apenas abre a porta do carro e desce em silêncio. Eu a vejo caminhar em direção ao portão de entrada com o coração na garganta. Tenho vontade de descer e levá-la até a porta do apartamento, mas não quero correr o risco de ouvi-la me dizer outra vez o quanto é independente e pode fazer tudo _sozinha, obrigada_.

Me sinto péssimo. Arrasado. Mas me forço a continuar aqui no carro, apenas observando enquanto ela entra no condomínio, minhas mãos apertando o volante. Quando a vejo desaparecer, solto um suspiro longo e dolorido e me vem uma sensação de ardência no peito.

Ligo o motor do carro e sigo de volta para casa, quase mecanicamente. O caminho inteiro não consigo me livrar da sensação que me atormenta.

Finalmente estaciono na porta do meu velho edifício e desço do carro. Mas não consigo entrar. Simplesmente começo a andar pela rua - vagar, mais precisamente.

Vou andando sem rumo, as luzes e as pessoas me passando despercebidas. Só não consigo ignorar a sensação de que o meu coração está se partindo.

Enquanto vou caminhando, as imagens se misturam na minha cabeça. As desta noite e as de outra noite em particular. A noite em que ela me disse as melhores palavras do mundo.

_Eu estou... estou grávida._

A lembrança se mistura a outras, que vieram depois. Nossos momentos juntos desde então.

E me lembro da noite em que ela me disse que me deixaria participar ativamente da criação do nosso filho...

E eu começo a pensar se isso realmente vai ser possível com as barreiras de resistência que ela ainda impõe entre nós, mesmo sem perceber.

~.~

Fecho a porta do apartamento, me deixando engolfar pela escuridão do corredor.

Suspiro.

Jogo a chave sobre o primeiro móvel ao meu alcance assim que entro na sala.

Sacudo os ombros para facilitar a retirada da minha velha jaqueta de couro. E parece que o peso da noite desce junto com ela.

Enquanto vou tirando a última manga e me preparando para deixar a peça sobre o sofá, percebo uma luz vinda dos fundos do apartamento.

Do meu quarto, mais exatamente.

Termino de tirar a jaqueta que deixo cair de qualquer jeito no estofado. E como uma mariposa vou andando na direção da luz.

Meu coração salta uma batida e eu não me permito acreditar de imediato... não seria... seria?

Paro diante da porta do meu quarto.

E a vejo.

Bones.

De pé, a alguns passos da cama.

No velho pijama que ela costuma usar quando dorme aqui comigo.

"Booth..." ela começa a dizer.

Eu ergo um dedo, sinalizando que ela faça silêncio.

Não preciso que ela diga nada. Só o fato de que ela veio para cá depois de eu tê-la deixado em casa sozinha – como ela queria – já me diz muito.

Avanço os passos que nos separam e antes que eu complete a minha intenção, é ela quem está se atirando sobre mim.

E eu a abraço, apertando seu corpo quente contra o meu.

E sinto o cheiro dela, as mãos se apegando às minhas costas, o rosto se enterrando contra o meu peito.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas de repente eu a escuto respirar fundo e se afastar um pouco para me encarar.

Seus olhos marejados apertam meu coração. Mas qualquer irritação que eu tenha sentido esta noite já desapareceu. O vento frio varreu meu inconformismo em uma hora ou mais de caminhada solitária pelas ruas. E esse gesto dela... ela estar aqui... esse abraço me fez lembrar a razão por que ainda vale a pena insistir em nós dois, por mais diferenças que existam entre a gente.

Passo a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, num carinho. Ela sorri, ainda que melancolicamente. E eu vou andando na direção da cama, trazendo-a comigo. Deito sobre o edredom macio e coloco Bones junto ao meu corpo, sem querer romper nosso contato, que eu sinto agora tão necessário.

"Eu entendo as suas razões" ela murmura, a cabeça aconchegada no travesseiro ao meu lado. "Sei que você só quer cuidar de mim e do bebê. Mas às vezes eu tenho medo de perder a minha identidade no processo. Medo de que você não confie o suficiente em mim para fazer as coisas do jeito certo, para cuidar do nosso filho..."

"Eu não duvido das suas capacidades, Bones" tenho que interrompê-la gentilmente, meus olhos presos aos dela. "A única coisa que eu quero é que você me deixe ajudar. Participar do processo com você, como me disse que queria que fosse."

"Eu sei" ela meneia a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível. "Eu só achei que a sua sugestão... sobre morarmos juntos de forma definitiva... você só tocou no assunto porque ficou assustado pelo o que aconteceu hoje à noite."

Fecho os olhos por um instante. Escuto a voz dela prosseguir.

"Mas então você ficou chateado e foi embora..."

"Não diz mais nada, eu só..." liberto um suspiro estrangulado, ainda com os olhos fechados. "Eu só precisava de um tempo para pensar, só isso."

"E pensou?" ela me pergunta.

"Pensei, Bones" respondo, sincero, abrindo os olhos e puxando-a para mais perto do meu corpo, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. "Pensei muito... mas eu não quero falar sobre nada agora."

"Tudo bem" ela sussurra, deslizando a mão pelo meu ombro e beijando meu rosto.

Respiro profundamente, sentindo minha alma completa outra vez.

E eu realmente não quero falar nada. Pelo menos por agora me basta tê-la aqui nos braços. O que vai acontecer depois é uma preocupação para o amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem qualquer errinho no texto, mas eu estou escrevendo esta fic sem beta e corri contra o tempo para tentar postar uma atualização sem muita demora pra vocês... então perdoem qualquer coisa.<strong>

**O capítulo acabou ficando um pouco maior do que eu pretendia, mas acho que vocês não vão achar isso ruim, não é mesmo? ^^**

Camila**, **Tamara** e **Brunna**... meu agradecimento especial pelos comentários do capítulo passado :) Fiquei muito feliz em saber que não perdi o jeito pra escrever. E quanto aos sentimentos da Bones... bem, esta fic é escrita do ponto de vista do Booth, então eu procuro mostrar as coisas (situações, sentimentos) pelos olhos dele. Acredito que ele ainda vai evoluir na forma de perceber as demonstrações de amor da Bren ;)**

**Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui. Até o próximo capítulo! **


	13. Preparativos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 13/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Mais um capítulo chegando... se já cansaram de ler me avisem porque eu acho que não to sabendo quando vou parar de escrever essa história =p

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo terceiro capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior, onde a Brennan deu aquele susto _básico_ no Booth. A segunda parte do capítulo dá um salto de mais alguns dias... leiam e vão entender ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 13 ~<strong>

**Preparativos**

* * *

><p>Vou andando na direção conhecida, ouvindo o som dos meus passos ecoando no chão imaculadamente limpo deste lugar. O santuário dela.<p>

Mas antes que eu consiga entrar na sala, sou obrigado a parar diante da porta.

E admirar a visão diante dos meus olhos.

Bones.

Linda. Perfeita.

Sorridente.

Sentada em sua cadeira por trás da mesa.

Segurando um bebê nos braços.

A imagem faz meu coração saltar algumas batidas.

"Você gosta disto, não gosta, Mike?" ela diz para a criança em voz suave, balançando os dedos diante do rostinho infantil. "Falanges dançantes! Falanges dançantes!"

O menino ri, tentando pegar os dedos dela.

E eu me pego sorrindo também.

"Ei!" resolvo anunciar minha chegada.

Os olhos de Bones desviam do pequeno Mike para mim.

"Oi, Booth!" é a voz de Angela que me cumprimenta.

Só então eu percebo que a mãe do garotinho no colo de Bones está bem aqui na sala, sentada no sofá.

"Oi, Angela" respondo ao cumprimento com um sorriso.

E vou me aproximando da mesa de Bones.

"Tirando uma folga dos ossos?" eu pergunto, divertido.

"Estou fazendo um intervalo antes de voltar ao Limbo. Algum caso novo?"

"Não" eu digo. "Só passei para pegar com a Cam o relatório toxicológico do nosso último caso" levanto a pasta que seguro em uma das mãos. "Encerramos há dois dias, mas o julgamento é em uma semana e me dei conta hoje de que não entreguei esses papéis para a Caroline. Ela está querendo o meu fígado!" arqueio uma sobrancelha.

"O que aconteceu? Você não costuma ter esse tipo de lapso" Bones observa, preocupada.

"Não, mas os últimos dias foram muito... agitados" digo, tentando disfarçar diante de Angela, que nos observa atenta – posso sentir os olhos dela queimando as minhas costas.

Como Bones ainda não contou a Angela sobre a gravidez não posso mencionar o fato de que minha cabeça ficou a mil depois daquela noite da queda no banheiro. Levou alguns dias para que eu voltasse a pegar no tranco de novo como se deve.

"Tinha me esquecido" Bones murmura, envergonhada - posso dizer só pelo tom de voz dela.

Mas eu a encaro com a expressão tranquila e espero que ela interprete isto como um 'já passou, vamos esquecer, está bem?'.

"E que agitação toda foi essa, posso saber?" Angela pergunta, curiosa.

"Ah, coisas da vida" eu digo, me virando rapidamente para ela e gesticulando com as mãos. "Sabe como é, minhas responsabilidade de pai" enfim, não menti.

Mas mal sabe Angela que eu não estou me referindo ao Parker.

Eu me viro novamente para Bones e Mike. Ela continua olhando para mim e o garotinho então puxa o colar dela, fazendo-a voltar a atenção ao pequeno.

"Tem alguém com ciúme por aqui?" pergunto, olhando para o bebê e fazendo cócegas de leve na barriga dele.

Mike solta uma risadinha que é música para os meus ouvidos. Mal posso esperar para ouvir a minha própria miniatura de gente fazendo o mesmo para mim.

Bones também ri, animada por ver o menino estender o bracinho e tentar segurar minha mão.

"Ele já está aprendendo a responder aos estímulos de movimento" ela comenta, encantada. "Vê só? Ele quer pegar a sua mão."

"É o que os bebês fazem, Bones" digo, brincando com o menino, aproximando e afastando a minha mão da barriga dele, que tenta pegá-la toda vez.

"Ele é muito esperto! O Mike aqui é um cara muito esperto" eu falo, fazendo mais cócegas de leve nele.

"Vocês sem dúvida vão dar ótimos pais" a voz de Angela me arranca do momento.

E eu olho para a nossa amiga com ar assustado. Corro os olhos de volta para Bones, querendo confirmar se ela já contou a Angela que nós... oh, mas ela parece tão surpresa quanto eu com a declaração.

"É verdade, não me olhem espantados assim" Angela diz, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até Bones para pegar o filho no colo. "Eu acho mesmo que vocês dariam ótimos pais se decidissem levar aquela velha ideia adiante, mas pelo modo convencional desta vez, hein?" a morena revira os olhos, rindo. "Vocês dois pais... seria uma fórmula diferente, mas certamente interessante."

Ao terminar de dizer isso Angela pisca um olho.

Nem eu nem Bones temos tempo de dizer nada porque ela sai levando o filho no colo.

Assim que Angela nos deixa a sós, eu libero um suspiro de alívio.

"Ufa! Por um segundo eu pensei que ela tivesse descoberto" digo, rindo.

Bones me encara, séria.

"Booth... acho que já é hora de contar a todo mundo que eu estou grávida."

Minha expressão se torna séria também. Parece que o comentário de Angela apertou alguns botões aqui.

"Você tem certeza? Só estou esperando o momento em que você se sentir segura o bastante..."

"Eu não quero mais esconder. E nem vamos poder fazer isso por muito tempo mais" ela pondera. "Mas..."

"Mas?" eu me debruço sobre a mesa dela, apoiando o corpo com as duas mãos no tampo.

Bones desvia os olhos de mim por uns instantes, suspirando. "Eu só me preocupo com o que vai acontecer quando o FBI souber."

Sei disso. Ela já me disse em outra ocasião, e como naquela ocasião eu sinto que preciso eliminar qualquer insegurança dela a esse respeito.

Me afasto da mesa, dando a volta e parando ao lado da cadeira onde ela está sentada. Pego as mãos de Bones e acaricio as costas delas com os polegares.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde terão de saber, e é melhor que saibam logo" pondero.

Ela meneia a cabeça, concordando comigo.

"Eu estou com você até o fim, Bones. Você sabe" murmuro.

Ela vira a palma da mão contra a minha e nossos dedos se apertam ligeiramente.

"Eu sei" ela sussurra, antes de prosseguir. "Acho que é a hora, então."

Ofereço um leve sorriso a ela. "Se é a hora pra você, então é a hora pra mim."

Ela responde ao meu sorriso.

"Que tal se chamarmos os nossos amigos mais íntimos para um jantar?" ela sugere. "Podemos organizar alguma coisa no meu apartamento no final de semana. Acha que é uma boa maneira de contarmos a novidade?"

Dou um sorriso grande agora. "Acho que é uma ótima ideia!"

Eu me inclino e dou um beijo rápido na testa de Bones.

"Vou fazer um prato especial, a senhorita se encarrega das bebidas."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim. Duvidando dos meus dotes culinários, Bones?" dou uma franzida na testa.

"Não... eu só queria me certificar de que não vou ter que lavar os pratos" ela sorri de jeito divertido.

"Pois fique tranquila. Esse vai ser um jantar inesquecível" dou uma piscadela, só para provocá-la.

~.~

Viro o carrinho de compras na direção que a placa 'Condimentos' indica. Entro no corredor e dou de cara com uma gama deles. Definitivamente o paraíso dos temperos!

Enquanto empurro o carrinho mais adiante, uma mulher me chama a atenção.

Uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros está colocando o filho no carrinho, na parte especial para crianças.

O garotinho deve ter uns dois ou três anos, ele está segurando um Bob Esponja de borracha. A mãe sorri para ele antes de começar a empurrar o carrinho de compras corredor adiante.

Sinto uma fisgada no coração só de imaginar que daqui a pouco tempo verei Bones em cenas parecidas. Com o nosso filho.

Fico imaginando como ela será como mãe. Tenho certeza de que maravilhosa, do jeito sincero e natural dela, e isto me causa um sorriso bobo. Sei que vou estar aqui e verei isso em primeira mão. E vou fazer o que for preciso para ela e para o bebê.

Voltando ao presente, toco o carrinho adiante e pego alguns temperos de que vou precisar para o jantar desta noite - a ocasião que Bones escolheu para contar aos nossos amigos que estamos juntos e vamos ser pais. Tudo numa tacada só! Quero ver a cara de alguns, em especial a do Sweets!

Vai ser uma grande noite, sem dúvida!

Finalizando a escolha dos temperos, começo a virar o carrinho para sair do corredor de condimentos e me deparo com ninguém menos do que um dos meus chefes.

"Ei, Booth!" ele me cumprimenta, animado.

"Hacker" eu respondo, não tão animado quanto ele costuma ser naturalmente.

Vejo os olhos dele caírem sobre o conteúdo do meu carrinho de compras.

"Quanto coisa! Dando uma festa?" o curioso me pergunta, sem qualquer cerimônia.

"É quase isso" digo dando de ombros. "Apenas uma reunião de comemoração com alguns amigos."

"Algum motivo especial?"

"A vida" solto um sorriso, sabendo que Hacker sequer imagina a que vida estou me referindo.

"Vejo que você está bem feliz, agente Booth. Espero que a noite com seus amigos seja boa."

"Ah, vai ser. Não tenho dúvida disto."

"Temperance vai estar entre os convidados?"

Eu sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Ele _tinha_ que perguntar.

"Ela é a convidada de honra" dou outro sorriso, desta vez um afiado.

E não consigo evitar me sentir vitorioso por dentro. Principalmente quando a expressão irritantemente feliz na cara do Hacker parece perder alguns watts.

"Mande minhas lembranças a ela, faz muito tempo que não a vejo" ele por fim diz.

_E não vai vê-la de novo tão cedo_, meu pensamento solta uma risada.

"Claro, mandarei suas lembranças" minto, batendo no ombro dele, já virando o carrinho para sair. "Até mais, Hacker!"

"Até, Booth!" ele meneia a cabeça.

E vamos os dois para direções opostas e eu não posso evitar rir de novo em pensamento por notar como isto é simbólico... nós dois fomos mesmo para direções contrárias em busca do mesmo objetivo.

Bones.

"Mas no final _eu_ fiquei com a garota!" murmuro sozinho, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios enquanto vou me dirigindo a um dos caixas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma atualização! E desta vez eu não demorei tanto :comemora: <strong>

Mikaelly**, me alegra saber que você está gostando da história. Tento fazer o meu melhor, palavra de Lab :)**

Robertta**, fico imensamente feliz por saber que você é uma leitora fiel das minhas fics. E fico mais feliz ainda que você tenha comentado aqui. Fico honrada com os seus elogios e espero continuar sempre escrevendo a altura, fazendo os leitores "entrarem na trama", como você me disse. Este, afinal, é o meu maior objetivo e saber que o estou alcançando é uma recompensa e tanto!**

**Obrigada por lerem. Em especial obrigada a quem me envia comentários através de review, o que além de ser um estímulo me serve de guia, me ajudando a tentar tornar a história cada vez melhor.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	14. Longa Noite

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 14/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Já que vocês ainda não estão cansadas de mim (eu acho!), vamos avançando na história )

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo quarto capítulo traz a tão esperada noite do jantar... como será que as coisas vão rolar? Leiam e descubram =)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 14 ~<strong>

**Longa Noite**

* * *

><p>O som dos pratos, talheres e copos tilintando enche os meus ouvidos e eu busco o rosto dela no meio dos nossos convidados.<p>

Ela vem se aproximando com alguns guardanapos novos enquanto eu termino de colocar mais uma travessa de carne assada na mesa.

"Uau, Booth! Você cozinha divinamente" Angela chama a minha atenção.

Olho para ela, sentada ao lado de Hodgins, lambendo os beiços.

"Ainda bem que a Angela não está mais grávida porque senão você teria que ter feito uma dessas só pra ela, cara!" Hodgins ri da mulher, apontando na direção onde eu acabo de colocar a segunda travessa de carne que preparei.

Angela dá um tapa no braço do marido e os dois sorriem um para o outro. "Você devia era estar me agradecendo porque o meu pai aceitou ficar de babá do Mike para nós virmos a este jantar e você está tendo a oportunidade de apreciar esta iguaria..." então ela ergue os olhos de novo para mim. "É sério, Booth. Sua carne está deliciosa!"

Dou um belo sorriso. "Eu sabia que vocês iam gostar. É receita de família. Carne assada com ervas e especiarias" eu recito, orgulhoso do meu próprio trabalho.

"É realmente muito boa, mas o Booth não revela a receita nem sob tortura" Camille comenta, erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto pega mais uma garfada da carne que ainda tem no prato. "E acreditem: eu já tentei."

Todos riem.

"Você é realmente um sujeito multifacetado, agente Booth" Sweets abre a boca. "É algo admirável que tenha talentos tão diferentes entre si, mas nem por isso incompatíveis. É um cozinheiro tão bom quanto um agente perspicaz."

Bom, por essa eu não esperava. Um elogio desses do Sweets... sem saber muito bem como responder, meneio a cabeça e espero que a mente psicoanalítica dele interprete isto como um agradecimento. Ele me sorri, erguendo o garfo com mais um pouco da comida que em seguida leva à boca.

Sem evitar, sorrio, meus olhos correndo pela mesa e admirando a alegria dos nossos amigos reunidos. Rindo, comendo, bebendo.

Na ponta da mesa percebo uma pessoa que está apenas observando, como eu.

Max Keenan.

Ele tem uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Não sei bem o que é, mas parece que ele está pensando alguma coisa que não está dizendo...

Eu torno a me sentar no meu lugar à mesa e sinto o joelho esbarrar de leve na perna de Bones, que está sentada ao meu lado. Meus olhos procuram imediatamente os dela. Que sorri de leve para mim.

Como programamos, Bones não contou a ninguém que há um motivo para estarem aqui hoje. Ela se encarregou de convidar a todos para um jantar em seu apartamento, dizendo apenas que eu havia me oferecido para cozinhar. Claro, isso despertou a curiosidade de todo mundo.

E aqui estamos nós, nesta noite de sexta, rodeados por Hodgins e Angela, Cam, Sweets e Max.

"Este realmente é um ótimo jantar, querida" a voz do pai de Bones nos faz olhar para ele, que sorri. "E é melhor ainda estar aqui com você e os nossos amigos sem o pretexto de uma ocasião especial."

"Mas esta _é_ uma ocasião especial" eu digo.

Noto com o canto do olho Bones se mexer um pouco na cadeira. Meu olhar se volta para ela. E sem palavras tento dizer que este é o momento. Ela meneia a cabeça de modo quase imperceptível.

Então torno a olhar para os nossos convidados à mesa, que agora estão completamente atentos a mim. Eu não preparei nenhum tipo de discurso, na verdade Bones e eu nem combinamos qual de nós dois seria o responsável por fazer a comunicação de que estamos juntos e de que vamos ter um bebê. Mas sinto que esta é a deixa, e mesmo que um pouco ansioso, não quero deixar passar o momento.

"Na verdade todos vocês estão aqui por uma razão" digo, olhando um por um dos ocupantes da mesa. "_Nós_ estamos reunidos hoje por uma razão especial."

Eu me levanto da cadeira e meus olhos encontram Bones. Ela está calada, apenas me observando com esses dois grandes olhos azuis brilhando.

Sorrio. E ergo minha taça de vinho olhando outra vez para o pessoal à mesa. "Estamos aqui para celebrar a vida!"

Bones se levanta da cadeira e ergue sua taça de vinho – que ela só encheu para disfarçar, pois não tomou um gole sequer. Nossos amigos então fazem o mesmo, e o som das cadeiras se arrastando enquanto eles também se levantam e erguem suas taças enche o ambiente da sala.

Sinto um calor novo no peito. E estou sorrindo de forma aberta agora. Meus olhos buscam os de Bones novamente e ela também está sorrindo. Olho para todos de pé, esperando pelo nosso brinde.

"À vida..." digo, erguendo um pouco mais a minha taça. "E mais importante: ao amor que une as pessoas. Em especial hoje que..."

O som estridente de um celular tocando corta o que eu ia dizer. Todos se entreolham por um minuto, em busca da origem do barulho.

_Droga!_ É o meu.

Justo agora?

"Desculpem" murmuro, colocando a taça de volta sobre a mesa e pegando o celular no bolso da calça.

Pelo número no visor vejo que é do FBI.

"Tenho que atender, é do Bureau" digo, erguendo um dedo enquanto me afasto da mesa para atender a ligação. "Alô?"

"_Booth, onde você está?"_ a voz de Hacker soa do outro lado.

"No apartamento da Bones" digo, cedendo à minha vontadezinha de irritar o cara.

"_Ótimo."_

Ótimo? Como assim?

"Pegue a doutora Brennan e vão os dois para o parque que fica ao lado do shopping da ala leste da cidade. Um mendigo encontrou parte de uma ossada lá, temos trabalho a fazer."

Por 'temos' ele quer dizer eu, Bones e o nosso time, porque ele vai continuar aproveitando tranquilamente a noite de sexta. Se eu fosse um sujeito paranóico diria até que ele fez de propósito para estragar minha noite.

"Já estamos a caminho" respondo, para encurtar a conversa.

"_Bom trabalho, agente Booth_" Hacker desliga.

Era tudo o que eu precisava para esta noite. O começo de uma nova investigação. Suspiro, colocando o telefone de volta no bolso da calça.

Volto para a sala de jantar, onde todo mundo me espera, curioso. Olho para eles e dou de ombros.

"Temos um caso. Partes de uma ossada no parque perto do shopping da ala leste" informo.

Meus olhos caem sobre Bones e eu tento pedir desculpa com o olhar. Não era para a nossa noite terminar assim, mas trata-se de trabalho... não dá para evitar.

"Precisamos ir para lá agora" digo, me aproximando dela.

"Certo" ela me diz, já se levantando da mesa.

"Precisam de mim também?" Cam me pergunta, já de pé.

"Num primeiro momento não. Pelo o que o Hacker disse ao telefone acharam apenas parte de uma ossada, então sem carne pra você brincar, Cam. Sinto muito" tento manter o bom humor.

Camille sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Ok. Vou para o laboratório iniciar os trabalhos. E chamar o primeiro estagiário que localizar."

"Dê preferência ao Wendell se ele estiver disponível" Bones diz.

"Demonstrando suas preferências, doutora Brennan?" Cam pergunta com divertimento.

"Todos os meus estagiários são ótimos ou não estariam comigo" minha Bones dá uma de suas respostas humildemente clássicas. "Mas o senhor Wendell assimilou com um pouco mais de precisão os meus métodos de análise, o que facilita o trabalho."

"Então ta" Cam ri, pegando sua bolsa e se preparando para sair.

Angela saca o celular do bolso do vestido. "Bem, eu vou ligar para o meu pai e dizer que a noite de babá dele vai ser estendida."

"Algo me diz que ele vai gostar da notícia" Hodgins comenta.

"Ele quase não tem tempo de vir nos visitar, Jack. É claro que ele vai amar ter que passar mais algumas horas com o Mike."

"E eu não sei?" Hodgins sorri, afastando a cadeira para a esposa se levantar.

E enquanto observo a cena penso em como esses dois são ótimos juntos! Será que eu e Bones somos assim também?

Quer dizer, ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de expor nossa relação aos olhos de todos que estão aqui, mas não posso deixar de me perguntar se alguém vai olhar para nós algum dia e ver..._ sentir_ essa magia...?

Sou arrancado dos meus pensamentos por uma mão pesada em meu ombro. Viro e dou de cara com Max.

"Não foi desta vez, hã? Mas não desista" ele murmura, dando um tapa de leve nas minhas costas e se afastando.

Eu o vejo caminhar até Bones e abrir os braços para envolvê-la carinhosamente.

"Desculpe pela interrupção, pai" ela diz.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Eu sei que o seu trabalho não pode esperar. Comemoramos outra noite" Max beija o rosto da filha e se afasta.

_Comemoramos?_ Ele falou isso mesmo? Como assim, será que ele está desconfiando de alguma coisa...?

"Agente Booth" a voz de Sweets me faz desviar o olhar da porta, por onde Max e Cam já estão saindo. "Se precisar de mim é só me chamar."

Pisco algumas vezes, focando no rapaz à minha frente. "Claro, Sweets" bato no ombro dele à guisa de despedida.

"O jantar estava ótimo! Espero que possamos repetir logo" ele sorri.

"Eu também espero" digo.

Sweets se afasta, indo para a porta do apartamento, que Bones mantém aberta enquanto se despede de Angela e de Hodgins.

Caminho até eles e Hodgins sorri, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Cara, você é um grande cozinheiro. Da próxima vez, se quiser fazer o jantar lá em casa..."

"Engraçadinho" acabo rindo também.

Aperto o ombro de Hodgins de leve. Então Angela vem me abraçar.

"Até parece que não vamos nos ver daqui a algumas horas no Jeffersonian" brinco diante do gesto dela, apertando-a de leve antes de nos afastarmos.

"O abraço foi pela carne, Grandão!" Angela brinca, dando um soquinho divertido no meu ombro.

Quando nosso casal de amigos enfim sai pela porta, Bones a fecha e se volta para mim.

"Vamos ao trabalho, Booth" ela diz, toda séria.

"Ei, espere um pouco" digo, puxando-a pela cintura para um abraço.

E a fachada de negócios dela se derrete quando ela abre um sorriso para mim.

"Desculpe" murmuro, sincero.

Ela franze a testa bem de leve. "Não foi culpa sua... nunca sabemos quando um novo caso vai surgir."

"Sim, mas..." solto um suspiro frustrado. "Você planejou esse jantar durante toda a semana e ele acaba assim..."

"Você também ajudou, na verdade teve um papel essencial nele" ela me interrompe.

"Ok. Vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto. O trabalho nos espera, mas antes..." eu a aperto de leve, trazendo-a para um beijo.

~.~

Ela sai do banheiro, linda e cansada.

Sorrio da cama, batendo de leve com a mão sobre o colchão para que ela venha se deitar ao meu lado.

Bones faz exatamente isto. Ela se deita ao meu lado e vira de costas. Eu a abraço, aconchegando nossos corpos. Beijo seu cabelo cheiroso.

Ela suspira, se esticando em meus braços feito uma gata, para meu deleite.

"Esta noite foi bem agitada, hein?" comento, beijando-lhe o ombro.

"Se foi" Bones suspira novamente. "Jantar frustrado, investigação inesperada... longa noite."

"Você está decepcionada porque não conseguimos contar aos nossos amigos que estamos juntos e vamos ter um filho, não é?"

"Um pouco... estava imaginando que todos sairiam daqui hoje sabendo."

"Eu também queria que tivesse sido hoje" eu me levanto um pouco, apoiando o peso do corpo num cotovelo para poder espiar o rosto dela. "Sei o quanto você planejou esse jantar e por isso eu queria que tivesse saído tudo perfeito, como você pensou."

"Está tudo bem, Booth. Ainda vamos ter a oportunidade de contar a todos."

Torno a relaxar o corpo e deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Beijo os cabelos dela mais uma vez.

Então penso na maneira como Max nos olhou à mesa e o que ele me disse antes de sair... mas por alguma razão não me sinto seguro para comentar isso com Bones.

Ainda não sei exatamente se o pai dela quis dizer o que eu acho que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Embora algo me diga que o Max tem uma forte desconfiança sobre mim e a filha dele.

Será mesmo?

"O que foi, Booth?" a voz dela me arranca dos pensamentos.

"Hã? O que foi o quê?" pergunto, sem saber se perdi alguma coisa que ela tenha me falado nesse meio tempo.

"Você ficou tão calado de repente."

"É, eu... voei um pouco" falo, correndo a mão pela barriguinha dela. "Desculpe" sussurro, beijando o cabelo dela de novo e fechando os olhos, aspirando o perfume adocidado.

Bones ri.

"Qual é a graça?" abro os olhos e pergunto, curioso.

"Você tem uma maneira engraçada de falar. _Voei_" ela ri outra vez. "Seres humanos não podem voar, Booth."

"Obrigado por me informar, Senhorita-Levo-Tudo-Ao-Pé-Da-Letra" eu a provoco.

Agora ela solta uma gargalhada. "Não estou dizendo? Letra não tem pé... que expressão mais inadequada! Você fala umas coisas esquisitas... engraçadas."

O simples som da risada de Bones é suficiente para me tirar do sério.

"A senhorita quer dar risada, é?" começo então uma sessão de cócegas na cintura dela.

"Não, Booth! Booth!" ela grita, tentando se desvencilhar em meio as risadas.

Mas eu sou mais rápido e salto na cama, ficando por cima dela. Seguro os dois braços de Bones com uma das mãos, estendendo-os acima da cabeça dela e recomeço as cócegas com a minha outra mão livre.

Ela se contorce, rindo sem parar. O som enche o quarto dela e o meu peito. Ficamos nesta brincadeira até que ela começa a chorar de tanto rir.

"Ai, Booth!" ela geme, levando a mão à barriga.

"Acho que exagerei um pouco" digo, deitando ao lado dela e beijando-lhe o rosto. "Perdão, meu bem."

Ela respira fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Então se vira para mim, ainda deitada, de modo a me encarar.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. E eu admiro os traços bonitos do rosto dela, embevecido.

Me perco no momento... tanto que não percebo quando os dedos travessos de Bones encontram a parte interna do meu antebraço e começam a fazer cócegas.

"Bones!" solto um grito e começo a me afastar.

Como foi que ela descobriu meu ponto fraco para cócegas?

Bones exibe um sorriso maldoso e praticamente pula em cima de mim.

"Não, Bones! Não pense nisso..." alerto, mas ela procura meus braços de forma ansiosa.

Preocupado em não machucá-la com nenhum movimento brusco por causa da gravidez, mas querendo evitar a todo custo as cosquinhas que ela pretende me fazer, eu a seguro com jeito, afastando-a de cima de mim antes de pular da cama e saio correndo do quarto.

"Ei, assim não vale!" escuto a voz dela gritar.

E quando me dou conta ela está entrando na sala atrás de mim.

Não consigo deixar de rir ao vê-la correr descalça e descabelada na minha direção. Fico parado, só esperando ela chegar. E quando chega, eu seguro os braços dela, prendendo-os em suas costas, impedindo-a de completar seu intento.

"Você está se aproveitando do fato de ser mais forte do que eu e ter uma compleição física maior do que a minha" Bones protesta.

"Estou sim!" assumo descaradamente, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"Booth! Isto não vale!"

Aproximo meu rosto do rosto dela.

Sinto a respiração de Bones. Ofegante. Quente.

"E isto... vale?" meus olhos caem sobre os lábios dela e minha boca segue o mesmo caminho.

E a rendição é completa, sinto o corpo dela amolecer completamente contra o meu. Minha mão que segura os braços dela em suas costas desliza, libertando-os... e para minha satisfação eles me envolvem pelo pescoço.

Nosso beijo – lento e provocante – vai ficando mais exigente.

Dentes e línguas entram no processo.

Sinto ela me morder de leve meu lábio inferior.

E eu adoro.

Em segundos estou carregando-a nos meus braços e estamos voltando ao quarto dela.

À cama macia...

Onde nossos corpos seguem o mesmo ritmo da dança alucinante de nossas bocas. A noite inteira.

* * *

><p><strong>E então... o jantar foi o que imaginaram? Acho que não, né?<strong>

**Nem B&B imaginaram isso, mas a Lab sim =D**

**Não se preocupem, o momento de todo mundo saber das grandes novidades ainda vai chegar ;)**

**Até lá espero que vocês continuem aqui comigo!**

**Beijos e nos lemos no próximo capítulo ^^**


	15. Desejos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 15/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Espero que vocês gostem de ler este capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo ;)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo quinto capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior. B&B _ainda_ não contaram as novidades ao pessoal.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 15 ~<strong>

**Desejos**

* * *

><p>Ela vira na cama pela quinta ou sexta vez, suspirando. Deslizo a mão pela cintura dela, abraçando-a por trás.<p>

"Sem sono?" sussurro.

"Não consigo dormir" ela diz, com voz irritada.

"Está se sentindo mal?" pergunto logo.

"Não. Só não consigo dormir" ela responde. "E isto é o que está me aborrecendo, não tem nenhuma razão aparente para eu estar sem sono."

Acaricio suas costas cobertas pela camisa de dormir - ao contrário de mim, que preferi dormir sem camisa - e deposito um beijo sobre seu ombro. "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar a melhorar a situação?"

Ela se vira de lado, ficando de frente para mim. "Sexo."

Psico algumas vezes.

"Uau, Bones!" solto um suspiro, acordando completamente depois dessa. "Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com certas coisas nesse seu jeito direto de ser..."

"Qual é, Booth?" ela sorri maliciosamente passando a mão pela minha nuca. "Me mostre que você não é nada puritano... agora!"

Bones se joga por cima de mim, as pernas me envolvendo os quadris. E a resposta do meu corpo é imediata.

Não posso deixar de rir enquanto deslizo a mão pelo fundo das costas dela, atingindo-lhe o traseiro e aproximando mais nossos corpos no gesto, provocando um contato da minha anatomia já desperta contra o abdômen dela. Consigo sentir o pequeno volume que já se forma na barriga de Bones e meu peito infla de orgulho por saber que sou o responsável por isto... por ter colocado dentro dela minha semente, parte do meu ser.

Eu a trago para perto do meu rosto, puxando-a delicadamente pela nuca. Bones me olha com um sorriso divertido e atrevido antes de roçar o nariz pelo meu queixo. Ela então leva os lábios até os meus, como eu queria.

E nos beijamos.

Lenta, provocadoramente nossas bocas dançam, sugam, exploram... num beijo molhado e quente.

Meus braços percorrem a extensão das costas dela. Minhas mãos passeiam pelas curvas que ainda não mudaram em nada, envolvem o traseiro dela. E Bones dança sensualmente contra o meu quadril, provocando, torturando.

Os lábios dela rompem contato com os meus e tento recuperar o fôlego enquanto ela ergue os braços e começa a retirar a longa camisa de malha que usa para dormir. Eu poderia ajudá-la no processo, mas desta vez me permito apenas observar, deliciado, ela se despir para mim... bem diante dos meus olhos famintos.

Ela revela o par de seios perfeitos, agora levemente mais arredondados que de costume, e a barriguinha branca, agora não tão plana quanto antes. Levo a mão ao ventre macio, acariciando o pequeno volume que já começa a despontar. Meu sorriso surge de modo espontâneo.

Meus olhos se erguem para os seios convidativos e minhas mãos sobem pelo mesmo caminho. Seguro um em cada palma, percebendo como eles aumentaram desde ontem, da última vez que os toquei assim, se isto é possível. Estão levemente maiores e mais pesados.

Olho para ela. "Dói?" pergunto, pressionando de leve.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente antes de responder. "Estão mais sensíveis, mas assim não dói, não..."

Ótimo. Eu sorrio, apalpando-os mais um pouco.

Ela geme, semi cerrando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás. E eu amo a visão.

Erguendo um pouco a parte superior do meu corpo da cama, levo o rosto na direção de um seio farto e toco a pele delicada com os lábios. Beijando, acariciando... a ponta da língua circula um mamilo e ela estremece por inteiro.

"Booth!" ela grita, o corpo se dobrando contra o meu, agarrando-se a mim.

Deslizo contra os travesseiros, trazendo-a comigo. Bones leva alguns segundos para se recuperar.

"Eles estão sensíveis mesmo" eu digo, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela me encara com ares de vingança. E então desliza de cima do meu quadril para as minhas pernas, afastando nossas anatomias. Antes que eu possa protestar ela abaixa minha calça de moletom, tomando posse da minha ereção nas mãos, e começa o verdadeiro show.

"Oh, Bonesss!" eu chio, apertando o lençol quando sinto ela exercer sua magia com dedos e palma.

Impressionante como ela sabe sempre _como_ e _onde_ tocar, na intensidade perfeita.

"Quem falava de sensibilidade?" ela me pergunta com um tom provocante na voz.

Olho para ela e tento não sorrir, mas é impossível.

"Mulher, você é cruel" digo, puxando o rosto dela para mim, segurando-lhe os cabelos.

Nossas bocas se devoram outra vez, sem pudores. E em meio ao beijo eu deixo escapar murmúrios de prazer diante do que a mão habilidosa dela faz comigo... um movimento que mistura pressão leve, na medida certa, e um vai-vem incrivelmente delicioso.

É assim que ela me tira do sério e pode conseguir o que quiser de mim. Se Bones me pedisse o céu bem agora eu daria um jeito de conseguir. Apenas para continuar sentindo o poder dessa mão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão avassaladora.

"Assim, querida" murmuro contra os lábios dela.

Bones acelera minimamente o movimento da mão em meu membro rijo e é o bastante, é bom... perfeito demais!

Consigo gemer tão alto que nem pareço eu mesmo aos meus próprios ouvidos. É loucura o que ela consegue arrancar de mim com algo aparentemente tão simples.

Uma de minhas mãos continuam presas ao cabelo dela, mantendo-a perto o suficiente para novos beijos, o mais perto possível, enquanto minha outra mão ainda se agarra ao lençol.

Ela mordisca meu lábio inferior, acelerando mais o movimento torturante em meu sexo e agora eu tenho certeza de que estou à beira do precipício.

Mas antes que eu a alerte, ela me solta. E eu sinto frio.

Ofego.

Ela sorri, vitoriosa.

Malvada!

É o tempo para que eu me recupere e a afaste de mim com as mãos. Bones me olha confusa, mas apenas por um instante. Me livro da calça de moletom por completo, atirando-a em qualquer lugar do meu quarto.

E minhas mãos a buscam novamente, puxando-a para junto de mim. Ela geme quando eu a abraço, fazendo nossas partes superiores se juntarem, pele a pele, em perfeito calor.

Abaixo a cabeça, enterrando-a entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro tão natural e intoxicante que ela tem para mim.

"Eu te amo" murmuro contra a orelha doce, meus lábios apenas roçando a pele.

Ela se arrepia por inteiro, as mãos agarrando minhas costas.

"Booth!" ela geme.

E é música para os meus ouvidos.

Me afasto para encontrar o rosto dela e com a mão envolvo a face delicada, mergulhando nos olhos incrivelmente azuis antes de ofegar e beijá-la novamente.

Bones leva a mão à minha nuca, a outra desliza pelas minhas costas nuas, apertando. Eu a seguro pela cintura com a mão livre e sinto a língua macia dela encontrar a minha, fazendo malabarismos juntas. Nos afastamos apenas os centímetros e os segundos suficientes para respirar e tornamos a fazer amor com lábios, dentes e língua... sugando, arranhando, mergulhando e sorvendo a essência um do outro.

E somente beijar já não é mais o bastante.

Minha mão abandona o rosto dela para envolver um seio macio. Ela murmura alguma coisa como 'bom' e eu aperto bem de leve.

Rompendo o contato de nossas bocas, desço os lábios pelo pescoço dela, traçando um caminho molhado até o outro seio livre. E contorno levemente com a língua a forma redonda, apenas passeando... me aproximo do mamilo rígido, mas o evito de propósito.

"Booth!" ela solta um grunhido de frustração.

Minha boca sorri contra o seio macio. E então o sorriso se desfaz quando a mão de comando dela aperta meus cabelos na nuca, empurrando na direção que ela tanto anseia. E eu abocanho o bico arrepiado. Ela geme alto e longamente, me excitando mais. Deixo a língua bater de leve sobre a ponta, fazendo-a contorcer-se contra meu corpo.

"Sim! Aaahhh, Booth..."

Minha mão abandona o outro seio e minha boca o procura, repetindo o mesmo processo.

Bones parece ficar fora de controle, tremendo, e as unhas se enterram nas minhas costas.

"Oooh!" ela grita.

Minha boca libera o seio inchado e eu brinco com outro novamente, mordiscando bem devagar. Ela enterra as duas mãos nos meus cabelos, me mantendo junto dela.

Posso ouvir e sentir como ela está ofegante e trêmula. Arrepiada.

"Não me faça esperar muito!" ela murmura de repente.

Ainda beijando a pele macia de um seio e de outro, levo a mão até a calcinha, única peça que ainda nos separa. Deslizo alguns dedos sobre o tecido e é o suficiente para sentir como ela está úmida. Deliciosamente pronta para mim.

Sem mais delongas, agarro a peça pelo elástico das laterais com minhas duas mãos, puxando-a até os joelhos dela. Bones se livra da pequena barreira, jogando-a descuidadamente para longe.

E agora somos apenas nós dois, nossa nudez e nosso desejo.

Quentes e ofegantes.

Tenciono puxá-la para mim num abraço, mas antes que eu complete o ato ela me empurra sobre o colchão. Caio com um som abafado sobre o edredom amarrotado e os travesseiros. E ela se coloca sobre mim.

"Eu quero você. Inteiro. Agora" ela murmura, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Então vem cá..." digo, puxando-a pela cintura de modo que ela se abaixa, ficando à altura do meu rosto. "Eu também quero você. Agora."

Minha boca se lança sobre a dela enquanto minhas mãos tomam posse dos quadris perfeitos, apertando-os e guiando-a pelo caminho certo, colocando nossas anatomias prontas em contato.

E nos encaixamos. Como duas peças de um jogo. Eu entrando e ela me recebendo.

Nossos gemidos se misturam no beijo, e minha língua imita os movimentos do corpo lá embaixo.

Sem pressa começo a me mover dentro dela, aprofundando mais alguns centímetros no processo. Ela geme, se contorce, me engolfa dentro dela como uma luva.

E eu não consigo ficar sem grunhir. Nossos lábios se afastam e eu mordo o pescoço dela.

"É delicioso..." murmuro, ofegante. "_Você_ é deliciosa."

"Esta é uma definição inapropriada..." ela diz, entre arfadas. "Mas não consigo pensar em uma melhor."

"Então é porque esta _é_ a definição apropriada, meu bem" digo, com uma nota de sorriso na voz, a mão deslizando entre as mechas do cabelo macio que cai sobre o meu rosto. "Isto é delicioso!" para enfatizar o que digo, mexo de uma maneira mais sinuosa dentro dela.

"Oooh!" ela grita, jogando a cabeça para trás.

As mãos de Bones se apóiam no meu peito. E depois que ela se recupera começa a se movimentar astuciosamente, cada investida minha obtendo uma investida dela em resposta. Eu a seguro pelos quadris para dar mais firmeza aos nossos movimentos enquanto ela segue apoiada em meu peito.

E nossa navegação rumo ao inevitável acontece num balanço cadenciado, que vai ficando cada vez mais acelerado. E é ela quem avança primeiro, chegando na minha frente com o corpo tenso e em seguida sacudindo em espasmos, jogando-se sobre o meu.

Eu a amparo com os braços enquanto ela atravessa o maremoto. Dentro de alguns segundos ela fica completamente imóvel, apenas o som de sua respiração entrecortada atestando que ela ainda está acordada.

"Tudo bem?" pergunto baixinho.

Ela move a cabeça contra meu peito de forma quase imperceptível.

Acaricio o cabelo dela, notando as mechas levemente úmidas. Deslizo a mão pela extensão das costas dela, percebendo como estão suadas.

"O esforço valeu a pena, hã?" brinco.

"Foi extremamente prazeroso" ela solta, numa voz ainda afetada pelos batimentos acelerados e a respiração agitada.

"Obrigado" digo, sorrindo.

"Mas ainda não terminou" ela completa.

"Não?" arqueio uma sobrancelha, olhando para o rosto vermelho dela, deitado contra o meu peito.

"Ainda não..." ela sussurra, passando a língua tentadoramente sobre o meu peitoral, bem próximo ao mamilo.

"Bones..." tento dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma outra palavra me vem à mente a tempo.

Ela se levanta, descendo a mão pelo meu abdômen e lambe os músculos do meu peito. Só consigo prendê-la pelos cabelos, gemendo irresistivelmente.

E sem prévio aviso ela recomeça os movimentos dos quadris contra os meus, que automaticamente a acompanham. E entramos novamente no balanço firme, nos dirigindo outra vez àquele ponto exato onde o rio dos desejos desemboca no mar de sensações perfeitas em puro êxtase.

Desta vez sou eu quem mergulho primeiro, levado pela onda arrasadora de prazer. Murmuro o nome dela e o resto do mundo desaparece, simplesmente se reduz ao momento de paixão.

Assim que eu começo a recuperar o controle sobre a consciência sinto Bones tremendo em cima de mim, o corpo suado e quente contra o meu. Então a abraço, beijo sua cabeça e espero a minha respiração retornar ao normal enquanto ela treme os últimos segundos do gozo.

E então somos eu e ela, nus e conectados, abraçados na minha velha cama enquanto o mundo passa lá fora. E nada mais me importa. Beijo outra vez o topo da cabeça dela, recostada agora em meu ombro.

Aos poucos a respiração de Bones se torna mais baixa e compassada, como a minha. E eu sinto os dedos longos e compridos dela deslizarem sobre os músculos do meu abdômen.

"Eu amo você" ela sussurra.

E meu coração incha dentro do peito.

Sorrio, beijando-lhe a testa suada. Bones inclina o rosto e nossos lábios se beijam preguiçosamente.

"Agora eu estou com sono" ela diz assim que rompemos o beijo, aconchegando a cabeça entre meu ombro e meu pescoço.

Solto uma pequena risada, deliciado com a sensação de conforto que se abate sobre nós.

"Dorme, minha princesa" murmuro, acariciando as costas dela.

~.~

Não sei bem como nos desconectamos ou saímos da posição em que estávamos, nem como eu peguei no sono, mas de repente meus olhos começam a abrir e eu estou ciente de que ouvi um pequeno barulho.

Pisco algumas vezes para ajustar a visão e me deparo com Bones recostada em alguns travesseiros, bem ao meu lado. Ela está com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, o edredom cobrindo-lhe os seios, e um suspiro lhe escapa dos lábios.

Eu me ergo um pouco na cama, sustentando o peso em um dos braços. "Está se sentindo incomodada outra vez?" pergunto.

Ela vira o rosto na minha direção, parecendo surpresa por me ver acordado – o que me faz deduzir que já faz algum tempo que ela está desperta.

"Não" ela balança a cabeça. "O sexo realmente me ajudou a relaxar."

"Que bom" murmuro, rindo e deslizando para mais perto dela, beijando-lhe de leve o ombro desnudo.

"Mas eu estou..."

"Está... o quê?"

"Estou com vontade de uma coisa..."

Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas, sugestivo. "Quer um segundo round?"

"Não. Quero batata frita."

Agora sinto as sobrancelhas franzirem. "O quê?"

"Não que eu não goste de fazer amor com você e aprecie muito cada oportunidade para isso, mas é que estou realmente com vontade de comer batata frita" ela me olha com uma cara pidona.

"Você quer batata frita..." minha testa franze. "Às..." e me estico para dar uma olhada no relógio ao lado da cama, "...três e meia da manhã?"

Ela me olha, sem graça. "Tem razão... é só uma vontade completamente sem sentido."

"Não. Não é, não" sorrio, levando a mão à barriga dela. "É o seu primeiro desejo de grávida, Bones!"

Ela sorri quando lhe acaricio o ventre.

"Essas coisas de desejo de grávida não existem, Booth. Os médicos dizem que é..."

"Não me importa o que os médicos dizem" eu a corto logo. "Me deixa realizar sua vontade, ta bom?" pego a mão dela e a beijo antes de me levantar da cama.

"Booth, aonde vai?" ela pergunta, surpresa e preocupada.

"Comprar batata frita" eu digo, decidido.

Então pego a calça jeans que deixei sobre uma das poltronas do quarto.

"Mas são três e meia da madrugada, Booth!"

"Bones, é seu primeiro desejo..." me viro para ela e torno a sorrir, entusiasmado. "Você me disse que queria que eu fosse o pai que eu preciso ser, não disse?"

Ela meneia de leve a cabeça.

"Pois então. Me deixa fazer isso, vai?" eu peço, usando minha melhor versão do sorriso charmoso como arma. "Além do mais, eu não quero que nosso filho nasça com cara de batata frita!" completo, vestindo a calça jeans.

"O que...? Isso seria completamente impossível, Booth" ela franze a sobrancelha, achando absurda a colocação, o que me faz rir.

"Nunca ouviu dizer que se a mãe sente vontade de comer alguma coisa na gravidez e não come o filho acaba nascendo com cara daquilo que ela não comeu?"

Bones ri como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que cavalos podem voar.

"Isso é completamente absurdo... você sabe disso, não sabe?" ela pergunta olhando para mim com tom de preocupação.

Eu apenas sorrio. "Sei?" e dando de ombros termino de fechar o zíper da calça e corro até o armário em busca de uma camiseta.

Escolho uma preta antiga e visto. Assim que me viro, já devidamente vestido, topo com ela de pé atrás de mim.

"Opa!" eu a seguro pelos ombros, evitando nossa colisão. "O que foi, Bones?"

"Eu vou com você" ela diz, decidida.

"Tem certeza? Pode ficar aqui confortavelmente na cama que eu trago as suas fritas."

"Eu quero ir com você" ela diz, já caminhando para pegar uma roupa no armário.

"Ok, é você quem manda" dou um sorriso, esperando ela se vestir.

Em menos de dez minutos estamos saindo do meu apartamento e entrando no carro. Ela me pergunta aonde vamos e eu simplesmente respondo que conheço o lugar certo.

Quando chegamos na frente da lanchonete 24 horas os olhos dela brilham. Salto do carro e abro a porta para ela, que desta vez não protesta ante o meu gesto de gentileza. Entramos no lugar e Bones vai direto ao balcão inspecionar o cardápio. Contenho o riso enquanto a vejo se perder nas opções como uma criança numa loja de doces.

Acabamos pedindo mais do que fritas... Bones pede até um hambúrguer - sem a carne, claro! Sentamos em uma das várias mesas vazias. Além de nós apenas outro cliente está no lugar, comendo sozinho, sentado nos fundos.

Dou uma mordida numa das batatas enquanto vejo Bones devorar o hambúrguer. Ela se lambuza toda. E eu acho a visão adorável enquanto me inclino sobre a mesa para limpar o queixo dela sujo de catchup.

"Hmmm!" ela murmura, terminando de mastigar o último pedaço.

"Gostou, não é?" eu a provoco, sorrindo.

Vê-la satisfeita é simplesmente delicioso.

"Você não pode mais deixar isto acontecer" ela diz, séria, me encarando.

Arqueio as sobrancelhas.

Bones sacode a cabeça. "Se eu tiver vontade de comer essas porcarias de novo é melhor me impedir. Além de não ser nada saudável esse tipo de alimentação, se eu comer assim de novo vou acabar virando uma baleia!" ela exclama, levando as mãos ao estômago.

"Isso é completamente absurdo... você sabe disso, não sabe?" estreito os olhos numa expressão tipicamente squint.

"Eu sei que não vou virar uma baleia, eu só quis ser coloquial, Booth..." ela então arqueia as sobrancelhas, só agora percebendo que eu estava repetindo as mesmas palavras que ela usou antes, quando falei para ela sobre o bebê nascer com cara de comida. "Oh!"

Ela finalmente entende a referência e sorri.

Eu sorrio também. E logo nossos sorrisos se tornam risadas.

Rimos juntos. E a sensação é tão boa, tão perfeita... faz meu coração vibrar e todo meu corpo se aquecer com amor... um amor imenso e completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada por todos os comentários sobre o capítulo anterior. Simplesmente fizeram meu dia! E sou bem sincera quando digo que as reviews de vocês são importantes pra mim. Através delas eu vejo que as pessoas estão lendo e gostando da história, além de perceber onde e como estou acertando a mão. E também me sinto muito incentivada a seguir em frente :) <strong>

**Por isso obrigada a vocês que sempre me escrevem alguma coisa depois de cada capítulo. De fato pra mim faz toda a diferença! O carinho que recebo só possoo tentar retribuir através da minha escrita, buscando melhorar a cada capítulo.**

**Bem, este em especial eu adorei escrever. Fazia algum tempo que não apresentava uma cena NC na história, mas para além disso eu também adorei escrever a segunda parte do capítulo, onde procurei trazer à tona mais momentos de fofura entre B&B *.***

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijos e até a próxima atualização! **

**Lab**


	16. Consenso E Decisão

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 16/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora:** Este capítulo talvez tenha ficado um pouco cansativo ou sem graça, não sei bem... mas ele é uma espécie de pequena ponte por onde precisei passar antes de escrever o que vem nos próximos capítulos. Então não esperem muito dele, leiam sem compromisso e cientes de que tentarei fazer o próximo melhor do que este ;)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo sexto capítulo se passa poucos dias após o anterior. E B&B _ainda_ não contaram as novidades a ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 16 ~<strong>

**Consenso E Decisão**

* * *

><p>Vou avançando pelo laboratório e assim que me aproximo da plataforma meus olhos se fixam nela, que ainda trabalha tentando decifrar a lesão da nossa última vítima. O que, diga-se de passagem, é a nossa melhor chance de dar uma solução ao caso. Faz alguns dias que estamos debruçados sobre ele e a coisa toda parece mais confusa a cada novo dado que descobrimos.<p>

Como sempre, Bones é a minha esperança de resolver a questão. Como sempre é ela quem me presenteia com um detalhe final, um em que ninguém mais pensou, e que me permite chegar ao assassino.

Eu a vejo levar uma das mãos às costas. É um gesto que não me passa despercebido. A maneira como ela coloca a mão no fundo das costas, esticando com certa dificuldade o corpo me diz que está com dor.

Bones parece inspirar antes de retirar a mão das costas e se inclinar novamente sobre os ossos que examina enquanto eu subo os degraus da escada que dão acesso à plataforma.

Ela parece perceber a minha aproximação porque desvia o olhar dos ossos que examina e olha justamente na minha direção. Então retira as luvas de látex, jogando-as a um canto da mesa de análises e vem direto para as escadas.

Antes que eu possa retirar meu cartão de acesso é ela quem está passando o seu pelo leitor magnético e descendo ao meu encontro.

Dou um pequeno sorriso a ela. "Recepção... que beleza!" brinco.

"Vamos para a minha sala" ela diz, sem nem me cumprimentar.

"Eu vim assim que você me disse que precisava falar comigo sobre o nosso último caso" vou acompanhando Bones em direção à sala dela.

Entramos e antes que ela se acomode atrás de sua mesa ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta, o que desvia nossa atenção para a entrada.

"Oi, oi, oi!" a voz de Hodgins nos saúda.

Nós dois olhamos ao mesmo tempo, vendo nosso amigo com o filho nos braços, segurando-lhe uma das mãozinhas e imitando um aceno. A visão arranca um sorriso involuntário de mim.

"Ei, garotão!" eu me aproximo de Mike e faço cócegas na barriga dele, que ri.

"Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? Espero que não" Hodgins fala, com essa curiosidade que lhe é peculiar.

"Não, só íamos começar a falar do caso" respondo, sem desviar os olhos de Mike, que agora tenta agarrar meus dedos.

"Ótimo. Eu detesto atrapalhar as pessoas" ele diz.

Eu lanço um olhar rápido para Hodgins, tentando não ver significado demais no sorrisinho dele. Então torno a olhar para Mike e sorrio para o bebê, que estica o bracinho tentando pegar a minha gravata.

"Ei, Mike!" Bones se aproxima e um sorriso enorme se abre no rosto dela ao parar diante do pequeno Michael.

O menino faz um barulhinho ao vê-la, o que faz Bones rir, encantada.

"Quer ver as falanges?" ela pergunta, balançando os dedos na frente de Mike.

O pequeno ri, tentando pegar os dedos dela, para deleite de Bones.

"Você adora isso, não adora?" eu não resisto a dizer, meus olhos se perdendo na expressão de alegria que toma conta do rosto dela.

Bones então desvia rapidamente o olhar da criança para mim, ainda sorrindo. Eu também sorrio, sem conseguir evitar.

Quando ela desvia os olhos de novo para Mike eu faço o mesmo, mas percebo um outro olhar em cima de nós. Hodgins.

Apago meu sorriso e tento não parecer culpado diante dos olhos atentos dele. Pigarreio.

"O que você tinha para me dizer sobre o caso, Bones?" retomo a postura séria.

"Ah, sim" ela se volta para mim então. "Eu já reexaminei os ferimentos dos ossos e conseguiu algumas informações que serão úteis."

"Ok" Hodgins arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Angela me proibiu de expor nosso filho a esse tipo de conversa. Então, Mike... hora de falar tchau" ele diz, balançando a mãozinha do filho. "Vamos saindo, garotão" e dizendo isso, ele dá meia volta com o pequeno no colo, saindo da sala.

"Ele não ia entender nada, mesmo" Bones diz, franzindo o cenho. "O Mike ainda é um bebê sem o menor discernimento sobre as questões do mundo adulto, especialmente questões de natureza científica e..."

"Bones..." eu coloco as mãos gentilmente nos ombros dela. "O que a Angela quer é simplesmente preservar a inocência do filho. E para isso ela não quer expor o Mike a esse ambiente de crime, violência e morte."

"Então ela nem devia trazê-lo aqui" Bones diz, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Tento não rir. "A coisa não funciona bem assim..."

"Então como?"

"Bones, o que a Angela e o Hodgins querem é simplesmente não expor o filho aos detalhes sórdidos do nosso trabalho. Não tem nada de mais o Mike estar aqui, desde que não seja em contato direto com esses assuntos de crime... e não importa o fato de que ele não entende ainda o que falamos ou o que significa. O que importa é o fato simbólico de que a infância do Michael não está sendo exposta a esse lado escuro do mundo. É isso o que os pais fazem, protegem os filhos. De todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo que seja simbolicamente."

Bones olha para mim sem dizer nada por uns breves segundos. As sobrancelhas dela suavizam a expressão confusa de antes. "Você acha que devemos trazer nosso filho aqui quando ele nascer?"

"Claro" roço o polegar no ombro dela, num pequeno gesto de carinho. "Aqui é onde a mamãe trabalha" discretamente deslizo a mão pela barriga dela. "Nós só vamos mantê-lo longe do sangue e dos ossos por uns bons anos..."

Ela suspira. "Ainda tenho muito o que aprender sobre filhos."

"Eu também" digo, me afastando dela os centímetros suficientes para que a cena não pareça suspeita caso alguém nos veja. "E nós vamos aprender, Bones. Juntos" dou uma piscadela para ela, que sorri em resposta.

~.~

"E então... que tal uma massagem?" murmuro, rouco, ao pé do ouvido dela.

Bones estremece, o que me faz rir com gosto.

"Por que quer me fazer uma massagem? Quer uma desculpa para termos relação sexual? É só me dizer, eu estou disposta" ela se vira e me olha com um brilho entusiasmado no rosto.

Contenho a vontade de rir porque não quero que ela interprete de maneira errada.

"Bones, eu não ofereci uma massagem como desculpa para sexo" digo calmamente, quase como se estivesse falando com Parker "...mas porque eu acho que você está cansada e merece isso depois de um dia puxado de trabalho."

Eu me ajoelho sobre o colchão e toco os ombros dela, fazendo-a virar o corpo de modo que fica sentada de costas para mim. Começo então a massagear a região da lombar, num ritmo firme, mas cuidadoso.

Ela tenta disfarçar um gemido, mas eu noto.

"Oh, isto é bom!" Bones murmura, pendendo a cabeça para um dos ombros. "Embora você não seja um perito na fisiologia humana tenho que reconhecer que está fazendo um belo trabalho de massagem."

"Obrigado" reviro os olhos, rindo em pensamento. "O que prova que você devia confiar mais em mim quando eu digo certas coisas."

"Como o quê?" ela me pergunta com a voz suave.

Aproveito o momento de relaxamento dela para tocar no assunto. "Bones, vi você na plataforma essa tarde, com a mão nas costas antes que me visse chegar. Acho que a posição em que você fica debruçada em cima dos seus ossos está forçando a sua coluna."

"Isso nunca foi um problema antes" ela me diz, a postura saindo do estado relaxado e ficando novamente tensa.

"Pois agora parece que é" continuo a massagear o fundo das costas dela com os polegares, não me dando por vencido. "E daqui para a frente isso só vai piorar."

"Booth, o que você quer que eu faça? É meu trabalho" ela diz, impaciente.

"Só quero que pegue leve, Bones."

"A gravidez não me impede de trabalhar normalmente, além do que muitas mulheres continuam trabalhando até a hora do parto. Isso é muito comum em diversas culturas antigas e até em tribos mais modernas..."

"Você não faz parte de nenhuma tribo, Bones!" as palavras me escapam com um pouco mais de força. "E não vai manter o mesmo ritmo de trabalho até a hora de dar à luz."

"Mas é claro que vou" ela protesta, virando-se de frente para mim, interrompendo a massagem. "Não pense que vou virar uma dessas mulheres que só porque carregam um filho no ventre largam tudo e ficam em casa por meses esperando que o homem traga os proventos para a família, Booth! Você me conhece e sabe muito bem que eu não sou assim, sempre fui independente e pretendo continuar sendo."

Suspiro, sentindo que já estivemos neste ponto antes. "Bones, eu não duvido da sua capacidade profissional, conheço você muito bem para saber das coisas que é capaz de fazer. O que eu estou dizendo é que naturalmente o seu corpo vai começar a protestar se você continuar mantendo o mesmo ritmo... é natural, Bones! Você está gerando uma nova vida, um ser humano está crescendo aí dentro de você, demandando da sua alimentação, do seu sono, da sua respiração... o seu corpo já vai começar a sentir a diferença, não é mais como se fosse apenas você e ninguém mais!"

Eu não sei se foi o tom ligeiramente elevado da minha voz ou as palavras que usei, mas Bones me olha em silêncio agora. Incrivelmente sem dizer nada em protesto.

Até eu me espanto.

"Desculpe, eu..." suspiro, me sentindo levemente desconfortável com a situação. "Talvez eu tenha exagerado no tom de voz, mas só quero que você entenda que diminuir um pouco o seu ritmo de trabalho não vai fazer de você uma profissional menos competente, Bones. Eu só quero o seu bem e o do nosso bebê. Já tivemos essa conversa antes e pensei que você tivesse entendido."

Ela abaixa a cabeça, fitando as mãos sobre a cama. "Eu não estou acostumada com isso..." ela deixa escapar um pequeno suspiro. "Sempre fui sozinha, eu e ninguém mais. Agora que tenho outras pessoas em quem pensar, às vezes ainda me pego agindo como a pessoa solitária e independente que sempre fui."

"Bones..." murmuro, tocando de leve o rosto dela, erguendo-o para que ela me encare. "Você não está mais sozinha. Agora somos eu e você. E o nosso filho. Ou filha" dou um breve sorriso que parece animá-la um pouco.

Então beijo o rosto dela com carinho, roçando o polegar sobre a bochecha clarinha em seguida.

"Vamos fazer isso juntos, ok? Eu quero apenas que você vá diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. À medida que for se sentindo cansada, quero que pare e ouça o seu corpo."

Ela meneia a cabeça em concordância. "Mas eu não vou abdicar do trabalho por causa da gestação."

"É justo" meneio a cabeça também.

"Ainda mais sem saber quanto tempo ainda temos juntos" Bones completa o pensamento. "Quero aproveitar cada minuto e fazer o melhor enquanto ainda temos nossa parceria."

Eu a tomo nos braços e a aperto gentilmente, deixando um beijo em seus cabelos. "Eu já estou pensando nisso há algum tempo, em como vamos apresentar o assunto para os meus superiores. Sei que ainda nem contamos para os nossos amigos, eu estava esperando você dizer quando pretende remarcar o jantar, mas... acho que a questão do FBI não dá mais para esperar."

Sinto um leve estremecimento do corpo dela no meu abraço, o que me faz apertá-la um pouco mais.

"Eu estava pensando em marcarmos um novo jantar com todos aqui no seu apartamento" ela diz, correndo as mãos pelas minhas costas. "Mas você tem razão, precisamos acertar a questão do nosso trabalho juntos... e eu confesso que venho adiando tocar no assunto por medo."

Eu sei do que ela tem medo. E eu tenho medo da mesma coisa.

"Caso decidam romper nossa parceria, você sabe que não significa que nós vamos nos separar, não é?" murmuro contra os cabelos dela.

"Eu sei. Mas significaria o fim do time que formamos. O fim das bolsas dos meus estagiários na área forense" ela então ergue o rosto para me encarar. "Além disso, nós somos o centro."

Sou incapaz de não sorrir. "Sim, _nós_ somos o centro."

"E a Caroline é a cola" Bones completa.

Sorrio das palavras dela e toco seu rosto, trazendo-a para um beijo rápido. Afastamos os lábios e eu a aconchego ao meu peito por alguns instantes.

Sei que tenho uma missão pela frente... uma prioridade que tenho adiado, mas que não pode mais esperar. E que pretendo resolver amanhã mesmo. Porém agora minha única prioridade é fazer a mulher que está nos meus braços se sentir bem.

"Que tal terminarmos aquela massagem?" sussurro contra o ouvido dela.

"Boa ideia" Bones se afasta de mim, sorrindo. "E depois..." ela ergue as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Podemos fazer sexo!"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame" mal contenho o sorriso antes de voltar a pôr as mãos nela.

* * *

><p><strong>Quero, antes de mais nada, deixar registrado o meu muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, que tanto me divertem, incentivam e enchem de alegria. <strong>

**Meu plano era finalizar esta fanfic antes da nova temporada de Bones, mas to vendo que não vai dar. Talvez ainda renda uns vários capítulos, nem eu sei quantos, mas sigo escrevendo enquanto vocês me derem uma resposta positiva. **

**Quero dizer aqui que a minha outra história não foi abandonada ("Os Corações Da Questão"), estou escrevendo em paralelo, mas ainda não estou com um número suficiente de capítulos para postar - já que eu não quero deixar vocês esperando tempo demais por atualização.**

**Então resolvi dar prioridade a esta aqui, mas vou retornar com a outra, quem é minha leitora fiel e me acompanha em tudo o que escrevo não precisa se desesperar. Prometo que vou compensar vocês por toda essa espera! **

**Enquanto isso, espero que continuem curtindo esta fanfic aqui, que estou fazendo com muito carinho (como todas que escrevo!) para tentar trazer um pouco de alegria pra vocês :)**

**Beijos e até a próxima atualização!**


	17. Acertando Os Passos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 17/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora:** E aqui vem mais um capítulo... como eu disse, o anterior foi uma pequena ponte para algumas mudanças que estão vindo aí. Espero que continuem lendo e curtindo :)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo sétimo capítulo se passa exatamente um dia após o anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 17 ~<strong>

**Acertando Os Passos**

* * *

><p>"Aqui está, Max..." digo, deslizando a mão com a aliança sobre a mesa.<p>

Depois de sair do FBI e agendar uma reunião com Cullen para amanhã, resolvi ligar para o pai da Bones e combinar de encontrá-lo aqui no Diner. A aliança que ele me emprestou para o nosso disfarce de Buck e Wanda naquela investigação do boliche ainda estava comigo até agora, o que me deu a desculpa perfeita para o que eu já vinha querendo. Sondar Max.

Desde o jantar frustrado aquela noite no apartamento da Bones venho imaginando uma forma de descobrir se ele já sabe de alguma coisa sobre mim e a filha dele. Aqueles comentários e a forma como ele nos olhou... eu sou um agente do FBI, sei quando alguma coisa está acontecendo. E é meu trabalho decifrar pessoas.

"Me desculpe não ter devolvido antes, mas eu me esqueci" falo, descendo o olhar para a joia na minha palma.

Para minha surpresa Max arrasta minha mão de volta, fechando meus dedos sobre o anel.

"Ainda não fez a coisa certa, Booth?" ele me olha com ar questionador.

Eu fico repentinamente constrangido... do que exatamente ele está falando aqui? Será que Bones contou ao pai sobre nós dois?

Não, ela havia dito que não contaria a ninguém até o final do primeiro trimestre da gestação e, bem... aquela reunião frustrada do jantar não nos deu a oportunidade de contarmos a ninguém, nem sobre nós nem sobre a gravidez. Então por que Max está com esse olhar e me fazendo essa pergunta estranha? De que coisa certa ele está falando? Ou estou imaginando coisas ou...

"Eu não preciso que vocês me contem formalmente num jantar o que eu já sei desde aquela noite do caso no boliche" Max diz, na lata.

Eu engulo em seco, surpreso.

"Eu conheço a Tempe, Booth. Posso ter passado muitos anos longe dela, mas ela é minha filha... e eu a conheço o bastante para saber quando alguma coisa está acontecendo com ela."

"Acontecendo?" eu pergunto, recuperando a voz. "E o que estaria acontecendo?"

Max balança a cabeça, debochado. "Não tente esconder o óbvio. Eu sei que está dormindo com a minha filha. E se quer saber, demorou até demais."

Agora eu fico completamente sem graça. Não resta dúvidas de onde veio a sinceridade excessiva da Bones... tal pai, tal filha.

"A questão é: quando vai fazer a coisa certa?" Max meneia a cabeça na direção da minha mão que ainda retém o anel.

Então abro os dedos e encaro a aliança.

"A Bones nunca vai se casar" eu me ouço dizer; então ergo os olhos para o homem à minha frente. "Você disse que a conhece bem. Eu também a conheço bastante, Max. E se quer saber, em algumas coisas eu a conheço até melhor do que você" eu não quero ofendê-lo dizendo isso, e sei que ele entende as minhas palavras. "Ela não é do tipo que se casa."

"E você?" Max me pergunta, sem titubear.

"Bem, eu... isso não importa" eu me atrapalho com as palavras, me endireito no assento e tento encurtar esse rumo da conversa que prefiro evitar. "Quem vem ao caso é a Bones. E eu sei o que ela pensa a respeito do casamento. Eu não vou forçar nada, Max" estendo o anel de volta na direção dele. "Eu a amo como ela é e vou respeitar a posição dela. Não preciso de nenhum papel para dizer o que somos um pro outro."

Max apenas me encara por alguns segundos – segundos que chegam a ser quase constrangedores, como se o homem quisesse invadir minha alma com os olhos.

Então o vejo se levantar.

"Você é um bom sujeito, Booth" ele diz, tirando uma nota da carteira, que joga displicentemente sobre a mesa para pagar o suco que tomou.

E então ele me dá as costas, saindo do Diner.

Solto um longo suspiro. Olho para o anel que giro levemente entre os dedos... e só então me dou conta de uma coisa – tem algo gravado no interior da aliança. Eu a aproximo do rosto e estreitando os olhos consigo ler a inscrição... _Para Sempre_...

~.~

Chego ao apartamento dela para encontrá-la cantarolando na cozinha. Dou mais alguns passos, me afundando no interior do ambiente calmo e aconchegante. Retiro o paletó, pendurando-o nas costas de uma poltrona.

Então prossigo na direção da cozinha, onde agora vejo que ela está colocando comida em uma travessa sobre a bancada que divide o ambiente da sala de jantar. Ela continua entoando uma melodia suave, concentrada no que faz. E ela parece feliz.

Não posso evitar uma sensação levemente quente na garganta. Nunca imaginei que fosse vê-la algum dia tão doméstica, tão mais leve e dando trégua à racionalidade extrema para viver mais o lado simples e emocional da vida. Em especial, de uma vida a dois.

E constatar isso mexe comigo. Sinto o coração aos saltos enquanto me aproximo os últimos passos até a cozinha.

"Oi" eu digo.

Ela ergue os olhos da travessa onde ajeita um pouco de massa e sorri ao me ver. "Eu estava preparando o nosso jantar."

Tento sorrir. "Que ótimo."

De uma maneira bem estranha, apesar de estar feliz e até comovido com o fato de vê-la assim, pensando em nós e preparando um jantar à minha espera, as coisas que vim pensando no caminho até aqui continuam martelando no fundo da minha mente.

Entre elas algo que Max me disse ecoa... _Já fez a coisa certa?_

"Eu já vou servir o jantar" Bones anuncia e meneio a cabeça gentilmente.

Mas enquanto me sento à mesa são as palavras de Max que eu escuto de novo. Suspiro.

Bones logo percebe que algo está acontecendo. "O que você tem, Booth?"

Sei que não posso ser nada além de honesto neste momento. "Encontrei com o Max hoje. Queria devolver aquele anel que ele emprestou para o caso Buck & Wanda."

Ela senta à minha frente e me olha atentamente enquanto eu prossigo.

"O seu pai já sabe sobre nós, Bones."

"Sabe? Mas... como? Você contou a ele?" ela pergunta, surpresa.

Nego com um movimento de cabeça. "Não, mas Max é um homem vivido e muito esperto, que percebeu que estamos juntos já faz algum tempo."

Vejo a expressão um pouco desapontada no rosto de Bones. "Eu pretendia contar a ele. Na verdade, pretendia remarcar o jantar e queria que nós dois contássemos."

Estendo a mão para pegar a dela sobre a mesa.

"Isso não importa, Bones. Max está feliz por nós dois, mas antes que ele descubra mais alguma coisa..." pulo para a cadeira ao lado dela e com a mão livre toco sua barriga, levantando as sobrancelhas "...é bom a gente contar sobre o bebê o quanto antes."

Bones meneia a cabeça. "Sim, já está na hora. Embora eu tenha medo do que vai acontecer por causa da nossa parceria, sei que precisamos encarar isso. E já."

Eu concordo, balançando a cabeça. Trago a mão dela aos meus lábios e beijo carinhosamente, pensando em como o futuro está tão perto... e percebo como Max está certo, mas por outras razões.

Eu preciso fazer as coisas certas. Uma delas já está encaminhada. Justamente a questão do FBI. Cullen vai me receber amanhã cedo na sala dele, e esse vai ser só o início de uma pequena série de decisões importantes que preciso tomar. Uma vez que essa questão estiver resolvida, vou ter a cabeça livre para pensar nas outras coisas em pauta.

"Vamos comer ou o jantar vai esfriar" Bones traz minha atenção de volta ao momento presente.

Dou um pequeno sorriso, beijando a mão dela mais uma vez. Ela se levanta e vai até a cozinha buscar a travessa que estava terminando de preparar quando eu cheguei. Quieto, eu a observo pegar uma panela e despejar um molho fumegante sobre a massa.

"O cheiro está ótimo" comento, dizendo a mais absoluta verdade.

Bones ergue os olhos para mim por um instante, sorrindo.

E é o sorriso dela que me faz pensar nas outras coisas que preciso resolver. Na verdade, definir seria a palavra mais correta. Eu preciso definir essa nossa vida nova. Vamos ter um bebê. Agora somos família. E embora o que eu disse ao Max no Diner seja a mais pura verdade – eu realmente não preciso de papel algum para saber o que Bones significa para mim, além de estar disposto a respeitar a posição dela quanto ao casamento – ainda assim eu sinto que precisamos mudar algumas coisas... coisas que a nossa nova dinâmica logo vai começar a pedir.

Como uma casa nova, por exemplo.

Toquei muito brevemente nesse assunto com ela – na verdade, discutimos logo que saímos do hospital na noite em que ela levou uma queda no banheiro. Desde então, não toquei mais no assunto.

Bones coloca a travessa de massa sobre a mesa e começa a nos servir. E tenho que confessar, é prazeroso vê-la fazer meu prato. E toda esta situação tão doméstica me faz puxar o assunto, como quem não quer nada.

"Você já pensou como vamos fazer quando o bebê nascer?"

Ela para a meio caminho de despejar mais um pouco de molho no meu prato e desvia os olhos rapidamente para mim antes de continuar a tarefa. "Com relação a que, especificamente?"

Aceito o prato que ela me estende e pego meu garfo, os olhos evitando os dela. "Uma criança precisa de espaço, Bones. Para correr, brincar... quem sabe até ter um cachorro?" levo o garfo à massa, pegando um punhado que levo à boca, sem cerimônia.

Com o canto do olho eu a vejo sentar à minha frente, pegando o próprio garfo. "Muitas crianças hoje em dia vivem em apartamentos... embora uma infância em contato com os elementos da natureza como a terra, plantas e animais seja muito mais saudável."

Me atrevo a fitá-la. Ela está com o olhar perdido, mas ponderando seriamente no que acabo de falar.

"Eu mesma cresci em uma casa ampla, em contato com terra e animais" Bones então me encara. "Acho que seria ótimo se o nosso filho também passasse por essas experiências."

Não consigo conter meu sorriso. "É sério?"

"Sim, eu acho que é um fator importante a ser considerado" ela então se concentra na comida, pegando um pouco de massa no garfo e levando à boca.

Primeiro passo dado: ela já aceitou o fato de que vamos precisar de uma casa nova. O segundo passo é convencê-la de que essa casa precisa ser um lar, e para tanto... nós dois temos que estar nela. Juntos.

Mas esse é o próximo passo no Manual de Relacionamento Com Temperance Bones Brennan, e eu não quero arriscar a sorte que tive no meu primeiro avanço. Um passo de cada vez, sem voltar atrás. Agora tenho um jantar para ser apreciado.

"Está delicioso, Bones!" pego um guardanapo para limpar a boca. "Você é uma excelente cozinheira."

"Eu sou mesmo" ela sorri, orgulhosa.

"Claro" eu tenho que rir, me inclinando e limpando uma mancha de molho no queixo dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada pelos comentários adoráveis sobre o capítulo passado, fico feliz em saber que ele não decepcionou. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos minutinhos que vocês param para ler esta história e os minutinhos a mais em que clicam na opção "review" e me deixam saber como a história está chegando até vocês, o que estão gostando ou mesmo o que não estão gostando. Escrever fanfics é bem melhor quando se tem essa via de mão dupla :)<strong>

**E eu vou tocando o bonde... mais um capítulo postado :yes: **

**Aguardem o que vem nos próximos ;)**


	18. Mudança De Planos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 18/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Nossa, já estamos no capítulo 18 =O Bem, este aqui ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava, mas foi preciso... e eu sinceramente espero que vocês curtam :)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo oitavo capítulo se passa exatamente um dia após o anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 18 ~<strong>

**Mudança De Planos**

* * *

><p>Respiro fundo, me preparando para o que eu quero dizer a ela. Estamos apenas os dois dentro da cabine de interrogatório, Sweets do outro lado do vidro espelhado interrogando o suspeito.<p>

Olho para Bones, que está concentrada na conversa que se passa do lado de lá. Mas eu já ouvi o que me interessava, o cara já fez sua confissão, embora Sweets ainda esteja falando com ele na tentativa de explorar mais alguma coisa da psiquê surtada de quem admitiu ter matado a própria mulher, jogado ácido sobre o corpo e enterrado os ossos num parque.

Minha mão vai direto ao painel que controla o som e desliga a comunicação entre a cabine e a sala de interrogatório. Assim que a voz de Sweets não pode mais ser ouvida, Bones olha confusa na minha direção.

"Booth...?"

"Eu falei com o Cullen hoje cedo" solto logo, sem rodeios.

Ela ainda me olha, mas agora a expressão não é de confusão, mas de nítida preocupação.

E eu sei que agora que comecei, tenho que ir até o fim. "Eu tomei a frente e resolvi contar de uma vez sobre nós. Sobre tudo."

Bones segue me encarando, o olhar sério sobre mim enquanto ela segue em silêncio, me esperando terminar.

"Contei sobre nós dois estarmos juntos e sobre o bebê" volto a falar, me esforçando para ao perder o foco. "Me desculpe por ter feito isso sem avisar, mas eu precisava fazer o certo. Vocês são minha família agora, e é meu dever pensar na minha família em primeiro lugar e tentar resolver as coisas que nos dizem respeito" solto as palavras quase num atropelo, de tão ansioso para descarregar esse peso.

Bones olha para mim, ainda sem dizer nada. E por um instante eu não sei decifrar qual é a reação dela.

"Se quiser ficar chateada comigo, eu vou entender" digo, escolhendo com cuidado minhas próximas palavras.

"O que ele disse?" a voz dela sai calma, mas

Agora eu posso ver o receio nos olhos dela.

"Antes mesmo que ele me dissesse alguma coisa eu mostrei as evidências" falo, e a vejo franzir a testa. "Você me ensinou a trabalhar com dados, com evidências, Bones. Sempre disse o quanto são importantes para se provar um ponto" eu continuo, atento aos olhos dela que brilham de leve. "Então foi o que eu fiz. Mostrei a eles as nossas estatísticas, que a nossa parceria e o nosso time nesses seis anos trouxe uma margem de 100% de solução positiva para os casos que investigamos. Disse que isso fala mais do que qualquer argumento. E então..."

"Então o quê?" ela pergunta, visivelmente ansiosa.

Suspiro e meneio a cabeça na direção de Sweets, do outro lado do vidro. Ela olha.

"Cullen disse que essa decisão não depende apenas dele. Há pessoas a quem ele se reporta e por isso vamos ter que passar por uma avaliação psicológica. Deixou a decisão final na mão do Sweets."

Bones se vira para mim e suspira, saindo da cabine.

"Merda!" eu deixo escapar um murmúrio enquanto vou atrás dela.

Consigo alcançá-la já dentro do elevador e entro rapidamente, poucos segundos antes das portas se fecharem. Por sorte apenas nós dois estamos aqui.

"Bones, me desculpe. Talvez você ache que eu me precipitei, mas você mesma já havia decidido que era a hora de abrirmos o jogo..."

"Não é isso, Booth" ela diz, os olhos levemente marejados. "Isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra. A questão é que estamos à mercê de um futuro relatório que Sweets vai entregar aos seus superiores e a verdade é que eu não gosto disso... eu tenho medo" ela murmura a última frase baixinho, sem me encarar.

Coloco uma das mãos no ombro dela, querendo fazer mais do que isso, mas me contenho, ciente de que há câmeras no elevador .

"Eu também tenho medo, Bones" sussurro. "Mas se o Sweets não nos der um parecer positivo eu vou colocar uma bala bem no meio da testa dele, então não se preocupe demais."

Ela ergue os olhos para mim, assustada por um segundo pela seriedade com que eu proferiu a ameaça, mas então percebe que eu estou apenas brincando e sorri... e acaba rindo.

Nós dois acabamos rindo.

O elevador abre as portas.

"Já é quase hora do almoço, por que não vai indo para o Diner e eu encontro você lá? Preciso encerrar com o Sweets lá em cima."

"Normalmente eu me recusaria a deixar você terminar o serviço sozinho..." ela diz. "Mas o meu estômago já está protestando."

"Nosso filho quer comida" eu dou um sorriso bobo, e então me inclino um pouco mais perto do rosto dela, sussurrando, "Eu te daria um beijo se não estivéssemos dentro do FBI."

Bones sorri.

"Encontro você na lanchonete" ela sussurra, saindo do elevador graciosamente.

Eu a vejo partir, ainda com um resquício de sorriso no meu rosto. Então as portas do elevador se fecham e eu suspiro, apertando o botão para voltar ao andar da sala de interrogatório. Quando apareço Sweets já terminou com o sujeito e se levanta da cadeira ao me ver.

Reconheço a deixa e começo a retirar as algemas do bolso interno do paletó. "Senhor Sanders, o senhor está preso pelo assassinato da sua esposa. Daqui em diante tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tem direito a um advogado, se não tiver um ou não puder pagar, o Estado providenciará um defensor para você."

O sujeito me poupa trabalho, pois não diz nada. Apenas abaixa a cabeça, resignado, enquanto eu coloco as algemas nos pulsos dele. Sinalizo para que Sweets saia na frente e ele atende, tomando a dianteira enquanto guio o agora assassino confesso da mulher para fora.

Mais um caso resolvido. O resto é burocracia. Alguns agentes levam Peter Sanders embora e eu os vejo se afastarem com a sensação de mais um dever cumprido.

"Vou encerrar o meu relatório sobre o perfil psicológico do Sr. Sanders" a voz de Sweets me faz levar a atenção a ele, de pé ao meu lado. "Assim que estiver pronto vou até sua sala entregar."

"Certo. Pode deixar seu relatório na minha mesa se eu não estiver. Fiquei de me encontrar com a Bones para o almoço" informo, já começando a me afastar na direção da minha sala.

"Ok" escuto Sweets dizer enquanto vou andando.

Passo na minha sala para ajeitar alguns papéis e então deixo o prédio do FBI, andando até o Diner para me encontrar com Bones. Quando entro na lanchonete eu a avisto numa das mesas, para minha surpresa acompanhada. Ela está sentada com Angela.

Eu me aproximo e nossa amiga me encara com os olhos enormes e um sorriso de megawatts no rosto.

Ela parece mais que acabou de receber a notícia do século... oh, não! Será que...

"Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus!" Angela leva a mão ao peito e se levanta, vindo me abraçar. "Estou tão feliz por vocês!" ela murmura, me apertando nos braços.

Olho por cima do ombro de Angela para ver Bones sorrindo, meio tímida. E eu logo percebo o que está se passando.

"Está tudo bem" eu murmuro para ela.

Então Angela me liberta do abraço e torna a sentar. "Eu mal posso acreditar... quando a Bren me contou eu tive vontade de gritar de alegria" a morena diz, entusiasmada. "Eu já sabia que estavam juntos, mas essa sobre o bebê... oh, meu Deus!"

Olho para Bones, franzindo a testa. Desde quando ela contou para a Angela sobre nós? Ela dá de ombros e eu percebo que é lógico... Bones não conseguiria guardar esse segredo da melhor amiga. Ela com certeza deve ter contado sobre a noite em que nos acertamos para Angela, e o resto a mente esperta da artista concluiu.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado. É só olhar pra você..." Angela gesticula com os braços na direção de Bones. "Está radiante, querida! O seu corpo já está mostrando sinais... como eu não notei isso antes?" ela bate a mão na testa. "Mas também, agora eu vivo tão centrada no Michael que acabei me tornando uma amiga relapsa."

"Nada disso, Angela" Bones interrompe a amiga eufórica. "Você agora é mãe e nos primeiros anos de vida é natural que as mães se dediquem mais à prole do que às outras relações sociais."

"Não importa, Bren. Eu fui relapsa, devia ter prestado mais atenção em você... os sinais estão todos aí..."

"Você acha que... já dá pra perceber?" Bones pergunta, apreensiva e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Fique tranquila, querida. Seu corpo ainda não mudou tanto assim, mas para quem já esteve grávida, bom... não é difícil notar prestando um pouquinho de atenção" Angela sorri, pegando as mãos de Bones sobre a mesa.

"Eu é que fui uma amiga relapsa, Angela" Bones suspira. "Queria ter contado antes, mas as coisas não aconteceram bem como o planejado. Naquela noite do jantar, pensávamos em fazer o anúncio, mas surgiu um caso bem no meio."

"Isso é o que menos importa agora, querida" Angela torna a sorrir, olhando de Bones para mim. "Estou mesmo muito feliz por vocês. Essa criança vai ser a coisa mais linda!" ela diz, embevecida.

Sorrio, finalmente me sentando ao lado de Bones. "Isso é verdade. Com o conjunto de genes dos pais..." digo, todo orgulhoso.

"Só espero que ele ou ela seja mais modesto do que os pais" Angela brinca, tomando o último gole de seu suco de laranja. "Bom, queridos... eu tenho que ir. Já tenho meu próprio humano em miniatura para cuidar e ele está esperando por mim" ela diz, se levantando.

"Angela, não diga nada a ninguém ainda, por favor" Bones se apressa em dizer.

"Claro, querida. Nem precisa pedir. Eu agradeço e me sinto honrada por ter sido a primeira a quem contou a novidade" Angela sorri, deixando uma nota sobre a mesa e colocando a bolsa por cima do ombro, olhando então para mim. "Vou esperar que vocês contem a todo mundo" e ela acena em despedida antes de se afastar.

Então eu me permito rir. "Até parece que ela vai conseguir não contar isso ao Hodgins" murmuro.

"Eu não pedi que ela mentisse para o marido. Apenas que me espere dar a notícia pessoalmente" Bones se justifica.

"Omissão, então" eu digo, roubando uma batata do prato dela.

"Ei!" ela reclama.

Ergo as mãos em defesa. "Foi você mesma quem me pediu para te impedir de comer essas porcarias enquanto estiver grávida, não foi? Então não reclame comigo."

Ela faz um muxoxo e volta a comer os ovos e a salada. Eu sorrio. E começo a me levantar para ir ao balcão fazer meu pedido, mas sou interrompido por um esbaforido Sweets que chega sem a menor cerimônia e para diante da nossa mesa. A expressão dele é mortificada – boca aberta, olhos esbugalhados, sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Como?" Sweets finalmente pronuncia, em ar indignado. "Como não me disseram nada?"

E eu já sei do que se trata.

Ainda assim, olho para Bones ao meu lado, percebendo que ela também notou do que ele está falando.

"Fica calmo, Sweets... ou vai ter um infarte antes dos cinquenta" falo calmamente, pegando mais uma batata do prato da Bones, que me olha feio.

"Peça as suas batatas!" ela bate na minha mão.

"As suas são melhores" dou um sorriso só para provocá-la.

Então ouço um som pesado e meus olhos se voltam para Sweets, caindo sobre a cadeira a nossa frente com um suspiro.

"Cullen acabou de me chamar na sala dele. E eu não acredito... fui enganado por vocês" ele balança a cabeça. "Por que não me disseram que estavam juntos, num relacionamento? E que vão ter um filho!"

Bones dá de ombros, beliscando uma batata. "Você é o especialista, não? Pensei que fosse como uma espécie de polígrafo humano."

"Eu não sou um polígrafo humano!" Sweets protesta. "Eu sou um profissional da psicologia e eu analiso as ações e reações das pessoas, mas... vocês me enganaram."

"Então reconhece que eu e a Bones fomos superiores a sua capacidade de psicoanalisar as pessoas?" dou um sorriso. "Você só via o que queria, Sweets!"

"Não! Eu via o que estava aí pra ver" ele aponta para Bones e para mim. "Sempre houve uma tensão, algo mal resolvido entre vocês, e sublimaram isso para poderem trabalhar juntos... só que no decorrer do tempo um de vocês se tornou plenamente consciente do que sentia enquanto o outro não. Até que você.." ele então aponta para mim "...foi diagnosticado com aquele tumor, o que fez você..." agora aponta para Bones "...repensar a sua relação com ele. E desde então as coisas foram evoluindo até que você..." e aponta para mim de novo "...rompeu essa barreira entre os dois e arriscou um lance. Mas você..." e outra vez aponta para Bones "...teve medo de arriscar e preferiu se recolher a sua zona de conforto bem conhecida. Só que tudo mudou quando foram para lados distintos do mundo e você..." e ele aponta para mim "...encontrou um novo alguém que preenchesse os vazios da sua vida e você" e aponta para Bones "...se deu conta plenamente dos seus sentimentos por ele e..."

"Chega!" eu interrompo, zonzo, batendo a mão na mesa, assustando a todos, mas pelo menos consigo fazer Sweets se calar. "Eu odeio essas suas análises sobre nós. E sabe o quê? O que está acontecendo agora prova que nem eu nem a Bones somos um objeto de estudo, somos duas pessoas que ditam o próprio destino. Você ficar sabendo só agora sobre nossa relação é uma bela lição pro seu orgulho, Sweets. E eu não quero mais ouvir você tecendo esses discursos e esses julgamentos sobre o que nós dois temos ou..."

"Tarde demais, agente Booth" Sweets me interrompe. "Lamento informar, mas vocês vão depender da minha análise para que o FBI aprove a continuação da parceria de vocês."

É. Eu tinha me esquecido desse 'detalhe' por um segundo.

A lembrança disso é o que basta para me fazer murchar. Eu já sabia, mas ouvir Sweets falar em voz alta me chama de volta à realidade. Dependemos dele e agora estamos nas suas mãos.

"Eu já sabia disso" murmuro minha confirmação, abaixando mais a voz.

"Então por que esse rompante?" Sweets olha para nós dois sem entender. "Eu sei que vocês são dois seres humanos... não objetifico você, mas minha função desde o princípio foi analisar como interagem e de que forma isso influencia na parceria de vocês."

Não posso evitar um suspiro.

"E agora, diante desses elementos novos..." Sweets prossegue em seu discurso. "Bem, vamos precisar retomar as nossas sessões como antigamente."

Bones suspira, limpando a mão em um guardanapo. "Não temos escolha, não é?"

"Não, doutora Brennan" Sweets diz.

"Ok. Vamos voltar a brincar de terapia de casal então" eu digo, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, encarando Sweets; então me volto para Bones, piscando. "Os manda-chuvas do FBI, eles são espertos, Bones. Não vão querer perder o melhor time investigativo de todos os tempos. E de qualquer forma sempre me sobra aquele plano B que envolve a minha arma e a testa do Sweets."

Bones ri enquanto eu toco o ombro dela com o meu.

"Vocês dois deviam parar com essas provocações e levar meu trabalho mais a sério" Sweets interrompe nossa brincadeira. "Isso demonstraria a maturidade que é esperada da parceria de vocês, especialmente agora que vão ter um filho."

"Como é que é, vocês dois vão ter um filho? Juntos?" a voz de Hodgins corta o ar.

Eu sinto o coração pular por um instante, e me viro juntamente com Bones para encontrar o cientista de testa franzida, apontando de mim para ela e depois olhando para Sweets, totalmente confuso.

"Quer dizer, eu sabia que vocês estavam juntos, mas um bebê... uau!" Hodgins balança a cabeça, parecendo não acreditar. "Eu realmente não esperava por essa."

"Como é que é? Você já sabia que eles estavam juntos?" um Sweets indignado pergunta.

"Ué... sabia, você não?" Hodgins diz, dando de ombros.

Bones arqueia as sobrancelhas, assustada. "Mas como? A Angela disse que não te contaria nada..."

"A Angela já estava sabendo, é?" Hodgins encara Bones, surpreso. "Ela não me disse nada. Mas eu deduzi que estavam juntos observando vocês dois" e ele aponta para ela e em seguida para mim. "Eu comentei isso com a Angela já faz um tempo, e bem... ela não disse nem sim nem não, mas pela cara que ela fez eu tive certeza" ele ri como se merecesse um prêmio Nobel por isso.

E eu fico com cara de estúpido aqui, sem saber o que dizer.

"Mas que vocês vão ter um filho eu ainda não fazia ideia!" Hodgins volta a falar.

"Quem vai ter um filho?" desta vez é a voz de Cam que soa por trás de Hodgins.

Antes mesmo que eu tenha tempo de processar a ideia, Camille surge diante da mesa.

"O que é isso? Uma excursão do Jeffersonian ao Royal Diner?" eu pergunto, indignado.

Como se isso fosse capaz de desviar o foco da conversa! Mas eu devia ter pensado melhor... Hodgins e Cam estão bem atentos a nós três na mesa, os olhos em cima de mim, Bones e Sweets.

"Você tinha que abrir essa boca tão alto?" murmuro, fuzilando Sweets com o olhar.

Sweets olha para mim e para Bones como quem pede desculpas e socorro ao mesmo tempo.

É Bones quem rompe o impasse com um suspiro, encarando nossos amigos curiosos. "Vocês iam ficar sabendo em breve. Não queria que fosse dessa maneira, mas..."

"Oh, meu Deus! Então é verdade?" Cam abre a boca em surpresa. "Vocês finalmente decidiram e fizeram a inseminação?"

"Não!" eu respondo rápido, indignado. "Nós vamos ter um filho pelo velho e natural método de sempre, desde que o mundo é mundo."

"Então eu estava certo, vocês estão juntos mesmo... pra valer?" Hodgins aponta de Bones para mim, como quem precisa confirmar o resultado de uma longa equação.

Bones inclina a cabeça um pouco de lado antes de responder. "Se por 'juntos' você quer dizer partilhando um relacionamento a dois que inclui relações sexuais e questões domésticas numa base diária... então sim, estamos juntos" minha bela parceira verbaliza.

E eu sinto o rosto queimar pelo 'relações sexuais' dito tão abertamente e diante de tantas pessoas.

"Finalmente!" Cam abre um sorriso imenso.

"Uau! Isso sim é que são boas notícias em dobro. Meus parabéns, cara!" Hodgins se aproxima de mim e me dá um abraço.

Cam, por sua vez, abre os braços para Bones, que se levanta para receber o cumprimento entusiasmado. "Felicidades, doutora Brennan!"

Hodgins me solta para ir abraçar Bones e eu tenho a chance de me levantar antes de ser esmagado por Cam num novo abraço. "Estou tão feliz por você, Seeley. Finalmente vocês se acertaram!"

"Obrigado, Cam" eu retribuo o abraço, tentando conter a emoção que as palavras dela me causam.

Assim que Camille me liberta, eu olho para Sweets, recolhido em sua cadeira, assistindo a tudo em silêncio como se estivesse com medo de se manifestar também.

"E então? Você falou, falou... mas até agora não cumprimentou os novos pais do pedaço" eu abro um sorriso para ele.

Diante dessas minhas palavras o garoto abre um sorriso luminoso.

"Mas é claro... meus parabéns, agente Booth!" Sweets levanta e se aproxima de mim com os braços abertos.

Eu aceito o cumprimento e dou uns tapinhas de leve nas costas dele, que ri com satisfação. Ele se afasta e vai de encontro a Bones, abraçando-a também.

E então tudo se transforma num burburinho de cumprimentos e palavras felizes e sorridentes. Eu olho para Bones e vejo nos olhos dela o brilho de alegria. Eu também me sinto assim e não posso negar que, apesar da confusão – da maneira totalmente imprevista como todos ficaram sabendo das notícias – é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido.

~.~

Chegamos em casa rindo juntos. Eu retiro o casaco e penduro atrás da porta. Então a puxo para um abraço, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela.

"Feliz?"

"Sim" ela murmura, os olhos brilhando enquanto olham para mim.

"É tudo o que me importa" eu fecho os olhos, esfregando o nariz de leve na têmpora dela. "Tudo o que importa para mim é saber que estamos bem. Que nosso bebê está bem. O resto vai acontecer naturalmente."

Embora eu diga isso, por dentro sinto uma certa auto cobrança... agora, mais do que antes, precisamos ter a _nossa_ casa. E por alguma estranha razão é a voz de Max Keenan que eu escuto ecoando de novo no fundo da minha mente e me lembro das palavras da nossa última conversa... _Quando vai fazer a coisa certa?_

"Ainda não contamos para o meu pai sobre a gravidez" Bones interrompe meus pensamentos. "Todos acabaram sabendo antes dele quando o plano era que ele soubesse antes de todos."

Volto a olhar para ela. "Pois é. E ainda temos que contar ao Parker."

Assim que as palavras me escapam, a ideia de contar ao meu filho sobre o bebê me faz sentir uma ponta de insegurança. Mas eu tento empurrá-la para o mais fundo possível dos meus pensamentos.

"E temos que contar ao seu avô" Bones diz.

"É mesmo! Eu acabei me esquecendo que o Pops também não sabe ainda" balanço a cabeça, sorrindo só de imaginar qual vai ser a reação do meu velho ao saber do mais novo bisneto, o que compensa um pouco a minha insegurança com relação ao Parker.

"Então precisamos contar para os três. Quer planejar isso?" Bones me aperta um pouco.

Olho para ela, franzindo a testa. "Essa coisa toda de planos para o anúncio da gravidez não deu muito certo, não é?"

Nós dois rimos.

"Ok" Bones me dá um beijo rápido no rosto. "Podemos contar para o meu pai agora mesmo, eu posso ligar para ele e convidá-lo para jantar aqui conosco."

"E podemos contar para o Parker no final de semana, ele vai ficar comigo."

"E contamos para o Hank quando for o próximo dia de visitas."

"Me parecem ótimos planos desta vez"sorrio, beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

Sinto o sorriso suave dela contra o meu enquanto nos apertamos num abraço cheio de calor. Mas logo nossos sorrisos se desfazem, dando lugar a um beijo deliciosamente exigente.

E em instantes a sala do apartamento de Bones se transforma num refúgio quente, cheio de murmúrios e suspiros apaixonados. Minhas mãos passeiam pelo corpo em transformação dela, tão quente e tão vivo.

Não sei em quanto tempo nos desfazemos das roupas, mas de repente ela está por cima de mim e somos apenas eu e ela, nus, sobre o sofá da sala. Nossos corpos deslizando um contra o outro, nossas peles famintas e nossos gemidos cheios de desejo... nossos beijos ecoando no ar tranquilo da noite que envolve tudo lá fora. Mas aqui dentro, somos apenas nós e o nosso amor.

Pernas e braços que se misturam, bocas percorrem pele e então nos resumimos numa união quente e perfeita... tão perfeita que me faz questionar se pode existir algo tão exato assim, como nossa junção imediata e deliciosa.

Como nos movemos juntos, firmes e suaves ao mesmo tempo, ainda é um mistério para mim. Uma dessas coisas que eu acho que nunca vou conseguir compreender completamente, mas que sou capaz de desfrutar pelo resto dos meus dias. Nossa conexão, nossa vibração... a maneira como pulsamos juntos e em sintonia nesses momentos me intrigam ao mesmo tempo em que me enlouquecem.

Entre arfadas e gemidos, beijos e murmúrios roucos a nossa sintonia vai se resumindo, chegando ao desfecho perfeito quando ela grita meu nome e estremece nos meus braços. Um sorriso de satisfação toma conta de mim. Seguro os cabelos dela gentilmente pela nuca e assisto ao êxtase da minha Bones... linda, intoxicante e inevitavelmente minha.

E com essa sensação de orgulho eu me deixo levar por ela... pelos seus tremores pós gozo e pelo olhar azul que ela me lança agora, os quadris dançando de leve novamente contra os meus. Eu me deixo levar por esse passo bem conhecido, mergulhando nela uma vez e outras mais... vibrando junto com ela num ritmo perfeito que nos resume em apenas um... enquanto rompemos mais uma vez as leis da física.

* * *

><p><strong>Como não ficar feliz com comentários como esses que eu recebo aqui? É simplesmente impossível ler sem um sorriso no rosto, e eu me sinto muito feliz por saber que estou sendo capaz de escrever algo que tem levado alegria e diversão a vocês. Muito obrigada... eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer ^^<strong>

**Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer sobre o capítulo que vocês acabaram de ler? Taraaam! Aí está o momento que todos esperavam: agora toda a gangue está por dentro das notícias B&B + baby *.* Não sei se correspondeu ao que vocês esperavam, mas espero ter cumprido bem a missão.  
><strong>

**Agora só faltam algumas pessoinhas da família ficarem sabendo que tem um bebezinho a caminho. Será que todos vão reagir bem a essa novidade? ****Aguardem o próximo capítulo ;)**

**Beijinhos e até lá!**


	19. Tudo Está Bem Quando Acaba Bem

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 19/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Como eu havia dito antes, meu objetivo era encerrar esta fic antes da estreia da sétima temporada. Eu tinha a ideia de trabalhar elementos que não acreditava que a série fosse explorar - do jeito que foi a temporada passada eu tinha mesmo perdido muito da minha esperança de ver cenas fofas/lindas/românticas/família entre B&B, então não queria criar altas expectativas para não me decepcionar. Por isso mesmo fui desenvolvendo esta fanfic usando todos os elementos que a minha imaginação shipper queria ver acontecer no universo de B&B.

Mas a coisa acabou ganhando vida própria, foi crescendo e se tornando isto aqui... e eu ainda não tenho ideia de quando a história vai terminar, só sei que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.

Eu espero que vocês não tenham enjoado da fanfic ainda e espero que sigam comigo até o último capítulo :)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este décimo nono capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior, mais precisamente no final de semana.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 19 ~<strong>

**Tudo Está Bem Quando Acaba Bem**

* * *

><p>"Eu vou ter um irmão?" a voz de Parker sai num tom ligeiramente incrédulo.<p>

"Ou uma irmã" Bones complementa, sorrindo. "Ainda não sabemos, na minha última consulta não foi possível ver o sexo do bebê porque ele ou ela estava com as pernas cruzadas."

Parker faz uma cara de quem está achando a história toda esquisita.

"E então, amigão..." esfrego as mãos suadas pelo nervosismo na minha calça jeans. "Você foi o primeiro a saber do meu namoro com a Bones. Então... nós tínhamos decidido esperar um pouco antes de contar a novidade sobre o bebê para todo mundo. Mas agora decidimos que estava na hora de todos saberem."

Eu me sinto meio atrapalhado com isto. As palavras estavam mais bem ordenadas na minha cabeça do que eu acabo de me ouvir dizer.

Olho para o meu filho, que simplesmente não diz nada. O silêncio só não é completo pelo eco dos meus batimentos apressados.

Parker e Bones se olham – ela parece tão calma, como consegue enquanto estou uma massa de nervosismo e ansiedade? – e então meu filho me encara.

"Aquele dia quando saímos do hospital depois de ver o bebê da Angela e do Hodgins você disse que vocês não estavam pensando em ter um bebê ainda."

_Auch!_

Crianças e sua memória infalível.

"Pois é, amigão... mas aconteceu!" tento soar natural enquanto um suspiro discreto me escapa pela garganta. "Nós não fizemos exatamente um plano, mas aconteceu e estamos muito felizes por causa do bebê."

Com um sorriso, acaricio de leve a barriga de Bones, que me sorri de volta. Então eu torno a olhar para o meu garoto.

"E nós dois, filho, vamos ficar muito felizes se você também gostar da ideia de ter um irmãozinho."

Parker dá de ombros. "Eu não sei se eu gosto muito dessa ideia..." as palavras do meu filho fazem meu coração sentir um aperto. "Mas se não tem jeito, eu vou ter que me acostumar."

"Vamos, Parker! Não é tão ruim assim, filhão" eu tento animá-lo com a ideia, sacudindo de leve o joelho dele.

"O bebê vai morar aqui com você?" ele me questiona de supetão.

"Como aqui...? Você diz no apartamento?" eu aponto para a minha sala, sem saber muito bem o que responder.

"É. Aqui" Parker confirma, sério.

"Não exatamente... quer dizer..." eu estou realmente perdido com a situação.

"Mas ele vai morar com você, não vai?" a carinha de Parker parece ficar um pouco triste de repente.

Eu olho de relance para Bones, sem saber o que responder ao meu filho. Afinal, nós ainda não conversamos sobre a nossa casa – não exatamente. Tive uma breve chance de trazer o assunto à tona duas noites atrás, mas na verdade não debatemos a respeito, nem tocamos mais no assunto e nada foi resolvido ainda, coisa que me incomoda um pouco, especialmente agora.

"Amigão, eu e a Bones ainda não conversamos sobre certas coisas. Mas eu pretendo morar com ela e com o nosso bebê, sim..."

"Não é justo! Por que eu não posso morar com você também?" Parker alteia a voz, os olhos demonstrando um misto de tristeza e... revolta?

Será que eu estou enxergando direito? Será que o meu dom para ler as pessoas, como Bones costuma dizer, não está falhando justamente com o meu filho?

Mas eu vejo os olhos pequenos castanhos me fitarem com um desespero que me deixa sem atitude. Meu coração agora se aperta em um nó. Não sei o que responder a ele.

Então sinto o toque suave da mão de Bones sobre a minha e meus olhos encontram o rosto dela, que exibe um leve sorriso reconfortante.

Ela se vira para o meu garoto e começa a falar em voz suave. "Parker, eu pretendo que o bebê viva e cresça junto do seu pai. É importante para ele e para mim também."

Agora sinto o coração quase explodir diante dessa declaração. É incrível como essas duas criaturas diante de mim conseguem me reduzir a uma mescla confusa de emoções.

Bones olha de relance para mim antes de continuar a falar com meu filho. "Nós ainda não combinamos ao certo como vamos fazer isso, mas você será incluído em tudo. Seja em que lugar formos morar, vamos ter um lugar para você como você tem aqui no apartamento do seu pai."

"Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa" Parker diz, com voz chorosa. "O bebê vai sempre ter o meu pai, desde que nascer... e comigo não foi assim."

Meu peito está em frangalhos bem agora. Sinto os olhos arderem, mas luto contra isso enquanto me inclino no sofá para ficar mais próximo do meu filho.

"Parker, nem sempre as coisas são como a gente gostaria que elas fossem" eu finalmente consigo dizer alguma coisa. "Eu amo muito você, eu amei você desde que soube da sua existência. Mas existem tipos diferentes de famílias, filho..." o garoto olha para mim, os olhinhos ainda brilhando com lágrimas contidas; eu seguro os ombros dele com carinho. "Algumas famílias são como a nossa, com os pais e os filhos morando em casas diferentes. Outras como a que eu e a Bones estamos construindo, que vivem juntas. Mas eu quero que você saiba que o seu lugar no meu coração é único, filho. Nada nunca vai mudar isto. E o seu lugar no nosso lar..." eu olho para Bones, que sorri para mim "...vai sempre existir. Não importa o que aconteça, seu espaço vai estar lá para quando você quiser ficar com a gente."

Parker acaba derramando algumas lágrimas.

"Eu amo você" digo, encarando o meu garoto.

Ele se atira em meus braços, me apertando. E eu sinto a emoção tomar conta da minha garganta enquanto o aperto junto de mim. Fecho os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando fundo.

"Eu também amo você, pai" Parker sussurra, soluçando.

Desta vez são as minhas lágrimas que rolam. Não consigo conter a onda de emoção. Beijo os cabelos do meu garoto e então nos permito chorar um pouco, só um pouco.

De repente reconheço o calor da mão de Bones sobre meu ombro, quente e reconfortante. Abro os olhos e encontro os dela, azuis e brilhantes, me encarando. E ela sorri para mim. Tomo a mão dela com a minha e a aperto com carinho. Ficamos assim por um tempo até que Parker se afasta de mim e sorri, com o rosto ainda molhado.

Eu retribuo o sorriso do meu garoto e bato o punho fechado contra o dele, fazendo o nosso cumprimento.

E então observo Bones estender a mão e secar as lágrimas do rosto de Parker. A visão mexe com o meu coração mais do que eu poderia supor. Meu filho sorri para ela e então a abraça também.

Com o peito saltando eu me junto a eles, abraçando os dois de uma vez só, sentindo que agora mais do que nunca... somos uma família.

~.~

"E então é só colocar um pouco de massa na frigideira e..." eu a vejo colocar uma colherada da massa que fizemos dentro do óleo, o braço afastando de forma protetora o meu garoto alguns centímetros do fogão. "E agora esperamos um pouco para começar a tomar a forma da panqueca."

"Legal" a voz de Parker enche a cozinha de animação.

Dou uma risada, observando os dois da mesa enquanto coloco os pratos e talheres. Eles parecem estar realmente se divertindo.

O som da campainha interrompe o meu momento de apreciação.

"Eu atendo" digo, já me dirigindo à porta do apartamento.

Assim que giro a maçaneta, dou de cara com um Max sorridente.

"Olá, Booth!" ele diz, entrando sem cerimônia.

"Ei, Max! Que surpresa" dou um passo para trás, permitindo que ele avance mais corredor adentro.

"Liguei para a Tempe mais cedo e ela me disse que estava aqui na sua casa. Eu estava passando aqui perto e resolvi fazer uma surpresa" ele então começa a cheirar o ar. "Hum... mas pelo visto eu cheguei em boa hora, o cheiro está ótimo"

"Parker e Bones resolveram fazer panquecas" eu informo, fechando a porta.

"Ah, o Parker está aqui?" vejo o sorriso de Max aumentar enquanto ele retira o casaco.

"É, ele é meu este fim de semana" digo, orgulhoso. "E o baixinho já sabe das novidades?" Max faz um gesto com a mão diante da própria barriga.

"Ah, sim. Contamos para ele hoje cedo."

"E ele reagiu bem à novidade?"

Observo Max pendurar o casaco no cabideiro atrás da porta. Recolho as mãos aos bolsos da calça jeans, encolhendo os ombros.

"Bom, ele não ficou exatamente eufórico com a ideia... mas disse que vai tentar se acostumar."

O pai de Bones para de repente, me encarando. Ele parece entender o meu dilema.

"Quando a mãe da Tempe e eu contamos ao Russ que ele ia ter uma irmãzinha ele disse que ia se mudar para o Alaska depois que ela nascesse."

Eu tento, mas não consigo ficar sem rir. "Para o Alaska?"

"Para o Alaska" Max meneia a cabeça. "Depois ele resolveu que ia morar na casa da árvore, no nosso quintal. O banheiro ficava mais perto" ele pisca.

E eu torno a rir.

"Mas com o tempo Russ foi se acostumando com a ideia e no final, quando a Tempe nasceu, ele foi o primeiro a vê-la na maternidade, depois de mim e da minha mulher, claro."

Um sorriso toma conta do meu rosto. "Obrigado, Max."

Ele sorri de volta para mim. E eu sei que ele me entende e consegue ler no meio das palavras não ditas... _obrigado por partilhar sua experiência comigo_.

"É só uma questão de tempo, Booth. E tudo chega no lugar" Max pisca e me dá um tapa de leve no ombro.

Meneio a cabeça em direção à sala e vou guiando o caminho. Nós passamos então direto para a cozinha, onde um Parker animado ajuda uma Bones sorridente a ajeitar as primeiras panquecas prontas num grande prato.

"Olá, crianças!" Max cumprimenta, fazendo os dois levantarem os olhos para vê-lo atravessando a porta da cozinha.

"Max!" Parker é o primeiro a gritar e largar tudo para correr até o pai de Bones.

Meu filho o abraça carinhosamente.

"Estava com saudade, meu moleque!" Max acaricia os cabelos de Parker.

"Papai! Que surpresa!" Bones limpa as mãos numa toalha antes de se aproximar para cumprimentar o pai.

"Olá, querida" Max liberta Parker do abraço para envolver Bones carinhosamente. "Como vão vocês?"

Logo percebo a que vocês ele está se referindo... quando ele passa a mão levemente sobre a barriga da filha. Não posso deixar de sorrir vendo a cena.

"Estou bem, obrigada" Bones responde com ar de contentamento. "E o bebê está bem também."

"Quer dizer que vocês resolveram fazer panquecas?" Max olha então para Parker.

"Pois é" eu respondo. "Embora eu tenha dito que panquecas são para o café da manhã o Parker insistiu muito... e eu estava devendo isso a ele. Da última vez que disse que viríamos para a cozinha fazer panquecas acabei mudando os planos de última hora."

"E a Bones disse que ia me ensinar a fazer" Parker informa, todo cheio de importância. "Nós fizemos a massa e agora ta quase pronto!"

"Uau! Está ficando uma beleza pelo o que eu vejo" Max se aproxima do fogão e espia as panquecas que já repousam em um prato, no balcão ao lado da frigideira.

"Nossa, eu quase me esqueci!" Bones exclama, correndo para cuidar da panqueca no fogo.

Ela vira a massa com cuidado antes que queime e um Parker empolgadíssimo se oferece para ajudar. Max entra na bagunça e logo estão os três terminando de fazer as panquecas, enchendo a minha pequena cozinha de risadas.

Logicamente eu não quero ficar de fora. Aproveito a distração deles e pego a tigela com o resto de massa sobre o balcão. Tiro um pouco com a colher e bato com o dedo no ombro de Parker... assim que ele se vira para mim, lambuzo a ponta do nariz dele com a massa.

"Pai!" ele grita, limpando a sujeira com a mão.

Começo a rir e ele também. Então Parker enfia a mão na tigela, sujando os dedos de massa. Mas quando ele faz menção de jogar em mim, eu me abaixo e ele acaba acertando o pescoço de Bones.

Eu me levanto ao mesmo tempo em que ela solta um suspiro indignado.

"Desculpa, Bones... eu queria acertar o meu pai" Parker se encolhe, apontando acusadoramente para mim.

Ela me lança um olhar malvado e tenta pegar da tigela da minha mão, mas eu sou mais rápido e me afasto, apertando a vasilha contra o peito.

"Ei!" ela protesta.

Eu não resisto e mergulho a colher no resto de massa outra vez, fecho um dos olhos e miro na direção dela. Antes que Bones consiga escapar, um punhado vai parar no avental dela, bem em cima da barriga.

Eu dou risada da carinha dela olhando para a sujeira no avental. E esse momento de distração me custa a perda da tigela de massa.

"Ei!" eu protesto ao sentir a vasilha ser tomada de mim.

Viro a tempo de ver Max com um sorriso vitorioso e a tigela nas mãos. "Isto é por sujar os meus netos!" e ele vira todo o resto da massa na minha cabeça.

"Max! Caramba!" eu exclamo, sentindo a gosma fria escorrer pelos cabelos e pescoço abaixo.

E as risadas de Parker e Bones não podiam ser maiores. Eu olho para eles e vejo meu filho correr para abraçar Max – e só então percebo o efeito das últimas palavras do pai de Bones... _meus netos_...

Meus olhos correm para a barriga suja de massa da Bones e em seguida olho para o meu filho, feliz e sorridente junto ao pai dela. _Netos_... tenho certeza de que Max nem faz ideia de como essas palavras dele enchem meu peito de gratidão e alegria.

E aqui, de pé no meio da cozinha, com massa da panqueca escorrendo pelo meu suéter, eu começo a rir feito criança.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu já falei que vocês fazem a minha alegria com os comentários de vocês? Já? Então deixa eu repetir mais uma vez: vocês fazem a minha alegria com os comentários de vocês :D<strong>

**É muito bom saber que eu acertei a mão na hora de escrever sobre a gangue descobrindo as novidades B&B + baby! Pensei como seria isso e não consegui imaginar de outra maneira: essa descoberta tinha mesmo que ser cômica xD**

**Bom, este capítulo 19 foi dedicado à reação do Parker ao saber que vai se tornar um irmão mais velho ^^**

**Espero não ter deixado a coisa muito solta, já que eu trouxe o Max para o capítulo sendo que ele já estava sabendo da novidade - não achei necessário dedicar um capítulo especial à reação dele ao saber da gravidez da Bren porque é óbvio que ele ia amar a ideia, não? :) E também porque ele vai ter uma maior participação em alguns capítulos futuros, aguardem**!

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da leitura, e como eu falei na N/A, espero que continuem aqui comigo até o finalzinho.**

**Beijos e até a próxima atualização!**


	20. Pelas Razões Certas

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 20/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **20 capítulos! *.* Bom, desculpem porque desta vez levou um tempinho maior para atualizar, mas são muitas as minhas funções, então nem sempre consigo ser tão rápida pra escrever quanto eu gostaria.

Eu não sei se consegui trasmitir como queria as questões que precisava abordar neste capítulo... espero que vocês leiam e consigam entender o que eu pretendi passar.

*** **Linha do tempo: Este vigésimo capítulo se passa alguns dias após o anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 20 ~<strong>

**Pelas Razões Certas**

* * *

><p>"Então vocês ainda não decidiram onde vão morar?" Sweets olha para nós, curioso.<p>

"Estamos trabalhando nisso" eu digo, ajeitando a gravata enquanto me endireito na poltrona.

"Queremos ter uma casa nossa. Por causa da criança" Bones passa a mão pela barriga.

Eu dou um sorriso enquanto olho para ela.

"É bom que pensem no bem estar do filho que estão esperando..." Sweets comenta. "Mas e quanto ao relacionamento de vocês?"

"O que tem?" eu pergunto, sem entender aonde ele quer chegar.

"Pelo o que a doutora Brennan disse só está pensando em dividir uma casa com você por causa do bebê" Sweets aponta para nós dois com uma caneta. "A razão para viverem juntos é essa?"

"Não, claro que não!" eu digo.

"Sim" Bones responde ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me viro, olhando para ela assustado. "Como assim, Bones?"

"Concordei que como estamos formando uma família precisamos de uma nova casa. Eu entendi o seu ponto de vista e concordei que será benéfico para o nosso filho crescer num ambiente saudável, espaçoso e desfrutando da facilidade de ter os pais sob o mesmo teto."

"_Facilidade_?" eu deixo a palavra escapar com um suspiro de indignação. "Então vamos viver juntos por uma questão de _facilidade_?"

"E não é?" ela me olha, confusa.

Sinto como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria. E eu pensando que ela estava começando a entender... mas ela, como sempre, só está pensando na parte racional da coisa toda!

"Bem, eu vejo que ainda há coisas não resolvidas entre vocês" a voz de Sweets me arranca do meu desapontamento, lembrando onde estamos.

Torno a me virar para encará-lo. Ele nos olha com seriedade e daquele modo analítico que me irrita.

"Não se preocupe, Sweets. O que temos para resolver vai ser resolvido. Ao nosso modo" digo, entre dentes.

Ele pigarreia. "A questão é que agora, muito mais do que antes, os problemas entre vocês podem afetar o trabalho que realizam, agente Booth."

"Nós nunca deixamos nossas questões pessoais atrapalharem a nossa parceria. Não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer" respondo tentando controlar o tom da minha voz.

"Booth está certo quanto ao que acabou de dizer" Bones diz.

Sweets apóia os cotovelos nos braços de sua poltrona e entrelaça as mãos, nos encarando. "Na verdade sempre trabalhamos aqui para que suas questões pessoais não interferissem na parceria de vocês... mas a verdade é que por vezes chegaram perto disso acontecer."

Aperto a mandíbula com certa força, tentando conter a raiva que começa a se instalar em mim.

Sweets balança a cabeça rapidamente antes de continuar. "Eu sei que na maioria das vezes não gostam de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, mas desta vez eu acho que realmente deveriam levar em conta o que estou pondo em discussão."

"Você está duvidando que eu e o Booth podemos continuar trabalhando em harmonia só porque agora estamos juntos e vamos ter um filho?" Bones pergunta a ele, como se estivesse ofendida por ser colocada em dúvida. "Eu até posso entender suas dúvidas com relação ao Booth, que é emocionalmente frágil..."

"Ei!" exclamo em protesto, olhando para ela.

"Mas eu sou extremamente racional e objetiva, Sweets. Devia saber que eu nunca misturo a vida pessoal com o meu trabalho."

"Isso é o que você acha, doutora Brennan" Sweets arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Como?" ela pergunta, agora visivelmente indignada.

"A verdade é que vocês subestimam minhas observações, mas elas são pertinentes. Por muitas ocasiões vocês quase deixaram a vida pessoal interferir no trabalho de vocês. Por sorte isso ainda não aconteceu, mas eu temo que se não fizerem as ponderações corretas a tempo isso possa acabar ocorrendo."

"Do que está falando afinal, Sweets?" eu já começo a perder a paciência.

Ele me olha diretamente. "Não estou dizendo nada que já não saibam."

"Ah, é? Então pra que está dizendo então, se já sabemos?" ironizo.

"Porque embora saibam, vocês ainda precisam fazer alguma coisa a respeito" ele me responde calmamente.

"Sobre o que está falando?" Bones se manifesta. "Eu sou extremamente inteligente, mas estou confusa com sua falta de objetividade para falar o que quer, Sweets."

Ele então a encara. "Você e o agente Booth são muito diferentes um do outro."

"Isto é um fato" ela meneia a cabeça, concordando.

"E precisam trabalhar essas diferenças buscando um ponto de equilíbrio se quiserem ser funcionar juntos, serem compatíveis" Sweets finaliza.

"Ah, nós funcionamos juntos, somos sexualmente muito compatíveis" Bones ergue as sobrancelhas olhando para mim com um sorrisinho.

"Ô, se!" murmuro, dando uma risada.

"Será que não podem levar isto aqui a sério?" a voz indignada de Sweets nos faz olhar novamente para ele. "Deviam estar mais preocupados com nossas sessões, afinal de contas o futuro da parceria de vocês depende disto."

Eu engulo em seco antes de olhar para Bones novamente, tentando conter os impropérios que tenho vontade de soltar bem agora na cara do Sweets. Não entendo desde quando um fedelho tem tanto poder nas mãos, mas infelizmente a minha opinião não conta desta vez.

Torno a olhar para o nosso terapeuta nervosinho. Ele me encara com toda a seriedade e eu me sinto repentinamente constrangido, nem sei o por quê.

Sweets olha para Bones.

"Você, doutora Brennan, devia estar se perguntando se está pronta para assumir o próximo passo da relação de vocês, que é morar juntos, ou se está usando desculpas racionais para tomar essa decisão porque no fundo tem medo de assumir o que sente."

Então ele olha na minha direção.

"E você, agente Booth, devia se perguntar se realmente está preparado para assumir todas as responsabilidade que virão daqui por diante."

Um pequeno silêncio toma conta da sala. Sweets olha de mim para ela, e então torna a falar. "Vocês deviam estar se perguntando se têm condições de serem pais de uma criança quando ainda há diferenças entre os dois a serem trabalhadas. E até que ponto será que essas diferenças não vão interferir no trabalho de vocês? Porque embora possam ser 'sexualmente compatíveis', como disse a doutora Brennan, fora do campo sexual vocês têm que funcionar em sincronia também, principalmente nas questões práticas e cotidianas da vida de um casal. Como pais ainda mais, pois terão um ser que vai depender exclusivamente da interação entre vocês dois daqui para a frente."

Eu olho para o lado e Bones está calada. Eu percebo que essas últimas palavras de Sweets a afetaram.

Olho para a frente, encarando nosso psicólogo novamente. "A sessão acabou" eu digo, já me levantando.

"Ainda não dispensei vocês, agente Booth" Sweets tenta protestar contra a minha atitude.

Eu me viro para Bones, fazendo sinal para que ela me siga. "Já está na nossa hora. Temos muito trabalho a fazer."

Nem me dou o trabalho de olhar para trás, vou escoltando Bones até a porta – e ela nem sequer me olha feio pela minha mão nas suas costas. Acho que a conversa furada do Sweets mexeu mesmo com ela.

Quando estamos fora da sala eu olho para ela, que pára alguns passos depois da porta.

"Está tudo bem, Bones?" pergunto, cuidadoso.

"Está... está, sim" ela murmura, embora o olhar esteja distante, como se ela estivesse perdida em seus pensamentos.

Coloco as mãos nos ombros dela, o que a faz olhar diretamente para mim. "Tudo bem mesmo?"

"Sim" ela meneia a cabeça, já me encarando.

Tento esboçar um sorriso fraco. Então avanço pelo corredor com a mão no fundo das costas dela. E não recebo nenhuma palavra em protesto, o que é bom e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Entramos no elevador, atingimos o estacionamento do Hoover e eu coloco o carro em movimento, ganhando as ruas de Washington rumo ao Jeffersonian.

Bones permanece em silêncio durante o trajeto. Eu a observo de quando em quando, e a vejo novamente mergulhada em pensamentos, a mão apoiada no queixo enquanto olha através da janela.

Tento ignorar que isso possa ter algo a ver com o que ouvimos há pouco na sala do Sweets. Ele disse tantas coisas a nosso respeito que não vale a pena repetir. Mesmo que no fundo ele tivesse razão na maioria delas...

Suspiro, dando mais uma olhada de relance para Bones, que continua igual. Tento me concentrar no trânsito, um suspiro escapando pela minha boca. Eu poderia insistir com ela e perguntar o que está havendo. Mas, por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não consigo.

A minha própria mente está estranha bem agora. E tenho consciência de que estou evitando deixar meus pensamentos andarem para um rumo perigoso.

Chegamos diante do Jeffersonian e eu desligo o motor do carro. "Aqui estamos."

Bones enfim parece ser arrancada do seu devaneio particular e olha para mim, piscando por alguns segundos antes de falar. "Obrigada. Nos encontramos mais tarde?"

Eu meneio a cabeça positivamente. "Bom trabalho."

"Para você também" ela me diz, abrindo a porta e descendo do carro.

Não temos uma típica despedida, o que faz aumentar a sensação de que as coisas estão ligeiramente fora do lugar.

Arranco novamente, ganhando o tráfego e me sentindo inadequado. Ando um pouco, mas não tomo a direção do prédio do FBI. Tenho trabalho a fazer, mas no momento preciso de um tempo... um tempo para mim. Para respirar, pensar.

Acabo estacionando algumas quadras perto do National Mall. Não sei bem porque venho para cá, mas é o lugar que me ocorre. Desço do carro e começo a andar, sem rumo.

E algo que eu queria evitar acaba acontecendo... começo a pensar nas palavras de Sweets. Sendo sincero comigo mesmo não posso dizer que desta vez ele não tem uma certa dose de razão.

Como não me questionei ainda se sou capaz de levar o que tenho com Bones agora adiante? De fazer isso funcionar?

Eu nunca fui realmente capaz de me relacionar bem a longo prazo com uma mulher. Então talvez meu desejo de ter uma relação estável não passe disso... um desejo. Afinal eu nunca tive uma experiência dessas que fosse bem sucedida. Todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores não passaram de tentativas fracassadas.

Então como posso saber se realmente sou bom o bastante para uma relação estável se nunca tive nenhuma? Os meus relacionamentos ao longo dos anos foram tudo... _menos_ estáveis.

Eu também não tenho um bom referencial familiar. Minha mãe se foi tão cedo, meu pai abandonou o lar, meu irmão ficou completamente sem rumo e eu sempre tentei manter os pedaços da minha família de pé... se não fosse pelo meu avô, eu não teria acreditado que poderia ser o homem que sou hoje.

Mas ser um homem de família – um companheiro – não tem se mostrado o meu forte. E só agora eu vejo a diferença entre _desejar_ ser e _conseguir_ ser...

Sentindo o peso dos pensamentos eu me sento num banco, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. E olho para as pessoas que passam. Homes, mulheres, crianças.

Famílias.

Casais.

Suspiro, apertando as mãos. Eu quis tanto chegar a este ponto. E agora não sei bem se consigo... se sou realmente capaz de fazer dar certo como deve ser.

Será que eu sou o homem certo para ela? Será que posso ser um companheiro de verdade ou estou apenas me iludindo com o mero desejo de me tornar um...?

Será que realmente consigo ser um bom pai?

Ela já me disse em diversas ocasiões que sim. E que foi justamente por isso que me escolheu para ser o pai do filho dela. Mas diante da minha relação com Parker não consigo deixar de lado essa sensação esquisita de... inadequação.

Eu sempre tentei ser o melhor que podia para o meu garoto. Sempre me esforcei, apesar de não poder ser parte da vida dele como eu realmente gostaria, fiz o que pude.

Mas será que só isso me habilita a ser um pai por tempo integral? Afinal, verdade seja dita, o que eu sempre consegui ser foi um pai de final de semana. Agora tudo vai ser diferente... eu vou ser pai 100%, 7 dias por semana, 365 dias por ano...

Ah, Deus!

Corro as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo.

~.~

Coloco a chave na fechadura, mas antes de girá-la tomo alguns segundos para esticar o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Escuto meus ossos estralarem e suspiro, sentindo o peso do dia de trabalho.

Só então eu destranco a porta do meu apartamento, permitindo a minha entrada. Porém, não é a escuridão que eu esperava encontrar que me recebe. Tem luz vinda de dentro. Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e retiro o paletó enquanto vou afundando pelo corredor.

Atinjo a sala e percebo que a luz vem do meu quarto.

Suspiro.

Vou caminhando até o dormitório e a poucos passos da porta, do lado de dentro, eu vejo... malas.

Sinto o coração saltar. O que...?

Eu entro no quarto com o coração na boca. Meus olhos buscam imediatamente um sinal dela. E a vejo sair do banheiro.

Tudo o mais dentro do quarto está em ordem, nada fora do lugar. Ela para no meio do cômodo e olha para mim.

"Bones... o que é isso?" pergunto, apontando para as malas atrás de mim.

"Um contrato social" ela murmura.

"O quê?" eu entendi o que ela disse?

"Acho que já é hora de assumirmos um compromisso perante a sociedade, Booth. Eu sei o que temos, mas quero que os outros também saibam. Acho que é o momento de vivermos juntos."

E este é um daqueles momentos em que eu me sinto absurdamente dividido entre sentimentos conflitantes... a emoção de ouvir Bones dizendo que está pronta para dividir a vida comigo, e o medo de que ela não tenha decidido isso pela razão que deve ser.

Suspiro, levando as mãos aos cabelos. "Olha, Bones... eu aprecio a sua iniciativa, mas..." balanço a cabeça de leve "...mas eu não quero que você faça isso, que decida viver comigo apenas por uma questão de facilidade ou de racionalidade por causa da criança que vamos ter" eu a encaro seriamente, colocando meu coração para fora. "Eu quero que decida isso porque _você_ também quer. Pelas razões certas."

Ela olha para mim em silêncio por uns dois segundos. Então eu vejo um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso surgir nos lábios dela.

"Eu estou decidindo viver com você pelo conforto e proteção que isso vai trazer ao nosso filho..." ela leva as mãos à barriga ainda bem pouco aparente "Mas não apenas por isso. Quero viver com você porque eu sinto que é o a coisa certa. Porque eu quero dividir a minha vida com você, desde os aspectos mais básicos como as questões práticas do dia a dia até os momentos mais importantes que farão parte da nossa convivência daqui para a frente. E porque você é importante para mim."

As palavras dela produzem um nó na minha garganta. Eu sei que esse é o jeito dela, a maneira Bones de me falar que me quer. Durante todos esses anos eu a vi se expressar de maneiras absurdamente cômicas, algumas vezes esquisitas, mas sempre tão sinceras... talvez eu tenha sido egoísta esperando mais dela do que ela pode me dar.

Mas o que ela me deu até aqui já não foi o bastante? Mais do que eu imaginava receber um dia?

Eu tenho que ser justo... ela me deu mais do que deu a qualquer pessoa em sua vida. Eu sei disso, no fundo eu sei. Acho que a minha insegurança muitas vezes não me deixa perceber ou admitir esse fato. Mas eu sei que ela me ama, se não amasse e se realmente não quisesse estar aqui, ela definitivamente não estaria. Não a minha Bones. Essa mulher é franca demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não queira ou em que não acredite. E por isso eu sou grato. E o meu coração se acelera num ritmo que deixa esse fato bem claro.

"É por isso que eu estou aqui, Booth" ela torna a falar, a voz suave. "Por todas essas razões eu quero morar com você."

Meu coração eufórico dobra o ritmo das batidas e eu deixo escapar um suspiro emocionado. "Mas... aqui? No meu apartamento? E o seu, Bones?"

Por mais que seja maravilhoso o que ela está dizendo, eu ainda estou meio confuso.

"Você prefere se mudar para o meu apartamento então?" ela me pergunta.

"Não" digo. "Na verdade, nem aqui nem no seu. Já conversamos e decidimos, lembra? Precisamos de um lugar novo, nosso. Onde podemos começar a construir uma vida nova, a vida da nossa família."

"Então temos que começar a procurar de verdade" ela diz. "Posso ligar para minha agente e pedir que ela faça contato com um corretor de imóveis..."

"Acho que nós mesmos podemos fazer isso. Eu quero ter esse trabalho de procurar a nossa casa" eu digo, entusiasmado.

"Está bem. Eu não vou me opor a isso" ela sorri. "Você é o homem de iniciativa, que gosta de fazer suas próprias coisas."

"Você me conhece, Bones" eu digo, sorrindo também.

E a enlaço com os braços pela cintura. E nos beijamos.

"Eu te amo, Bones" sussurro assim que nossos lábios desfazem a conexão, encostando a testa contra a dela, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu sei" ela diz, me fazendo rir.

Eu deixo a sensação de calor tomar conta de mim por completo, apertando-a de leve pelas costas, aspirando-lhe o perfume dos cabelos.

Sinto seus braços me envolverem pelas costas também, calorosos e firmes ao mesmo tempo. E eu beijo o pescoço macio. Vou depositando uma trilha de beijos que me levam até o queixo dela... e eu subo... roçando os lábios tentadores.

"Booth..." ela sussurra meu nome.

E eu finalmente deixo os meus lábios caírem sobre os dela num beijo. Os braços de Bones me envolvem o pescoço e trazem nossos corpos para mais perto.

Nossas bocas se satisfazem por alguns minutos, e então se afastam quando sentimos o fôlego faltar. Ela ofega, eu respiro fundo, passando os lábios pelo rosto delicado, alcançando uma orelha e mordiscando a ponta.

"Hum... adoro quando faz isso" ela ronrona.

"Quando faço o quê?" pergunto languidamente, num sussurro... e mordo novamente a ponta da orelha dela só para provocá-la.

Ela estremece e eu deixo uma risada satisfeita escapar. Eu fecho os olhos, beijando-lhe o pescoço e inspirando o perfume suave que ela exala.

Bones desliza as mãos pelos meus ombros, pelos meus braços, até alcançar meus dedos. Então abro os olhos e ela sorri de leve, me puxando na direção da cama junto com ela.

Eu me sento e então puxo o corpo dela de encontro ao meu. De modo que Bones acaba sentada em meu colo.

"Acha que Sweets tem razão?" ela pergunta, de repente, ficando mais séria. "Temos muitas diferenças a trabalhar?"

Eu suspiro, pegando uma das mãos dela e trazendo aos lábios num beijo antes de responder. "Acho que nossas diferenças fazem parte de quem nós somos, Bones. Mas pelo menos até aqui conseguimos conciliá-las bem, não acha?"

Tento um sorriso e ela faz o mesmo.

"Sim, eu acho" ela murmura.

"No fundo eu acredito em nós dois" sussurro, abaixando o olhar para a mão dela na minha. "Eu pensei muito esta tarde e cheguei à conclusão de que o meu desejo de fazer o que temos dar certo, embora não seja o suficiente para garantir que _vai_ dar certo, é por onde eu sei que posso começar" então volto a encará-la com o coração na mão. "Eu não posso prometer nunca falhar, mas posso prometer dar tudo de mim para que a nossa relação dê certo."

"Já está dando certo" ela diz, num sussurro.

E então sorri para mim.

E meu coração dispara outra vez. Eu puxo delicadamente o rosto dela para um novo beijo. Sinto nossos mundos distintos se misturarem em um só, e a prova maior disso é a criança que está crescendo dentro dela.

Quando afastamos nossos lábios, Bones deita a cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

"Eu sou feliz por sua causa..." ela sussurra, me pegando de surpresa e fazendo surgir um nó em minha garganta. "Você me ensinou que eu sou capaz de amar e que posso me permitir ser amada. E por isso eu sou grata" ela então ergue a cabeça do meu ombro e me beija o rosto.

Seguro as mãos dela nas minhas. E a encaro. Não existem palavras que exprimam o que eu sinto bem agora. O calor, a plenitude que ela me proporciona com o simples fato de estar aqui, comigo. De estar se entregando a mim, a nós dois... a nossa nova vida.

Juntos.

Sempre juntos.

Como devemos estar.

"Eu estava preocupado hoje..." confesso em voz baixa. "Também pensei no que o Sweets nos falou. Mas de certa forma foi bom que ele tenha dito o que disse. Porque nos fez pensar e, afinal... aqui estamos."

Ela meneia a cabeça, sorrindo. E eu também volto a sorrir.

Posso ter sido atingido por todas as dúvidas do mundo hoje, mas estando aqui, junto dela, sinto todas as certezas de que preciso.

"Quando estou do seu lado, tudo fica bem" encosto minha testa à dela e fecho os olhos, saboreando o momento.

E é verdade. E eu não preciso de mais nada para saber que _sim_, eu vou conseguir. Posso não acertar de primeira, mas vou tentar quantas vezes for necessário e desde que Bones esteja aqui comigo... tudo vai estar bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Meus olhinhos até brilham lendo os últimos comentários de vocês *.* Estou muito feliz por ter acertado a mão com o capítulo passado e a questão do Parker. Eu queria mesmo expor esse lado dele ter ficado tanto tempo sozinho e agora ser pego de surpresa com a novidade de que vai ter um irmão. Além do que todos esses anos o Parker teve que conviver com o pai a certa distância, enquanto o novo bebê vai ter o Booth ao lado em todos os momentos, né... achei que isso mexeria com o garotinho, em especial agora que ele está maior e compreende certas coisas melhor do que quando tinha seus 45 anos.**

**Por isso foi um capítulo delicado, eu quis explorar essa relação pai&filho do Parker e do Booth e fico muito feliz por ler as opiniões de vocês sobre isso. Que bom que eu consegui mexer com as emoções de vocês e passar a essência certa daquele capítulo. Muito obrigada por lerem e por me deixarem saber o quanto gostaram!**

**Já no capítulo de hoje eu espero ter acertado a mão também. Me digam o que acharam, sim? A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim :)**

**Beijos e até mais!**


	21. Por Uma Vida Inteira

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 21/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Queria que o capítulo tivesse saído melhor, eu confesso. Sei que traz um momento muito aguardado, então espero não decepcionar...

*** **Linha do tempo: Este vigésimo primeiro capítulo se passa uns dois dias após o anterior. A primeira parte acontece à noite e segunda parte é no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 21 ~<strong>

**Por Uma Vida Inteira**

* * *

><p>"O que está fazendo?" pergunto, saindo do banho apenas de boxer e entrando no quarto para encontrá-la sobre a cama, mexendo no computador.<p>

"Olhando algumas opções de imóveis" ela responde, sem levantar os olhos da tela.

"Alguma coisa interessante?" esfrego os cabelos com a toalha enquanto me aproximo da cama.

"Algumas opções, mas todas distantes dos nossos locais de trabalho. E da escola do Parker."

Um sorriso toma conta do meu rosto ao ouvir isso. Bones pensando no meu filho...

"Obrigado" eu murmuro.

Só então ela ergue os olhos do computador onde está concentrada e olha para mim. "Por quê?"

Eu paro de secar o cabelo e abaixo a toalha, sentando na beirada do colchão. "Por pensar em ficarmos perto do meu garoto."

Um pequeno sorriso ilumina as feições dela. "É natural... acho que temos que pensar em um lugar estratégico não só para facilitar o nosso acesso ao trabalho, mas também ao Parker. Afinal, ele faz parte da nossa família."

"Repete" eu sussurro, encantado.

"O quê?" ela ri, sem entender direito.

"Nossa família" eu falo.

Bones então fecha o laptop, sorrindo para mim, e para o meu deleite ela repete as palavras. "Nossa família."

Eu sinto o meu peito inchar. Jogando a toalha sobre uma das poltronas ao canto do quarto, subo na minha cama, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros contra a cabeceira e a trago para mim num abraço por trás. Bones afasta o computador e apóia os braços sobre os meus.

"Acha que é um menino ou uma menina?" eu pergunto em voz baixa enquanto minha mão desliza pelo abdômen dela, em uma carícia suave.

"Não sei..." ela murmura.

"Não sabe?" eu interrompo o carinho na barriga por um instante. "Geralmente as mães têm uma espécie de sexto sentido quanto a isso..."

"Booth, não existem seis sentidos, apenas cinco: audição, visão, olfato, paladar e tato."

"Ok" reviro os olhos antes de voltar a correr meus dedos pelo pequeno volume em sua barriga. "O que eu quero dizer é que normalmente as mulheres costumam ter um palpite sobre o sexo do bebê. É mais fácil para você adivinhar já que ele ou ela está dentro de você."

"Quem disse isso?" posso até ver a ruguinha se formando entre as sobrancelhas dela, mesmo estando de costas para mim. "Eu sei tanto quanto você... não posso saber o sexo da criança só porque está dentro de mim."

A mão de Bones se une à minha, correndo lentamente por seu abdômen.

"A questão é que, talvez, por ser mãe, por ter uma ligação maior com o bebê, as mulheres consigam sentir..." eu digo. "Você deve sentir alguma coisa, Bones... vamos lá, tente... me diga o que você sente?"

Ela vira o rosto para mim, exibindo uma expressão incrédula. Aperto de leve o nariz dela entre o indicador e o polegar, sorrindo.

"Booth, que ideia é essa sua?" a voz dela sai anasalada.

Eu rio, soltando-lhe o nariz. "Vamos, Bones. Apenas diga o que sente... feche os olhos..." guio as mãos dela para a própria barriga. "Inspire e conecte-se com o bebê. Vamos..."

"Booth, eu..." ela ri de leve, mas faz como eu digo.

Eu me inclino um pouco para a frente, o suficiente para espiar-lhe o rosto. Ela está de olhos cerrados e então inspira...

"Isto... agora me diga, Bones... me diga o que sente... o que você acha? Nosso bebê é um garotão" me pego sorrindo "...ou uma garotinha?" e agora estou sorrindo largamente.

"Eu não sei... eu..." ela sussurra as palavras, os olhos ainda fechados. "Eu sinto que é impossível adivinhar" Bones suspira, abrindo os olhos.

"Ah, Bones! Você estragou a magia..." eu protesto.

"Não existe nenhuma magia nisso, Booth. Saber o sexo da criança é algo que só vai acontecer quando estivermos diante do equipamento de ultrasonografia de novo."

Ela vira para mim e me encara.

"Quem sabe amanhã?" eu sorrio, bobo só de imaginar.

"Na consulta de amanhã..." Bones sussurra, o olhar brilhante se perdendo no quarto. "Será que o bebê vai estar numa posição favorável?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai colaborar" eu digo, passando a mão na barriga de Bones. "Você vai colaborar com o papai e a mamãe, não vai, bebê?"

"_Ela_?" Bones pergunta.

"O quê?" olho para Bones, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Você disse _ela_?"

"Eu não" nego com um movimento de cabeça... será que falei em voz alta?

"Ouvi você se referir ao bebê como _ela_" Bones insiste.

"Não, eu não" rio, meneando a cabeça mais uma vez. "Deve ter ouvido mal" pigarreio, endireitando a postura contra os travesseiros apoiados na cabeceira. "De qualquer forma, espero que amanhã seja o grande dia. O dia em que vamos finalmente saber quem é nosso bebê" murmuro, roçando o queixo de Bones com a mão.

Eu torno a enlaçá-la pela cintura, que a cada dia se torna mais larga.

"A definição de _quem_ uma pessoa é depende de vários fatores que a particularizam e englobam as feições, a constituição física, a personalidade e..."

Levo um dedo aos lábios dela, silenciando-a. "Amanhã vamos saber quem é nosso bebê para nós... ele ou ela vai adquirir um sentido novo a partir do momento em que soubermos o sexo, Bones. Vamos nos tornar ainda mais próximos da nossa criança."

Ela sorri. "Você tem uma forma bem peculiar de ver as coisas... mas eu gosto disso em você. Faz parte de quem você é pra mim."

Como não sorrir diante desse carinho verbal?

"Você também é toda peculiar, Bones" beijo seu cabelo. "E é isso o que lhe faz ser quem é para mim."

Ela sorri, contente com o que me escuta dizer. Então se aconchega a mim, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Você acha que vai ser menino ou menina?"

Torno a sorrir. "Tenho o meu palpite."

"E qual é?"

"Hummm... mistério!" eu a provoco.

Bones vira o rosto para me encarar. "Não vai mesmo me dizer?"

"Acho que vou deixar você na curiosidade" pisco um olho.

"Por quê? Está com medo de errar no seu palpite?" ela me provoca com um sorriso.

"Eu quase nunca erro nos meus palpites" respondo, inflando o peito de modo convencido, apenas para brincar com ela.

"Quem disse?"

"Eu!"

"Isso não prova a sua teoria" ela diz.

"Eu prefiro provar outras coisas" digo, virando-a levemente para mim.

"O que...?"

"Você" eu digo, olhando dentro dos olhos dela e sorrindo.

Ela coloca a mão no meu rosto e aproxima nossos lábios. Nós nos beijamos e em segundos estamos deitados sobre a cama, sentindo nossos corpos se aquecerem noite adentro.

~.~

Olho para o relógio no meu pulso... 2:17 da tarde. Piso no acelerador sem pensar duas vezes. A consulta estava marcada para as duas, então deve dar tempo. Tem que dar tempo!

Justo hoje eu tive que ficar preso numa droga de reunião com o Hacker? Só tive tempo de ligar para o celular da Bones e avisar que ela teria de ir para a consulta na frente sozinha, pois eu me atrasaria um pouco.

Minha única compensação foi ver a cara do Hacker me cumprimentando pelas 'últimas'novidades' na saída. Claro, ele já estava sabendo desde quando contei ao Cullen sobre o bebê e o novo status do meu relacionamento com Bones, mas desde então ainda não tinha ficado cara a cara comigo e eu ainda não tinha saboreado o gostinho de ver sua reação. Bom, hoje foi o dia!

Até apostaria que se ele estivesse sabendo da consulta da Bones ele teria marcado essa reunião de última hora de propósito – mas eu sei que tenho que parar com essa mania de perseguição com relação ao Hacker. E no final das contas, quem ganhou a parada fui eu!

Um sorriso perverso cruza a minha mente enquanto vou cortando alguns carros que estão patinando na via.

Torno a olhar de relance para o meu relógio. 2:20.

E logo adiante um engarrafamento do caramba...

Droga! Desde quando tem engarrafamentos assim em DC às duas tarde? Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo mais adiante, mas não tenho tempo para averiguar, muito menos para ficar parado aqui, esperando.

Outra olhada no relógio... 2:30. Mais uma olhada para a fila de carros parados.

Bom, diante de situações extremas, atitudes extremas. Ligo as sirenes e os carros começam a manobrar para o acostamento, abrindo passagem para mim.

"É!" eu exclamo, batendo uma das mãos no volante em excitação.

Manobro para sair do meio da confusão e logo vejo que foi graças ao tombamento de um caminhão de frutas. Péssima hora para isso acontecer! O motorista não podia ter esperado mais uma meia hora, não?

Logo estou fora do engarrafamento graças às sirenes. Entro na avenida principal que vai dar acesso à rua do consultório da ginecologista de Bones.

Relógio: 2:38.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" eu murmuro baixo enquanto dobro uma esquina na velocidade mais alta e segura possível.

Mais duas quadras e já consigo avistar o edifício do consultório. O carro de Bones está parado a alguns metros. Desligo as sirenes e canto pneus antes de estacionar atrás do Toyota azul dela.

Desligo o motor e desço – ou melhor, pulo! – do Sequoia e aciono o alarme, já atravessando a rua com uma rápida olhadela para o trânsito.

Entro esbaforido pela recepção do consultório. Avisto a secretária da doutora Taylor e corro até ela.

"Oi! Eu sou Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan tinha uma consulta marcada para as duas, era para eu ter vindo junto com ela, mas tive um contratempo no trabalho, mas avisei a ela que viria e..."

"Fique tranquilo, senhor Booth" a mulher ergue a mão para me interromper. "A senhorita Brennan autorizou a sua entrada desde a primeira consulta."

A secretária me lança um sorriso cordial antes de pegar o telefone e apertar um botão. Eu fico parado, observando enquanto ela se comunica com a sala da médica de Bones e anuncia a minha chegada. Em seguida ela e se levanta da cadeira, fazendo sinal para que eu a siga.

"Obrigado" eu murmuro assim que paramos diante da porta da doutora Taylor.

A secretária meneia a cabeça, sorrindo, e gira a maçaneta. Tento respirar normalmente enquanto meus pés me colocam dentro da sala. Meus olhos procuram por um sinal de Bones e demoro alguns instantes para localizá-la.

"Bem vindo, senhor Booth!" até que a voz da médica me faz olhar na direção certa.

Eu vejo Bones deitada na cama de exames, a camisola especial erguida e o abdômen exposto... brilhando com aquela substância gelatinosa e um pano cobrindo a parte das pernas. Meu coração sobre até a garganta.

"Chegou bem a tempo" a doutora Taylor faz sinal com a cabeça para que eu me aproxime.

Caminho até onde elas estão e vejo o monitor do aparelho de ultrasonografia ligado. Meu Deus, é o nosso bebê que está aparecendo na tela...

"O bebê..." as palavras me escapam como se eu fosse um bobo, mas não consigo articular uma frase inteligente bem agora.

"O bebê de vocês está muito bem, continua crescendo satisfatoriamente" a médica sorri. "E eu estava dizendo à Temperance que hoje podemos ver perfeitamente o sexo, as perninhas não estão mais cruzadas."

Meu coração se acelera e eu me permito olhar para Bones. Ela está deitada olhando para mim. E me estende a mão.

Eu me aproximo mais, ficando ao lado dela e pego seus dedos nos meus.

"Presumo que estejam prontos" a doutora Taylor fala.

Olhamos para ela e dizemos "Sim" ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sorrio para Bones, que aperta minha mão. É chegado o momento que tanto esperamos, e sei que independente da revelação, este vai ser um dos dias mais felizes das nossas vidas.

"Aqui está..." a médica aponta para a tela, indicando o que devemos ver. "Vocês vão ser os orgulhosos pais de uma menininha!"

"Menina?" Bones pergunta, parecendo querer certificar-se do que acaba de ouvir.

"Sim, Temperance. É uma garotinha, definitivamente" a médica continua apontando a região entre as perninhas do bebê.

"Eu sabia!" deixo escapar, rindo e olhando para a tela. "É uma menina!"

Então desvio o olhar para Bones, que está com os olhos cheios de água.

"Você queria que fosse uma menina, não queria?" ela me pergunta num sussurro. "Era esse o seu 'palpite'."

Eu encolho os ombros rapidamente, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. "Eu confesso, queria muito que fosse uma menina. Não que eu não fosse gostar de um garotão, mas de umas semanas pra cá comecei a ter uma sensação de que era uma menininha... chame de instinto masculino" dou uma piscada, sorrindo para ela.

Bones ri, deixando uma lágrima rolar pelo canto do olho. Corro um dedo rápido para secá-la.

"Você está feliz, então?" ela pergunta.

"Muito!" coloco uma mecha atrás da orelha dela. "E você?"

"Eu também" Bones sussurra.

"Bom, estou gravando a ultra para vocês em DVD" a médica nos informa. "Vai ser um momento que poderão guardar para sempre."

"Um momento que vale por uma vida inteira..." eu murmuro, olhando para a tela com os olhos embaçados, vendo e ouvindo o pequeno coração da minha menina batendo com vida.

Sinto os dedos de Bones apertarem os meus. "Ela está se mexendo!" ela sussurra, encantada.

E eu olho, embevecido, enquanto nossa filha leva um dedinho à boca.

"É verdade..." escuto Bones sussurrar; então abaixo os olhos rapidamente para o rosto dela e vejo lágrimas e um sorriso imenso. "Vale por uma vida inteira" ela completa.

E eu me abaixo, pousando meus lábios nos dela. "Por toda a vida" sussurro, sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como sempre eu tenho que deixar registrado o meu muito obrigada por todo esse carinho que recebo de vocês em forma de reviews... Sintam-se todas abraçadas por mim! Vocês sempre fazem meu dia mais feliz quando eu entro aqui e leio esses comentários tão especiais!<strong>

**Como eu falei na N/A, queria que este capítulo tivesse ficado melhor. Afinal, ele abordou um momento muito importante para B&B e desde que comecei a escrever, embora eu não viesse planejando nada, sempre fiquei me perguntando como seria esse momento deles... então no início não foi uma cena fácil de escrever, mas eu deixei as preocupações de lado e a coisa foi fluindo quase que sozinha.**

**Tendo em vista que no episódio 702 ficamos sem esse momento tão aguardado - pelo menos nos moldes que todo mundo esperava: o Booth presente na consulta com a Bren - achei que aqui seria justo dar isso ao Grandão e a nos também ^^**

**Mesmo não estando tão bom quanto eu gostaria, espero que vocês tenham gostado ao menos de alguma coisinha do capítulo *.***

**E sim, eu sabia que ia ser uma menininha desde o começo :D mesmo antes da série confirmar isso!**

**Um beijo e até a próxima!**


	22. Mudanças de Posição

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 22/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Escrevi um capítulo grande para compensar o meu sumiço – até eu fiquei surpresa com o tamanho depois que terminei. Então espero que vocês se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo ;)

Ah, eu já avisei que esta história tem conteúdo adulto, não avisei? Só pra lembrar... (risos).

*** **Linha do tempo: Este vigésimo segundo capítulo se passa uns três dias após o anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 22 ~<strong>

**Mudanças De Posição**

* * *

><p>"Muito obrigado pelo seu tempo, senhora Bright. Entraremos em contato assim que tivermos mais notícias sobre o caso."<p>

"Eu agradeço, agente Booth" a mulher funga, levando a mão a um enorme cristal pendurado em uma corrente em volta do pescoço. "Saber que o meu sobrinho foi assassinado é horrível... ele era meu único parente vivo..."

"Sentimos muito pela sua perda, faremos todo o possível para identificar o assassino" eu digo, já me levantando do sofá de almofadão laranja e abarrotado de almofadas menores coloridas, sem conseguir evitar que os meus olhos vaguem pelas paredes da sala da mulher, cheias de penduricalhos igualmente coloridos.

"Eu agradeço" a senhora suspira, levando a mão para secar os olhos. "Ele era um bom menino, o Stevie... me dava um trabalhão, é verdade... mas era minha única família."

"Sei como é" respondo em solidariedade.

"Sabe?" Bones pergunta, olhando confusa para mim. "Nem o conhecia..."

Torno a me sentar ao lado dela no sofá e murmuro baixinho, bem perto da sua orelha, "Modo de dizer, a gente precisa ser simpático com as pessoas que acabam de sofrer perdas traumáticas como a morte de um ente querido. Pensei que já soubesse disso."

"Oh..." minha parceira sussurra, percebendo seu lapso.

"Bom, eu pensei que depois da adolescência o Stevie se tornaria mais flexível, mas ele não mudou muito, sabem?" a senhora Bright torna a fungar, dando de ombros, não prestando realmente atenção na pequena interação entre mim e Bones. "Se ele tivesse me ouvido mais, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido."

"Não foi sua culpa, senhora Bright" tento confortá-la.

"Ninguém podia ter evitado o que aconteceu com seu sobrinho" Bones arremata.

"Se ele tivesse me dado ouvidos e ficado aqui comigo..." a senhora torna a lamentar, balançando a cabeça. "Mas Stevie insistiu em morar com aqueles colegas esquisitos da faculdade..."

"Esquisitos... como?" pergunto com certo interesse, mas ela parece não me ouvir e continua falando, quase num monólogo.

"...eu falei pra ele que não confiava nas vibrações daqueles rapazes cheios de piercing e com hábitos suspeitos" a senhora Bright finalmente me encara. "Eles adoravam umas músicas estranhas e se vestiam feito malucos. Mas o Stevie me ouviu?"

"Vibrações?" Bones repete, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma palavras nova – ou pelo menos com um sentido totalmente desconhecido para ela.

"Sim" a senhora Bright prossegue. "Eu disse a ele, 'Stevie, eu sinto que as auras desses seus colegas são carregadíssimas!"

"Do que está falando?" Bones franze as sobrancelhas, encarando a mulher a nossa frente como se tivesse se transformado num objeto estranho a ser estudado.

"Acho que a senhora Bright está falando de energia, Bones... das impressões que ela absorve das pessoas" coloco a mão em volta dos ombros da minha companheira, tentando explicar de uma forma que não ofenda a senhora sentada à nossa frente.

"Isso é absurdo! Para não dizer impossível" Bones dispara, sem qualquer constrangimento. "E não faz o menor sentido."

Tenho vontade de morder o punho.

"Ah, você é como o Stevie!" a senhora Bright suspira, abaixando a cabeça em lamento. "Também não acredita nas forças ocultas que regem o universo. Mas saiba que mesmo que não creia nas bruxas... elas existem" a mulher termina a frase olhando diretamente para Bones, que agora parece ainda mais confusa.

"Quando faz menção a bruxas devo entender que está se referindo à ilusão incutida no imaginário popular sobre mulheres com poderes sobrenaturais ou às figuras históricas que representam um grupo cultural que foi perseguido por suas crenças?" Bones questiona, tentando entender – mas me deixando incrivelmente zonzo. "Se está se referindo à primeira hipótese, creio que a senhora deveria procurar um auxílio psicológico. Embora eu não seja uma grande adepta da psicologia acho que..."

"Eu acho que já está tarde e devemos ir andando" eu interrompo, querendo evitar um desastre maior. "Ainda temos muita coisa para investigar."

Torno a me levantar do sofá cheio de almofadas espalhafatosas, e dessa vez puxando Bones comigo pela sala exageradamente decorada.

"Agora entendo" Bones gesticula a mão indicando a sala cheia de badulaques e decoração multicolorida, que mais me lembra uma tenda de astrologia, "Suas crendices explicam o aspecto peculiar da sua casa."

Ai, de novo não!

"Saiba que só porque não acredita em algo, não significa que esse algo não exista" a mulher nos para a meio caminho da porta, falando seriamente, mas sem nenhum tom de crítica na voz. "Nisso você me lembra muito o Stevie" ela olha diretamente para Bones e suspira, voltando a ficar melancólica.

"Ela está grávida" eu sorrio, sem jeito, e coloco as mãos em torno dos ombros de Bones, esperando que essa seja uma desculpa suficiente.

"Espero que encontrem quem fez isso ao meu sobrinho" a senhora Bright então olha para mim. "Depois disso eu nem sei se vou continuar vivendo aqui. Sem a companhia de Stevie ao menos nos finais de semana não vejo razão para continuar num lugar tão grande sozinha."

"É, talvez seja bom encontrar um lugar menor" eu comento, tentando soar educado enquanto ela vai nos acompanhando até a porta.

"Vocês gostariam de comprar?"

"Comprar o quê?" eu me volto para a senhora, imaginando que ela vai nos oferecer algum chá milagroso ou um desses cristais que dizem ver a alma da pessoa ou sei lá...

"A casa" ela diz, simplesmente.

"Esta casa aqui?" eu pergunto, tentando entender.

"Sim, para mim vai ser muito difícil ficar aqui sabendo que o Stevie não vai voltar" os olhos dela se abaixam com tristeza. "E depois de ter recebido aqui a notícia do que aconteceu com ele... nada mais vai sentir ou vibrar como antes" a mulher leva a mão ao peito, apertando o cristal enorme.

"Ah... ok. Se eu souber de algum potencial interessado eu aviso" respondo, empurrando Bones com cuidado porta afora.

A senhora Bright acena melancolicamente antes de voltar para dentro.

Com uma mão protetora nas costas de Bones, eu vou guiando-a gentilmente pelos degraus que dão acesso à casa parte externa da casa, o fim da tarde já deixando o caminho menos iluminado do que quando chegamos.

"Essa mulher é biruta!" balanço a cabeça, rindo enquanto atingimos o gramado que leva à saída.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa" Bones olha para mim, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

E eu sorrio. Como senti falta disso!

"Quer dizer que a mulher é maluca, doida, pirada!" eu rodo um dedo ao lado da orelha para enfatizar minhas palavras.

"Ela não me pareceu sofrer de nenhum distúrbio mental sério" Bones protesta levando a coisa para o lado racional, como sempre. "Embora ela tenha demonstrado uma crendice que visivelmente lhe comandam a vida em todos os níveis sociais. O que é preocupante. Algumas sessões com o Sweets podiam fazer bem a ela."

Tento não rir da sugestão.

"Quando ela começou a falar de bruxas, e não do ponto de vista antropológico, mas do lado totalmente folclórico, eu logo percebi que ela tem uma visão de mundo limitada" Bones diz, consternada.

"Limitada?" eu arqueio as sobrancelhas. "Pois eu acho que a visão dela é bem ampla, até ampla demais!" ironizo.

"E ela está disposta a se desfazer de uma ótima propriedade só porque acredita que ter recebido a notícia da morte do sobrinho aqui vai deixar o lugar mal assombrado" Bones diz, com ar reprovador.

"Não mal assombrado, com más vibrações, Bones" torno a rir, balançando a cabeça. "Se bem que com aquela decoração horrorosa, acho que as más vibrações estão explicadas."

"Booth!" Bones revira os olhos, entendendo a minha piada e rindo também. "Realmente, a decoração é um tanto exagerada, com excesso de cores chamativas e carregada de bibelôs sem sentido... mas a propriedade é muito boa."

Ela diz isso e estende um dos braços, enfatizando seu ponto enquanto olha em volta. Eu a acompanho com o olhar... há um grande espaço verde em volta da casa, um jardim e uma piscina.

"Tirando de cena a decoração o lugar é realmente bom, Booth" ela torna a enfatizar.

Dou uma outra olhada na direção da piscina. Então olho para Bones, que continua a admirar a enorme área externa.

"Você realmente gostou da casa?"

"É uma ótima propriedade. Além de ter uma localização ótima."

De fato... fica a menos de meia hora do prédio do FBI e do Jeffesonian.

"Ok, é mesmo uma boa casa" digo, concordando com ela e finalizando a conversa.

Então minha mão deixa o fundo das costas dela enquanto alcançamos finalmente a saída. Atingimos a calçada e instintivamente eu avanço na frente para abrir a porta do carro. Bones me olha com reprovação.

"Ok, ok... eu sei que você pode abrir a porta sozinha. Mas me deixe ser gentil, será que é tão difícil assim?" pergunto, já abrindo a porta e oferecendo uma amostra do meu sorriso mais charmoso.

Os lábios dela desenham levemente a linha de um sorriso, e eu não posso evitar a sensação de calor dentro do peito.

Ela sobe no carro olhando de soslaio para mim, o sorriso ainda no canto dos lábios. Dou a volta e entro pelo lado do motorista.

Mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um dia das nossas novas vidas. Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. Sorrio, dando a partida.

O caminho de volta ao FBI é tranquilo, trocamos algumas ideias sobre o caso até ela dizer que está com fome. Por sorte, já estamos entrando pelo prédio do Bureau.

"Ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer, Bones. Preciso saber se o pessoal da balística já tem algum resultado para mim e tenho que fazer uma ou duas ligações antes de ir para casa" informo assim que saímos do elevador, no exato andar da minha sala. "Se quiser descer até o Diner para comer alguma coisa enquanto eu termino..."

"Não, eu vou esperar" ela me surpreende com a resposta.

Olho para ela. "Tem certeza? Isso deve levar mais uma meia hora, se está com fome deve se alimentar."

"Na verdade não estou com tanta fome assim. Posso comer alguma coisa por aqui mesmo enquanto espero você terminar seu trabalho."

Não consigo evitar um sorriso. "Então vamos, quero pegar um café para mim" começamos a nos desviar em direção à cozinha que fica localizada nesse andar para refeições rápidas.

"E então? Como foi com a tia da vítima?" a figura esbaforida de Sweets me faz parar no meio do caminho.

Bones, que está do meu lado, também interrompe os passos.

"Oi para você também, Sweets" eu ironizo. "Apesar de meio maluca a senhora Bright não é suspeita, e tem um álibi consistente, já chequei: estava numa convenção [i]new wave[/i], seja lá o que isso for, que durou uma semana, com pelo menos duzentas pessoas."

"Então ela está fora do nosso rol de suspeitos" Sweets meneia a cabeça.

"Foi o que eu acabei de dizer" falo, ciente de que estou sendo meio grosso, mas sem conseguir evitar.

"Vou tentar não levar isso para o lado pessoal" ele me diz, calmo.

Reviro os olhos, tentando não sorrir.

Então retomamos os passos na direção da cozinha. Bones toma a dianteira – claro, agora quando se trata de comida ela é sempre a primeira a chegar.

Sweets vai nos acompanhando e entramos os três no pequeno ambiente.

"A senhora Bright quer vender a casa, é uma ótima propriedade" Bones solta, do nada, enquanto se aproxima da máquina de lanches rápidos.

Silêncio.

E Sweets olha de Bones para mim.

Caramba, ela ficou com ideia fixa ou o quê?

"Você gostou mesmo daquela casa, hein Bones?" eu comento, divertido.

"É uma casa realmente boa, Booth."

"Sim, você já disse" eu falo, andando até a máquina de café.

"Interessante..." Sweets murmura.

Congelo o braço a caminho de pegar uma caneca.

"O quê? O que é interessante, Sweets?" eu o encaro com a expressão séria, tentando não encorajar os delírios do menino.

"Parece que agora a doutora Brennan está pensando em aspectos familiares."

"Ela gostou da casa, e daí?" pergunto secamente, já caminhando de volta na direção da cafeteira e me servindo de café.

"Vocês já conversaram a respeito?"

Mas Sweets é mesmo um enxerido!

"Booth e eu já estamos à procura de uma casa para morarmos juntos" Bones despeja.

Reviro os olhos. Ela tinha que dizer...?

"Oh, então finalmente você se sente pronta para dar esse passo no relacionamento de vocês, doutora Brennan?" Sweets indaga, parecendo muito interessado no asunto.

"Eu e Booth já estamos vivendo no mesmo apartamento" ela diz com a maior naturalidade.

Sweets arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Oh, é mesmo?"

"Sim. Já faz alguns dias que me mudei para o apartamento do Booth" ela diz enquanto abre um saquinho de amendoins.

"Sabe quanto sódio tem nisso?" pego o lanche das mãos dela, horrorizado.

Ela me olha com espanto. "Booth!"

"Não reclame, você me pediu para cuidar da sua alimentação" digo, colocando o saquinho de amendoins no bolso do paletó e pegando duas barras de cereal na máquina de lanches, que em seguida estendo para ela. "Aqui. Bem melhor."

Bones faz um muxoxo antes de aceitar as barrinhas.

"A interação de vocês fica a cada dia mais interessante" a voz de Sweets me faz voltar a atenção para ele, que sorri enquanto cruza os braços sobre o peito, a nos observar. "E por que não me disseram que já estavam morando juntos?"

"Por que não é da sua conta?" ergo as minhas sobrancelhas de leve enquanto trago a caneca de café aos lábios, ainda encarando Sweets por cima dela.

"Devo lembrar que estamos em processo de avaliação, agente Booth. Faz parte desse processo que vocês me contem sobre os rumos do relacionamento dos dois."

Fecho a cara, apertando a alça da caneca na mão.

Mas Sweets não se importa e continua falando. "Na nossa última sessão, se me lembro bem, você, doutora Brennan, ainda estava reticente com a questão de morar sob o mesmo teto com o agente Booth. E só chegou a concordar porque levou tudo para o lado racional, analisando as vantagens que essa proximidade traria ao filho de vocês."

Bones dá uma pequena mordida numa das barrinhas que lhe dei e balança os ombros. "Eu não me importo em falar sobre isso. Decidi morar com Booth não só porque vamos ter um filho. É natural pensarmos no bem estar da criança e morarmos juntos está incluído nesse aspecto. Mas também tomei essa decisão porque ele é importante para mim e quero tê-lo por perto e aprender a partilhar minha vida com ele."

_Oh, Bones..._ meu coração dá uma aquecida, se enchendo de orgulho.

"Então foi por tudo isso que decidiu finalmente dar esse passo?" Sweets questiona.

Bones o encara. "Na verdade eu me sinto pronta a assumir um contrato social com o Booth. Já fazia meses que estávamos dividindo diversos aspectos das nossas vidas, então unir tudo me pareceu o próximo passo natural."

Sweets olha para ela e depois para mim, meneando a cabeça "Isto sim é uma evolução."

"Agora que já bisbilhotou o bastante a nossa vida, Sweets, que tal nos mostrar o perfil dos outros suspeitos que você traçou?" eu vou logo falando, levando a mão ao ombro dele a fim de empurrá-lo porta afora junto comigo para a minha sala.

"Certo. Vamos ao trabalho" ele diz, saindo da cozinha.

Eu me volto para trás, ergo a xícara de café e a sobrancelha, murmurando para Bones. "Carinha chato!"

~.~

Levanto um terceiro panfleto contra a luz do abajur ao lado da cama, analisando os detalhes das fotos com calma. A casa parece realmente boa e o condomínio é seguro. Não é muito perto de DC, mas com uma hora de carro dá para chegar ao trabalho desde que a gente se habitue a acordar duas horas mais cedo todas as manhãs.

Eu suspiro, jogando na mesa de cabeceira o panfleto com a propaganda da casa dos sonhos num ótimo condomínio fechado. Eu realmente gostei bastante desse e estava pensando em levar Bones para ver a propriedade no final de semana. Mas então me lembro dela falando sobre a casa daquela senhora amalucada...

Realmente é uma boa propriedade, eu não posso negar isso. Se não fosse aquela decoração bizarra talvez eu tivesse gostado mais do lugar.

Mas ainda consigo escutar a voz de Bones falando sobre como a localização é boa... e de fato fica justamente entre os nossos trabalhos.

Suspiro. Aquela mulher não está no rol de suspeitos, pelo contrário. Ela está pensando em vender a casa. E até disse que faria uma boa oferta.

Outro suspiro.

E eu me lembro da piscina.

Levanto da cama num pulo e vou até a cômoda onde está o meu telefone celular. Antes que complete a ligação, no entanto, Bones entra no quarto segurando um livro de receitas.

"Booth, você se importa de ir comprar mais noz moscada? Eu quero preparar macarrão com queijo amanhã para o almoço e vi que acabou."

Sorrio ao vê-la entrar com os cabelos presos, uma velha camiseta roxa e uma calça de moletom – e ela ainda me parece linda assim. A barriga já está aparecendo mesmo debaixo de roupas largas e eu sinto uma pontada de orgulho. Então coloco o celular de volta sobre a cômoda e me aproximo dela, puxando-a com delicadeza para um beijo.

Bones geme baixinho quando me afasto.

"Hmmm... você está feliz" ela murmura, abrindo os olhos devagar.

"E por que não estaria? Tenho uma mulher linda nos meus braços e um bebê crescendo saudável dentro dela... o que mais eu podia querer?"

"Macarrão com queijo?" ela sorri.

"Adoro. Mas menos do que adoro vocês... vem cá!" dou um sorriso, puxando-a outra vez para um novo beijo.

Ela enlaça meu pescoço com um dos braços e deixamos nossas bocas passearem juntas, saboreando o gosto uma da outra.

Quando paramos para tomar fôlego, ela pergunta "E então? Vai buscar a noz moscada?"

"Tudo o que você quiser, meu bem" digo, beijando rapidamente os lábios dela antes de me afastar e ir pegar a minha carteira sobre a cômoda do quarto. "Só isso? Não quer mais nada?"

"Agora que perguntou... na verdade, sim" ela diz, colocando o livro de receitas de lado sobre a cômoda.

E ela se aproxima novamente de mim com um sorriso malicioso que eu bem conheço.

"Bones... agora?" pergunto, já ficando excitado apenas com a ideia. "E o macarrão com queijo?"

"Eu só vou fazer a receita amanhã, isso pode esperar" ela diz, com um tom extremamente sensual na voz.

Eu então sorrio, vitorioso, e me reaproximo dela.

Pego a mão dela e nos levo até a cama, onde vou deitando e acomodando nossos corpos. Passo a mão pela cintura de Bones, contornando as costas dela sobre a blusa, sentindo o calor que vem dela. Logo a vontade de senti-la sem obstáculos me faz erguer a peça, meus dedos correndo pela pele macia, arrepiando-a.

Sorrio com a reação natural e inevitável que provoco nela. Mas rapidamente meu sorriso se desfaz quando sinto a mão habilidosa de Bones percorrer meu traseiro sem pudor algum.

"Você sabe bem o que quer, hein..." eu a provoco, rindo.

"Tem alguma dúvida disso?" ela pergunta com a voz rouca de desejo, apertando minha carne sobre a calça.

"Nenhuma. E eu adoro essa sua característica!" digo, puxando-a mais para mim com a mão no fundo das costas dela.

O contato faz com que a barriguinha saliente fique entre nós e ela solta um gemido.

Eu congelo.

"Eu machuquei vocês?" pergunto, prendendo o fôlego, preocupado.

Bones coloca a mão sobre o meu ombro. "Não. Senti apenas um aumento súbito na excitação com a nossa proximidade."

Solto o ar, aliviado.

"Acho que vamos ter que começar a encontrar novas posições daqui para frente..." murmuro, afastando nossos corpos um pouco e descendo o olhar para o abdômen de Bones, "...a tendência é que nosso carocinho aqui fique cada vez maior."

"Carocinho?" ela pergunta como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um palavrão.

Dou uma risada gostosa. "É só um jeito carinhoso de falar do nosso bebê" explico, descendo a mão numa carícia sobre o pequeno volume entre nós.

Bones sorri. E então passa o braço em torno do meu pescoço, me puxando para um beijo. Deixo meus lábios deslizarem sobre os dela, sentindo a textura macia e adocicada... sim, Bones para mim tem um gosto doce que me intoxica sem nenhum esforço.

Acaricio a pele suave que fica próxima à sua orelha esquerda com meu polegar enquanto nos beijamos. Apenas um carinho suave em contraste ao fogo que começa a tomar meu corpo inteiro.

Sinto a língua macia de Bones percorrer meu lábio inferior de forma lenta e provocante. Solto um gemido fraco enquanto meus quadris se mexem, parecendo ganhar vida própria em direção aos dela. Mas tento ser gentil no movimento, logo me lembrando de que agora há mais alguém entre nós.

Engraçado isso. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer amor com uma mulher grávida. Não realmente... logo que Rebecca se descobriu grávida de Parker nós nos afastamos – ela decidiu assim, já que eu queria compromisso, casamento e tudo o que vinha no pacote, e ela não. Então ela passou os longos nove meses distante fisicamente de mim e pude participar pouco de todo o processo. Por isso agora é tudo tão novo... tão único como se fosse a primeira vez.

E em verdade é. Trata-se da primeira vez que consigo ser pai desde o começo, plenamente, como deve ser. Bones tem sido a mais grata das surpresas para mim... ela não só tem partilhado a vida dela comigo, como feito questão de me incluir nas etapas da vida da nossa garotinha.

Por essas razões, fazer amor com Bones agora tem um gosto ainda mais especial. Foi assim que começamos... e juntos criamos vida, e nossos momentos de união física reforçam esse laço que nos une, hoje mais do que ontem e menos do que amanhã.

Sinto as unhas dela se enterrarem levemente na pele do meu braço, logo acima do bíceps, enquanto um longo gemido escapa da garganta delicada, exposta pelo movimento em que ela joga a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no travesseiro.

Sinto o impulso irresistível de beijá-la no pescoço e desço os lábios sobre a pele branquíssima e sensível, que se arrepia ao meu toque. Línguas e dentes fazem uma provocação de leve e Bones enterra os dedos no meu cabelo, pedindo por mais.

E eu lhe dou mais. Eu beijo seu pescoço com mais intento, com maior minúcia, deixando um rastro molhado e quente na pele delicada enquanto sinto os movimentos da traquéia sorvendo a saliva e pronunciando meu nome...

E é tudo tão perfeito! Tudo com Bones se encaixa, acontece... logo nossas mãos se ocupam com nossas peças de roupa, desfazendo-se de uma por uma. Com movimentos rápidos jogamos os obstáculos de tecido pelo chão do quarto ou sobre um canto qualquer da cama... não importa. Apenas o que importa agora é o contato delicioso e eletrizante das nossas peles se encontrando sem nenhuma barreira.

Bones me beija. Eu a beijo. Nós nos beijamos, deixando que nossas bocas sedentas saciem um pouco do desejo que sobe a cada segundo de contato. Deixo a língua provar os recantos úmidos da boca macia que me aquece, aceita e abriga deliciosamente.

"Amo você..." digo as palavras num sussurro assim que afasto nossos lábios para respirar melhor.

Os olhos dela me encaram com um brilho indescritível. O mais azul dos azuis. E eu vejo refletido neles a mesma felicidade e o mesmo desejo que, tenho certeza, transparecem nos meus.

"Eu também amo você" ela diz, mesmo sem precisar.

Nua, linda, olhando para mim... Temperance é mais do que eu mereço. Mas vou agradecer aos Céus todos os dias durante os próximos anos por essa bênção que me foi concedida por engano e aproveitar cada minuto da nossa existência compartilhada. Como agora. E vou fazer isso da melhor forma que eu puder, como neste momento – dando a ela tudo de mim, mente, corpo, alma...

"Quero sentir você" ela geme numa espécie de resmungo, o que me faz rir.

"E não está sentindo?" pergunto, deslizando a mão por seu quadril e coxa, abaixando o rosto para beijar o espaço entre ombro e pescoço.

"Não o suficiente" ela diz, levantando um pouco os quadris para insinuar sua ansiedade.

"Faminta, é?" arqueio as sobrancelhas, provocando-a.

"Se com isso você quer dizer que estou com um apetite sexual aguçado, está correto" ela meneia a cabeça, me puxando pelas costas com as duas mãos que deslizam pela minha pele, incendiando o caminho.

O movimento me faz espremê-la um pouco, o volume da barriga se mostrando inegável mais uma vez entre nós. Deposito um beijo no pescoço dela antes de me levantar.

"Booth, onde está...?" ela começa a protestar, mas logo percebe o que estou fazendo.

Alterando a posição, eu me coloco ao lado dela, deixando-a deitada de costas para então posicionar a parte de trás das coxas dela sobre a parte superior das minhas, quase como se eu quisesse sentá-la no meu colo. Bones entende a minha intenção e sorri, colocando um braço em volta do meu pescoço.

"Bem mais confortável" ela murmura, visivelmente satisfeita. "Está é uma ótima posição que vamos poder usar nos próximos meses, à medida que a barriga for se tornando maior já que deixa livre os... Oh!"

Eu a faço interromper o discurso sobre a nova posição escorregando para dentro dela por trás e sem aviso. A expressão do rosto de Bones, o jeito como os olhos dela aumentam ligeiramente diante da invasão inesperada e o suspiro que vem em seguida me fazem sorrir.

"Sem falar que é uma ótima forma de fazer a senhorita se calar em momentos impróprios" sussurro, inclinando o rosto o suficiente para beijá-la.

Ela corresponde ao beijo, um sorriso no meio. Quando nos afastamos os olhos dela sorriem para mim, travessos. "Você nunca vai poder usar esse método em público."

"Infelizmente, já que ele se mostrou altamente eficiente" abro um sorriso nada discreto.

Deslizo as mãos pelas pernas dela, chegando aos tornozelos. Meus dedos passam pela pele sobre eles, fazendo círculos de leve, o que a arrepia e faz gemer baixinho.

Começo a me mover dentro dela, sem muita pressa. Mas logo fica claro que a posição, além de confortável, produz um encaixe delicioso. E dentro de pouco tempo o ritmo se torna mais rápido.

Passo a mão por baixo dos joelhos dela, segurando as penas enquanto me movimento. E como é bom! Tão perfeito que eu quase me perco. Respirando fundo, faço um esforço para diminuir a intensidade das minhas investidas.

Tento me concentrar mais nela do que em mim. Devagar, vamos... eu consigo.

"Mais forte, Booth!" as unhas de Bones cravam no meu ombro.

Ok, foi ela quem pediu!

Retomo o passo mais rápido, que vai se tornando mais agitado a cada nova estocada.

"Aaah... assim!" ela grita, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás no travesseiro.

A visão me deixa ainda mais excitado e eu invisto no ritmo com maior intensidade dentro dela. Perco a noção de tempo, e antes que eu perceba estamos os dois cruzando a linha e deslizando rapidamente para o outro lado... nossos corpos estremecendo de prazer.

Alguns – muitos – segundos depois, nossas respirações fracamente tentando recuperar o ritmo normal, eu desfaço nossa conexão para puxá-la comigo contra os travesseiros em um abraço suado.

"Então..." ela murmura, ainda ligeiramente ofegante.

"E então...?" faço sinal para que ela continue o que ia dizendo, meus dedos deslizando suavemente pela pele suada das costas dela.

"Precisamos repetir essa posição mais vezes" Bones diz, desse seu jeito extremamente espontâneo.

E me faz rir. "Ah, com certeza! Não vai faltar oportunidade."

"E você tinha razão" ela arremata.

"Tinha?" minhas sobrancelhas franzem. "Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre termos de encontrar novas posições sexuais daqui para a frente" ela ergue o rosto para me encarar.

Posso ver o entusiasmo brilhando apenas com a ideia no rosto de porcelana.

"Okay" dou outra risada. "Vamos nos encarregar disso, não tenha dúvida."

Ela passa a língua no lábio inferior e eu sinto a mais leve fisgada na virilha. Ainda vai levar uma meia hora até que eu esteja 'pronto pra outra', mas a visão consegue cutucar a minha libido de uma maneira inevitável.

"Eu tenho algumas ideias em mente" ela sorri e balança as sobrancelhas de um jeito safado.

"Ah, é?" pergunto, a voz saindo rouca enquanto deixo a mão viajar mais abaixo, além da linha das costas, atingindo o traseiro de Bones.

"Hum-hum" ela murmura, os dedos subindo pelo meu peitoral. "Sabia que na cultura indiana existe uma compilação de posições dentro de um texto antigo que trata do comportamento sexual humano, e que na literatura sânscrita é considerado o trabalho mais amplo escrito até hoje sobre o amor?"

"Kama Sutra" digo o nome, reconhecendo pela descrição antropológica que ela faz do livro famoso.

"Exato" o sorriso dela se expande. "Existem ótimas opções que poderíamos usar ou mesmo adaptar."

Rolo o corpo de leve para o lado, puxando-a comigo, de modo que ficamos frente a frente, nossos rostos a meros centímetros um do outro. "Esse vai ser um estudo interessante."

"Muito interessante" ela diz, sorrindo, antes de nossos lábios se chocarem.

E eu a aperto contra o meu corpo, imaginando se existe um Kama Sutra para casais grávidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, tenho que - mais uma vez! - me desculpar pelo sumiço :cara_queimando: Mas eu explico: esse último mês de trabalho foi muito tumultuado, em especial nas últimas duas semanas. E sempre que eu chegava em casa e me sentava para escrever o capítulo alguma coisa acontecia ou eu acabava me rendendo ao cansaço. Por isso a demora em atualizar.<strong>

**Mas também tenho que agradecer - mais uma vez e nunca vou parar de fazer isso - a vocês que acompanham a fic e com tanto carinho me mandaram reviews e cobranças por um novo capítulo =) **

**Isso me deixa muito feliz. E de fato a minha felicidade é saber que deixo vocês felizes com o que eu escrevo ^_^**

**Então, como eu disse na N/A, fiz um capítulo maiorzinho para compensar o tempo que fiquei longe. Como estou escrevendo esta fic sem beta e juntamente com outras histórias, é bem possível (pra não dizer 100% certo) que tenha alguns errinhos no texto ou até alguma coisa meio confusa... pelo o que eu peço desculpas, espero que todo mundo consiga entender as ideias que tentei passar no capítulo - se o site aqui permitisse eu colocaria umas referências de imagem, mas infelizmente não dá.**

**Um beijo e até breve =***


	23. Lar, Doce Lar

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 23/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Estamos de volta com um capítulo novo! Eu já havia escrito uma parte dele há um bom tempo... só que não conseguia terminar. Então, depois de assistir ao 706 (The Crack in the Code), a inspiração voltou com tudo *.*

Espero que gostem do resultado =)

*** **Linha do tempo: Este é o vigésimo terceiro capítulo da fic e as duas partes se passam no mesmo dia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 23 ~<strong>

**Lar, Doce Lar**

* * *

><p>"Então, Pops..." eu começo, sentando mais perto de Bones no pequeno sofá de dois lugares e pegando a mão dela. "Temos uma novidade pra contar ao senhor."<p>

Meu avô olha para nós, sério. "Não me digam que vão me dar outro bisneto?"

"Como sabia?" Bones pergunta, surpresa.

Até eu fico espantado. Ele já desconfiava...? Mas, como?

Sei que eu e Bones combinamos que ele seria um dos primeiros a saber, e eu realmente queria fazer isso na primeira oportunidade. Mas com o nosso trabalho e a procura por casas só hoje pudemos visitá-lo – e eu definitivamente não queria contar algo assim pelo telefone.

Bones veio usando um vestido largo com um casaco leve por cima; a barriga ainda não está tão pronunciada de modo que achamos que seria um bom ´disfarce´, pois queríamos fazer surpresa. Mas, pelo visto, os surpreendidos aqui fomos nós!

"Ah, Pops! Estragou a surpresa" eu digo.

"Ora, eu tenho esperado ansiosamente por esta notícia desde que soube que vocês dois finalmente resolveram fazer a coisa certa e estão juntos!" ele diz, sem rodeios. "É a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido."

Nós três rimos.

Olho para Bones e ela sorri para mim, radiante.

"Já devíamos ter contado a você, Hank" ela diz, voltando-se novamente para o meu avô. "Mas queríamos fazer isso pessoalmente, no entanto o último caso nos impediu de vir aqui antes."

"Ora, não precisam se desculpar por isso. Eu já desconfiava mesmo" Hank balança uma das mãos no ar. "E agora é oficial. Vou ser bisavô de novo!"

Sinto uma euforia dentro de mim diante das palavras do meu velho avô. Da primeira vez que contei a ele que teria um filho ele me olhou de modo tão sério que me fez pensar que não havia gostado da notícia. Então ele me perguntou se eu estava pronto para tamanha responsabilidade... e me abraçou apertado.

Naquela época eu não podia pensar em algo que pudesse me fazer mais feliz do que ter um filho. Havia sido inesperado? Sim. Eu queria que tivesse acontecido em circunstâncias diferentes, queria uma família constituída como manda o figurino... mas não tive nada disso. Pelo contrário.

Tive pouca participação na gestação do meu filho, uma presença limitada enquanto acompanhava o crescimento dele à distância. Mesmo assim, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Até Bones.

Ela virou minha vida de ponta cabeça, me enlouqueceu de várias maneiras e me fez rever tudo o que eu havia planejado para mim. E aqui estou eu... esperando a chegada da nossa menina e construindo o momento mais pleno da minha existência.

Foi inesperado? Sim. Eu queria que tivesse acontecido em circunstâncias diferentes? Não.

Definitivamente cada coisa que passei com Bones me trouxe até aqui. E a verdade é que eu não mudaria nada.

"Ei, Baixinho!" a voz do Pops me arranca dos pensamentos. "Onde estava?"

"Aqui mesmo, Pops" dou um sorriso absolutamente sincero. "E não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar" meus olhos procuram os dela por um instante.

"Vem cá" meu avô me chama, fazendo sinal para que eu me aproxime.

Eu me levanto do pequeno sofá e ele também se ergue da poltrona em que está sentado, me puxando num abraço forte.

"Você está no caminho certo, Baixinho" Pops murmura em meu ouvido. "Estou orgulhoso de você."

Eu me emociono ao ouvir isso.

Ele então se afasta de mim e abre os braços para Bones. Ela se levanta e recebe contente o abraço dele.

"Meus parabéns, querida. Você vai ser muito feliz com o meu neto, eu tenho certeza disto."

"Eu também, Hank" ela sorri quando eles se afastam.

E eu me sinto mais feliz do que consigo me lembrar de um dia ter sentido.

~.~

A duas quadras da casa de repouso, viro à esquerda em vez de virar à direita – que nos levaria para o meu apartamento. Contenho o meu sorriso... e logo ela percebe o meu desvio de rota.

"Para onde estamos indo, Booth?" Bones pergunta, curiosa.

"Surpresa..." respondo com um sorriso enigmático.

"Você não disse que estava preparando nenhuma surpresa" ela franze as sobrancelhas.

"Por isto é que é uma surpresa, Bones!" reviro os olhos, divertido.

"Tem razão" ela meneia a cabeça, percebendo a lógica da coisa.

Então eu paro o carro.

"O que foi?" ela olha intrigada na minha direção.

"Como eu disse, é uma surpresa..." digo, me esticando para abrir o porta-luvas de onde retiro um pedaço de pano escuro já previamente preparado para o que tenho em mente.

"O que é isso, Booth?" agora ela parece preocupada.

"Você confia em mim?" pergunto, encarando-a.

"Confio" ela murmura, sem hesitação.

"Então não se preocupe. Você não vai se arrepender" digo, estendendo os braços e colocando a venda nos olhos dela.

Bones ri. "É mesmo necessário?"

"Você quer a surpresa?"

"Quero" ela diz, animada feito uma menina.

Sorrio, verificando se ela não está mesmo enxergando alguma coisa por baixo do pano. Feliz com o resultado, viro outra vez para o volante e dou a partida no carro. E sigo em frente, tomando a via que vai nos levar ao caminho certo.

Obviamente dou algumas voltas antes, para não deixá-la saber com facilidade para que lado estamos indo – sei bem que a mente brilhante dela seria capaz de calcular isso se eu não fizesse essas voltas.

Então, em pouco mais de quarenta minutos - entre perguntas insistentes dela, que não desiste de tentar adivinhar para onde a estou levando, e minhas negativas - estamos finalmente no lugar certo.

"Pronto. Chegamos" eu digo, desligando o motor do carro.

Bones leva as mãos à venda, mas eu sou rápido e a impeço, segurando-lhe os dedos. "Epa! Ainda não, mocinha."

"Mas você disse que já chegamos" ela protesta.

"Disse. Mas ainda não está na hora de retirar a venda. E sou eu quem vai fazer isso."

Ela suspira, rendida. "Ok."

Desço do carro e dou a volta para abrir a porta do lado dela. Pego a mão de Bones e a ajudo a descer do veículo. E então vou guiando-a pela calçada, orientando seus passos até que a faço parar diante da porta da propriedade.

Levando as mãos atrás da cabeça dela, desfaço o nó da venda e a retiro, liberando a visão de Bones.

"Aqui estamos. Seja bem vinda ao nosso novo lar, Temperance."

Ela pisca algumas vezes antes de ajustar a visão, e após alguns segundos em silêncio ela deixa escapar um suspiro.

"Booth! Você... a casa... quando?" ela balbucia as palavras, virando-se para mim.

Dou de ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e sorrindo. "Você gostou mesmo da casa. Então dei uns dois ou três telefonemas e... aqui estamos!"

"Mas, Booth... você tinha o dinheiro para...?" ela agora parece preocupada.

"Shhh, Bones!" coloco um dedo sobre os lábios dela. "Não quebre a magia do momento, sim?"

Mas posso ver seu olhar preocupado ainda me questionando. Então dou um leve sorriso.

"Não se preocupe. Eu tinha umas economias guardadas, além disso a dona doida me fez um preço especial. Ela achava que as energias do lugar estavam carregadas demais para a vidinha hiponga dela e vendeu bem abaixo do preço de mercado. Foi um ótimo negócio, pelo menos para mim!"

Bones estreita os olhos, me encarando. "Eu sei muito bem que você não teria condições de arcar com uma despesa dessas, Booth."

Ok, essa é a parte que eu queria evitar – mas é óbvio que ela é inteligente demais para que eu pudesse enganá-la, e esta não é mesmo a minha intenção.

"Eu disse que tinha umas economias, não disse?"

"Eu nunca soube" ela responde com sinceridade.

"Porque eu nunca disse isso a você... não porque quisesse guardar segredo, mas porque realmente achava que um dia poderia precisar lhe fazer uma surpresa..." dou um sorriso, mas ela continua a me olhar com seriedade, então decido dizer tudo de uma vez. "Eu tinha umas férias acumuladas no serviço e troquei por uma indenização em dinheiro. Além disso, como eu falei, a oferta que a Sra. Bright fez pela casa foi irrecusável, e eu tinha uma grana que vinha guardando já há algum tempo. E com a venda do relógio do meu pai, levantei o suficiente para pagar pela nossa casa."

"Mas, Booth..." ela olha para mim, surpresa. "Aquele relógio era a única lembrança que você tinha do seu pai..."

Eu sei. Era um belo relógio antigo, todo de ouro e em perfeito estado, do tipo que não fazem mais hoje em dia... rendeu um bom dinheiro.

"As lembranças mais importantes dele eu tenho no coração" digo, sem arrependimentos.

"Na verdade você as tem no seu cérebro... mas eu entendo a metáfora e ela é bem significativa" ela sorri.

Eu balanço a cabeça, rindo.

Deslizo o dedo pelos lábios dela, sobre a linha do sorriso que ela oferece para mim.

"Quando vai parar de me surpreender, Booth?"

"Nunca" sussurro, me inclinando e beijando os lábios rosados e macios.

Bones passeia a mão rapidamente pela minha nuca antes de se afastar.

"Vamos ver a casa!" ela diz, toda animada.

E eu não consigo ficar menos feliz do que neste exato instante, vendo os olhos azuis brilharem de contentamento.

Nós entramos pela porta principal, ganhando o primeiro cômodo da casa - a sala onde estivemos quando viemos aqui interrogar a antiga dona da casa. Agora o ambiente está bem melhor, sem aquela parafernália hippie toda, o que me faz até gostar mais do lugar.

Sorrindo, fecho a porta atrás de nós e escorrego as mãos pelos quadris de Bones, trazendo-a para junto de mim enquanto beijo sua nuca.

"Hmmm!" ela murmura, apreciando meu toque e pendendo a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no meu ombro, o que me permite migrar os beijos para o pescoço macio.

Minhas mãos vão circulando a cintura de Bones, acariciando a barriga no caminho. Ela estende um braço para trás e toca meu cabelo.

Como reação, mordo a pele do pescoço dela, o que a faz gemer. E então a coisa se torna mais intensa... minhas mãos descem pelas coxas firmes, apalpando... e deslizo a boca até uma orelha delicada, mordendo o lóbulo.

"Booth!" ela geme meu nome.

Eu sorrio.

E os meus olhos avistam uma mesa de madeira a um canto. Lembro de a Sra. Bright ter dito algo sobre não querer mais um dos móveis da casa. Na hora eu não estava prestando tanta atenção quanto deveria, deve ter sido sobre isso que ela estava falando.

A oportunidade faz meu sorriso ressurgir, e eu puxo Bones comigo até onde a mesa está, encostada contra uma parede. Eu a viro de frente para mim e com um beijo a faço sentar sobre a superfície de madeira.

Ela estranha, passando a mão pela mesa e franzindo a sobrancelha. "Booth... e isto?"

Dou uma risada. "Veio no pacote promocional!"

Ela ri também e eu volto a beijá-la. Bones desliza as mãos pelo meu pescoço, acariciando minha nuca com as pontas dos dedos, as unhas raspando de leve no caminho.

Separamos nossas bocas em busca de fôlego, e então ela mordisca meu pescoço, o que me tira do sério.

Deixo escapar um murmúrio e separo as coxas macias com as mãos, posicionando meu corpo entre elas.

Bones ofega, os olhos me encarando diretamente e adquirindo um brilho que eu já conheço bem demais... desejo.

Um novo sorriso toma conta de mim. É bom saber que sou correspondido.

Com o peito agitado pela excitação, desço as mãos pelas pernas dela, saboreando a extensão macia, alcançando os sapatos de salto baixo que retiro depressa, jogando cada um deles para trás de mim.

Ela ri do meu gesto descuidado, e eu sorrio em resposta, sem deixar de encará-la. Meu próximo alvo é o casaco que ela usa, que abro com fúria, não arrebentando os botões por mera sorte.

Bones arfa diante da minha ânsia. Passo a língua pelo meu lábio inferior, provocando-a com um sorriso.

Os braços dela se estendem e as mãos rápidas alcançam minha jaqueta de couro, puxando a peça pelos meus ombros com uma agitação que compete com a minha. Ajudo, sacudindo os braços até que a roupa cai ao chão.

Então levo minhas mãos até ela novamente... deslizando meus dedos pelas pernas dela enquanto subo o tecido do vestido até chegar à cintura. Ela me envolve pelos quadris com as pernas, provocando... o que só aguça mais a minha urgência por ela.

Aperto o tecido macio do vestido entre os dedos e levanto sem a menor cerimônia, ansioso para vê-la sem obstáculos diante dos meus olhos. Bones ergue os braços, ajudando a liberar o caminho para o que ambos queremos. Jogo o vestido sobre a mesa, deixando-a apenas em roupa íntima.

A visão sempre mexe comigo... ver seu corpo mudando a cada semana, adquirindo formas mais arredondadas aqui e ali enquanto nossa menina cresce dentro dela... é fascinante. E mexe comigo. Me faz sentir uma mistura de orgulho e satisfação, encanto e desejo.

"O que foi?" a pergunta de Bones me faz perceber que deixei os olhos passearem pela figura dela tempo demais.

Ergo o olhar para o seu rosto. "Apenas admirando você."

"E gosta do que vê?" ela pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Muito..." deslizo as mãos pelas coxas macias e quentes, sorrindo. "Você fica a cada dia mais linda."

Ela ri. "Na verdade essa sua percepção não passa de um reflexo do seu orgulho masculino. O que você vê nas alterações do meu corpo é a expressão da sua virilidade enquanto a sua prole se desenvolve dentro de mim" ela desliza uma das mãos pelo pequeno volume da barriga.

Balanço a cabeça em negativa, inclinando meu corpo de modo que nossos rostos ficam mais próximos.

"O que eu vejo é a mulher que eu amo. Será que você pode aceitar um elogio sem titubear?"

"Eu não estou titubeando! Só estou explicando a lógica por trás da sua reação. É natural que sua libido seja estimulada pela noção de que a sua semente está me..."

Eu interrompo o discurso colando minha boca à sua... num beijo quente e exigente. Ela me responde à altura, recebendo minha língua e desafiando-a numa dança insinuante.

Levo uma das mãos à nuca macia, mantendo-a refém do meu beijo, enquanto minha outra mão percorre uma das pernas que ela mantém em torno de mim.

Não demora muito para que a necessidade de ar fale mais alto, então rompemos o beijo, mas a necessidade de contato permanece. Solto a nuca de Bones, levo a mão até um dos seios cobertos pelo sutiã branco. Aperto de leve, o suficiente para me deliciar com o volume, mas não forte a ponto de machucá-la – sei como os seios dela estão sensíveis ultimamente.

Bones geme baixinho, mexendo o corpo sobre a mesa. É o bastante para mim; seguro os quadris dela, puxo o elástico da calcinha... vou deslizando a peça pelas pernas esguias, me afastando o suficiente para livrá-la da lingerie.

Deixo a calcinha a um canto da mesa e olho para ela... lascivamente exposta para mim. Apenas o sutiã se mantém entre a minha vista e a nudez completa de Bones. Mas desta vez, não me importo.

Eu me aproximo novamente dela, minha boca buscando o pescoço tentador. Sugando ligeiramente a pele clara, minha mão puxa uma alça do sutiã para baixo, revelando meu alvo. Então afasto os lábios do pescoço delicado e beijo o mamilo exposto... sentindo o seio macio se arrepiar.

Bones enterra a mão nos meus cabelos, gemendo meu nome. A reação dela me deixa ainda mais excitado e eu tenho que me conter para não ser tão intenso a ponto de machucá-la. Envolvo o mamilo arrepiado com a boca, apenas tocando de maneira suave... e deslizo os lábios sobre a extensão macia e perfeitamente arredondada.

Ela remexe os quadris sobre a mesa, e eu sinto minha necessidade por ela apertar – levo a mão ao zíper da calça, tentando aliviar a tensão.

Bones leva as mãos à minha camiseta, puxando a peça pelo meu tronco. Eu ergo os braços para facilitar o trabalho, e por fim ela atira minha roupa ao chão. Chuto os sapatos e torno a levar as mãos ao jeans, terminando de retirá-lo juntamente com a roupa de baixo. Fico apenas de meias, mas não me importo com esse detalhe. Minha vontade de ter Bones bem agora é maior do que isso.

Eu me aproximo mais dela, que continua sensualmente sentada sobre a mesa, as pernas convidativamente abertas para mim... então apenas me posiciono, inclinando o corpo de modo que consigo tocar os lábios dela com os meus. E nos beijamos... enquanto as mãos de Bones seguram meu traseiro, puxando meu corpo para entrar em contato com o dela.

A união não demora muito a ocorrer. E como sempre é perfeita... justa, firme e suave na medida certa. E nós dois gememos quando acontece.

Passados alguns segundos de apreciação, seguro os quadris dela e começo a me mexer. Estabelecemos um passo e ela acompanha a dança com gemidos e murmúrios de apreciação.

Vou aumentando o ritmo à medida que sinto e ouço as reações dela, e assim vamos construindo nossa harmonia.

Segundos... minutos...

Suor... prazer...

Não sei se atingimos o clímax juntos, mas é bem perto disso. Ela grita meu nome, cravando as unhas nos meus ombros. Meus olhos se apertam enquanto vejo o mundo girar mais rápido por um segundo, num clarão. Arfando, jogo a cabeça para trás e aperto os quadris dela numa última investida.

Um tempo depois consigo ouvir a minha própria respiração de novo. Irregular... agitada.

E a dela também.

Escorrego as mãos – que seguram os quadris dela – deslizando até a barriga levemente arredondada.

Abro os olhos e a encontro olhando para mim. Nós dois sorrimos, suados e ofegantes.

E eu começo a rir.

"Que foi?" ela pergunta, tentando recuperar a voz.

"O Parker vai adorar aquela piscina!"

Bones abre um sorriso enorme. Como se eu não soubesse que essa foi uma das razões para ela ter se encantado por esta propriedade.

"Temos nossa casa" ela murmura, ainda sorrindo para mim.

"Não..." eu sussurro, aproximando nossos rostos. "Temos um lar" e os meus lábios cobrem os dela calorosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>E aqui estou eu... mais uma vez pedindo desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Desta vez tive problemas de saúde na família, então dei uma "sumida". Além do cansaço, eu não conseguia tempo suficiente pra fechar o capítulo nem pensar em postar nada, me desculpem.<strong>

**Mas o último episódio de Bones me inspirou, consegui finalizar o que já tinha escrito e eis o resultado =) Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. **

**Beijos e até a próxima atualização (que tentarei trazer pra vocês o mais breve possível) =* **


	24. Novos Tempos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 24/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Mais um capítulo pra vocês chegando =)

*** **Linha do tempo: Vigésimo quarto capítulo e damos um pequeno salto no tempo que vocês vão entender já no primeiro parágrafo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 24 ~<strong>

**Novos Tempos**

* * *

><p>Ela é linda. Disto ela sabe, e eu sempre soube também. Mas os últimos meses parecem ter deixado o fato ainda mais evidente... e uma Temperance Brennan com seis meses de gravidez é simplesmente a Temperance Brennan no auge da sua beleza.<p>

A barriga agora já está bem aparente e ela ganhou alguns quilos, o rosto está um pouco mais cheio, os seios já fartos agora bem volumosos, ressaltando as formas arredondadas – e, devo dizer, uma tentação para mim.

Enquanto termino de deixar os utensílios de que vou precisar estrategicamente ao lado da churrasqueira, não posso deixar de observá-la se aproximando, atravessando nosso quintal – linda e perfeita num vestido azul – carregando alguns pratos que ela deixa sobre a mesa comprida de madeira a alguns metros de onde estou.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir diante da cena. Bones maravilhosa e inegavelmente grávida (de um filho meu!), arrumando a mesa para recebermos nossos parentes e amigos. Nestes quase sete anos de convivência com ela, nunca a imaginei em uma cena tão doméstica. Aliás, imaginar eu até imaginei algumas vezes – mas como eu podia saber que ia se tornar _real_?

Para o meu deleite, esta é a mais pura realidade. E eu me pego apreciando cada dia destas cenas tão reais... como Bones caminhando descalça pelo nosso quarto... Bones preparando o jantar para mim... Bones dizendo que me ama...

O que mais eu posso querer? Só mesmo ver a carinha da nossa menina e pegá-la nos braços daqui a mais alguns meses.

"Tudo bem, Booth?" ela se aproxima de mim.

"Sim, por quê?" eu respondo, colocando uma faca em cima do cortador de carnes.

"Não sei... você estava aí olhando pra mim de um jeito..."

"De um jeito apaixonado" digo, dando dois passos que terminam de nos aproximar.

Com um sorriso, passo as mãos em torno do corpo dela, apenas o volume da barriga entre nós.

Ela ri da minha resposta, claro.

"Não devia estar preparando o churrasco?" ela pergunta, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas num carinho lento.

"E vou. Mas isso não me impede de parar alguns minutos para admirar a minha..." de repente eu percebo que não sei que palavra usar; mas procuro ignorar esse detalhe que acaba sendo tão pouco importante diante do que nós temos, e então volto a sorrir, "...para admirar a minha linda parceira de vida."

Ela sorri diante do meu comentário. "Você tem bom gosto."

"Sem dúvida, senhorita Modéstia" dou uma risada gostosa antes de beijar seus lábios.

O beijo é rápido e logo ela bate de leve no meu traseiro. "Devia dar uma olhada na churrasqueira."

"Claro" eu digo, lembrando só então do fogo que deixei aceso.

Volto para o lado da churrasqueira e verifico que está quase no ponto para o preparo das carnes.

"As carnes já estão descongeladas?" eu pergunto.

"Deixei em cima do balcão da cozinha, não quer dar uma olhada?"

Meneio a cabeça, beijo a testa de Bones e vou caminhando na direção da cozinha. Ao entrar, dou uma olhada rápida no relógio de parede... 11:54. O pessoal vai começar a chegar daqui a pouco para o que Bones resolveu chamar de 'reunião social', enquanto eu preferi o termo 'almoço de sábado'.

Sorrindo diante do pensamento, eu me aproximo do balcão onde ela deixou as peças de carne para o churrasco descongelando em uma enorme bandeja. E então algo chama a minha atenção... ao lado da bandeja de alumínio, uma caixa preta, retangular e comprida...

Eu pego o objeto, curioso, e abro... meu coração dá um salto inesperado.

"Mas o que..."

Eu retiro o relógio dourado deitado no interior da caixa e olho de perto, virando para ver o fundo.

O relógio do meu pai – o mesmo que eu vendi há dois meses atrás. Sim, é o mesmo, eu reconheço a inscrição nas costas dele... _Os tempos mudaram, e nós mudamos com ele_...

Colocando de volta e fechando a caixa, retorno com pressa para o quintal. Bones está sentada numa das cadeiras em torno da mesa onde vamos receber o pessoal. Ela sorri para mim. E eu sinto meu estômago contrair.

"O que é isto?" eu pergunto, estendendo a caixa sem corresponder ao sorriso.

Ela se levanta e para diante de mim. "Um relógio" ela responde, simplesmente.

"Não. Não é um relógio qualquer" retruco.

"Não é" ela confirma. "É o relógio do seu pai."

Eu já sabia. E ainda assim fico sem saber o que dizer diante da confirmação. Olho para o objeto dourado na caixa... os ponteiros se mexendo calmos, alheios ao fato de que bem agora eu queria ser capaz de parar o tempo. Este momento.

"Você se desfez dele para comprar a nossa casa" Bones prossegue. "Eu não achei justo que se desfizesse de algo tão importante, mesmo você me dizendo que o que realmente importa você guarda nas suas lembranças. Então no dia seguinte comecei a procurar por ele nas joalherias até que... aí está."

Sinto um nó se formar na minha garganta. Não consigo deixar de olhar, admirar o velho relógio nas minhas mãos. Então a escuto chamar meu nome e percebo a nota de insegurança em sua voz. Ergo os olhos para ela e Bones já não está sorrindo.

"Eu pensei que era uma boa ideia, Booth. Você já fez tanto por mim... não achei justo que abrisse mão de um objeto que, eu sei, representa alguém importante na sua vida. Mas conhecendo você e o seu temperamento machista, vou entender se ficar chateado. Afinal, você queria pagar sozinho pela casa e..."

Eu a interrompo levando a mão ao seu rosto e beijando-lhe a boca. Bones se cala e se entrega ao meu beijo. Quando nos afastamos, mantenho a mão sobre a face suave.

"Eu não sou machista. Apenas acredito que um homem de família deve fazer o seu papel e prover um lar e o sustento para a mulher e os filhos. Foi assim que eu aprendi, para mim é assim que deve ser. Mas você disse uma vez que aprendeu muito comigo... eu também aprendi coisas com você, Bones..." olho dentro do azul dos olhos dela. "Aprendi a entender um pouco esse seu jeito independente, a respeitar essa sua natureza. E aprendi que posso dividir as contas com você sem que isso me torne menos capaz de cuidar e proteger a minha família."

Os olhos dela brilham. E vejo um sorriso suave se formando nos cantos dos lábios rosados.

Retiro o relógio de dentro da caixa outra vez e mostro a ela o que está gravado nas costas dele. Os olhos de Bones percorrem as letras e ela meneia a cabeça.

"_Os tempos mudaram, e nós mudamos com ele_. É uma frase de Cícero" ela reconhece.

"E não podia ser mais verdadeira para mim do que neste momento. Percebe como faz sentido para nós dois?"

"Então você não está chateado por eu ter recuperado o relógio?" ela me olha como uma criança em busca da confirmação de que não se portou mal.

"Não, Bones..." murmuro, murmuro, guardando o relógio na caixa e em seguida roçando o polegar por sua bochecha macia. "Pelo simples fato de que esse seu gesto significou mais do que você pode imaginar pra mim."

Dou um sorriso e ela finalmente se atreve a sorrir por inteiro.

"Você me faz um homem feliz a cada dia, Bones" eu digo, sincero. "E eu não posso ficar chateado por algo assim... obrigado."

Inclino meu rosto e torno a beijá-la nos lábios. Um beijo suave.

Ao nos afastarmos ela coloca as mãos sobre os meus ombros, sorrindo. "Acho que devemos terminar de aprontar as coisas, está quase na hora dos nossos convidados chegarem."

"Sim, senhora" dou uma piscadela, concordando. "Só uma coisa que eu estava pensando mais cedo... acha que devemos finalmente revelar o sexo do bebê para o pessoal?"

Neste exato instante, sinto um movimento contra o meu abdômen. Minhas sobrancelhas se erguem em surpresa. "Uau! Esse chute foi forte, sentiu?"

Bones ri do meu comentário. "Claro que sim, ela está dentro de mim."

"Acho que ela quer que a gente conte, hã?" olho para Bones, divertido, e em seguida acaricio a barriga que abriga nossa menina.

~.~

"E que tal... Albertine?" Max sugere, tomando um gole de cerveja.

"Não mesmo!" eu refuto a sugestão, deixando a minha garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa.

"O que tem de errado? Era o nome da minha mãe" Max me encara, sério.

Tento sorrir. "Não tem na de errado com o nome Albertine... é só que..."

"Queremos um nome único" Bones aparece para me salvar; respiro aliviado enquanto ela se senta ao lado do pai. "Acho que, apesar da homenagem, seria melhor se a nossa filha tivesse um nome só dela."

"Neste caso... tudo bem" Max meneia a cabeça, pegando novamente sua garrafa de cerveja e tomando um novo gole.

"Laura!" a voz de Cam me faz desviar os olhos para ela, sentada logo à minha esquerda.

Claro que ela não ficaria de fora dos palpites!

Impressionante como assim que todos ficaram sabendo o sexo do bebê começou essa chuva de sugestões – muito pouco aproveitáveis, diga-se de passagem.

"Estamos pensando em algo mais moderno" respondo de cara.

"Ethel" viro o rosto para ver a figura de Sweets se aproximando com um prato cheio da mesa.

"Ethel?" eu repito a sugestão com ar incrédulo; de onde ele tirou isso? "Não mesmo!"

"Eu não gosto desse nome" Bones diz, para a minha total surpresa.

Olho para ela espantado. "Bones!"

"Acalme-se, Booth. Combinamos que o nome da criança será um consenso. Então se você não gostou, está descartado" ela leva uma garfada de salada à boca.

Ainda bem!

"E que tal Bertha?" Sweets torna a repetir, ao que todos olham estranho para ele. "Era o nome da minha avó" ele se justifica.

"Ok, Sweets. Já falamos que não queremos repetir nome, então a sua avozinha vai continuar sendo a única Bertha por aqui, ok?" eu digo, me esforçando para não revirar os olhos.

Então eu olho para Hodgins, que balança a cabeça, sendo o único que ainda não deu uma sugestão. "Não olhem pra mim. Sou o último aconselhado a sugerir um nome aqui."

"E por quê?" Bones pergunta.

"Eu sei o que passei na época em que o pai da Ange quis escolher o nome do nosso filho" Hodgins ergue a manga da camisa, mostrando uma tatuagem do rosto do sogro.

"Caramba!" eu não posso evitar o riso.

"Ria, Booth! Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco" ele abaixa a manga da camisa.

Eu paro de rir, imaginando como seria ter a cara do Max tatuada no meu braço e estremeço só de pensar.

Angela aperta o ombro de Hodgins e sorri, beijando o marido no rosto antes de se virar para nós. "Acho que essa é uma decisão do casal" ela então aponta em nossa direção e estreita os olhos. "Mas pensem muito bem como vão chamar a criança antes que ela tenha que esperar vinte anos para mudar de nome!"

"Obrigado pela dica, Angela" eu ergo a minha garrafa de cerveja. "Mas eu não pretendo traumatizar a minha filha, não quero ter que pagar nem um centavo de terapia pro Sweets."

Nossos amigos riem e eu bato de leve nas costas do nosso terapeuta preferido, que balança a cabeça e se une às risadas.

"Eu tenho certeza de que seja qual for o nome que escolherem para a minha bisneta, vocês vão fazer uma boa escolha, Baixinho" meu avô sentencia, levando um bom pedaço de carne à boca.

Dou um sorriso, colocando a mão no ombro dele, sentado bem ao meu lado direito.

E eu não consigo pensar em uma forma melhor de passarmos o sábado do que junto aos nossos melhores amigos e a parte da nossa família, entre uma boa comida, risos e cerveja – apenas suco no caso de Angela e Bones.

Voltando à refeição esquecida no meu prato, abocanho um pedaço suculento de carne com batata assada. Então meus olhos encontram os dela... vivos e azuis, do outro lado da mesa. E eu não posso evitar a sensação de contentamento.

Termino de mastigar e trocamos um sorriso.

Sim... os tempos mudaram. E nós também. Mas algumas coisas permanecem iguais.

Isto é bom. Muito bom!

* * *

><p><strong>E eis mais um capítulo concluído!<strong>

**Aguardem as emoções do próximo: tornado, gemidos, suor e lágrimas...**

**#beijosdaLab**


	25. Família

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 25/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Ta bom... confissões a fazer aqui! A ideia deste capítulo me surgiu na mente há muito tempo, mas eu não sei se consegui desenvolvê-la tão bem assim. Quis utilizar alguns elementos que acabaram resultando na miscelânea maluca que vocês vão ler.

Não faço ideia se algumas coisas que escrevi/descrevi seriam mesmo possíveis do jeito que retratei, mas como não contei desta vez com o apoio técnico da minha master-beta-para-assuntos-de-saúde, tomei uma bela de uma licença poética (ou chutei o balde mesmo xD ) e vocês terão que usar mais imaginação do que a razão ao lerem este capítulo que está bem louco!

*** **Linha do tempo: Vigésimo quinto e maior capítulo desta fic até agora... e não vou revelar nada da linha do tempo - vocês vão descobrir logo nas primeiras linhas. Mas devo avisar que os acontecimentos se passam fora de D.C., com B&B tendo viajado para outra cidade (que eu não cito, pois deixo para a livre imaginação do leitor) para investigar um caso que envolveu a jurisdição do FBI.

E como eu me confundi nas N/A finais do capítulo passado, melhor explicar: eu citei "tornado" quando na verdade queria ter dito "temporal"... _sorry_!

Agora vamos à leitura... que eu espero mesmo que valha a pena pra vocês

* * *

><p><strong>~ 25 ~<strong>

**Família**

* * *

><p>"Céus!" eu bato a porta do quarto com pressa, o coração aos saltos. "Parece que o mundo está prestes a cair lá fora."<p>

Respiro com calma, retirando a jaqueta dos ombros. O quarto de hotel, em contraste com o inferno provocado pelo vento fortíssimo do lado de fora, parece um paraíso.

O vento chega a uivar do lado de fora, com uma fúria espantosa. Já passei por algumas situações bem difíceis na minha época de _ranger_... mau tempo, tempestades de areia... mas nunca vi nada parecido.

A chuva e o vento se misturam numa combinação pavorosa. Olho para Bones. Ela parece assustada, mas sei que está tentando parecer que não. O que obviamente não está conseguindo porque eu posso ver nitidamente o medo nos grandes olhos azuis.

"Fico aliviado por termos resolvido o caso hoje. Pena que não foi três horas mais cedo" jogo minha jaqueta sobre um pequeno sofá de dois lugares. "Poderíamos estar em casa uma hora dessas... agora o aeroporto está fechado e só Deus sabe quando esse temporal vai passar."

Como eu podia imaginar que passaríamos por um temporal bem agora? Os últimos quatro dias em que estamos nesta cidade, longe de casa, foram de sol e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu... eu devia ter olhado a previsão do tempo no jornal, caramba! Agora vamos ficar ilhados neste hotel até pelo menos amanhã.

A luz do quarto pisca... uma, duas vezes...

E se apaga.

"Ótimo!" murmuro, irônico. "Agora eu sei para que eles deixam aquelas velas na gaveta do banheiro."

Balançando a cabeça, caminho até lá e pego as velas que encontro estocadas. Com o velho isqueiro do exército que sempre anda no meu bolso da calça, acendo uma delas e volto para o quarto.

Bones, que está estranhamente calada desde que deixamos o escritório local do FBI a caminho do hotel, já se livrou dos sapatos e está sentada na beirada da cama. Ela certamente está cansada, e não é para menos. O dia hoje foi puxado, aliás, esses últimos dias de investigação longe de casa foram puxados. E para o estado avançado de gestação dela, com certeza esse calor que tem feito aqui não ajuda muito.

Olho para ela, que coloca alguns travesseiros contra a cabeceira da cama, e sorrio quase sem querer. Mas eu não devia ter dado ouvidos às insistências de Bones, não devia ter deixado que ela me acompanhasse até aqui.

A duas semanas da data marcada para dar à luz nenhuma mulher devia viajar, mesmo de carro, para longe de casa. Mas Bones é sempre a exceção – e ela sempre ganha o que quer no final, para o meu desespero!

Balançando a cabeça, espalho as velas por cantos seguros do quarto e vou acendendo uma a uma até que o ambiente fica suficientemente iluminado.

"Bones, por acaso você acha que..." eu paro no meio da pergunta quando me viro para ela.

Sentada na beirada da cama, Bones tem uma das mãos nas costas e a outra sobre a barriga... no rosto uma expressão tensa de dor.

"Bones! Você está sentindo alguma coisa?" em dois segundos estou ao seu lado.

"Eu... só..." ela tenta dizer, mas a voz sai apertada.

Ela fecha os olhos e então respira fundo. Só aí torna a abri-los para me encarar, parecendo finalmente recuperar a fala. "Estou sentindo contrações..."

"O quê?" eu tento não gritar, mas é tarde demais. "Contrações? Agora...?" olho para a barriga enorme de Bones. "Como assim? Não é a hora ainda, ainda faltam duas semanas!"

Não consigo evitar a onda de pânico repentino.

"Parece que ela já quer sair" Bones murmura com voz fraca.

"Mas... mas... ela ainda não está pronta!" eu digo, olhando novamente para a barriga enorme e em seguida para o rosto de Bones.

Ela parece preocupada e isto me preocupa.

"Na verdade os órgãos mais importantes já estão formados, as próximas semanas serviriam apenas para ganhar..." Bones interrompe seu discurso científico cerrando os olhos com força e eu a vejo levar as mãos às costas, abafando um gemido, mas seu rosto denuncia a dor.

"Bones, por Deus! Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Não agora" eu praticamente suplico, olhando para ela sem a menor noção de como reagir.

Só posso sentir a preocupação crescendo em mim. E a culpa. Não devia tê-la deixado me convencer a vir, droga!

A dor parece passar e Bones abre os olhos novamente, o peito arfando levemente. "Na verdade comecei a sentir algumas poucas contrações ontem à noite. E elas aumentaram desde mais ou menos quatro horas atrás."

_O quê?_

"E por que não me disse, Bones?" eu pergunto, agora em pânico pra valer!

"Porque eu não queria que você se alarmasse e me mandasse de volta antes de encerrarmos o caso."

"O quê? Eu não posso acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo!" grito, sentindo os olhos quererem saltar das órbitas. "Bones, isto é sério! Você está sentindo contrações desde ontem e não me disse nada? _Contrações_, não uma dor de cabeça qualquer, por Deus!"

"Eu li que muitas vezes na primeira gravidez ocorrem alarmes falsos. A mulher pode ter contrações sem que isso indique que é a hora do parto."

_Que bom!_

"Então como vamos saber com certeza?" questiono, uma pontada de esperança me percorrendo.

"Agora vamos. Minha bolsa acabou de romper..." ela diz, o pavor estampado nos olhos azuis que me encaram.

Olho para as pernas dela e vejo uma mancha molhada descendo pelo edredom que cobre a cama.

A h m e u D e u s...!

Eu sinto que poderia desmaiar bem agora, mas vejo a expressão de insegurança no rosto de Bones. E me sinto péssimo por ter gritado com ela.

Mas... mas o que eu podia fazer? Ela me diz que vem sentindo contrações há um dia inteiro e não me disse nada... nada! Ela não me deixou saber e nem me deu opções sobre o que fazer. E agora a criança está prestes a nascer... por Deus do céu!

"Bones, você precisava ter me contado sobre as contrações" digo, com a voz mais baixa agora, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando manter a calma – por mais difícil que seja.

"Eu achei que teria tempo, Booth... não queria assustar você caso fosse um alarme falso, então esperei que as contrações fossem passar."

"Mas obviamente não passaram" eu concluo, encarando-a, em absoluto desespero.

"Não..." ela diz, tentando abafar um gemido, mas vejo o rosto dela se contorcer de dor.

"Ah, meu Deus... está sentindo outra contração, não está?" sinto o coração disparar.

Ela apenas meneia a cabeça em sentido afirmativo, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, visivelmente atravessando uma nova contração, e das fortes.

"Bones..." eu digo, sem saber o que fazer.

Coloco as mãos sobre os joelhos dela, tentando respirar e pensar ao mesmo tempo, mas as duas ações parecem absurdamente incompatíveis no momento.

Se algum dia já me senti impotente, hoje nem se compara!

Bones então respira fundo enquanto a onda de dor parece estar diminuindo. "Eu sabia que se... se lhe dissesse você não me deixaria ficar aqui..." ela aperta o edredom com os dedos. "Eu sabia que você me mandaria pra casa... sozinha..."

"Claro que não, Bones" eu digo, pegando a mão dela com cuidado e apertando com carinho. "Pra começar eu nem devia ter deixado que me convencesse a vir junto comigo!" não consigo deixar de me culpar. "Mas se tivesse me falado das contrações ontem à noite eu iria embora com você. Eu deixaria o caso nas mãos da polícia local e mandaria outro agente pra cá. Eu não deixaria você ir embora sozinha, eu iria com você."

Bones geme baixinho, apertando minha mão e fechando os olhos por uma fração de segundo. "E se fosse um alarme falso?" ela abre os olhos e me encara, o rosto já começando a suar. "Você faria tudo isso sem necessidade."

Assim que ela me diz isso, uma nova contração, dessa vez mais forte, parece assaltá-la, pois ela fecha os olhos e rilha os dentes, concentrando-se na dor.

"Isto não é um alarme falso!" eu exclamo, sentindo as unhas delas se cravando nas costas da minha mão. "E ainda que fosse, Bones... eu sou o pai, estou aqui pra isso" digo com firmeza. "Você tinha que ter me contado..." sussurro as últimas palavras, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que numa hora dessas poderíamos estar em D.C., numa maternidade decente.

"Booth..." ela ofega meu nome, abrindo os olhos. "As contrações estão ficando mais fortes... e cada vez mais próximas. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa..."

Meu Deus do céu... ela tem razão. Nossa filha está pra nascer!

Eu me levanto e balanço a cabeça em concordância. "Ok."

Caminho até a mesinha de telefone e retiro o aparelho do gancho. Sem sinal.

Droga!

Levo a mão ao bolso e pego o meu celular... sem sinal. Será possível?

Então me afasto na direção da porta e escuto a voz dela em pânico. "Aonde você vai, Booth?"

Eu me viro para olhar para ela. "Vou buscar ajuda. Você está em trabalho de parto!"

"Não dá tempo!" ela grita, segurando a barriga com as duas mãos e dobrando o corpo sobre ela.

Corro para o seu lado na cama.

"Meu Deus, Bones! Preciso levar você a um hospital... não pode dar à luz aqui!"

"Tarde demais" ela diz com muito esforço na voz, fechando os olhos e fazendo força.

"Ah, meu Deus!" eu digo, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de mim.

A dor atravessa o corpo de Bones e ela toma tempo para abrir os olhos e me encarar, suplicante.

"Booth... lembra que eu disse que... que às vezes na primeira... gestação..." ela se esforça para falar "...que costumam haver alarmes... falsos?"

Meneio a cabeça em sinal de sim.

"Então..." ela prossegue, o rosto se contraindo um pouco de dor. "Em alguns casos... o primeiro parto é... muito rápido..."

É oficial: eu estou zonzo!

"Booth..." ela diz meu nome em voz chorosa. "Você... vai ter que fazer o parto..."

"Eu?"

Meu Deus!... Com certeza eu estou branco feito cera bem agora. Sinto o sangue sumir do meu corpo.

"Bones, eu não posso... nunca fiz isso... eu não sei se posso..."

"Você precisa" ela choraminga, cerrando os olhos e se concentrando de novo enquanto uma nova contração a atinge.

_Meu bom Deus, o que eu faço agora?_ eu me pergunto, em desespero.

"Precisamos de... de água..." Bones geme de dor, ainda com as mãos na barriga. "E toalha... toalhas limpas..."

"Certo. Água e toalhas" eu repito, tentando me fazer agir antes que seja tarde.

Corro até o banheiro. Pego as quatro toalhas brancas que o serviço de quarto deixou esta manhã depois que saímos e ainda não foram usadas.

Assim que entro de novo no quarto, vejo o edredom da cama atirado ao chão e Bones recostada contra os travesseiros, suando e ofegando.

Ela olha para mim. "Uma tesoura. Água... você precisa esterilizar..."

"Certo" murmuro, sem a mínima ideia de onde vou arrumar isso.

Olho em volta, perdido.

"Algo que corte..." a voz fraca de Bones chama minha atenção de volta para ela.

"O quê?" pergunto, totalmente confuso, a mente girando.

"Não precisa ser tesoura... mas algo que corte... o cordão..." ela murmura, gemendo em seguida ao ser atingida por uma nova contração.

Jogo as toalhas limpas sobre a cama e corro até a minha mala, lembrando então do canivete que sempre trago comigo. Está no bolso de uma velha calça preta. Desarrumo tudo, jogando peças de roupa pelo chão até que encontro o objeto metálico. Coloco no bolso do meu jeans, pensando como vou esterilizá-lo.

Então me lembro do meu velho isqueiro do exército. Vou até uma mesinha onde o deixei ao lado de uma vela acesa e vou correndo com ele ao banheiro. Deixo o isqueiro de lado, sobre a pia, e olho de um lado a outro, esperando encontrar alguma coisa que sirva como recipiente para a esterilização do meu canivete.

Nada. Caramba! Será possível que...

O brilho prateado do porta-joias de Bones – que descansa sobre a bancada da pia – chama a atenção dos meus olhos. Eu me aproximo e olho bem para ele... é quadrado, não muito grande. Vai ter que servir.

Viro o porta-joais de cabeça para baixo, fazendo o conteúdo todo cair sobre a bancada da pia. Abro a torneira e lavo o recipiente de prata com o sabonete que encontro ao lado. Depois de lavado, encho o porta-joias de água, saco o canivete do bolso e jogo dentro dele.

Pego uma toalha e dobro algumas vezes, segurando o porta-joias com ela, e então acendo o isqueiro colocando por baixo do recipiente de prata. Ao mesmo tempo, começo a rezar pedindo que esta maluquice funcione e que dê tempo...

"Booth!" a voz de Bones grita por mim.

"Estou aqui" respondo, entrando no quarto.

Ela me olha, com certeza espantada com a cena – eu, segurando seu porta-joias com uma toalha dobrada em uma das mãos e com a outra o isqueiro aceso por baixo dele.

"Só consegui pensar nisso" digo, meio sem jeito. "Pra esterilizar o canivete. Juro que compro um porta-joias novo pra você depois" tento sorrir.

"Tudo bem" ela balança a cabeça, a voz quase sumindo.

Só então eu percebo que ela está vestindo apenas a camisa branca de botões, estilo bata. Em algum momento da minha corrida em busca dos objetos que ela me pediu, Bones se livrou da calça comprida e agora está deitada de pernas dobradas sobre a cama... e sem a calcinha.

Engulo em seco, imaginando que logo um bebê vai estar saindo por entre as penas dela. Oh, Deus... não que eu não saiba como funciona algo assim. Mas eu nunca tive que _fazer um parto_, por todos os santos!

Tendo sido do exército, algumas vezes em missões especiais vi outros soldados ajudarem mulheres grávidas, e se me lembro bem aconteceram dois partos nessas ocasiões. Mas eu nunca tive que acompanhar, muito menos auxiliar a trazer a criança ao mundo.

Considerando minha experiência quase nula nesse campo, e que o parto agora em questão é da minha própria filha, sinto a cabeça rodar um pouco rápido demais.

Respiro fundo, abaixo os olhos para o porta-joias e vejo que a água nele está fervendo.

"Deu certo!" eu exclamo sem acreditar, me sentindo um pouco mais confiante.

Ótimo! Pelo menos alguma coisa está dando certo.

Apago o isqueiro e enfio no bolso do jeans de qualquer jeito. Coloco o porta-joias com água e o canivete em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, ao lado de Bones, e jogo a toalha que usei para segurá-lo no chão.

"Booth!" ela grita o meu nome.

Eu me volto para ela, sentando ao seu lado na cama. Bones olha para mim, bem dentro dos meus olhos.

"Eu sei que isto é muito natural e o instinto vai se encarregar do resto... mas eu estou apavorada, Booth!" ela confessa.

Eu sinto o coração apertado. Também estou apavorado com a situação, mas sei que tenho que manter a calma por ela.

"Eu também estou um pouco assustado, Bones" pego a mão dela na minha e acaricio a pele macia. "Mas você está aqui comigo, estamos juntos nessa. Então eu sei que nós dois vamos fazer dar certo, como sempre fizemos na nossa parceria."

Ela tenta me oferecer um sorriso, mas no meio do gesto outra contração a assalta, e o sorriso de Bones se transforma num esgar de lábios, enquanto ela emite um longe gemido de dor.

Ela aperta a minha mão com força, e eu me sinto repentinamente mal por não poder ajudá-la mais do que isso.

Percebo que essa contração é das mais fortes. Passo a mão pelo rosto dela, afastando o cabelo colado à pele úmida de suor.

Ela ofega assim que a contração passa. "Acho que você tem... tem que checar a minha dilatação, Booth."

"Checar a dilatação?" repito, me sentindo ainda mais perdido agora.

"É..." ela diz, o peito arfando. "As contrações estão mais fortes e mais regulares agora... eu estou sentindo uma pressão no períneo e uma vontade de empurrar" ela diz, voltando a gemer.

"Ok..." murmuro, e mesmo sem saber muito bem como fazer, levanto da cama e me coloco aos pés dela.

Apoio as mãos sobre os joelhos de Bones, afastando as pernas dela para ter uma visão melhor do que está acontecendo _lá embaixo_.

"Não estou vendo nada" eu digo, confuso. "Espera! Está... está maior... isso é normal, não é?" ergo os olhos para ela, assustado.

_Claro que é! Afinal por onde o bebê vai sair?_ Eu me bato mentalmente.

"Eu... sim..." ela murmura, visivelmente cansada. "Estou sentindo vontade de empurrar..." ela torna a dizer, a respiração dificultosa.

Olho novamente para o meio das pernas de Bones. É, eu acho que está na hora.

"Faça força, Bones" eu digo, me inclinando para ver melhor a situação da dilatação. "Faça o que o seu corpo está pedindo."

Deus, espero estar certo... que tudo dê certo, por favor!

Ela solta um gemido longo, fechando os olhos e fazendo força. Olho para o seu rosto contraído e vejo o quanto ela está sendo forte. Já ouvi dizer de mulheres que fazem um escândalo na hora do parto, mas tirando os gemidos, Bones está sendo de uma bravura admirável.

Olho para baixo de novo. "Isso... isso mesmo, Bones!" eu a incentivo, vendo que agora a dilatação está visivelmente maior. "Continue assim, meu amor!"

Ela ofega, encostando a cabeça nos travesseiros, parecendo exausta. Começo a me preocupar, mas ela abre os olhos e me encara.

Vejo força e determinação nos olhos dela. Bones inspira, se preparando para a próxima contração, que não demora a chegar... ela fecha os olhos de novo e as mãos seguram o lençol da cama, apertando com força.

Olho para baixo outra vez. A criança está vindo... meu Deus, está começando a sair!

Mas então o ponto escuro que começou a despontar some.

Olho para cima e vejo Bones chorando. "Eu não consigo..." ela quase não tem voz enquanto balança a cabeça.

Sinto o coração saltar uma batida.

"Você está indo muito bem. Muito bem, minha querida!" eu digo, segurando seus joelhos e encarando seu rosto molhado, esperando que ela olhe para mim. "Estamos chegando lá, não vamos desistir agora."

Ela ofega, abrindo os olhos finalmente. "Ninguém nunca me disse... que seria tão difícil..."

"Ninguém disse que seria fácil" eu retruco, sorrindo de leve para confortá-la. "Mas aqui estamos nós. Perto demais pra desistir."

Uma lágrima desce pela bochecha avermelhada de Bones e ela inspira, meneando a cabeça para mim em seguida.

"Eu estou aqui com você, Bones" digo, ciente de que isso não é de grande ajuda, mas é o melhor que posso fazer. "Sei que não é muita coisa, mas estou com você."

Uma nova contração então vem... e ela se agarra ao lençol de novo, fazendo força. Olho outra vez para baixo, espiando a evolução entre as pernas dela.

Vejo uma sombra escura que deve ser o cabelo da bebê, mas não dura muito... falha mais uma vez.

Bones se joga, frustrada, contra os travesseiros. Eu vou me sentar ao lado dela.

"Calma, Bones..." digo, passando a mão sobre sua testa suada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. "Eu preciso de você nisso. Não posso fazer muita coisa, então preciso de você nisso comigo" pego a mão dela na minha e aperto. "Vamos tentar de novo. Na próxima contração, ok?"

Ela olha para mim sem dizer nada. Sinto que ela não tem forças para falar.

"Não precisa me responder" me apresso em dizer. "Poupe as forças para a próxima contração, está bem?" acaricio a mão dela com os dedos. "Vamos tentar mais uma vez, sim? Você consegue, eu sei..."

Sinto que começo a suar também. Passo a mão livre rapidamente pela minha própria testa. Meus olhos estão fixos no rosto dela, esperando a próxima contração.

Ela meneia a cabeça, me encarando. Dou um sorriso de leve, tentando passar tranquilidade.

Em questão de segundos uma nova onda de dor toma o corpo de Bones e ela segura a minha mão com toda a força e torna a empurrar o bebê...

Mesmo sem querer, solto a mão dela e corro para suas pernas, para checar o progresso.

"Vamos lá... faça um pouco mais de força" eu digo, sentindo o ar querer se prender na minha garganta. "Eu já estou vendo a cabeça! A cabecinha da nossa filha, Bones... está vindo!"

Vejo uma coroa de cabelos castanhos... a euforia toma conta de mim. Escuto o meu próprio coração batendo com uma força enorme dentro do peito... acho que nunca me senti tão agitado assim...

Bones geme alto, fazendo um último esforço que termina de expulsar a cabecinha da nossa filha.

"Meu Deus, ela está saindo, Bones... ela está saindo!" eu repito, eufórico, o suor escorrendo pelo meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos tremem um pouco e eu respiro fundo, tentando me concentrar para pegar a minha filha. Eu seguro com todo o cuidado e vou puxando devagar, com medo de machucar a criança tão pequena. Assim que os ombros da bebê começam a aparecer, escuto Bones arfar num último esforço, e então tenho o corpinho inteiro da nossa menina nas mãos.

"Ela está aqui!" exclamo, emocionado.

E então eu escuto o primeiro choro dela... da minha pequena... da minha filha!

Deus... eu não sei o que eu sinto bem agora, mas é mais forte do que tudo o que já senti... o rostinho avermelhado da nossa menininha franzido numa expressão de esforço enquanto ela chora... é a coisa mais linda que já vi.

"Ela está bem? Ela está bem, Booth?..." Bones pergunta com a voz ofegante e desesperada.

"Está. Ela... ela é perfeita, Bones..." eu digo, me perdendo nas palavras.

Consigo apenas sentir uma emoção quente tomar conta de mim, suavizando a minha voz enquanto eu falo e olho para o corpinho sujo de sangue da minha filha... da nossa filha.

Então percebo que os meus olhos estão ardendo. Tentando me conter, ergo o olhar para Bones.

"Você... você quer vê-la?" eu pergunto idiotamente; é claro que ela quer vê-la, por Deus!

Estendo nossa bebê para Bones, que abre os braços, já pronta a recebê-la.

"Deixa eu vê-la... quero vê-la..." Bones sussurra, ansiosa.

Coloco a bebezinha nos braços dela. E eu nunca vi minha companheira tão linda e tão emocionada como agora... os enormes olhos azuis brilhando feito duas luas, o semblante exibindo um misto de surpresa, alívio e encanto ao olhar para a pequena em seus braços.

"Ela é linda, Booth..." Bones murmura, sem desgrudar os olhos da garotinha que agora para aos poucos de chorar, provavelmente sentindo o calor da mãe.

Duas lágrimas rolam pelo rosto de porcelana da minha parceira de vida... e ela sorri. Sinto o coração bater tão forte que não posso duvidar sequer um segundo de que isto não é um sonho... mas a mais perfeita realidade. E como num reflexo da emoção de Bones, duas lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto também.

~.~

"Fez um ótimo trabalho, senhor Booth" o médico sorri para mim, batendo de leve no meu ombro. "As duas estão em perfeito estado de saúde."

As palavras dele me aliviam absurdamente. Mesmo tendo visto minha filha nascer tão perfeita, mesmo tendo conseguido auxiliar Bones como pude, tudo aconteceu num ambiente totalmente despreparado, sem estrutura para um parto. A sorte foi que poucas horas depois a energia voltou e corri com as duas para o hospital mais próximo.

Nossa filha nasceu com o tamanho e o peso de um bebê saudável, apesar das duas semanas que ainda faltavam para ela vir ao mundo. Mas a pequena mostrou que é tão teimosa quanto a mãe e quis decidir quando estava pronta para nascer.

"Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós por uns instantes" o médico torna a falar. "A criança não inspira maiores cuidados, então as horas de observação que passou no berçário foram suficientes. Vocês poderão ir para a casa amanhã mesmo."

"Obrigado, doutor" eu digo, meneando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

"Com licença" ele diz educadamente, se retirando do quarto.

Olho para a cama onde Bones está sentada com nossa filha nos braços e um sorriso bobo não sai do meu rosto enquanto admiro as duas mulheres da minha vida.

O quarto da ala da maternidade onde estamos é pintado em tons reconfortantes de branco e rosa. Agora posso vê-las sob a luz do dia. De um novo dia. Nosso primeiro dia em família.

"Está mais tranquilo agora?" Bones me pergunta com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ela está tão linda... corada e exuberante! Nem parece que passou a noite se cortando de dor para trazer nossa menina ao mundo.

"Pra dizer a verdade, estou mais tranquilo agora, sim" digo, me aproximando da cama onde elas estão. "Não só ver, mas saber que vocês estão fora de perigo é um alívio grande demais."

Fico bem ao lado da cama e observo Bones deslizar um dedo sobre a cabecinha da nossa filha, que está envolta num cobertorzinho branco do hospital. Nossa garotinha parece tão frágil olhando daqui... mas é tão linda e tão perfeita que eu mal posso acreditar que fui eu quem ajudou a trazê-la ao mundo.

"Você quer pegá-la no colo?" os olhos de Bones se erguem para mim.

"Não... mais tarde" respondo, com um certo receio de interromper esse momento tão perfeito de mãe e filha.

Bones me sorri, olhando em seguida para a menina em seus braços. "Fizemos um belo trabalho no parto dela."

"Sim, foi um belo trabalho" eu dou um sorriso. "Um belo trabalho de equipe."

Ela me encara, ainda sorrindo. "Nós trabalhamos muito bem juntos."

Olho para a nossa filha e meneio a cabeça em concordância. "Não há dúvidas!"

A porta do quarto então se abre, desviando nossa atenção.

"Desculpem interromper" o médico que nos atendeu aparece na fresta. "Mas vocês têm visita."

"Visita?" eu pergunto, confuso.

Quem poderia nos visitar aqui? Só contei sobre o nascimento para o Max e para Angela rapidamente por telefone na madrugada, e disse que estaríamos voltando para casa assim que o médico nos liberasse.

Respondendo a minha pergunta, uma cabeça loira entra no quarto.

"Parker?" olho espantado para o meu filho sorridente, que se joga correndo nos meus braços. "Filho, como...?"

Então vejo a figura de Max Keenan atravessar a porta branca. "Surpresa!"

"Pai?" Bones fica mais espantada do que eu. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim conhecer a minha neta, o que acha?" Max responde, abrindo os braços. "E trouxe o irmão mais velho para conhecê-la também."

Passo a mão pelos cabelos de Parker, que sorri para Bones e começa a se atirar em cima dela, mas eu o seguro a tempo.

"Calma aí, amigão! A Bones e a bebê precisam descansar."

"Está tudo bem, ele pode se aproximar de nós, Booth" Bones me desautoriza completamente.

Mas eu só consigo rir. Solto os ombros de Parker e o encorajo a olhar de perto a irmãzinha. "Com cuidado, amigão..."

Ele estica o corpo e olha atentamente para a bebezinha nos braços de Bones.

"Ela é pequena" Parker sussurra, espiando a carinha da irmã.

"Sim, bebês são pequenos quando nascem" Bones sorri para ele. "Mas ela nasceu com o tamanho de um bebê de nove meses."

"Precoce como a mãe" Max diz, mantendo a voz em um tom suficiente para não perturbar o sono da neta. "Você também nasceu faltando algumas semanas para completar nove meses, Tempe. Deixou a mim e a sua mãe desesperados. Mais a mim do que a sua mãe."

Nós rimos, e eu não posso deixar de me identificar com a descrição.

"Não sabia disso" Bones diz, surpresa, olhando em seguida para nossa menina.

"Deixem eu olhar para ela" Max então dá mais alguns passos na direção da cama, tentando ver melhor a bebê. "É muito linda..." ele sussurra, embevecido. "E como ela se chama?"

Bones olha para mim. E eu para ela.

"Na verdade ainda não escolhemos o nome" confesso.

"Como não?" Max olha para nós dois, incrédulo. "Minha neta nasceu ontem e vocês ainda não decidiram como vão chamá-la?"

"Ficamos indecisos entre alguns nomes..." eu começo a dizer.

"Na verdade ainda não conseguimos gostar os dois de um mesmo nome" Bones dispara.

Ok... situação constrangedora.

Max olha de mim para a filha, balançando a cabeça.

"Que tal Rachel?" Parker fala, desviando nossa atenção.

Eu sinto o coração saltar uma batida.

Meu filho continua olhando para a irmãzinha empacotada.

"Rachel... é um belo nome" Max arqueia as sobrancelhas, testando o som.

"Eu também gostei" Bones aprova.

Ela olha para mim, buscando a minha opinião.

E eu sinto a garganta apertar.

"Booth...? Tudo bem?" ela me pergunta, percebendo no meu silêncio um sinal.

Sinto os dedos quentes dela tocarem minha mão.

"Era o nome da minha mãe" digo simplesmente, quase num fio de voz.

Os dedos de Bones apertam os meus. E nunca um simples gesto fez tanto efeito como agora.

Aperto a mão dela na minha e dou um sorriso.

Ela sorri também. "Eu gosto de Rachel."

"Eu pensei que quisesse algo original..." eu falo, lembrando do que ela disse quando Max sugeriu o nome da avó dela.

"Eu achava isso também. Mas não vejo problema em mudar de opinião já que é o primeiro nome de que nós dois gostamos. Você gosta de Rachel, não?"

"Claro que sim... e não é só porque era o nome da minha mãe" respondo com toda a sinceridade. "É mesmo um belo nome."

"Muito" Bones aperta minha mão outra vez.

"Espero que o Max não se importe" eu me viro para o pai dela.

Max me oferece um sorriso amigável. "Eu acho Rachel um lindo nome para a minha neta."

Olho novamente para Bones e sorrio, sentindo um calor na garganta. Pigarreio, tentando me livrar do nó de emoção e me volto para o pai dela.

"Obrigado por vir, Max. E por trazer meu filho com você" digo, sincero.

"Ora, você acha que eu perderia as primeiras horas de vida da minha neta? E o Parker tinha que ser o primeiro a conhecer a irmãzinha. Sabe como é, Booth, temos prioridade de avô e irmão mais velho aqui" Max aponta de si próprio para Parker.

Desvio os olhos para o meu filho e o vejo sorrindo para Max.

Abraço o meu garoto que então sorri para mim também antes de desviar os olhos para a cama.

"Olha, ela está acordando" Parker diz, apontando para a irmã.

Rachel se mexe um pouco nos braços da mãe e abre os olhos.

"Ela tem os olhos da Bones" Parker sorri, olhando para mim e em seguida para Bones.

"É, ela tem sim" murmuro, encantado de ver novamente os enormes olhos azuis da minha menininha abertos.

"Ela até que é bonitinha" Parker diz, olhando para a irmã com cara apreciativa.

Não consigo conter uma risada.

"É claro que ela é bonita, sendo uma combinação dos genes do seu pai e dos meus" Bones diz naturalmente, passando os dedos pelos cabelos da nossa filha, sorrindo.

De repente escuto um 'click' e olho para a frente para ver Max abaixando o celular.

"Vocês formam uma bela família, não há dúvidas disso" ele sorri, tirando mais uma foto.

Eu então me aproximo mais de Parker, sorrindo para outra foto com a _minha família_.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu disse que o capítulo era bem maluco, não disse?<strong>

**Não faço ideia se um parto poderia mesmo ocorrer nos exatos termos que eu descrevi, muito menos se a baby não precisaria ficar numa incubadora por não ter os 9 meses completinhos - mas eu considerei como se a gestação da Bren já estivesse bem avançada, e considerando que ela é uma mulher saudável, achei que não teria muitos problemas.**

**Mas bem, isso foi fruto da minha louca imaginação mesmo, desta vez não me apeguei a detalhes técnicos demais porque eu queria algo mais emocional do que extremamente realista. Por isto peço desculpas a quem quem tem um conhecimento melhor do que eu nessa questão de partos (não é, Nina?). Mas aí está... eis o nascimento da pequena Rachel Brennan-Booth pra vocês =D**

**Espero que tenham gostado ao menos um pouquinho!**

**Beijo da Lab =***


	26. Não Há Lugar Como O Lar

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 26/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Vocês se lembram de onde paramos? Nascimento da pequena Rachel Brennan Booth *.*

Pois então, depois de muito tempo, estamos aqui pra dar continuação a esta história. O capítulo não é tão grande, mas acho que contém alguns momentos fofos ^^ ou assim espero

*** **Linha do tempo: Este vigésimo sexto capítulo se passa dias depois de um parto inesperado e longe de casa - B&B já estão de volta ao lar com a pequena Rachel, que tem alguns dias de nascida. Vamos ver como estão os mais novos papais do pedaço, que tal?

* * *

><p><strong>~ 26 ~<strong>

**Não Há Lugar Como O Lar**

* * *

><p>Entro pelo quarto, pé ante pé, cuidadoso para não fazer barulho. Mal passo pela porta e o cheiro de chocolate no ar invade minhas narinas. Logo me dou conta da razão... os bombons que Parker trouxe para Bones ontem estão num pote sobre a pequena cômoda que fica próxima à entrada.<p>

Assim que voltamos para casa depois do nascimento de Rachel, Parker viu nossos amigos trazerem presentes para a bebê quando vieram conhecê-la – e então ele apareceu com uma lembrança para Rachel, uma touquinha cor-de-rosa – e para nossa surpresa ele quis trazer uma lembrança para Bones também, daí os bombons.

Esse é o meu garoto! Balanço a cabeça enquanto sinto um sorriso no rosto diante do pensamento.

Avanço alguns passos mais dentro do quarto e as vejo... Bones está recostada na poltrona ao lado da nossa cama, de olhos fechados, segurando Rachel nos braços.

A janela que dá vista para os fundos da nossa casa está semi-aberta, a cortina branca balançando suavemente com a brisa da tarde. A cerejeira do lado de fora exala seu perfume e eu reconheço o cheiro de primavera no ar, que agora, para mim, vai trazer sempre a lembrança de um dos momentos mais importantes da minha existência.

Vida...

Uma vida que fizemos juntos... eu e Bones... nós dois - resumidos em uma única e pequena pessoa que agora mexe os bracinhos, aninhada ao colo da mãe.

Dou um sorriso assim que vejo a cena - Rachel resmungando e se remexendo, Bones abrindo os olhos do cochilo.

"Shhh" ela murmura, balançando nossa filha de leve nos braços.

Termino então de entrar no quarto e me aproximo da cama.

"Tudo bem por aqui?" pergunto em voz suave.

"Estamos bem" Bones ergue os olhos para mim, sorrindo.

"Nossa princesinha acordou?" pergunto, espiando o rostinho de Rachel.

Minha filha está com os grandes olhos azuis bem abertos, fitando a mãe. E essa sensação de encantamento toda vez que a vejo de olhinhos abertos, como agora, enche meu peito.

"Ela estava dormindo tão tranquila... agora está um pouco inquieta" Bones murmura, ajeitando a pequena touca cor-de-rosa na cabecinha da bebê.

"Pois podemos ir nos acostumando. Ela nem sempre vai ser esse anjinho que é quando está dormindo" brinco, sentando na beirada da cama.

Rachel pega um dos dedos de Bones com a mãozinha, apertando.

"Oh!" Bones exclama, surpresa e encantada com o pequeno gesto da nossa filha.

Minha companheira ergue os olhos para mim, sorrindo. E tem como eu não sorrir de volta?

Impossível... as duas são a coisa mais linda de se ver.

Eu me levanto e então sento bem ao lado de Bones, na cama. Rachel ainda segura o dedo da mãe, olhando diretamente para o rosto dela, que está iluminado bem agora – e eu sinto o coração cheio de orgulho e contentamento.

Nos últimos quatro dias nossa vida tem sido transformada pelos menores e mais singelos gestos – desde um olhar a um barulhinho – produzido por esta pessoa que está nos braços de Bones.

E a verdade é que Rachel nos têm, a mim e a mãe, nas mãozinhas dela. Essas mãozinhas fofas e tão perfeitas que dá vontade de morder!

Pego a mão livre da minha menina e deslizo o polegar sobre os dedinhos adoráveis, me deliciando assim que a vejo voltar os grandes olhos azuis para a minha direção.

"Somos dois bobos, não somos?" Bones pergunta, olhando para mim.

Eu a encaro, sem soltar os dedinhos de Rachel, e dou um grande sorriso. "Somos pais. Isto já faz de nós dois bobos por natureza. Mas, quem liga?"

Dando de ombros, deposito um beijo suave nos lábios de Bones, para em seguida sorrir para a minha princesinha, que segue olhando com interesse para mim.

"Você já reconhece o papai, não é, Chelly?"

"Chelly?" mesmo antes de ver, eu sinto as sobrancelhas de Bones se erguerem.

"É um apelido" digo, simplesmente, erguendo os olhos para encarar minha parceira e sorrindo para ela antes de voltar a olhar para a nossa filha e começar a fazer barulhinhos para animá-la.

"Você não chama o Parker por apelido" Bones observa.

"Às vezes eu o chamo de Parks... na maioria das vezes de amigão, filhão. A Rebecca nunca gostou muito de apelidos" dou de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais. "Você não se importa por eu chamar a Rachel assim, importa?"

De repente me vem o click e eu preciso saber. Encaro Bones seriamente.

Ela balança a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"Não, até gosto desse apelido" ela diz, calmamente. "E sabendo como você tem tendência a identificar as pessoas por quem tem afeição através de apelidos, não me oponho a que chame nossa filha de Chelly se quiser."

Meu sorriso se abre devagar. "Obrigado, Bones!"

Ela também sorri para mim e inclina o rosto para beijar meu queixo. Mas eu avanço e nossas bocas se encontram. Fecho os olhos, deixando meus lábios percorrerem os dela com calma e suavidade... num carinho sem exigências.

Bones corresponde, passando uma das mãos pelo meu rosto, subindo pelo meu cabelo...

...até que um barulhinho chama a nossa atenção.

Nossos lábios se separam e olhamos os dois para baixo, para a pequena resmungando no colo da mãe.

"Parece que tem alguém com ciúme por aqui" digo, esticando um dedo para roçar a bochechinha de Rachel.

Minha filha então vira o rosto na minha direção e a mãozinha agarra meu dedo. Agora ela está segurando um dos dedos de Bones com uma das mãos, e com a outra o meu dedo. E os olhos azuis estão bem abertos, olhando para mim...

A visão é de derreter o coração.

E eu sinto o cheiro no ar... de chocolate, flores de cerejeira... de primavera. Para mim, eis a essência da vida!

~.~

Estico um dos braços, inspirando e aproveitando a sensação gostosa de relaxamento. Meu corpo se acomoda mais ao colchão macio e minha cabeça afunda no travesseiro.

E então eu escuto... um chorinho de bebê. Eu me viro na cama e ao mesmo tempo sinto um movimento ao meu lado – é Bones se preparando para levantar. Coloco a mão no ombro dela e olho para o relógio de cabeceira, ao lado da babá eletrônica que reproduz o choro da nossa filha - 2:30 da madrugada.

Eu sei que Rachel mamou há menos de uma hora, então ela só vai ter que mamar de novo daqui a duas horas mais.

"Eu vou" digo, afastando o lençol das pernas.

"Obrigada" Bones murmura, voltando a se jogar contra os travesseiros.

Descalço e sem me preocupar em colocar a camiseta do pijama que está jogada sobre a poltrona a alguns passos da cama, caminho os poucos passos que separam nosso quarto do quarto da nossa sua filha. Entro no ambiente, que está iluminado apenas por um pequeno abajur em forma de urso sobre uma cômoda ao lado da porta, e o chorinho parece se tornar mais alto, como se a minha pequena soubesse que eu acabo de entrar e estivesse chamando por mim.

"O que foi, princesa?" eu me debruço sobre a grade do berço branco, erguendo Rachel nos braços.

Ela para de chorar um pouco, reduzindo para pequenos choramingos baixos. Sorrindo, eu a embalo junto ao peito nu.

"Shhh... o papai está aqui. Está tudo bem, meu amorzinho" eu sussurro, dando alguns passos pelo quarto.

Ela ainda choraminga um pouquinho e eu começo a pensar que pode ser cólica. Então eu a deito sobre o trocador e massageio sua barriguinha algumas vezes. Rachel para de chorar e fica olhando para mim, o que me arranca um sorriso.

Mas então ela torna a chorar baixinho.

Eu a pego de volta no colo e começo a murmurar uma melodia de que vou me lembrando. Logo me dou conta de que se trata de uma música um pouco antiga...

"_I knew I loved you before I met you… I think I dreamed you into life_" começo a dançar de um lado para o outro, bem de leve, com Rachel nos braços. "_I have been waiting all my life_..."

Ela vai ficando mais calma e agarra o meu polegar, o rostinho colado em meu peito. Faço mais alguns balanços ao ritmo da melodia que vou murmurando.

Então eu me viro e me deparo com Bones encostada ao batente da porta, parada a nos observar com um sorriso. Eu também sorrio e ela se aproxima de mim e Rachel.

Olhando para Bones, outra parte da letra da canção me vem à memória e eu canto baixinho...

"_There´s just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion... And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I´m searching for, I think I found my way home!_"

Quando ela se aproxima o bastante, começamos os dois a dançar juntos, mesmo sem som algum de música.

Coloco a mão sobre a cintura de Bones, a outra mão segurando firmemente nossa filha contra o peito. E Bones repousa ambas as mãos sobre os meus quadris.

Balançamos de leve por mais alguns instantes, e então resumimos nossa dança nos encarando. Eu aproximo nossas testas, sorrindo. Ela também sorri e encosta os lábios nos meus, bem de leve.

"Eu amo vocês" Bones murmura.

Eu fecho os olhos, saboreando o momento. "Essa fala era minha" brinco.

Ela ri, o som ecoando como verdadeira música nos meus ouvidos.

~.~

* * *

><p><span>Música do capítulo<span>: "I knew I loved you before I met you", do _Savage Garden_ (vou deixar o link para quem quiser ouvi-la, basta tirar os * para acessar): http*:*/*/www.*youtube.*com/watch*?v=biiH458wXvw

Tradução das partes que o Booth canta neste capítulo:

_Eu sabia que te amava mesmo antes de te conhecer  
>Acho que meu sonho te trouxe à vida<br>Eu estive te esperando toda a minha vida_

_Não há simplesmente nenhuma rima ou razão_  
><em>Apenas essa sensação de plenitude<em>  
><em>E nos teus olhos eu vejo as partes<em>  
><em>perdidas que eu procuro<em>  
><em>Acho que encontrei meu caminho para casa<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eu quero muito agradecer a vocês por me compreederem e esperarem... mais uma vez! Mas tive alguns problemas - ainda os tenho - por isso não consegui atualizar antes.<strong>

**Quero também agradecer de coração os comentários maravilhosos do capítulo do parto da Rachel *.* vocês não sabem como me incentivam e me dão a energia que eu preciso para, mesmo com as dificuldades, seguir escrevendo esta e outras fanfics.**

**Adoro vocês!**

**Este capítulo de hoje não foi muito grande, mas espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho dos momentos família B&B&R ^^**

**Beijos e até a próxima atualização!_  
><em>**

**_Lab_**


	27. Planos, Curvas e Finalmente Saltos

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 27/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Eu realmente queria ter finalizado este capítulo antes... mas meu trabalho não me deixou, além do que a dor na minha mão direita me forçou a escrever de conta-gotas #sofri

Mas, aqui estou: finalmente consegui fechar o capítulo e trazê-lo pra vocês =D

Talvez ele tenha ficado um pouco grande... mas acho que ninguém vai se incomodar muito com isso, certo?

Alerta: contém uma certa dose de emoção *.* Acho que vocês vão gostar.

*** **Linha do tempo: Já estamos no vigésimo sétimo capítulo _#yeah!_ ele se passa três meses após o nascimento da pequena Rachel ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ 27 ~<strong>

**Planos, Curvas e Saltos**

* * *

><p>"Assim...vamos ficar bem limpinha e cheirosinha" eu digo enquanto jogo água com a mão sobre a cabecinha de Rachel.<p>

Ela faz um barulhinho de contentamento, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os assim que eu termino de molhar o cabelinho macio dela.

"Pai! Pai!" o chamado inconfundível chega até os meus ouvidos.

É o fim de semana de Parker aqui em casa e ele com certeza acaba de chegar.

"Ei, amigão! Estou aqui no banheiro" viro o rosto na direção da porta e falo um pouco alto a fim de que ele me escute.

Então um furacão loiro para ao lado do batente. E parece ficar meio hesitante quando vê que estou ocupado com a irmãzinha dele.

"Estou terminando de dar banho na Chelly. Não quer me ajudar?" pergunto, tentando fazê-lo se sentir parte do momento.

"Pode ser" ele responde.

"Pega o shampoo que está em cima da pia?"

Parker faz exatamente o que eu peço e se aproxima da banheira, me estendendo o frasco com desenhos de bolhas de sabão e ursinhos.

"Obrigado, filho" dou um sorriso para ele. "Agora eu preciso que você abra e despeje um pouco na minha mão."

Ele abre a tampa e vira um pouco do líquido amarelo na minha palma estendida.

"Ótimo. Assim ta bom" falo, indicando que ele já pode parar; volto a atenção para a minha garotinha, que olha com atenção a minha interação com Parker. "Agora vamos lavar o cabelinho da princesa do papai, que tal?"

Começo a esfregar a cabecinha dela com todo o cuidado e Rachel colabora, como uma boa menina, ficando quietinha durante o processo.

"Ela é tão pequena" Parker diz, de repente. "Não tem medo dela se afogar?"

Olho rapidamente para ele e dou uma risada. "Ela não vai se afogar, amigão. Porque o paizão aqui já tem experiência em dar banho nela, não é, Chelly?"

Rachel faz um barulhinho, como se respondesse a minha pergunta, o que me deixa cheio de orgulho.

"Você me dava banho quando eu era pequeno assim?"

A pergunta me faz sentir um leve aperto no peito. Tento disfarçar enquanto jogo água com todo o cuidado para tirar a espuma da cabecinha de Rachel.

Não é uma pergunta fácil, mas eu escolho ser honesto com meu filho. Ao menos de uma forma que não o machuque e revele o pouco contato que tive com ele nos seus primeiros anos de vida.

"Na verdade a sua mãe não me deixava dar banho em você. Ela tinha muito medo de que eu lhe deixasse cair, e na verdade eu também tinha esse medo" olho rapidamente para ele, sorrindo.

"E a Bones não tem medo de deixar você dar banho na Chelly?"

"A Bones confia em mim e agora eu já estou velho o bastante para não ter mais medo de algumas coisas" dou uma piscadela para o meu garoto, tornando a atenção para Rachel em seguida. "Com o tempo nós vamos aprendendo e vencendo as inseguranças, filho."

Termino de lavar o cabelo da minha garotinha e me viro para Parker, meneando na direção do gancho onde a toalhinha dela está pendurada.

"Pode pegar pra mim, amigão?"

Ele me obedece, trazendo a toalha verde da irmã. Levanto Rachel da banheira e peço ao meu filho que segure a toalha aberta e envolva a bebê com ela.

"Muito bom, obrigado" digo, aconchegando minha menina ao peito.

Parker me acompanha até o quarto da irmã. Eu coloco Rachel sobre o trocador, seco o corpinho molhado dela e peço a Parker para ir me passando o talco e depois as peças de roupa para vesti-la.

Meu garoto observa com atenção e em silêncio enquanto eu cuido da irmã dele. Eu sinto que é um bom momento para voltar a tocar no assunto de quando ele era menor.

"Sabe, eu não dava banho em você quando era bebê, mas sabia dar uma mamadeira esperta e te botava pra dormir como ninguém" falo, sorrindo com orgulho das lembranças dos primeiros anos do meu filho.

Quando torno a olhar para ele, meu garoto está sorrindo de contentamento. Eu não resisto e esfrego uma das mãos na cabeça dele.

Nós dois damos risadas e eu volto a me concentrar em aprontar Rachel. Quando eu pego os sapatinhos para calçar nela, Parker se adianta.

"Posso calçar um?"

"Claro, amigão. Tome aqui" eu dou um dos pares para ele.

Observo com contentamento enquanto Parker coloca a pequena meia no pezinho da irmã. Confesso que antes do nascimento de Rachel eu me preocupei muito em como seria essa relação entre os dois – em especial depois que a trouxemos para casa.

Mas, para minha feliz surpresa, Parker tem lidado bem com o fato de agora ser um irmão mais velho. E eu e Bones temos feito o máximo para que ele se sinta parte da nossa rotina familiar.

Desde o nascimento de Rachel ele tem aceitado bem a irmã e até ajudado a cuidar dela. Tem sido um belo irmão mais velho, para o meu orgulho e felicidade.

Finalmente terminamos de colocar as meias em Rachel. Eu ergo o corpinho dela do trocador, aproximando-a do meu rosto.

"Agora está limpinha e cheirosa" dou uma fungada no pescocinho infantil. "Está uma verdadeira princesinha."

"Ainda ta faltando uma coisa" Parker fala, me fazendo olhar para ele.

Vejo meu garoto pegando o gorrinho que faz parte do conjunto que Rachel veste. Ele coloca o gorro na cabeça da irmã, que faz um barulhinho engraçado com a garganta.

Coloco Chelly de volta no trocador e ela olha para mim e para o irmão com uma carinha linda demais para resistir. Dou uma risada e me inclino, soprando a barriguinha dela por cima da roupinha.

Ela se mexe, balançando os bracinhos, o que faz Parker se divertir, pois ele repete o meu gesto com a irmã – que, desta vez, sorri.

"Ela sorriu!" ele exclama, eufórico.

"Pois é, amigão. Parece que você arrancou o primeiro sorriso da Chelly" digo, orgulhoso, apertando-o pelos ombros para mais perto de mim.

"O jantar está pronto" Bones entra no quarto, chamando nossa atenção para a porta.

"Nós já aprontamos a Chelly" Parker anuncia, feliz. "E ela deu o primeiro sorriso para mim" ele abre um sorriso próprio.

As sobrancelhas de Bones se erguem em surpresa. "É mesmo?" ela caminha na nossa direção. "Não acredito que perdi isso."

Ela olha para Rachel todo arrumada e seus olhos brilham. Minha mão vai automaticamente para o fundo das costas dela enquanto ela para diante do trocador para admirar nossa filha.

"Não se preocupe, Bones. Ela ainda vai nos dar muitos sorrisos."

Mal termino de dizer isso e a pequena nos brinda com um novo sorriso.

"Oh!" Bones exclama, emocionada, pegando Rachel nos braços. "Você sorriu para a mamãe!"

"E para o papai também" eu digo, roçando a bochecha da minha menina com o polegar.

"Agora a gente pode comer?" Parker pergunta, nos fazendo olhar para ele.

"Claro que sim" Bones sorri, afagando os cabelos do meu filho. "Fiz o prato preferido de vocês dois."

Os olhos de Parker ficam arregalados de entusiasmo. "Macarrão com queijo! Oba!"

Eu e Bones rimos, sem conseguir evitar. Já a manifestação de Rachel é um som indistinto, mas que nos deixa sorrindo feito os dois pais babões que somos.

"Ela está fazendo de novo" Parker fala.

Bones franze a testa. "Fazendo o que?"

"Aquele som engraçado."

Bones ri. "É a maneira dela demonstrar satisfação por estar com a família que ela tanto ama."

Nem eu imaginaria ouvir minha parceira dizer tais palavras algum tempo atrás. Mas agora, não só as escuto como elas fazem meu coração se aquecer e um sorriso de felicidade brotar nos meus lábios.

Parker parece sofrer um efeito parecido, porque ele simplesmente sorri, dá um abraço rápido em mim, outro em Bones... inclina-se para beijar a bochecha da irmã e sai correndo do quarto, gritando "Macarrão com queijo!"

**~.~**

Segurando o papel com o último desenho de Parker em uma das mãos - eu, Bones, Rachel e ele – sorrio e apago a luz do quarto do meu filho, saindo lentamente enquanto deixo a porta entreaberta.

Caminho pelo corredor, iluminado apenas por um abajur que fica sobre uma mesinha estreita. Vejo que Bones ainda está na sala, assistindo TV – sim, assistindo TV!

Mais uma das coisas incríveis que tempos atrás ninguém a imaginaria fazendo. Mas aqui está ela, curtindo uma série antiga de comédia que descobriu meses atrás, quando ainda estava esperando a Chelly.

Sorrindo, caminho para o nosso quarto.

Vou direto até a cômoda que fica ao lado da porta. Abro a terceira gaveta, onde guardo alguns pertences, entre eles uma caixa de madeira. Nela estão minhas lembranças de família... o relógio do meu pai, um chaveiro antigo do meu avô, algumas fotos velhas... e desenhos, muitos desenhos do meu filho.

Um novo sorriso se forma no meu rosto enquanto penso que daqui a algum tempo estarei colocando desenhos da minha menina nesta caixa também. Dobro o papel com os traços coloridos de Parker e estendo a mão para guardá-lo dentro do meu 'baú de lembranças'.

Meus dedos esbarram em algo fino e frio. Estranhando, puxo o objeto e me dou conta do que se trata... o anel que Max me deu e que eu fiz Bones usar naquela investigação do boliche, quando ela se passou por minha noiva.

Eu me lembro de tê-lo guardado na carteira durante a mudança, com medo de perdê-lo. Uma semana depois que tudo estava em seu lugar na nova casa, coloquei o anel nesta caixa onde guardo os objetos de família e os desenhos do Parker.

Ergo o aro dourado entre o indicador e o polegar e giro lentamente, apreciando o brilho delicado da peça. E me lembro das palavras que troquei com Max quando eu quis devolver o anel a ele...

_"Ainda não fez a coisa certa, Booth?"_

_"Ela não é do tipo que se casa... Não preciso de nenhum papel para dizer o que somos um pro outro..."_

_"Você é um bom sujeito, Booth"_

Trago o objeto para mais perto dos olhos e leio a inscrição gravada no interior... _Para sempre_.

"O que tem aí, Booth?" a voz de Bones me surpreende quando ela entra no quarto.

Sinto um calor no estômago.

"Estava guardando o desenho que o Parker fez depois do jantar" digo, apertando o anel na mão.

Mas ela é mais esperta do que isso. "Não vejo nenhum desenho na sua mão."

"É que acabo de guardar..." balbucio.

"E o que está segurando?" ela se aproxima de mim, curiosa.

Meu coração dispara.

Não posso mentir para ela. Nem sei como.

Lentamente abro a mão, revelando o que estou escondendo.

Os olhos azuis caem sobre o aro dourado. "É o anel que usei naquela última investigação em que trabalhamos disfarçados. Por que você guardou...?" então ela ergue o olhar para o meu rosto. "Booth..." ela sussurra, a expressão de quem começa a compreender alguma coisa. "Booth, você não ia... não estava pensando em..."

As palavras dela morrem na garganta.

E eu posso ver pelo olhar surpreso de Bones que ela pensa exatamente o que eu não queria.

"Não! Eu não vou pedir você em casamento, Bones" eu me apresso em dizer. "Eu só estava mexendo na caixa onde guardo os desenhos do Parker e topei com o anel" digo, colocando ele de volta no lugar e fechando a gaveta da cômoda.

"Então por que guardou isso por tanto tempo?" ela indaga.

Eu a encaro, mesmo não estando preparado para essa conversa.

"Eu não sei... na verdade eu..." quase digo que Max me deu o anel e eu queria devolvê-lo quando me dei conta do significado da peça, mas decido não dizer isso. "Eu não quis me desfazer dele" é a minha resposta.

"Então não tinha a intenção de me pedir em casamento?" ela pergunta, ainda me encarando. "Por um momento eu pensei que tinha guardado esse anel porque..." por fim, ela balança a cabeça e suspira. "Eu sempre pensei que você quisesse se casar algum dia.

Eu me aproximo mais dela, com passos calmos. Estendo a mão, tocando seu rosto delicado e aproximo nossos lábios por alguns instantes.

Nós nos beijamos lentamente... calor e emoção correndo pelo meu corpo. Enfim nos afastamos, e eu deixo minha mão continuar sobre o rosto dela.

"Eu gosto do que temos, Bones... disto que construímos a nossa maneira" dou um leve sorriso antes de prosseguir. "E eu decidi, já faz algum tempo, que não vou fazer mais planos. Simplesmente vou deixar as coisas acontecerem, como têm acontecido até agora. Nós não planejamos a Rachel, e ela está aqui. Não planejamos viver juntos, e aqui estamos... na nossa casa."

"No nosso lar" ela completa, me fazendo sorrir de novo.

"Sim. Nosso lar" deixo o polegar acariciar a pele macia da face de Bones. "É por isso que deixei de fazer planos. Eu sempre pensei, planejei, criei expectativas demais... e nunca deu certo. Então eu me dei conta de que as melhores coisas da minha vida aconteceram sem que eu tivesse planejado."

"Por isso desistiu do seu desejo de se casar?" ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, feito uma menina.

Meneio a cabeça, admirando a beleza dela. "Eu desisti de insistir em planos que não vão dar certo. Eu não quero mais viver sempre a mesma coisa, viver de repetições... fazendo o mesmo e esperando um resultado diferente."

"Eu não vou fazer o que a Rebecca fez" ela diz de repente, me pegando de surpresa.

"Hã?" eu deixo a mão que toca seu rosto cair, tentando entender.

"Uma vez você me disse que se apaixonou por uma mulher numa ocasião, teve um filho com ela, mas ela não quis se casar com você" Bones faz uma pequena pausa, procurando na minha expressão algo que a impeça de continuar; mas ela não encontra, então prossegue. "E você disse também que depois disso... depois você se apaixonou por mim... e eu não lhe dei uma chance" os olhos azuis brilham com lágrimas retidas. "Eu errei uma vez, Booth... eu não quero errar de novo."

"Bones, do que... do que está falando?" eu pergunto, sentindo meus próprios olhos marejarem e um pequeno aperto quente na garganta.

"Eu estou dizendo que nunca antes pensei em me casar porque não havia encontrado uma razão. Até agora."

Eu não... eu não consigo falar. As palavras dela giram rápido demais na minha mente... e eu sinto que mesmo que quisesse muito dizer alguma coisa agora, seria inútil... porque qualquer palavra não sairia, a minha voz simplesmente se perdeu.

Por isso eu avanço dois passos e a abraço. Na verdade eu a puxo para mim num abraço apertado. E deixo as lágrimas rolarem dos meus olhos, sem força nenhuma para evitá-las.

E é a sensação mais branda, mais gostosa que já experimentei na vida. É como se tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis – e que sempre fugiu das minhas mãos – agora estivesse caindo nos meus braços... tudo o que eu sempre quis. E mais!

"Bones, eu te amo..." eu finalmente consigo sussurrar, emocionado, contra os cabelos dela. "Meu Deus, como eu te amo!"

Sinto suas mãos me envolverem, uma delas deslizando carinhosamente pela minha nuca, a outra afagando minhas costas. Ela me beija – toca meu pescoço com os lábios.

"Booth... eu nunca senti por ninguém nada parecido com o que sinto por você" ela me diz, murmurando as palavras sutilmente contra a pele do meu pescoço, que torna a beijar de leve. "Você me faz querer coisas que antes eu nem sequer imaginava querer... como ficar ao seu lado para o resto da minha vida. Dividir com você os meus espaços, os meus dias, tudo o que eu tenho."

Meu sorriso toma conta do meu rosto. "Isso é amor, Bones" digo baixinho, perto do ouvido dela.

"Então eu te amo. Muito" ela se afasta de mim apenas os centímetros suficientes para me encarar.

E eu vejo tanta verdade nos olhos dela. Na expressão sincera que ela ostenta... que o meu coração salta apressado, com medo de escapar do meu peito.

"Nós nos amamos" eu completo, sussurrando enquanto toco novamente o rosto dela com a mão, alisando a pele macia. "Isto é o mais importante. O resto..." suspiro e dou um novo sorriso. "O resto vai simplesmente acontecer. Porque tudo acontece no final."

Repito as mesmas palavras que disse a ela anos antes.

E Bones sorri para mim. "Já está acontecendo!"

As mãos dela percorrem minhas costas, as minhas enlaçam sua cintura. E nós nos beijamos. Meus lábios aquecem os dela, e os dela os meus. E o meu coração bate num ritmo forte. Tão forte quanto o que eu sinto por ela.

Então nos afastamos e eu faço sinal para que Bones espere. Volto a abrir a gaveta da cômoda e retiro da minha caixa de madeira o anel que Max me deu. Os olhos de Bones acompanham meu movimento e brilham de uma maneira intensa.

"Este anel não é só o mesmo que eu dei para você usar naquela investigação" eu falo.

"Como assim?"

"Ele foi da sua mãe" digo finalmente.

Bones fita o anel que eu seguro diante dela.

"Max deu o anel a sua mãe" concluo.

"O que?" Bones torna a olhar para mim, totalmente surpresa.

"Foi Max quem me emprestou o anel na ocasião daquela nossa investigação. Eu não tinha prestado atenção, mas no dia em que fui devolvê-lo seu pai se recusou a aceitar. E foi então que eu percebi o que tinha gravado no interior do anel."

"Tem algo gravado nele?" Bones pergunta, e eu lhe estendo o anel para que ela possa verificar.

Seus olhos se apertam para ler a inscrição no interior do aro dourado. "_Para sempre_..."

Enquanto ela sussurra as palavras, eu meneio a cabeça. "Sim. Para sempre."

Bones ergue os olhos para mim. E eu vejo um oceano se derramar quando as lágrimas caem sem que ela possa evitar.

Tomo sua mão direita e deslizo o anel pelo dedo longo e delicado. Bones sorri enquanto eu termino o movimento. Então olho para ela, que aprecia por uns instantes o brilho dourado da peça que ostenta um brilhante discreto.

"É como eu quero que nossa relação seja" murmuro. "Para sempre."

Bones sorri... e leva a mão ao peito. "Eu poderia contestar e dizer que nada é para sempre..." ela começa a dizer, os olhos brilhando ainda mais com as lágrimas que caem se unindo às anteriores, e eu estico a mão para secá-las. "Mas mesmo contra toda a argumentação racional, eu também quero que seja assim... para sempre."

"E é" eu digo com toda a convicção, puxando gentilmente a mão dela em direção ao meu peito. "O que temos é para sempre, Bones."

Ela sorri. E nos beijamos outra vez.

E eu me dou conta de que não planejar mais foi o melhor plano da minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, quantos comentários adoráveis vocês me deixaram do capítulo passado *.*<strong>

**Queria ter atualizado mais rápido, porém ando tão atarefada e também com a mão dolorida... mas chegar aqui e ler o que vocês me escrevem sobre cada capítulo faz tudo valer a pena – o esforço para escrever, a correria para tentar atualizar, a dor na mão... **

**É muita honra pra mim obter um retorno desse tipo... o que eu posso dizer além de "muito obrigada" é que eu continuarei sempre me esforçando para escrever com o coração, a fim de que vocês que me leem possam continuar sonhando e se emocionando ^^**

**Sintam-se abraçados com todo o meu carinho.**

**Beijos da Lab =***


	28. Celebrações

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 28/?  
><strong>Status:<strong> Em andamento

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **Voltando com novo capítulo - espero que vocês ainda não tenham enjoado da fic e nem de esperar tanto pelas atualizações. Mas não se preocupem, estamos na reta final agora.

*** **Linha do tempo: Vigésimo oitavo capítulo, quem diria *.* cinco meses depois do nascimento da Rachel.

A primeira e a segunda parte do capítulo se passam no mesmo dia - ou melhor, na mesma noite ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 28 ~<strong>

**Celebrações**

* * *

><p>"Câmera, câmera..." vou entoando enquanto atravesso a porta do nosso quarto.<p>

Vou direto à cômoda onde sei que devo ter guardado a câmera fotográfica. Abro a gaveta com pressa e... nada!

"Caramba! Eu jurava que estava aqui" bufando, vou até o armário e remexo nas gavetas, uma após a outra, sem sucesso. "Mas onde será que...?"

A pergunta morre na minha boca quando me dou conta do cheiro delicioso que paira no ar. Saio do quarto e vou andando até a sala de jantar.

A visão é tão deliciosa quanto o cheiro... Bones, num vestido vermelho floral solto, os cabelos caindo em cascata sobre os ombros enquanto ela coloca uma travessa de comida sobre a mesa meticulosamente arrumada.

Pratos, talheres, taças, guardanapos... tudo em perfeita ordem sobre uma toalha impecavelmente branca.

Não resisto – eu me aproximo dela por trás. "Hmmm, o cheiro está delicioso!"

Ela dá um pequeno salto ao sentir as minhas mãos envolverem sua cintura, já de volta à forma de antes da gravidez de Rachel. "Booth!"

"Delicioso..." repito, cheirando o pescoço dela.

Bones ri, colocando as mãos sobre as minhas.

"Vem cá" dou um beijo rápido num dos ombros dela. "Você sabe onde eu guardei a câmera fotográfica?"

"Você não estava usando para tirar fotos das crianças ontem na varanda?"

Sim, ela tem razão. "Tinha me esquecido completamente. O que seria de mim sem você e sua bela memória?" eu a aperto um pouco mais perto.

Ela ri, desvencilhando o corpo do meu. "Booth! Eu preciso terminar de aprontar as coisas, logo todos vão estar aqui."

"Está tudo perfeito" digo, olhando com orgulho para a mesa posta.

"Obrigada" ela sorri gentilmente enquanto rearranja um garfo ao lado de um dos pratos.

Bones agradecendo um elogio... uau, realmente estamos avançando!

Sorrindo, vou saindo pela porta da sala na direção da varanda. Logo avisto a máquina fotográfica sobre a mesinha redonda que fica a um canto.

Me apodero do objeto e volto para dentro de casa. Bones agora está na cozinha, ao que parece acertando os últimos detalhes do nosso jantar.

Volto para o quarto da Rachel e encontro o cenário que eu deixei para correr atrás da câmera praticamente do mesmo jeito – meu avô segurando Chelly nos braços, Parker ao lado remexendo um fantoche de coelho para distrair a irmã.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu bato a foto.

"Ei, Baixinho! Olha só como a Ray se animou com o presente que eu trouxe pra ela" Pops sorri para mim, meneando na direção do fantoche que Parker manipula.

"Eu to vendo que ela adorou, olha só como ela ri" vou me aproximando deles, alegre por ver a alegria estampada no rosto deles.

Meu avô sorri ainda mais, beijando a cabecinha de Rachel. "Esta garotinha é muita esperta. E este meu neto é o irmão mais velho perfeito!"

Parker fica orgulhoso com o elogio do bisavô.

"Detesto ser eu a estragar este momento família" digo, passando a mão pela cabeça do meu filho. "Mas temos um jantar a nossa espera."

Mal termino de falar e o som da campainha corta o ar.

"Falando em jantar..." ergo as sobrancelhas. "Os convidados já estão começando a chegar."

"Eu atendo!" Parker grita e sai correndo para atender a porta.

Pops e eu apenas damos risada da empolgação do nosso garoto. Coloco a câmera fotográfica sobre uma cômoda, justamente ao lado de uma foto tirada algumas semanas atrás. Vejo orgulhoso a imagem da Chelly no colo de Bones, comigo ao lado delas.

"Família feliz" a voz do meu avô me faz voltar a atenção para ele.

"Muito feliz, Pops" murmuro, sem disfarçar um enorme sorriso de contentamento.

~.~

O som de risos animados e as vozes dos nossos amigos e familiares enchem a nossa casa. E eu me sinto bem... incrivelmente bem. É o primeiro aniversário em anos que eu realmente comemoro.

Aliás, é o primeiro aniversário em anos que eu me permito comemorar. Mas, afinal, este ano é especial. É o primeiro aniversário que passo com a minha _família_... e isto merece ser celebrado, sem dúvida alguma.

Então a sugestão de Bones para que fizéssemos um jantar aqui em casa, aproveitando que a data caiu num sábado, me pareceu perfeita. E, de quebra, sei que a deixou feliz – fazia tempo que ela insistia em comemorar meu aniversário, mas eu nunca permitia. No máximo ia com ela até o _Founding Fathers_ tomar uns drinks, mas não passava disso. Este ano, porém, ela quis muito preparar uma comida especial, e eu não consegui me opor.

Agora, olhando para a nossa sala de jantar cheia de vida, eu não me arrependo nem um pouco.

Parker está sentado do lado do meu avô enquanto eles escutam Max contar alguma história que parece entretê-los bastante. Sweets e Cam riem de alguma piada de Hodgins enquanto Angela ajeita um Michael adormecido no carrinho de bebê.

Num canto mais afastado da sala, quase chegando ao corredor que leva aos quartos, Bones está carregando Rachel nos braços. Ela pretendia colocá-la para dormir, mas pelo visto a nossa pequena insiste em ficar acordada.

Eu me aproximo das duas, estendo a mão para fazer um carinho na bochecha rosada da minha filha. "Dando trabalho para a mamãe?"

"Trabalho algum" Bones sorri. "Na verdade ela só não está querendo dormir com toda essa movimentação. Eu fui tola de pensar que conseguiria colocá-la no berço."

"É natural" eu digo, deslizando o polegar pelo cabelinho de Rachel. "Embora o Mike já tenha caído no sono."

"Ele dormiu?" Bones se impressiona.

"Sim. Mas ele já é maiorzinho e está acostumado com a balbúrdia. Já a Chelly aqui, é a primeira vez que vê tanta gente e barulho ao mesmo tempo."

"Tem razão" Bones concorda, suspirando.

"Não se preocupe" eu volto minha atenção a ela. "É só por hoje. Amanhã a Chelly já vai estar de volta à rotina normal. De vez em quando não há problema que ela durma fora do horário."

Bones meneia a cabeça em concordância. Eu não resisto e estendo a mão para tocar seu queixo com carinho. "Obrigado pelo jantar de aniversário, querida."

Ela sorri suavemente. "Você merece."

"Tem razão" eu decido dar uma de Bones agora. "Sou um ótimo marido, um bom pai, um agente competente. Eu mereço reconhecimento de vez em quando."

Dou uma piscadela para sinalizar que estou brincando, mas ela me olha séria.

"Você é um companheiro incrível e o melhor homem que eu conheço. Merece todo o reconhecimento dos seus amigos, da sua família. E meu também."

Uau... eu fico sem palavras. O que é que eu posso dizer diante disso?

Simplesmente me perco nos olhos dela – nestes olhos incrivelmente azuis que me olham de volta. Sinto um pequeno nó se formar na minha garganta e tento afastá-lo inspirando.

"Este é o melhor aniversário da minha vida" consigo dizer com a voz abafada, quase um sussurro.

Bones sorri para mim, feliz por ouvir isso.

Eu me inclino, aproximando nossos rostos para um beijo quando somos interrompidos pelo som de passos. Olho para o lado e vejo Sweets se aproximando com uma taça de vinho quase vazia em mãos.

"O jantar estava ótimo" ele comenta, erguendo a taça em sinal de cumprimento.

"O mérito desta vez é todo da Bones" eu digo, deslizando um braço em torno dos ombros dela.

"Eu fiz uma refeição maravilhosa, mas você fez uma bela escolha de vinho" ela olha para mim com um sorriso.

E eu sinto o coração crescer dentro do peito ante esse gesto... é a forma de Temperance me retribuir o cumprimento – coisa que antes ela nunca fazia, mas que agora, nos últimos meses, tem sido bem recorrente.

Sorrio para ela com carinho. E o som de Sweets pigarreando me faz desviar a atenção dos belos olhos azuis que me fitam de volta.

"Eu entreguei meu relatório final sobre a parceria de vocês para o Cullen e para a direção do FBI hoje pela manhã" ele diz.

Um momento de tensão se instala – percebo Bones apertar Rachel um pouco mais contra si. Eu sinto o ar preso na garganta por breves segundos.

Desvio os olhos para minha parceira e ela faz o mesmo, como buscando um ponto de referência ou segurança em mim. Aperto os ombros dela rapidamente antes de voltar a encarar Sweets.

"Acabe logo com o suspense. O que eles disseram?"

Sweets sorri e estende a mão livre para mexer com Rachel, que ri do gracejo. Em seguida ele olha para mim e para Bones. "Eu fui bem sincero no meu relatório. Fiz as observações que precisavam ser feitas e minha conclusão foi a única possível."

"Deixa de enrolação, Sweets!" eu me exalto. "Diz logo, o que foi que você colocou na droga do relatório?"

Eu não teria como disfarçar meu nervosismo nem que eu quisesse. Bones está tão tensa que eu consigo sentir daqui.

"O importante não é o que eu coloquei no relatório, agente Booth" Sweets esboça um sorriso. "O importante é que Cullen e os da alta cúpula do Bureau ficaram muito satisfeitos com a conclusão dele."

Sinto um alívio enorme invadir meu peito.

"Isso significa que..." Bones começa a dizer.

"Significa que a parceria de vocês vai continuar por muito tempo ainda, doutora Brennan" Sweets ergue novamente a taça, sorrindo.

Eu não me aguento – é muita alegria para conseguir guardar depois de meses nessa situação de incerteza. Solto Bones e avanço para cima do Sweets, apertando o rapaz num abraço.

"Valeu, garoto!" digo, emocionado e sem conter o sorriso. "Fico muito feliz por saber que não vou precisar dar um tiro na sua testa!"

Sweets dá uma risada e bate de leve nas minhas costas.

Eu o liberto do abraço e olho para a minha filha no colo da mãe, os olhinhos azuis bem atentos, me encarando. "Ouviu só, Chelly? O papai e a mamãe vão continuar trabalhando juntos por muito tempo!"

Olho então para Bones, que tem um sorriso lindo no rosto. Sem resistir, me inclino e beijo os lábios dela.

Quando nos afastamos, nos damos conta de que Sweets saiu de fininho, nos deixando a sós. Ótimo!

Eu dou um novo sorriso antes de tornar a beijar Bones enquanto Rachel bate as mãozinhas animadamente entre nós dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tenho que dizer que me emociono com todos os comentários que recebo... é muito bom saber que a fic tem mexido tanto com vocês *.* obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho.<strong>

**E, mais uma vez, desculpem a demora em atualizar. Eu ainda consigo clonar umas duas versões da Lab pra dar conta de todos os compromissos.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! **

**PS: Quem tiver twitter e quiser me seguir para saber das atualizações e lançamentos de novas fics, podem me encontrar tirando o arroba e substituindo pelo símbolo (que o FFNet não deixa aparecer aqui): arroba_LabGirl_**


	29. Realização

**Título: Seis Anos E Uma Noite**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, POV Booth, cena perdida, sexo, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers dos episódios 6x22 (The Hole in the Heart), 6x23 (The Change in the Game) e... sexo!  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 29/29  
><strong>Status:<strong> Completo

**Resumo:** Eles levaram seis anos avançando e recuando... e apenas uma noite para romper as barreiras que construíram.

**Notas da Autora: **E aqui está... o desfecho dessa adorável trajetória de B&B :)

*** **Linha do tempo: Vigésimo nono e último capítulo! Para situar vocês melhor: aqui nossa pequena Rachel está com dez meses ^^

A primeira parte se passa durante o dia, a segunda à noite. Devo advertir que o capítulo contém cenas descritivas de situação **inadequada para menores de 18 anos**; nem sei se esse tipo de aviso adianta de alguma coisa - mas eu me sinto na obrigação de alertar de qualquer maneira. Portanto, prossigam conscientes!

A primeira e a segunda parte do capítulo se passam no mesmo dia - ou melhor, na mesma noite. Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 29 ~<strong>

**Realização**

* * *

><p>O som de água espirrando e risadas vai me guiando até a piscina. Como jornal na mão, paro a alguns passos da beirada, admirando a vista diante de mim.<p>

Bones está dentro da piscina com Parker e Rachel – a nossa pequena em uma boiazinha azul, presente do avô Max.

Os três brincam muito entretidos, até que percebem a minha chegada e se viram na minha direção.

"Pááá!" Rachel grita, batendo os bracinhos contra a água.

"Princesa!" eu respondo, acenando com a mão livre.

Então me sento na beirada da piscina e coloco os pés na água.

"Pai, olha o que eu aprendi" Parker chama a minha atenção, saindo da piscina e dando um mergulho com perfeição.

"Uau!" coloco o jornal debaixo do braço para aplaudir a performance do meu filho. "Perfeito, amigão. Um belo mergulho!"

Parker sorri para mim, orgulhoso, enquanto afasta o cabelo molhado da testa.

"Pak!" Rachel grita, animada com a proeza do irmão.

Bones sorri, olhando para mim. "E então? O que é isso?" ela meneia a cabeça na direção do jornal embaixo do meu braço esquerdo.

Pego o exemplar e desdobro. "Isto aqui é nada mais, nada menos do que o reconhecimento de um belo trabalho."

Bones franze a testa.

Então eu leio a crítica sobre o último livro dela – que ela começou a escrever quando ainda estava grávida. "_Uma obra eletrizante que une mistério, ciência e ação na medida certa. A renomada antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan parece ter encontrado o equilíbrio perfeito entre os elementos que transformam esta última aventura de Andy Lister e Kathy Reichs num fascinante desfecho para a série de romances policiais que começou seis anos atrás_."

Ergo as sobrancelhas enquanto torno a dobrar a publicação. Bones olha para mim com um sorriso no rosto. E eu então me lembro da noite em que ela insistiu em ficar sozinha em seu antigo apartamento para adiantar a obra e acabou caindo no banheiro – o susto que passei, a correria até o hospital, a discussão que tivemos naquela noite... e a forma como fizemos as pazes quando cheguei em casa de uma longa caminhada solitária para encontrá-la com as malas no meu quarto. E pensar que tudo isso acabou nos trazendo aqui... à nossa casa, a esta piscina, com a nossa família. Quem diria?

Deixo o jornal de lado sobre o gramado e tiro a camisa, ficando só de bermuda. Noto os olhos azuis de Bones passeando pelo meu torso nu e dou um sorriso, entrando na água.

Parker vem nadando na minha direção assim que me vê dentro da piscina. Rachel também se assanha, batendo as mãozinhas na boia e soltando gritinhos. Antes que eu tenha tempo de fazer festa para ela, meu garoto se aproxima, animado.

"Pai, pai! Faz trampolim pra mim?"

Bagunço o cabelo molhado de Parker com a mão, sorrindo. "Ok, ok. Vamos lá!"

Eu dobro os joelhos e ele sobe nas minhas costas. Estendo as mãos para que ele as segure e assim meu filho sobe nos meus ombros.

"Preparado, amigão?" pergunto.

"Pronto!" ele exclama.

"No três, hein? Um, dois... três!" eu grito.

E meu garoto pula de cima de mim, dando um novo mergulho espetacular.

"Uhul!" Bones aplaude a performance, entusiasmada.

Rachel também se une à empolgação da mãe, batendo palminhas e rindo enquanto vê o irmão nadar mais alguns metros.

Orgulhoso, ergo os braços exibindo os polegares em sinal de cumprimento. "Perfeito, amigão!"

Parker me escuta e interrompe as braçadas, olhando para trás. Ele sorri ao nos ver admirando seu desempenho. Então ele volta a nadar, desta vez de volta em nossa direção.

Quando ele finalmente nos alcança, espirrando água em cima de nós, começo a rir.

"Cuidado com a sua irmã" eu digo.

Parker então para diante de Rachel e segura as mãozinhas da irmã, balançando-as nas dele. "Ei, Chelly!" ele dá um beijo na bochecha da pequena. "Eu vou ensinar você a mergulhar também" ele diz, todo importante.

Tento não rir. "Ela ainda é muito pequena pra isso, amigão. Acho que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco antes de você virar professor de mergulho."

"Ah, isso vai ser logo. A Chelly ta crescendo rápido" Parker retruca, ainda brincando de balançar as mãozinhas da irmã, que sorri, encantada.

"É verdade" Bones se manifesta. "Ela realmente tem crescido tão rápido..."

Vejo o orgulho estampado no rosto dela enquanto olha para a nossa filha com admiração. Sorrio, estendendo o braço sob a água para envolvê-la pela cintura.

Assim que ela sente meu toque, ergue os olhos para mim. Ao ver o meu sorriso, ela sorri também.

Olho para ela e vejo contentamento brilhando nos olhos azuis.

Eu também sinto o mesmo. Afinal, chegamos tão longe... construímos uma nova vida, uma família. Juntos.

Quem diria?

Talvez o Sweets...

O pensamento me faz rir.

"Que foi?" Bones me pergunta, curiosa.

"Nada não" respondo, estendendo a mão molhada para acariciar seu rosto bonito. "Só pensando em como eu sou feliz."

"Eu também sou feliz..." ela sorri. "Por sua causa."

Taí algo que valeu a pena esperar para ouvir!

Sim, hoje eu não tenho dúvidas... ela é feliz e eu faço parte dessa felicidade.

~.~

Puxo o edredom para cobrir o corpinho de Rachel sobre a cama. Então me abaixo para beijá-la carinhosamente na testa.

"Boa noite, princesa. Durma bem."

"Lino, pá!" ela pede, sonolenta, estendendo um dos bracinhos.

Dou um sorriso, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela quer. "Ok."

Vou buscar o carneirinho de pelúcia sobre a cômoda. Foi o primeiro presente que ela ganhou – quando ainda estava na barriga da mãe. Eu me lembro bem da noite em que cheguei em casa com ele, surpreendendo Bones. Rachel tem um verdadeiro xodó pelo bichinho e agora que está maiorzinha não gosta de dormir sem ele do lado.

"Aqui está o Lino" digo, colocando o carineirinho ao lado dela.

Rachel sorri, abraçando o bichinho de pelúcia. Não resisto e dou outro beijo de boa noite na bochecha rosada da minha menina, que fecha os olhinhos, contente.

"Papai te ama" sussurro, apagando o abajur.

Saio sem fazer barulho e vou andando na direção do meu quarto. Atravesso a porta e vejo Bones recostada à cabeceira da cama, lendo um livro à luz do abajur que fica sobre a mesinha ao lado dela.

"A Chelly já está dormindo" digo, me afundando pelo quarto enquanto retiro a velha camiseta de malha, ficando apenas com a calça do pijama.

Jogo os chinelos de lado e me deito sobre a cama.

Bones fecha o livro de antropologia que estava lendo. Eu a observo colocá-lo cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, bem ao lado do porta-joia novo que eu lhe dei faz alguns meses. O antigo eu usei no dia do parto da Rachel para esterilizar o meu velho canivete do Exército.

Acabo sorrindo diante da lembrança daquela noite. Uma noite louca, intensa e, ao mesmo tempo, a melhor de nossas vidas, tenho certeza.

"Por que está sorrindo?" a voz de Bones me traz de volta ao presente.

Ela se vira na cama para me encarar e eu deslizo um braço por sua cintura. "Estava me lembrando de quando a Chelly nasceu."

Bones também sorri, sem dúvida alguma evocando as lembranças daquela noite. "Foi uma loucura! Nada programado... mas, ainda bem, deu tudo certo. Rachel está aqui, linda e saudável, graças a você."

Dou um novo sorriso, abraçando-a e roçando o nariz em seu ombro exposto pela alça fina da camiseta do pijama. "Você sim foi a estrela do show. Eu só dei uma mãozinha no final."

"Não" ela murmura, afastando-se do meu abraço para me encarar. "Você foi fundamental para mim naquela noite, Booth. Como tem sido fundamental em minha vida esses anos todos."

Eu dou um leve sorriso em resposta, sentindo um pequeno nó de emoção na garganta. "Nós somos bons juntos. É o que fazemos de melhor, trabalhar em equipe."

Ela sorri também, a mão se erguendo para me fazer um carinho no rosto. "E pensar que tudo começou naquela noite da morte do Vincent..." ela murmura, ficando repentinamente melancólica.

Pego a mão dela que está sobre o meu rosto e aperto os dedos com carinho. "Há males que vêm para o bem, Bones."

"Tem razão" ela diz, me encarando. "A princípio eu tive medo de que a minha fragilidade pela perda de um amigo fosse a responsável por eu ter feito amor com você. Mas a verdade é que a fragilidade que eu experimentei naquele dia só me fez abaixar a resistência e me entregar ao que já sentia por você."

"Uau... isso foi uma confissão de que sempre me amou?" brinco, tentando afastar a emoção que começa a tomar conta dos meus olhos.

"Eu não sei bem quando eu comecei a amar você..." ela murmura, os olhos azuis brilhando de forma intensa enquanto me encaram, "...mas sei que naquela época eu já estava consciente do que sentia."

Solto a mão dela e deslizo um dedo sobre o rosto de porcelana. "Já eu, acho que amei você mesmo antes de saber que você existia..."

Bones solta uma risada deliciosa. "Booth, isso é impossível."

Enterro o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, beijando a pele com ardor. Ela para de rir e começa a gemer.

"Oh, Booth!" os dedos de Bones percorrem minhas costas, as unhas se enterrando lentamente na minha pele.

Mexo a pélvis sem querer... e isto deixa evidente o efeito que ela está produzindo sobre mim. Deixo minha anatomia roçar o ventre liso de Bones enquanto ela geme meu nome outra vez.

Meus dedos vão ganhando vida própria e removendo a camiseta do pijama que ela usa... puxando as alças para baixo, revelando a pele macia e clara que eu tanto adoro.

Beijando o pescoço esguio, vou escorregando os lábios para baixo, alcançando os dois montes alvos e redondos. Os gemidos abafados de Bones enchem meus ouvidos e o meu peito de calor.

Eu me permito saborear os bicos delicados dos seios fartos que sempre me convidam a me perder entre eles. Com os lábios, com a ponta da língua eu acaricio, provoco.

Ela puxa meu cabelo em uma resposta desesperada. "Oh, assim!"

Então minha boca se torna faminta e eu devoro sem piedade um seio de cada vez, arrancando gemidos e um solavanco do corpo de Bones.

Minhas mãos descem até o elástico da calça do pijama dela, puxando mais para baixo... e mais para baixo...

Ela ergue o quadril do colchão, me ajudando a livrá-la da roupa. E, para minha surpresa, por baixo da calça de algodão não encontro nenhuma barreira.

Ergo a cabeça do vão entre os seios dela e a encaro, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Sem calcinha?"

Bones sorri, puxando meu rosto para um beijo. A boca macia me recebe tão molhada e quente que sinto minha excitação aumentar em meros segundos.

Minha mão desliza pelo quadril dela, redondo e firme - agora nu - apertando a carne entre os dedos, meu desejo expandindo a cada toque.

Agora é ela quem puxa o elástico da calça do meu pijama, e eu não me faço de rogado. Firme como estou bem agora, a mais fina das barreiras é uma prisão. Eu a ajudo a se desfazer do último empecilho entre nós.

Assim que fico totalmente sem roupa, ela me envolve com as pernas, entrelaçando meu corpo entre suas coxas numa deliciosa armadilha.

"Bonesss" eu chio, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela.

Ela sorri, a safada! Ainda consegue sorrir, mesmo com os lábios reféns dos meus dentes. Eu então a liberto e levo a boca ao seu pescoço outra vez... agora perigosamente perto da parte de trás da orelha.

Bones se perde num gemido longo e gutural. E eu deixo escapar uma risada rouca de satisfação.

"Vingança, meu bem!" sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela, sentindo o tremor do corpo macio contra o meu.

"Não é justo" ela protesta num murmúrio.

"Ah, não é não?" deslizo a ponta da língua sobre a pele sensível atrás da orelha de Bones.

"Booth!" ela arfa meu nome, as unhas se enterrando no meu braço enquanto a mão dela me aperta.

"É assim que eu gosto" sussurro, tornando a provocá-la.

Mas Bones leva um desafio bem a sério para deixar barato. Sem prévio aviso, ela toca meu membro rígido e o leva para o ponto exato...

"Bon-ah!" nem tenho tempo de raciocionar... sinto ela me guiar para dentro dela e todo o resto desaparece.

Nossa junção é perfeita. Firme e suave na medida certa. Prolongo o momento deslizando o resto lentamente para dentro dela, que me incentiva a cada gemido, a cada suspiro.

"Booth..." as mãos dela sobem lentamente pelas minhas costas e o gesto me incentiva a prosseguir.

Em segundos somos um... rompendo as leis da física, da lógica, da razão... estabelecendo a nossa própria lei.

Os movimentos que vêm em seguida são inevitáveis. Bones ergue o corpo, forçando suavemente contra o meu. Instigado por ela, empurro o quadril, dando início a um passo que é nosso velho conhecido.

Enterro uma das mãos no cabelo dela, o que a faz olhar dentro dos meus olhos. E esse momento de conexão torna tudo ainda mais intenso... eu vejo o desejo brilhando no fundo azul, vejo a paixão... mais do que isso, vejo amor.

Será que ela vê o mesmo nos meus olhos?

"Eu também te amo" ela sussurra, como se lesse os meus pensamentos.

Abro um sorriso, quase sem querer. E me lembro da primeira vez em que a ouvi dizer essas palavras. Eu revivo a mesma emoção. Meu coração salta feroz dentro do peito. E eu me deixo levar pelo vai-e-vém dos nossos corpos, trabalhando rumo ao inevitável.

Abaixo o rosto e beijo os lábios doces de Temperance... da minha Bones. Cerramos nossos olhos e nos deixamos levar pelo ritmo, pelo calor. Pelas carícias que nossos murmúrios, gemidos e mãos produzem um sobre o outro.

E sem que nenhum dos dois perceba como, invertemos as posições e agora é ela quem está por cima de mim.

"Eu gosto assim" digo, afastando os cabelos dela do rosto.

"Eu também" ela sorri com malícia, fazendo um movimento insinuante com os quadris, arrancando um gemido rouco da minha garganta.

Minha reação funciona como estímulo para Bones, que passa a se movimentar com mais determinação.

Seguro os quadris dela com as mãos, puxando-a de encontro aos meus próprios movimentos, fazendo um contraponto firme e perfeito.

Suamos juntos. Ofegamos. Escalamos nosso prazer.

E aqui estamos. Dois em um. Um em dois.

Com meus batimentos acelerados, sinto o corpo dela se retesar... na tensão que prenuncia o êxtase.

"Isso, Bones... vem" eu a instigo, sussurrando contra a orelha macia. "Vem, meu amor!"

Deposito um beijo no pescoço dela e é o bastante para que Bones se deixe levar. Ela estremece sobre mim, nos meus braços. E eu recebo o êxtase dela como se fosse meu, atento a cada tremor, a cada longo gemido.

Eu a abraço enquanto ela atravessa a rápida onda de prazer. Acaricio as costas esguias, parando a alguns centímetros do traseiro firme. E então sinto ela me apertar em seu interior, e o inevitável acontece... atravesso a onda que me derruba num turbilhão de sensações.

Por trás dos meus olhos o mundo se rompe e se refaz num momento perfeito composto de segundos... segundos de puro prazer.

E é Bones quem me abraça agora, beijando meu ombro. À medida que vou me recuperando, a respiração e os batimentos desacelerando um pouco, abro os olhos devagar. Minhas mãos sobem pelas costas dela, pelos ombros. Escuto a respiração entrecortada que vem dela, unindo-se à minha.

Ainda ficamos mais alguns segundos unidos, mas logo o cansaço nos vence. Bones ergue o corpo de cima do meu e nos separa, deitando sobre os travesseiros com um suspiro. Sorrindo, eu me viro de lado para abraçá-la.

Ela se aconchega a mim, apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. Inspiro, desfrutando o calor e a proximidade dela. Fecho os olhos, deixando a sensação gostosa e preguiçosa tomar conta de mim.

De repente, sinto os dedos suaves de Bones percorrendo meu peito.

"Hmmm..." murmuro, sem abrir os olhos.

"E pensar que levamos seis anos para descobrir isto" ela sussurra, os dedos descendo languidamente até meu abdômen.

Abro os olhos e vejo o brilho da aliança na mão de Bones intensificado pela luz do abajur.

"Seis anos construindo barreiras..." eu digo, puxando a mão dela para perto do meu rosto e beijando de leve alguns dedos. "E apenas uma noite para quebrar todas elas."

Bones ergue a cabeça para me encarar. "Não foi em uma noite. Na verdade, foi numa madrugada que nós dois finalmente..."

Toco seus lábios com o polegar. "Mas não precisamos estragar a magia com definições técnicas, Bones."

Ela entende e sorri.

E basta apenas esse sorriso lindo e puro... tão único, tão dela... para que o meu coração pule algumas batidas dentro do peito.

Fecho os olhos e junto nossos lábios num beijo lento e macio. Um beijo com gosto de realização.

* * *

><p><strong>~*.*~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esta história começou assim... despretensiosamente, como uma simples one-shot de presente de aniversário para a Josy, mas que acabou crescendo... transformando-se numa long fic com o único objetivo divertir sua escritora e os demais fãs da série enquanto esperávamos a estreia da sétima temporada.<strong>

**Eu propositalmente escrevi apen****as do ponto de vista do Booth, pois senti a necessidade de me reaproximar do personagem depois de alguns desastres ocorridos na sexta temporada. Não optei por esse POV por achar que era mais fácil de escrever (quem segue meus trabalhos sabe que já escrevi várias fics do ponto de vista da Brennan), mas o fiz simplesmente porque, como expliquei, era uma necessidade minha no momento. **

**E então eu dei asas à minha imaginação, preenchendo alguns vazios que o senhor Hanson havia deixado aqui e ali nos episódios finais da sexta temporada, e me atrevendo a ir mais longe – criando situações novas para o relacionamento de B&B, agora com um bebê na equação :cute: **

**E essa aventura sem planejamento acabou rendendo 29 capítulos! *.***

**Se eu pudesse talvez nunca terminasse de escrever esta fanfic e a transformaria numa série que iria se estendendo no tempo... mas, toda história tem que ter um encerramento, não é mesmo? E "Seis Anos E Uma Noite" chegou ao seu. Como não gosto muito de finais com clima de final (é por isso que geralmente nunca coloco "FIM" quando encerro as minhas fics, já repararam?), procurei apenas fechar a cortina desse cenário, imaginando que no dia seguinte B&B vão acordar felizes para mais um dia do resto de suas vidas ^^**

**Juro que esta foi uma das melhores fics pra mim, como escritora – em que o processo criativo se deu da forma mais natural e divertida possível. Amei escrever cada capítulo! E o que dizer do retorno de vocês, então? Se não fosse por ele a história certamente não teria rendido tanto! Isto só foi possível graças ao incentivo de vocês, me estimulando a seguir em frente quando nem eu sabia direito para onde estava indo... mas aqui estamos. Juntos chegamos longe! **

**Agradeço muito a vocês por todo o apoio, por todo o carinho expresso em cada comentário ao longo da fic; os elogios, os surtos, as alegrias compartilhadas... ****E agradeço também pelas críticas recebidas, pois me ajudaram a me direcionar melhor, e acredito que sem elas eu não teria acabado por criar algumas das cenas de que mais me orgulho na fic (:**

**Nesta estrada de escritora de fanfictions minha grande recompensa é ter vocês comigo, me acompanhando a cada história que escrevo, a cada capítulo que atualizo #abraçoapertado**

**Estou muito feliz com o resultado deste trabalho, e devo isto a vocês. Obrigada, de coração! Espero ter vocês comigo ainda em mu!itos outros trabalhos.**

**Não pensem que se verão livres de mim tão cedo, mesmo que eu seja meio enrolada, que demore a atualizar muitas vezes, não consigo parar de escrever. E quem quiser continuar comigo em mais uma longa aventura de B&B, estarei retomando (finalmente!) a fanfic "Os Corações Da Questão". Vejo vocês por lá!**

**Beijo da Lab =***


End file.
